So, this is love?
by I'mwiththevampires08
Summary: What happens when our couples try to find love in all the wrong places? Especially when they are all in the entertainment industry? Will they find each other in the end? Warning: Canon pairing and rated M for a reason. Contains lots of lemons!
1. Bella ponders

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I WISH I DID THOUGH...BUT IF I DID, I WOULDN'T SHARE IT. SORRY GUYS. YOU UNDERSTAND.**

**Ok everyone, I'm back and I have a new idea for a story. Now, I have never seen this done before, and someone correct me if I'm wrong but I think I could turn this into a good story. Read my first chapter and let me know if I should even bother to continue. I hope to have some readers out there that would enjoy what I write, so let me know if that's you. It is rated M because there are times when it will become graphic. You have been warned people. If you are not into smut or lemons of any kind, DO NOT READ THIS. You kinda have to read the smut and lemons to this story, because it ties into the whole plot. Just read the first chapter and you'll find out why. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, just that I have some pretty good ideas. So, without further ado, I give you **_**So, this is love?**_

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring on high volume. The song, Girls, Girls, Girls by Motley Crue was deafening next to my ears. I quickly reached over and slammed on the snooze button. There was no way I was going to make it through this day. I could smell the delicious scent of coffee roaming through the apartment. Alice. Only she was insane enough to get up before me. But at least she had made coffee.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Apparently, Rosalie hadn't woken up yet. Huh. Smart girl.

"Alice!! Good God it's only 6:30 in the morning. Why are we up so early?" I whined.

"Bella, it's Monday, the start of a new working day. We all have new projects to get to work on and we can't be late. We all need these jobs. Speaking of which...Rosalie!! Get your fine ass out here right now before I jump on top of your bed and throw you off!"

Nothing beats waking up in the morning with Alice.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rosalie said.

"Try me, hot shot." Alice yelled right back.

About 30 seconds later, Rosalie walked in. Her her was all over the place, she still looked tired and her clothes were clinging to her in all the wrong ways. But, we've lived with each other since we got out of high school. For five years, we'd been roommates and had witnessed tons of stuff with each other. Through good and bad, we were sisters.

Alice and I didn't look any better. We'd each looked just as bad. But through it all, we loved each other. Even when Alice decided to wake us up at 6:30 in the morning.

"So, what's on the agenda today Alice?" asked Rose.

"Well, we each have new projects to work on, starting today. I know that Bella has to be in by 8 and I need to go in at 8:30. Rose, it looks like you don't have to be in until 9:30 today." replied Alice.

"What?! Then why the hell am I up so damn early?" Rosalie fumed.

"Because, you have a meeting with your manager at 8:30, that's why." I said, coming to Alice's rescue. Rose really was bitchy when she was up so early.

We got up and cleared off the table and I got into the shower first. I let the warm water hit me, relaxing all of the muscles in my body. I needed to make sure that I took a good shower for my scene today. Even after all this time, I was still self conscious. I never really got over the nerves that I felt until I stepped into character and onto the set. I'm not exactly sure what was wrong with me. Alice and Rose never seemed to have that problem. Hmmm...but then again, they both looked like they could be models for Victoria's Secret.

I can't really remember how I got caught up in all of this nonsense. I remember Rose saying it paid good money and Alice, needing the lavish lifestyle she so desperately clung too, agreed with Rose. It was one of the fastest, legal ways to earn a buck. But, they said it would be a no go if I wasn't in. It took alot of convincing. I mean, who would want to pay money to see me on the big screen? But Alice and Rose had been insistant. They saw more in me than I saw in myself. So, I agreed. And lo and behold, we had all become a hot commodity. I had come a long way in five years.

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I quickly threw on some clothes and dried my hair. There was no use getting ready here at home considering that it would just be undone when I got to the set. I walked out of my room and went to find Rose.

"I'm leaving now. Will you please let Alice know that we'll meet at 6 pm for dinner at Lenny's Pizza on 10th street?" I told Rose.

"Of course. I'll call if I'm going to be late, since I'm the one starting off with a late day. Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Knock 'em dead" and she gave me a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my car keys as I headed out the door. I got into my car, a dark blue Ford Mustang, and started toward the highway. It never took me long to get to the studio.

As I was driving, I started thinking about the conversation all three of us had last night.

I remembered that we had each met the people we would be working with already. The three of us had different projects that we were currently working on, but we worked for the same company. I guess you could call us actresses. At least, that's what I liked to call us. The actor I would be co-starring with was very handsome. He was tall, about 6'3" had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I guess you could say he was lanky, but his muscular build had refrained me from using that term when I described him to the girls. He was just very thin. And long. I believe his name was Jasper Whitlock, but I couldn't be too sure. I was too busy swooning over my eye candy to pay any particular attention.

Alice had said the guy she ended up partnering with was huge. Mammoth is how she described him. She said he was over 6' tall, very muscular (like a body builder), had curly black hair and hazel eyes. She said he had an infectious smile and can come across as a smart ass, but was very likable. I had no idea how smart ass and likeable came to be in a sentence together, but that was Alice. She felt a little intimidated by him, but we assured her that she was no girl scout herself. She was spunky and smart and could hold her own with any man. She said his name was Emmett something or other. From the way she talked about him, I think she was becoming smitten by him. Rose and I just glanced at each other and said nothing.

Rose said her guy was very handsome. He too was over 6' tall and had unruly bronze hair with emerald green eyes. He looked more like a model than an actor, but she said he was very nice and professional. Very business like. Alice and I knew what that meant. She was going to try to break him out of his reserved shell. When it came to Rosalie, no guy ever stood a chance. His name was Edward Cullen. I'm not sure how I remembered his name. I think it must've been the fact that there aren't too many people named Edward anymore and Cullen was just not that popular. I would love to see Rose snag a handsome man. I think it would make me cry to see two beautiful people together. Rose deserved no less; but of course, the guy would have to be able to put up with her attitude as well.

I wondered about the other 2 guys my friends had to act with. They both had said they were extremely good looking which made me wonder what they looked like. I would find out soon enough. The girls and I would always sit around watching the movies we made with some wine and tell each other what was good or bad about what we did. We never took it offensively. It was how we got to be where we were today. We were up and coming stars, getting paid more and more for each movie we made. And we got here together.

I pulled into the parking lot of the studio and grabbed my purse and my book, A Mid Summer Nights Dream, and headed inside. I knew from experience that the make-up booth and the time in between takes was nowhere to be without something to do. I walked in through the revolving doors of TeaseMe Entertainment, the world famous pornogrophy studio.

**OK, I need to know what you guys think. Please review, as it is the only way I know that I have readers interested in what is happening to the characters! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. My Eyes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight people. Thank you.**

**AN: So, I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing from the other girls perspectives too, but only if you guys want it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

JPOV

"Guys, I'm leaving!" I yelled to no one in particular. I was going to be late if I didn't leave right now. I barely got up in time and was now struggling to get my self out the door.

"Dammit, Emmett where are my keys?! I'm gonna be late!" I had become a little more than irate at how Em treated my things.

"Calm down Jasper, don't get your panties in a bunch. I put them on top of the t.v." Emmett said, totally unfased by my snappy attitude.

I took a glance at Emmett and realized that he hadn't even gotten dressed yet, let alone showered. "You do know you have to report to work at 8:30 today right?"

"Of course I do." He replied. He actually looked offended.

"Well, I was just wondering, considering that you have to be in earlier than Edward and yet you let him go in the shower before you. I don't want you to be late."

Emmett looked at me with a smirk on his face and said, "Don't worry about me mother hen. I'll be fine. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself. I thought you said you were running late?"

"Oh shit! I've gotta leave. Hey, tell Edward that I'll pick up the pizza since he's got the late hours today. We'll meet back here at 6."

I flew out the door and barely heard him respond, though what he said, I had no idea.

I quickly jumped on my motorcycle and headed toward TeaseMe Entertainment. I would be doing a short movie with Bella Swan where we would be acting out a classic fantasy, boss and secretary. I had briefly looked over my lines, but let's face it. You don't watch a porn movie for the lines. So, I just had to play my part and act like I was totally into this scene. I'm not sure how many porn scenes I had done, but I had to use lots of concentration when doing them. It's not that the girls weren't beautiful, quite the opposite. They just had horrible attitudes. Sometimes, I wish that I didn't have to hear my co-star open her mouth until the scene was over, just so that I could imagine her actually being beautiful and nice. But this was a tough business and the women in this industry just weren't made out to be that way. I guess, if I inspected my life and was honest with myself, I could say that I was lonely. I wanted, no, needed a girlfriend to spend my days with. To laugh with and cry with. To just be plain old me with. But, any attempts at dating outside of the porn industry was soon shot down. You would think that women would want to be with a man that was well enough endowed to be in movies. But they didn't. As soon as they found out what I did, they bailed. I couldn't give up what I did. It was something I was actually good at, and I made a good amount of money too, but I'm not sure if this job was worth it anymore.

I let my mind drift to my co-star. I had met her at a dinner to get to know each other and she actually seemed very nice. She wasn't tall, about 5'5" with long, brown, wavy hair and big beautiful brown eyes. She had a cute nose and full, pouty, pink lips. I could see why they picked her to do a secreterial scene. She was actually more than perfect for the part. We talked about the scene and what we would do and wouldn't do. Of course, since this was one of those soft porn movies that we were filming, no actual penetration would be necessary. We would just be acting like we were having sex. But oral was something that we knew we had to do. It was part of standard procedure. Bella and I agreed to the terms and agreed to the date and time to start shooting. I had a feeling this would be an interesting day.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly jogged inside. I made it up to the third floor where we would be shooting and went directly to make-up. This was the part of the day that I really couldn't stand. But, they were paying me good money to look good. So, I sat back and let the lady work her magic.

After about 30 minutes, I put on a robe and strolled out onto the set. I found Bella sitting in chair with a similar robe on reading a book. Huh. Well, this was a first. She sat there casually reading a torn up book like she was waiting for a dr. appointment, instead of getting ready to do a seduction scene. This confused me. I wasn't sure if she would like me bothering her or not. I walked closer to her and sat in the chair right next to her. I figured we might as well break the tension now, considering we would both be fully naked in about 10 minutes.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I asked. She looked up from her book and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, hello Jasper. I'm doing good. How about yourself?" She answered me and smiled.

"I'm fine, just got ready in the back for the scene we'll be doing today. I suppose you know what it is?"

"Yeah, I think if I heard correctly, we will be doing the oral scene where I give you a blowjob. Is that right?" She scrunched up her forhead trying to see if she had got it right. I wanted to laugh, not at her, but because she was so cute when she was trying to figure something out.

Wait. Cute?

"Umm, yeah, that sounds about right. I think we'll be doing the actual seduction scene tomorrow along with the sex scene. But I'm not sure. You know how these things go. You can plan all you want, but that doesn't make things go any smoother." I said.

"Don't I know it." She said. "So, we've got about 3 minutes till show time. Do you need a few moments to gather your thoughts and get yourself, ummm, ready?"

She pointed her finger down to my lower half and blushed. I understood what she meant after she had done that. I smiled and told her I wouldn't be but a moment.

I stood off into a corner and took a deep breath. I tried to think about things that would make me horny. Like huge tits or a nice round ass. But try as I might, it was difficult for me to do it. After about a minute, I started panicking a bit. I know that they had pills you could take that would take care of my problem, but the guys and I had always prided ourselves into being able to control it on our own. We didn't need pills. We could also hold out for a pretty long time while we were shooting and would release when the director said it was o.k. Well, there was no way I was going to go for pills. I would never live it down with the guys. I looked over to the set and my mouth popped open. There was Bella, naked and waiting, sitting on the desk that would be used in the scene. She was talking to the director. Suddenly, I had all the inspiration I needed. I pictured Bella kneeling down in front of me, her eyes looking back up at me and her mouth curving into a smile. She was stroking me and teasing me with the tip of her tongue. I had my hands wrapped around her hair and was gently tugging on it. Then, out of nowhere, my name was being called out. It was Bella. She was ready. And so was I.

BPOV

I decided to sit in my chair and read for a bit before we started shooting. I was nervous, as always, and tried relaxation breathing. _What is going on with me? Why am I more nervouse now?_ I decided it had to do with my very good looking, blonde co-star Jasper. He really was a looker. I knew he was incredibly toned with his clothes on, I can just imagine what he must look like without them. Hmmm...I actually will see what he looks like without them. I smiled to myself. Now, how many girls can actually say that?

I sat there just staring at my book, not even reading anymore when I saw a shadow being casted over me and then movement to my left hand side.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he asked. _Yep, he looks just as good now as he did at the dinner. Play it cool Bella._

"Oh, hello Jasper. I'm doing good. How about yourself?" _Yes. That sounded good. Nice and calm. Oh! Don't forget to smile!_

"I'm fine, just got ready in the back for the scene we'll be doing today. I suppose you know what it is?" _Do I know what it is? Is he kidding? Of course I know what it is!! Play it cool..._

"Yeah, I think if I heard correctly, we will be doing the oral scene where I give you a blowjob. Is that right?" _Oh.My.God. Did I just tell him I was giving him a blowjob?! Geez, he must think I'm some kind of crazy sicko! But I can't help it. He makes me feel so down to earth and comfortable. Like I can really talk to him._

"Umm, yeah, that sounds about right. I think we'll be doing the actual seduction scene tomorrow along with the sex scene. But I'm not sure. You know how these things go. You can plan all you want, but that doesn't make things go any smoother." _Whew. He doesn't look offended in the slightest. Thank God!_

"Don't I know it. So, we've got about 3 minutes till show time. Do you need a few moments to gather your thoughts and get yourself, ummm, ready?" I pointed my finger down to his lower half so he could understand. _Great, I'm blushing. Very charming Bella._

I watched him walk away and wondered whether he had a girl friend or not. Surely, someone like him had to have a girlfriend. I mean, just look at him. My mind tended to wander off on it's own and that's exactly what happened now. What was it about this Jasper Whitlock that has me on edge? Sure he's good looking, but so were the majority of the people that they hired here for these movies. Was it his personality? He hasn't done anything that made me think he was a sleazeball yet. I didn't think he would either. He just didn't seem like that type. I closed my eyes so I could think better. Attracted to him? Check. Nice guy? Check. Smart? Check. So what was the problem? _It must just be me. This is a perfect catch, and if he doesn't have a girlfriend, I would be stupid to not persue him._

I heard a voice suddenly call out my name. Great. The director. I guess it's time.

I stood up and took off my robe walking over to her. We were talking about the things that I needed to do during this particular scene. After I knew that we were ready to go, I called out to Jasper. He looked over at me and smiled while walking towards me. Oh god. This was going to be hard.

He stopped to take off his robe and lay it on the chair he was sitting at. I tried hard not to look at him considering I would be doing so in just a few moments. _Deep breathes Bella. Dont' faint, you can do this._

Jasper came and positioned himself in front of me. After the director cleared herself from the scene, I gave Jasper a smile.

"You ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah, no problems."

I got down on my knees and finally took a glance at what was in front of me. _Holy Shit! This guy is huge! Maybe I should've practiced on a cucumber or something massive at home. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself sooner or later. God, I hope I don't look like an amateur._

I let a pool of my saliva gather in my mouth, since the director said she wanted it to be a little more wet than actually necessary. As soon as she said action, I opened my mouth and tried to take him in. Of course, he didn't fit. I really didn't expect him too; I mean, I'm no expert on blowjobs, I just look good giving them.

After his dick was considerably slick, I used my hand to start stroking the area that I couldn't reach. I made a smooth rhythm of bobbing my head up and down. Soon, his hands started to tug and pull at my hair. I started moaning and closing my eyes all the while making sure I kept him nice and wet.

It probably would've really been turning me on had not all the cameras been in my face trying to catch me from every angle. That really does put a damper on your mood. I took a glance up and saw Jasper had his head tossed back with one hand gripping the desk and the other in my hair. He really looked like a sex god. The camera was positioned right at his face. I would've loved to see the look he was giving.

After about 10 minutes of sucking, licking and tugging, the director yelled cut. I stopped what I was doing and wiped my mouth. I looked up and Jasper was looking down at me and smiling. He offered me his hand so that I could stand up next to him. The director came marching up to us with a look on her face. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"I have to tell you guys that right now, I am speechless. SPEECHLESS! What you guys were doing was pure gold! I swear, I think I almost wet my panties, and that's not something easily done, let me tell you."

I really didn't need to have that mental image in my head. She was close to 50 years old. Brilliant at what she does, but there was no way I wanted to know what effect we were having on her.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I need a little bit more breast action from Jasper. Don't be afraid to touch her, she won't break. You don't mind a little nipple pinching, right Bella? Good. And when I say go, you will end up releasing yourself all over her face. Bella, when he gives you the signal, just tilt your head back and open up your mouth. Keep your eyes open. It adds to the effect. Got it?"

After we nodded yes to her, she made her way back down and started to get things rolling again.

"So, what's your signal going to be" I asked him.

"What?"

"Your signal. Of when I should stop sucking and try to look sexy for the camera's while you shoot yourself all over me." I hoped I sounded sarcastic and funny. I didn't want this to be akward.

"Hmm...well, there's really not much of a signal I can give you without it being picked up by the cameras. How about I just grunt and tug on your hair a little bit harder than usual so you'll know?"

Just the sound of that started to give me that very familiar tingling feeling between my legs. _No, I can't afford to let this affect my work performance._ How ironic is that? I seriously needed to look into therapy.

"Sure, that sounds great. Oh and by the way, I'm not breakable. She's right. You can do a little bit of nipple pinching. I'm not going to bite you."

"Considering where you are, I surely hope not." He chuckled.

I got back down on my knees and proceeded to take him into my mouth when she yelled action. I bobbed my head up and down for about 5 more minutes when I heard a grunt and felt a firm pull of my hair. I pulled my head back and tilted my head up as Jasper looked down at me. One of his hands was twisting my nipple while the other was stroking his dick waiting for his release. At that moment, I saw his milky white cum shoot out of him and I tried to move my head to where it was headed. I kept my eyes and mouth open and watched him. God, he was even more attractive when he was cumming, if that was even possible. His hand started to slow down and he released my breast from his hand. I was using my tongue to lick all around my mouth and when the director said cut, I stood up.

Jasper couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw me. _Oh, he thought this was funny did he?_

"What is so funny?"

"You are. You should see yourself covered..."

"Covered in your cum, mister!" Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Oh Jasper...come here." And I lunged at him. He didn't even have time to move. I was about 2 inches from his face before he stopped me.

"Ewww, Bella, don't! Get off of me!! This is totally gross!" He yelled.

"What, don't you want to kiss me? I mean, this is totally all you right here on my face. You should embrace me!" I laughed at him. He really did look freaked out that I was trying to get it on him. I would've thought he was mad but the look in his eyes told me otherwise.

"Ummm, Bella, your starting to run. Here, you can wipe with this towel."

I snagged the towel from him and tried to wipe my face off but it was too late. Some had fallen into my eye. This had only happened to me once before, but I knew well enough what would happen. My eye becomes all red and swollen and looks like someone punched me in the face. I had to get out of here and fast.

"Crap! I got some in my eye!" I yelled.

"What? Are you ok?" Jasper asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need a shower. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow for our other shoot. Good job by the way." I said, keeping the towel over my eye.

"Hey thanks. You did a great job yourself you sexy vixen. If you're sure your ok, then I'll see you tomorrow. See ya Bella."

I grabbed my robe and headed to the bathrooms. Great, I made a total ass of myself, again. How embarrasing. I just finished a scene with one of the sexiest and nicest guys I've ever met and I become a klutz at the end of the day and get his cum in my eye. Brilliant.

I need to get out of here and talk to my girls. Speaking of which, I wonder how their day treated them?

* * *

**OK guys, so please review! I need to know what you guys think! I'll be out with another chapter soon!**


	3. French Maid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Le sigh...**

**AN: Alright, chapter 3 everyone. I've had lots of people reading this story, but not enough reviews. It would really be great if I could hear from those that read the story and like it.**

EMPOV

I quickly hopped out of the shower knowing full well I was going to be late. _Ahh, they'll survive, _I thought. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and made my way out of my room.

Edward did a double take when he saw me. "Your still here? Aren't you late?"

"Yeah, I am, but what's new? I'm taking off right now anyway." I grabbed the keys to my jeep and wallet and walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way, Jasper said not to worry about dinner tonight. Said something about picking up pizza and meeting here by 6"

"Gotcha, I'll be here" said Edward.

I quickly hopped into my jeep and barreled down the highway. I quickly reached TeaseMe Entertainment and ducked inside to the second floor. I made my way to the make-up room and sat down in a huff.

"Well, good morning McCarty," said Julia. "I didn't think you'd make it in today, I was expecting a call in from you."

"Nah, not today Jules. I'm trying to be good by making it to work today." I replied.

"You almost succeeded. You were still late. Now hold still so I can start working on that flawless face of yours"

I gave Julia a huge grin. "Awwww, thanks! I always knew you had a crush on me. There really was no use in hiding it, I can see right through you."

She looked back at me and smirked. "As hard as this is to believe, I think your cute, but just not my cup of tea. It's nice to see you trying though."

"Ah, well, you can't blame me for trying. But, if you ever do decide to date guys, promise me you'll find me first. I'd love to be the guy to awaken your eyes..." I said. I knew Julia was a lesbian, but still, I wanted to try to see if I had what it took to turn her back around. Although, it wouldn't really hurt if I could sit in on one of her...

"So, why this sudden change of heart? Why are you trying to be good? Does this have something to do with your short, cute, black haired co-star?" Julia stood scrutinizing my face.

Crap. There was no use lying.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, I've already spoken to her and I should warn you, I don't think she's your type." She looked up at me and smirked.

"Aw, hell no. Why are all the good ones gay or taken?! How fair is that? So I suppose you asked her out?" I hung my head down and started wondering why I had grabbed this gig in the first place.

"What?! Just because I spoke to her and I tell you she's not your type, you automatically assume she gay or taken? I'm offended."

"O.k...so your telling me you didn't walk over to speak with her to find out for yourself so you can have first dibs on her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"No, I didn't say that," she said looking away from my face. "I had to try. I mean, have you seen her? She's just too cute to pass up."

"I know! That's why I'd like to get to know her. So what do you mean she's not my type? If she's not married or gay, then the rest are my type." I said. I've never known a woman that could pass me up or that I couldn't handle.

"Ummm, well, she's just got a lot of energy. I can't see you putting up with someone like that. She needs a lot of attention. Very hyper, but nice; and beautiful. If you're willing to try..." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah, I'm willing to try. I mean, I have to try. You never know." I looked down at the floor, lost in my thoughts.

"Your ready Em. You look great." She gave me the best smile that she had.

"Hey, Jules, do you think she's the one? I mean, I would never tell this to the guys but I'm so tired of fruitless dating. All these women that I find are so empty and shallow. It's just tiring."

"Listen Em, I don't know if she is or not. But, you'll never know if you don't try. Let me know how it turns out."

I got up from my seat and gave her a hug. "Thanks Juju, your the best."

APOV

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!! Why am I wearing this hideous thing? It doesn't even feel like real silk." I couldn't believe that the costume director had gotten me to put this 'thing' on my body. Her argument was that it wasn't going to be on me for too long anyway, so just to suck it up. It was an awful imitation of a french maid costume. Ugh. Can it get any worse?

"Hey Alice, is everything ok here? It sounds like you just got your heart broken."

I looked up and there stood my co-star in a business suit. _Emmett was really a good looking guy_, I thought to myself. We were acting out this french maid fantasy and I was supposed to act like I'm cleaning up my boss' house (Emmett) when things would get steamy. At this rate, I'll be rushing through my lines just to get this itchy costume off of me.

"No, it's not ok. This dress is itchy and the fabric practically burns my skin. If I had more time, I would've designed my own dress. I look horrible in it."

Emmett turned to look me up and down. When he met my eyes, he lifted up one eyebrow and said, "Are we looking in the same mirror? Because I think you look fabulous in that dress."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at him. "I'm not talking about my body. I mean, my boobs are about to pop out and if this dress gets any shorter, I might as well just come out naked. I'm talking about the material of the dress. It's just. all. wrong!"

Usually, when men see me rant about clothing, especially the material, I scare them off. It's not intentional, it just happens. So I was pleasantly surprised to see that Emmett held a wide grin on his face.

"You are one strange little pixie. As much as I would love to sit here and talk shop with you, I believe we're up."

He extend his bent arm to me and I took it. We walked over to the place where they had the scene already set up for us.

I picked up the feather duster that I would be using as my prop and stood by the book case. The scene we were playing out was going to be held in Emmett's supposed home office. I was to be dusting his books and such when he came home from work and found me there.

As soon as Emmett and I were in our positions, the director yelled action.

I was busy dusting the books, making sure to bend over as far as humanly possible when Emmett walked in the door. After I made sure he got an eyeful of my ass, I stood up and looked at him. He answered me with a huge, seductive smile. Oh. My. God. When he wanted to be charming, he sure could pull it off. I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Alice Brandon, what the hell happened?"

"I'm so sorry, I forgot my line." How in the world could I forget my line?! I didn't have very many to begin with!

"Ok, well, are you ready now?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Sorry."

I took a glance over at Emmett. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking over at Julia, his makeup artist.

_Hmmm...funny but from the conversation I had with her earlier, I could've sworn she was gay. Maybe I was wrong. What am I thinking? He's probably not even interested in me. I need to concentrate on the task at hand._

After setting ourselves up again, the same scene was played and Emmett again strolled in, with the same look in his face. But this time, I was ready.

"Oh, hello Mr. Smith. I'm sorry for being in here, but I was just cleaning. I'll be on my way."

"No, no, it's totally fine. Please finish what your doing. I'll just stand here and inspect from behind."

I turned around around and couldn't help but smirk at the corny line. I continued to dust the bookshelf while continuing to bend my body in ways that no normal maid would ever do. Then I felt two strong hands grab me by my hips. I knew it was Emmett, but it still shocked me. I expected to feel...I don't know. Something. Anything. But I just felt two strong hands. I turned around to face him.

"Mr. Smith, what are you doing? Is there something else you needed help with?" I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him my best seductive smile. He pulled me into his body and started kissing my jaw, making his way down to my neck while grabbing my ass and pushing me to him. I felt him harden through his pants and realized that he was a big boy in all the right places.

"Yes, actually, I do need help. I need someone to suck on my dick and fuck senseless. Do you know of anyone that can help me with that?"

"Oh, well, I am your maid and I am here to clean up all sorts of messes and take care of things for you. I would be happy to take care of it for you."

He continued groping me as I threw my head back so he could continue to kiss down my neck and make his way to my breasts. One hand was on my ass and the other was kneading my right breast. His hands were so soft and gentle, considering what a big man he was. We quickly threw each other's clothes off and when I got to his pants and undid them, I wasn't surprised to find he had gone commando. I _was _surprised to see that I was indeed right about his length. He was definitely huge and erect. As soon as I made my way to kneel in front of him, the director yelled "Cut!"

Emmett helped me to stand and we spoke to the director for a couple of minutes. After that, it was just Emmett and I.

"Well, that was a great scene, huh?" He said.

"Yes, it definitely was. So I guess tomorrow we'll be doing the more intimate scenes?" I asked. I studied Emmett as we casually spoke about the events for tomorrow. There was something about him that made me feel so relaxed. He was smart, funny and very handsome. Plus, he was in my line of work, which was easier to date than the general public. I recalled some of my other dates that didn't turn out so well when they found out what I did for a living. I shuddered. But Emmett really was different from everyone else. I'm not sure if there was sexual chemistry between us, but we could work through that, right?

It was settled. If Emmett wasn't taken, then I would make a beeline straight for him. I'd be stupid not too.

"Alice?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Emmett. What did you say?"

"I just said that it's getting late and you must be needing to get home before your boyfriend starts to worry about you."

Was this his way of asking me if I had a boyfriend? Now's my chance.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Not at all. I'm as free as a bird. What about you?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Nope, no girlfriend either. So, maybe we can go out for some drinks or something a little later?"

I smiled at him. "That would be great, but actually, I've got a date tonight with some girlfriends. But, we could plan it for another night?" I really hoped he wouldn't think I was flaking on him. But, I always did like the motto, Chicks before Dicks. And I definitely needed my girlfriends now.

"No problem. Maybe when we wrap up this little movie?" he said with a grin.

Ok, good. He didn't look upset. "Great, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight Emmett."

"Goodnight, little pixie." and then he was off.

I strolled over to the showers and got in. I stood there, letting the warm water hit me, thinking about my whole day. Oh man, I really needed to speak to my girlfriends...Now.

**Review Please!!**


	4. Heaven help us!

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I do not. She would never try to do something as twisted as this story. sob**

**AN: Hello my wonderful peeps. It has been so nice getting all of your reviews. I really mean it. I think I'm turning into one of those review ho's...hmmm, the way my mind works, that may not be such a bad thing. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I was very excited to do this from Rosalie's POV and Edward's POV, but I must admit,it was kind of hard. So, the only thing I ask in return is for you to review.**

**Oh yeah!! For those of you wondering, this **_**is**_** a canon pairing story. So have no fear, it will get there. Don't give up hope. I know there are some of you who just don't care, and in fact, like odd pairings, so enjoy it now. These first couple of chapters are for you.**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 4**

**Hells yea...**

RPOV

_Dammit! I hate boring meetings, especially so early in the morning. Note to self: No more early morning meetings._ I got in my candy apple red BMW and speeded off to TeaseMe Entertainment, where I knew the make-up artist would be waiting for me.

I parked my car and jumped out. It's not that I was excited to get to work, but I did meet my co-star. He was extremely good looking and I was kind of wondering what he looked like without clothes on. Oh, who am I kidding? I really wanted to see what was underneath all that pile of clothes. Sometimes I wondered if it was bad to have such a high sex-drive. I haven't met anyone who could give me a run for my money. Which is why I don't usually keep my men. But, I did have to admit, even to myself, that it makes for a lonely life. I know I had Alice and Bella, but snuggling with them just isn't the same.

My mind drifted back to Edward as I made my way to the room on the first floor. He was physically everything I wanted. I think. I still have yet to see him with no clothes on. He was very kind and sweet at the meeting. Pulling back my chair, buying my drinks and listening intently to what I was saying. Don't get me wrong, it was very sweet. But, when I started thinking about it, he really did act like a pussy. He would be good for someone like...I don't know - Bella I guess. I had always been more attracted to a guy that wasn't afraid to put me in my place. But then again, look how great those relationships turned out. One guy even had the nerve to hit me. I grimaced at the memory and then smiled. That guy won't be having kids anytime soon.

But Edward was different. He was kind and gentle and really had a good head on his shoulders. He had hair to die for and those eyes...they reminded me of emeralds. I guess I would see how far the attraction goes as I work with him on this project.

After the make-up had been put on and my hair done, I made my way over to the set. All I had covering me was a robe. We would be doing our sex scene in just a few moments. I never found it akward to be doing a scene like this first. I figured, hell, if I'm going to be sucking on your cock in a couple of hours, what's mimicking a sex act going to hurt.

The role I would be playing today would be that of a patient. A classic fantasy. Playing doctor. I looked around looking for Edward and found him talking to a woman off to the side. She looked to be his agent and he looked upset. _Great. Looks like he's not too happy. Probably doesn't like his next gig. I wish my agent could've made it today. Then it would give me someone to talk too._

I walked over to the hard bed that you would find in a typical doctor's office and sat down. God, I hated all this waiting. Finally, after about 3 minutes, I saw Edward making his way to me.

"Hello Rosalie, it's nice to see you again." he said.

"Likewise Edward. Do you know when this is going to get started? I hate having to sit around and wait."

"I know the director is making his way over here soon. Oh wait, here he comes now."

Our director was about 33 years old. Not very good looking, but had a gleam in his eye. _Kind of like Alice, when she finds the perfect pair of pants._

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. Just some last minute adjustments," he started. "I have to say that our casting director did a wonderful job in picking you two to work together. Both of you are gorgeous!" _Hmph, no shock there._ "So just remember, we are doing a doctor, patient scene, so during your brief dialogue, please keep that in mind. As you know, no script was provided for you. Both of you are known for your improvisational skills during the sex scenes, so I will be counting on that to pull you guys through. If I don't like something, I will stop you. Also, no actual penetration is required. You just have to make it look believable as the cameras make their way around. Any questions?"

Edward had a question. _Figures. _"How do you want us to start off? I'm not sure what position you want us to use."

The director thought for a second and said, "Surprise me. The two of you are pretty experienced in your field. I trust the two of you can find a middle ground."

"No problem. Just leave it all up to Edward and I. We're porn ho's. We'll know what to do." I took a glance at Edward and he looked back at me with an amused smile. The director made his way back to get ready to shoot.

"So, Ms. Porn Ho, what exactly should we do?" Edward asked.

"Well, I figured the best way to do this would be doggy style or I could ride you. Missionary style just seems so boring. What do you think?"

"Hmm, I happen to like missionary, but I agree with you. Being a porn movie, I believe doggy style would be best. Sound good to you?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go."

_Finally, the part I've been waiting for. I really hope he doesn't disappoint._ I figured if he passed in the size department and he wasn't taken, I would gladly snag him off of the single shelves. It would do me good to find someone different. I glanced over at the director and saw Edward's agent. She was on the phone and she looked pissed. She also kept glancing at her watch. _What the hell was that bitch's problem? Perfection can't be rushed._ I turned to look at Edward as I discarded my robe. He had already gotten rid of his. I raked my eyes up and down his body, stopping at one particular hot spot. _Oh shit. I am in so much trouble. I am definitely keeping him._

EPOV

I took off my robe and discarded it off the set. I turned around to see Rosalie blatantly staring at me. _Well, I have to give it to her. Most women would try to hide it, but she doesn't seem to care. Honesty. I can appreciate that in someone._ When she finally looked up at me, I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Alright Rosalie, I'll just stand back and let you get into position." I said.

She made her way onto her knees on the bed and prepared herself. _She really is a good looking woman and she knows it. Self-confidence. That's not bad either._

I approached her from behind and gently placed my hands on her hips. I started mimicking the back and forth motion you would typically use to have sex with someone in this position, just to be sure we got it right.

"I'm not hurting you right? I mean, I'm not...umm...I guess, poking you wrong am I?" _God, I sounded like an idiot._

She turned her head around to look at me. She had a smirk on her face.

"No Edward, your dick isn't poking me in any place other than what it's supposed to. Do you not talk dirty or what?"

"It's not that I don't talk dirty Rosalie, it's just that I didn't want to offend you. Don't worry, you'll be hearing a lot of dirty talking when they say action."

"Well, I'm not fragile so don't be afraid of offending me. So just bring it on."

"Edward!" I looked up and saw the director looking at me. "Don't be gentle with Rosalie. This needs to be a little rough, so make sure you don't hesitate to grab her hard. Also, her hair is down so grab that too along with her breasts."

I frowned at him. "This isn't my first time. I think I know what I'm doing. You want it a little rough, fine. I'll do it rough" Geez, you would think he was talking to an imbecile.

"Hey Rosalie, if I hurt you, just let me know, ok?"

"Psshhtt, yeah right, I'd probably hurt you before you hurt me."

"For some reason, I don't doubt that."

"Alright, quiet on the set! aaaannnnnddddd action!"

I started to grope her by her hips and squeezed down hard. I was thrusting in and out of her, careful to make sure little eddie didn't make it inside her pussy.

"Is this what you needed Ms. Scott? You needed a good fuck to calm down those feelings, didn't you?"

Rosalie whimpered and put her head back, giving the camera guy a good view of her neck and breasts.

"Yes, doctor. I need my pussy fucked so bad and I knew you were the only one who could give it to me."

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm here to give you my services. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name. Do you have any idea how wet your pussy is?"

"Oh, I know I'm soaking wet, but it's because your cock is so big and hard. I feel so much better now that your inside of me, taking care of my problem. I need it harder, doctor. Harder!"

I used one hand to grab Rosalie's wavy blonde hair and pulled just slightly; enough for her to lean her head further back. While thrusting into her, I used my other hand grab her full breasts and slam into her harder and faster.

"Is this how you want it? Is your pussy aching for more of my cock? I want you to cum for me, that's the only thing that will help you. You need to cum all over my hard dick and then suck out my cum when your done. You'll feel so much better."

"Yes doctor, whatever you say."

At that, Rosalie proceeded to moan. She got louder and louder until finally she 'came'. She really was a good actress. She probably would've had me fooled had I not been standing right behind her with my hands on her body.

After we replayed the scene a couple of more times to get different camera shots, I reached over to put my robe on. Rosalie did the same.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Rose asked. I knew she'd ask anyway, but I didn't care. For some odd reason, I liked her. She looked like a good person. Tough on the inside, but loyal. Yes, she seemed loyal.

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"What's wrong with that lady you were talking to. You know, the one that's glaring over this way? Is she your agent?"

I knew exactly who she was talking about. I sighed. I was hoping she wouldn't notice how upset she had gotten.

"Yeah, that's my agent. She's just upset about a job I had that went a little wrong. She was trying to take care of it, but by the looks of it, it didn't go well." There was no need to tell her that the job was the one that I was currently at right now.

"Oh, for a second there, I thought she was your girlfriend."

"She is." I replied. "Her name is Tanya."

**AN: So did you guys expect that? Let me know alright? Review and make me happy!**

**Coming up: The girls and guys talk about each other...**


	5. If the car is a rockin

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. BUT I'M BORROWING THE CHARACTERS AND I'M KEEPING EDWARD...**

**AN: All I have to say is that you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me feel good to know you guys like this story. And since I am a review whore, please keep them coming. It's what gets me off...wink, wink.**

**Oh, and a big thank you to reginah72 for adding tme to her community called, The Best of Twilight Lemons. That is a huge honor, and I will try not to disappoint!**

EPOV

"What is it Tanya? Spill. I know that something is wrong." Ever since we left the studio, she'd been acting very strange. She was mad, I knew that. But I didn't exactly know what for. And she wasn't talking to me.

I sighed. "How can I help you if you don't tell me what the problem is? Is it me? Is it the company? What?!"

She turned her head to face me and studied my face. It was hard for me to stay looking at her, considering I was driving.

"I tried to get them to move you to another shoot, but it turns out that you signed the papers to work on this one while at the dinner with that woman _Rosalie." _She said. "Is there a particular reason you signed the contract without me there? I mean, I am your agent Edward. I have been for a long time. I only do what's best for you."

"I know that Tanya. You've been with me since day one. And I trust you with my career; but I only signed the contract because they were offering me good money to do this. You told me to sign if the money was good and it was. I fail to see what I did wrong."

Tanya looked back out her window and said, "I just don't think you act well with that woman. You are a far better actor than she is and you deserve nothing but the best."

I glanced at her but couldn't see her face. "What do you have against Rose? I thought she was a great actress. So did the director."

"Oh, so now you guys have pet names for each other? I suppose she calls you Eddie too?"

"What do you mean pet names Tanya? Rose is just short for Rosalie. It's not like I called her honey or sweetheart. That's what I call you. And she doesn't call me Eddie. I hate that nickname. You know that."

Over the past couple of years that I had been with Tanya, I started to notice that she had a bit of a jealous streak in her. But I honestly didn't mind. It never got out of hand and it reminded me that she cared enough to want me.

"I know Edward and I'm sorry. I just overreacted. But I honestly wasn't successful in switching your gigs. You'll have to stick it out with Rosalie until it's over."

"Don't worry about me honey. I'll tough it out." I honestly didn't mind working with Rosalie. She had an aura of self-confidance about her that I was drawn too. She was independant, and didn't screw around. Well, figuratively anyway.

We were driving through a back road to make our way back to the apartment. It was better than having to go through all the traffic during quitting time. I was driving Tanya's car. Mine was in the shop for the day, getting a tune-up and oil change. I couldn't wait for it to be delivered to my apartment. I hated driving other people's cars. I took another glance over at Tanya and noticed she was staring at me.

"What is it sweetie? Is something else wrong?" She still looked like she was contemplating something.

"Edward, if I ask you something, you promise to be truthful?"

Uh-oh. What every guy hates. Emmett and Jasper both have told me to go with the lie the woman wants to hear. At first, I thought they were being stupid and I did the opposite of what they said. I mean, honesty is the best policy, right? Wrong. I grimaced when I thought back upon that fateful day that taught me a lot about Emmett and Jasper. They knew what they were talking about.

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"Do you think Rosalie is more beautiful than I am?"

I glanced at her and smiled. I counted 2 seconds in my head. I didn't want to answer too quickly because then she'll know I'm lying. I didn't want to answer too late, because then she'll say I took too long to think about it. After my 2 seconds, I answered.

"Of course not Tanya. Why would you even think that? I mean, Rosalie is pretty, but your beautiful."

That seemed to put a smile to her face.

As we drove, I started thinking about what she asked me. Tanya was no ugly woman. She was 7 years older than me, but had a beautiful strawberry blonde color to her hair. She looked just as young as I did and had a great body. Rose and Tanya were similar up to that point. They differed tremendously in their personalities. Rose just seemed more interesting. Like there was more depth to her. I couldn't quite place it, but I had seen it.

Just then, I felt a hand crawling up my thigh.

I glanced over to Tanya and saw that she had a smoldering look in her eyes.

"Umm, honey, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. But if you know what's good for you, you'll pull over."

"What? I'm driving right now. You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious."

She grabbed me and started stroking my length through the material of my pants. She squeezed and stroked me up and down as I felt myself harden underneath her touch. I knew I would be in trouble very soon, so I looked around and saw a dirt road off to my right and pulled in. It wasn't completely deserted, but there was enough tree and grass coverage for just what I needed. I turned of her car and looked at her.

Tanya had already taken off her seatbelt and was on her knees bending over me. She took my face into her hands and quickly took my mouth into hers, kissing me fiercely. Our tongues intertwined with each other fighting for dominance. She pulled away breathing heavily and made her way to my neck, kissing me hungrily. Her hands grabbed my pants and unbuttoned them quickly, pulling my boxer-briefs lower and finally releasing my aching dick.

She had done a good job of making me ache for her and I was ready.

"Wow Edward, are you ready for me?"

"Yes, please, I need you."

"Are you sure? Do you still need me and want me?"

"Of course. I need you... right now"

And with that, she took me into her mouth. She took as much of me as she could and I could feel her warm mouth making her way up and down my cock. I looked down at her and grabbed her hair, pushing her further and further down on me. With my eyes closed, I could hear her moaning and telling me how good I tasted. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved her head up and down faster and harder as I felt the warmth of her mouth spreading over me. With one more quick jerk of her head, I pulled her off and stroked myself until I came all over my hand.

I opened my eyes as the wave of pleasure washed over me. Turning to my right, I saw Tanya looking at me with a satistied smile.

"Did that feel good, my Edward?"

"Yes, it did. But do you happen to have anything I can use to clean myself up? I seem to have made a mess of myself."

She dug into her purse and pulled out some tissue paper. After sufficiently making sure I cleaned up and looked decent again, I turned her car back on and made my way back onto the main road.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I wasn't really expecting it."

"I know. But I want you to always remember how good you have it with me and that I will always take care of you. You're mine and always will be."

"I could never forget that." I said. "I know you love me and I love you too. Don't worry about anything."

We made our way to my apartment, where I shared it with my best friends Emmett and Jasper. I knew they were waiting for me to get home so we could talk about how our day went with our new co-stars.

I also knew that the guys wouldn't talk about anything if Tanya was there. They understood that she had a jealous streak in her and didn't like to upset her in anyway. I knew they didn't care for her too much and kept her at an arms length. They never said it, but I knew.

"So, are you coming up tonight?" I silently pleaded she'd go home.

"Actually, I've got alot of paperwork that needs to get done so I'll probably head on home. Are the guys here?"

"Yeah, the should be in. We just planned on having pizza for dinner and just watch t.v. Nothing too exciting for tonight."

"Well, if you need anything, just give me a call. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, I was out the door, making my way up to my apartment. I wonder if the guys day was as interesting as mine?

**Did you guys enjoy this? I was supposed to give you guys the reaction of all six people, but Edward and Tanya took it away. What can I say? When the characters talk to you, you've got to listen!**


	6. You just missed him

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT TWILIGHT. BUT I'M GOING TO ASK HARRY POTTER TO TEACH ME A SPELL TO PUT EDWARD CULLEN IN MY POCKET ;-)**

**AN:** **Okay people, here is your chapter update. Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean lots to a review whore such as myself. I try to reply back to all that I get. I mean, if you guys take the time to review, the least I can do is take the time to reply. Right? **

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**I give you chapter 6.**

BPOV

I made my way to Larry's Pizza, where I would be meeting Alice and Rose. My mind kept drifting back to Jasper. Tall, blonde and very handsome. He looked like he could become a very good friend. _Friend? _But surely something more, I reasoned. I mean, he was almost perfect in a lot of ways. Almost, because my heart didn't seem to jump for him. But then again, I 'm not in high school anymore. What did I expect?

_Jasper Whitlock_. Even his name had a certain ring to it. He was very nice. Courteous. Great smile. Even had a sense of humor. I could give it a try, couldn't I? See how things turn out? I mean, it's not like I'm going to marry him or anything.

As much as I tried, why does it feel like I'm trying to talk myself into it? And why does it feel wrong? _Hmmm, I've really got to get myself together. I've got to make a good impression on him._

I pulled into the parking lot and walked in. I was the first one to get there, so I took a booth off to the side, to give us girls some privacy.

The waiter came and took my drink order. Alice showed up soon after.

"Hey Bella! Have you ordered already?"

"Just my drink. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to share a pizza or order seperate things."

"Umm, lets just order a big pizza. I think pepperoni will be perfect for now."

"Alright, we'll do that."

After placing our order, Rose walked in.

"Hey girls, have I missed anything?"

"Not really," replied Alice. "We just placed our order and were waiting for you so we could begin."

"Oh great, I'm starving! I hope the food gets here soon." said Rose.

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Alice. "How come nobody told me I look like a mess?!"

Rose and I exchanged glances.

"What are you talking about? You look fine." I said.

"Fine just doesn't cut it! Fine is for home, not for being out in public! I mean, what if I run into my soul mate while I'm out?! You really think I want him to see me like this? There has to be a good first impression!"

Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes.

"Alice, if he loves you even when you look your worst, then you know you've got a keeper. And trust me, you are not at your worst." said Rosalie.

"Yeah, she has a point. Your worst is when you just wake up." I said, laughing at her.

She turned and glared at me, flipping me off.

"Just get out of my way Rosalie. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right out."

"Do you need me to go with you?" asked Rose.

"No, I'll be fine. It won't take but a second."

Alice made her way over to the bathrooms when Rosalie looked over at me. "So, how was your day? Or better yet, how was your costar? Anything possible there?"

"Actually, yes, I think there might be. His name is Jasper of course and he's very good looking. He's got a good build, nice smile, blonde hair, blue eyes and very nice. He's got a good sense of humor too."

"Alright, well, what about his assets?" Rosalie asked innocently.

"Assets? What do you mean?" I asked. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if that's what she was talking about.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, how big is his dick? Is he a good size, or just average?" She spoke slow and clear, like speaking to a child.

"Oh Rose, I don't know..." I started but blushed right away.

"I see. Say no more. So he's well endowed too."

"Yeah, I suppose he is." I said, immediately getting a mental picture then I blushed, because I started remembering the incident with my eye. Talk about embarrasing.

"What are you hiding Bella? I see that look. Something happened and your not spilling." Rosalie glared in my direction, knowing full well I was hiding something.

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "Well, I guess you could say something embarrasing did happen. But I do'nt want to talk about it right now."

Of course, Rosalie couldn't leave it alone. "Just tell me. You know I won't drop it."

I huffed and said, "Fine, I was doing a cum shot on my face and I moved the wrong way, so it got in my eye."

Rosalie was stunned and quiet for a total of 2 seconds, then she bursted out into laughter. She couldn't stop!

"Oh Bella! That is such a Bella thing to do! How embarrasing for you! What did Jasper do?"

"Well, he didn't laugh like you did that's for sure. He tried to help me clean up, but I left quickly so he wouldn't see my eye. It's alot better now."

"Yeah, I noticed. Wow, so he didn't laugh at you? And he tried to clean you up? He sounds perfect! So, what's stopping you?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her confused.

"Well, it sounded like there was a but there. You hesitated."

I smiled at her. She knew me too well. "Yeah, I suppose I've got some reservations about this. I don't know how to say it. Oh my!"

I got distracted because who should be standing at the cash register but Jasper himself!

"There he is Rose! That's Jasper."

Rose turned around and took a look behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she took him in from head to toe, studying him, scrutinizing him. Then she turned to look back at me.

"Well, my judgement? Very fine piece of man meat. But I'd like to hear him. Call him over so you can introduce us."

"I don't know. I just met him. You don't think it would be over presumptuous?" I worried that he wouldn't want to see me outside of the building.

"What?! Your worried about that? Tell me, what scene did you do today?" Rose glared at me.

"Well, I did a blowjob scene..."

"Oh, so you can suck on his dick all afternoon but can't call him over to say hello? Get over yourself Bella. Get yourself out there!"

Rose was always so blunt with me. But that's why I loved her.

I turned over to him and yelled out, "Jasper!"

He turned his head, looking for the direction of the sound when he spotted me. He immediately smiled warmly at me and walked over.

"Bella! Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here with a couple of girlfriends. Let me introduce you. This is Rosalie and my friend Alice just stepped into the bathroom. They're both in the business, like me."

He turned and took Rosalie's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. My name is Jasper."

"Likewise Jasper. I'm glad to meet you. Bella and I were just talking about you."

I shot a frantic look at Rosalie. She was not going to do this. Please God no...

"Oh, you were? Well, I hope that it was all good things she said."

"Of course they were," said Rosalie. "She just talked and talked about how wonderful you are. She had alot of fun working with you today."

She looked at me and winked.

_Fun?? Did she realize how that sounded like? Wait, this is Rosalie. Of course she knew what this sounded like._

"Really Bella? Well, I had a lot of fun too. I'm glad you think that." He looked over at me and I smiled shyly at him while blushing.

_Great. Blushing Bella._

Rosalie kept looking at me, trying to convey something to me without Jasper looking. She was making her eyes big and looking at Jasper and then back at our table.

Oh. I got it.

"Um, Jasper, if your not busy, would you like to come and sit with us? Have dinner together? You could meet Alice."

"Oh, I'd love to Bella, but actually, I'm here picking up some pizza for me and my roommates."

"Well, that's ok. Maybe another time then?" I said. I was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. I can just imagine what other conversations Rosalie had up her sleeve.

"Certainly. In fact, I wondered if you would like to come with me to Club Fuego Wednesday night? If your not already busy that is."

"Yes, sure. I'd love to go. Wednesay then."

"Alright, I'd better get going. My roommates will kill me if I take any longer with their pizza. It was nice to meet you Rose. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Jasper " I said smiling at him.

"Good bye you fine piece of man meat." Rosalie said. Thankfully, Jasper had already moved away and didn't hear her.

"Rosalie!! What was that?!" I glared at her as best I could.

"What? Oh come on Bella. I knew you weren't going to make a move, so I helped you. And look what happened. Now you've got a date on Wednesday night."

"Who's got a date on Wednesday night? What did I miss? You guys started the conversation without me?" Alice looked at us both with a pout.

"Alice, you just missed Jasper, the guy Bella wants to date." Rosalie said.

"Well, scoot over girls and fill me in."

So, I took a deep breath and started from the top. As soon as I was done, the pizza came.

"Well, I think Rosalie had the right idea Bella. You should go for him. You hardly get out. And this fine man comes knocking on your door, there's no reason for you to wait any longer." Alice said.

"Yeah, and while your at it, try to get laid. God only knows how long it's been." said Rose.

My face started blushing. God, it had been a long time. And it would be nice to finally have sex with someone, instead of doing it myself. But that was too forward. I couldn't do that. Or could I?

"So anyway, guys, let's here about Alice." I said, trying to change the subject from me.

"Okay, so my guy is different from this Jasper fellow. He's very muscular with black hair and beautiful eyes. Gorgeous smile to top it off. He's very friendly, but also a goof ball. He's very tall too, which makes us look funny standing together, but that doesn't matter to me much. I think he's interested in me too."

"That's great Alice! I'm glad you found someone!" I said.

"Not so fast. How are his assests Alice?" Geez, Rosalie had no boundaries.

"Well, I did get a little bit of a peek since we were doing the opening scene today. And I have to say, you would be impressed Rosalie." Alice said, looking quite proud of herself.

"Now, that sounds perfect Alice." said Rosalie. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"Actually, we're going out on Wednesday night, when we wrap. So, I guess Bella and I will be out."

"Where are you going? Anyplace nice?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of a movie, just so we could hang out afterward. I'm not sure what he has planned." Alice said.

"I'm happy for you Alice. What about you Rose? You've been really quiet about your day with Edward." I looked at her and she didn't seem too pleased at all.

"No luck for me girls. It looks like the love train left without me. My guy has a girlfriend already. And she's his agent. And she was at the shoot today. And she was a total bitch." Rosalie really wanted to get it all out there.

"What do you mean, total bitch? To you?" I asked. If she was that way with Rose, I could only imagine what Rose would've done.

"Not really to me. But I couldn't help but feel it was directed towards me, without it being so. I can't put my finger on it. But it's quite a shame actually. Edward is a fine piece of ass." She looked off dreamily.

"Soooo, how were his assets?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"Let's just say, I would've definitely asked him out and tried to sleep with him all in one day." Rose said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at her. That girl had no boundaries.

**AN: So, how did I do? Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'm surprised at how long it is. I thought I would have a hard time writing it, but surprisingly, I didn't. Up next, the guys conversations.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review, pretty please? I need a yay, or nay.**


	7. A night with the boys

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT THE CULLEN BOYS OWN ME...:-)**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! It means lots to me to hear you guys like my story. This is the chapter where the boys have their say in how their day went. I'm surprised to see that alot of you were asking for this particular chapter. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, considering the majority of readers are women. Oh well. By the way, this chapter is written in a third person's POV. I couldn't figure out which POV I wanted, and this felt the most natural. I hope no one minds too much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 4theluvofMary for her wonderful reviews. The reviews constantly make me smile and I look forward to receiving them. She seems to get me. We'll be review whores together! Oh, and I'm in the process of reading your story. If you guys haven't seen it, go check it out. It's called Private Tutor.**

**So, enough yapping. I give thee Chapter 7.**

**Hale Yeah!**

Third Person POV

Jasper walked into the apartment that he shared with his best friends Edward and Emmett. They were sitting down watching t.v. when they turned their heads at the sound of the front door opening.

"Food!!" yelled Emmett as he jumped over the couch he was sitting at.

Edward casually got up and strolled over to the kitchen table. "What took you so long Jazz? I was going to send Emmett out to look for you."

Emmett looked over at Edward with his eyebrow raised. "No you weren't. You just said 'I wish Jazz would hurry the hell up' from what I recall."

Edward glared at Emmett.

"Whatever guys, listen. I saw Bella at Larry's Pizza. That's what took me so long. She was there sitting with her girlfriends." Jasper said.

"Who's Bella again?" Emmett asked.

"Bella is the woman that Jasper is working with Em." Edward responded.

Jasper looked at Edward with a questioning glance.

"What? It's not my fault I pay attention and he doesn't." Edward said.

"Anyway, I saw her there with her friends and I ended up landing a date with her on Wednesday night."

"Are any of her friends cute?" asked Emmett, talking with a mouthful of pizza.

"Well, she had her friend Rosalie sitting with her. She's gorgeous but a bit upfront. She's got balls, that one. And she had another friend, I forgot her name, but she wasn't sitting there. She was in the bathroom. But if she looks anything like Bella or Rosalie, then she should be a looker."

Emmett got a refill of his coke and said, "Well, I've got a date on Wednesday night too, with my co-star. At least, I think I do. Anyway, I wanted to do something tonight but she couldn't. So when I suggested Wednesday night, she was all game. So I'm guessing that's a date."

"Sounds good Em. By the way, how was your day?" asked Edward.

"It went well. Alice, my co-star, did a great job and she looked soooo hot in her french maid outfit. But she was yelling about how the fabric of the dress was all wrong and how it was cheap material. She even said that if she had enough time, she would've made her own outfit. Weird huh?" Emmett said.

"That is kinda weird. But she is a woman, and don't they tend to obsess over such things?" asked Jasper.

"Either way Emmett, she sounds good enough. I mean, you did say she was hot and she agreed to go out with you. That's two things in her favor." Edward said.

"I didn't get a chance to see her boobs though. She isn't as big as I like them, but that's okay. I'm not going to be picky. I'll see them tomorrow at our shoot." Emmett said with a grin.

"You are such a pig Emmett." Edward said, while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but you guys live through me. That's why you enjoy these conversations so much Edward. Don't lie. Admit it."

Edward just scoffed at him as he got up to throw away his trash. Of course, Emmett was right, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"So Jasper, tell us about your day with your Bella." Edward asked, trying to change the subject.

"It actually went well until the end. We were doing our blowjob scene." Jasper started.

"Aaaahhhh, the good ol' blowjob scene. There's nothing else like it." Emmett replied with a glazed look over his face.

"Shut it Em." said Edward.

"What? That's how you know if you should keep a woman. You rate her on how well she gives good blows." Emmett said, as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, go ahead and continue Jasper." Edward said.

"Okay, so anyway, we did the blowjob scene and it was going well. She's very beautiful. Big chocolate brown eyes and hair to match. And she has skin like ivory..."

"Your missing the point Jazz." said Edward

"Oh yeah, anyway, we were doing the cum shot scene and umm..." Jasper trailed off suddenly wondering why he brought it up.

"Go on man, you can't leave us hanging like that. What happened?" Emmett urged.

"Well, as I was, you know, shooting out, Bella moved her head the wrong way and it sort of ...got in her eye." finished Jasper not looking at either of his friends.

Emmett and Edward stared at Jasper with their mouths hanging a bit open. Emmett was the first to recover.

He laughed. Hard.

Edward composed himself and said with a smile, "Wow, Jasper. What did you do?"

"Well, I didn't laugh, that's for damn sure. Poor girl was embarrased enough already. I wasn't going to make it worse on her by laughing. Actually, what happened was when I was done, I helped her up. Then she tried attacking my with her face full of my, you know, and I started laughing trying to pull her away. That's when it started running on her face and landed in her eye." Jasper finished.

That story landed him another round of laughter and an ewwww from Emmett, but Edward was merely amused. "She sounds like a great girl Jasper. Was she mad or anything?" asked Edward.

"Actually no, she ran off saying she needed to hit the bathrooms to wash off. I really like her though. I want to give this a shot with her."said Jasper.

Emmett eyed Jasper and asked, "Soooo, how was her blowjob Jasper?"

"Why do you want to know? You going to take her from me? As I recall, you've got a date of your own." Jasper said.

"Hey, I never said anything about taking her. I've got Alice, but in case it doesn't work out...or you never know. Twinkle toes over here might just yank her from underneath you." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Me?! Why would I do that? I've got my own girlfriend thank you very much. I don't need Jasper's Bella too. Believe me, my hands are full." Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so anyway Jazz, how was her blowjob? You've got to answer. It's what we always do." said Emmett

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. It was actually very, very good. She was one of the best I've seen. There, happy Emmett and Edward?"

Edward looked at Jasper with his mouth open in shock. "What do you mean Edward? I didn't ask you. It was Emmett."

"Yeah dude, but you wanted to know just as bad as I did. I'm just not chicken shit to ask." said Emmett. "So Jasper, how were her boobs? Anything good there?"

Jasper's face was glazed over for a second, then he responded. "Actually, yeah, she had a nice set on her too. She's actually almost perfect. I'm pretty excited about our date together."

"Well, I for one, am happy for you Jazz. I hope you find happiness with her like I did with Tanya."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances, which Edward chose to ignore. He didn't feel like launching into a full out discussion on why his friends didn't care for her.

"So, Edward, how are things going with Tanya. You haven't said much lately..." Jasper asked, obviously hopeful their relationship was on a sour note.

"That's because you haven't asked. And, things are going very well with her. Thanks for asking. She's planning on going out of town Thursday morning. I've got a date with her on Wednesday night at 8. I'm still debating whether or not to spend a night at her apartment that evening. But if I don't come home, that's why." Edward said, running the plans over in his head.

"Hey, how did it go with your co-star Edward? You didn't tell us." Jasper inquired, looking at Edward.

"Actually, it went very well. We had our sex scene today. Rosalie is actually a very attractive woman." Edward said, staring off into space.

"Edward..." started off Emmett in a sing song voice.

"Ugh. Fine Emmett. Her boobs are grade A. You would definitely approve as they are nice and round. I haven't gotten a blow from her yet, but when it happens, you'll be the first to know. As for the sex, she seems very well educated in that area." Edward said in one big huff.

"Wow, that was very informative Edward, but all I was going to ask was what Tanya thought of her." Emmett said, smirking in Edward's direction.

Jasper broke out into a fit of laughter as Edward glared at Emmett, his cheeks turning a slight pink in color.

"Jack ass. I know you were going to ask that. Don't lie to me." Edward said.

"Hey, don't blame Emmett if your nasty mind took you down a path that you can't return from." snickered Jasper.

Edward just rolled his eyes and muttered, "bunch of jack-asses."

"So, anyway, it looks like we'll all be busy on Wednesday night, huh?" said Emmett. "Where are you planning on taking your date Jazz?"

"I asked if she would join me at Club Fuego. She said she'd love too. I've always wanted to go there. We can stay up as late as we want without having to worry about work the next day. That's a plus. What about you?" Jasper asked looking at Emmett.

"I'm not exactly sure. But Alice looks like the type that already knows what she would like to do, you know, take the inititive. So, instead of guessing and getting it wrong, I'm just going to ask her."

"Sounds good guys. But I've got to ask, are you guys planning on bringing them here? Because if you are, this place needs to get cleaned up." Edward said, eyeing the apartment.

"Well, I don't. I'm planning on picking Alice up at her apartment." said Emmett.

"I don't either," said Jasper. "I'm picking up Bella at her apartment as well."

"Alright then, lets just throw away these boxes. I'm ready to call it a night. Especially since we still work tomorrow." Edward said.

So, the boys cleaned up the mess they made. Each one heading into their own rooms for the night.

Emmett went into his room, changed into his pajama bottoms and laid in bed for a couple of more minutes watching t.v. before turning out the lights.

Jasper went into his room and also changed, but opted to lay in bed and read for a while, till he too became tired and turned out the lights.

Edward walked into his room and changed into his night clothes. He went to his keyboard that he had up against his wall and played a beautiful, mellow melody to relax himself after a hard day. About twenty minutes later, he decided to shower, since playing the keyboard didn't seem to do the trick. He was thinking to himself about his life, and where it has led too.

_I really want to have a good night with Tanya on Wednesday. I want her to know how much I love her. I hate seeing her so worked up over nothing even though I can understand why. I'll make that night extra special just for her. Then, she won't be able to doubt my love for her._

And with that, Edward stepped out of the shower stall, dried off his body and his messy, bronze hair and made his way to his bed, ready for a good nights sleep.

**AN: So there you have it. The guys perspective of how things went for them on their first day. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review when you are done reading. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter: Day two of this twisted tale.**


	8. Emmett's thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T WISH THEY WERE REAL...DAMMIT!**

**AN: Alright everyone, sorry I didn't update a little sooner. I had this vision of updating at least once a day, but with work and three children and school starting next week, and a husband that seems to need me 24/7, it's kinda hard to put in any time to my story. But have no fear, I am putting off feeding my kiddos to write this chapter...just kidding (or am I?)**

**I've got to give a shout out to my review whore buddy, 4theluvofMary, because we review whores have to stick together. There's safety in numbers. And also to Sounds of music and voldemortperfumes for their constant reviews. You guys make me smile.**

**So as you know this is day 2 of this twisted affair. We'll pick up with Emmett and Alice. Hope you enjoy!**

EPOV

I awoke to the wonderful sounds coming from my clock radio. I was confused when I awoke. I looked around and realized it was only Tuesday, nowhere near the weeked. Stretching out on my bed, I pulled off the blankets and walked out of my room. I looked over to the kitchen table and noticed that Emmett and Jasper were already out of bed and dressed and eating cereal. _Aaahhh, breakfast of champions_.

"Hey, how come your up so early Emmett? You don't have to be in for a while longer," I said, grabbing myself a bowl off of the cupboard.

"Uhh, dude, you know it's 20 till 8 right? Jasper and I both go in at 8:30." replied Emmett.

"Yeah Edward, don't you have to be in at 8 today?" asked Jasper as an afterthought.

I whirled around and turned to face them, my face in shock. "Your're shitting me right? Please tell me this is some stupid prank." I said, frantically searching their faces for any trace of humor. I found none.

"Edward, what happened? You're always on top of everything. How can you of all people be late?" said Jasper, clearly mocking me.

"I don't know what happened! I had a hard time falling asleep. I guess it must've been later than I thought. Shit, I've got to go." I rushed out of the kitchen and dived into the shower and got out in record time. I quickly threw on my clothes and ran out of my room.

"Guys, I'll see you tonight. I'm out." I yelled, barely glancing over my shoulder. Even with my maniac driving, I'll be ten minutes late. I sighed. _What a way to start off the morning._

EMPOV

"Dude," I turned to Jasper, "I thought he was in the shower. But no matter, he's too uptight for his own good. He needs to let go and have fun. Ol' Edward is strung up too tight. I don't even think jacking off will unwind him, and that's saying something."

I smirked at Jasper as he rolled his eyes at me. I was starting to wonder what was going on with Edward. There was something missing about him, but I couldn't tell what it was. I think, if I had to put it into words, I would say he was missing joy. He wasn't very joyful about anything. I mean, he laughed, but it never really reached his eyes. I wonder if it had anything to do with Tanya.

_Tanya._

That evil witch of a woman. Not that she'd ever done anything to us or to Edward. In fact, just the opposite. She was too sweet and nice to me and Jasper. We didn't trust her. Jasper and I talked about it before and both knew that if Tanya could have a chance with one of us, we were pretty sure she would. But she never did anything out of the ordinary, so everything she did looked innocent to those looking in. But I knew better, and women like her were no good for my best friend.

I sighed deeply. What a predicament Jasper and I were in. Not that we could say anything. I mean, what could you say to Edward? _"Hey Edward, about Tanya, I think that she's trying to hit on your two best buds, but we can't quite prove it. You just have to trust us."_ I made a face just thinking about it. That would be a sure way to have him move out of our apartment and not speak to us for a good amount of time. And we couldn't have that. We needed to keep an eye on him. Sometimes, Edward could be so blind.

His door flew open and hit the wall as he ran out of his room. He literally looked like a bat out of hell. He headed straight for the front door and yelled, "Guys, I'll see you tonight. I'm out."

Jasper got up and washed out his bowl. "Well, Em, I'm leaving too. Unlike you, I don't enjoy being late every single work day. I'll see you later."

"Hey, Jazz?" I needed reassurance that we were still doing the right thing by not mentioning anything to Edward.

He turned around and looked at me, his hand on the door knob.

"You think we're doing the right thing by not telling Edward why we don't like Tanya? I just get a bad feeling that we might hurt him in the long run."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. Then he looked right at me and said, "You know, I've thought about this too, but honestly Em, what can we say? Your girlfriend of so many years, your trusted friend and agent is a tramp? Come on Em, you know as well as I do how he'll take that. He always thinks he knows best. There's really nothing you can say to a person like that without some proof. Edward thinks alot with his head and not so much with his heart."

"Hmm, your right. But I think when it comes to Tanya, he thinks a little too much with both heads and very little with his heart. Ah well. We'll worry about it later. Bye Jasper."

"See you later Em." and he walked out.

I got up and realized that I needed to get going in the next 10 minutes or so. I didn't want to be too late, just late enough. I'm not sure where my obsession came from of showing up to work late. Maybe it was because I knew I could get away with it. All I had to do was smile and charm my way out and I was scott free.

I was about to go to my room when my cell phone rang. It was the company. _Shit. I'm not even late yet and they're calling me already._

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Hey Em, it's me Edward. I left my cell phone in my room on top of the dresser. Since your on your way over here, can you just stop by the first floor and drop it off? I'm in studio 2."

"Sure thing Eddie. As long as I don't walk in during a scene and see Little Eddie, I'll be fine. Last thing I need so early in the morning is a mood kill and your little man will do the trick."

"Em, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie? I HATE that name. It's so juvenile. And I won't be starting on my scene for another 20 minutes. They're finishing up on Rose right now."

I thought about what he just said, "Oh, your co-star? Sweet! Maybe I can finally meet her. Hey, when I get there, don't be an ass and make sure you introduce her to me."

I could almost see him roll his eyes. "Sure, whatever. Just don't be late, or I'll make sure and blind you when you get here."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys. Now, I had an incentive to get there soon. One: to see what this Rosalie looked like. And two: To not see what Edward looked like.

Then, my phone rang again. I looked down and saw it was Tanya. _Great, Satan rears its ugly head._

I answered the phone wearily. "Hello?"

"Hey Emmett, it's me Tanya" she purred. "I know that Edward left his cell phone there at the apartment. I was going to see if you would like for me to stop by and pick it up. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you in anyway. If you'll just wait for me there..."

Ugh. Can she get any more transparent?

"Tanya, does Edward know your calling me here?"

"Of course Emmett. Why wouldn't he? I'm open and honest with him."

Psht. Yeah, right.

"Yeah, well, it's no problem for me anyway. In fact, I'm already in the car, driving myself over there. I'll be there in a few." and I snapped the phone shut.

It was things like that that I knew how sneaky and sly Tanya was. She played her cards well.

I quickly grabbed Edward's phone and ran outside. Last thing I needed was Tanya cornering me at our apartment by myself. I shuddered.

I found Studio 2 and quickly walked in, peering over cautiously to the set looking for Edward. He was sitting in a chair talking to the she devil when I approached him.

"Hey Edward, here's your phone."

"Well, hello to you to Emmett." said Tanya.

I glanced at her quickly and said, "I already told you hello on the phone Tanya."

Edward threw me a pointed look that translated to 'Be nice'.

"So, where's this co-star of yours?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, strange thing. We were out here ready to start, since they finished with her early, when she snagged her patient gown on her chair and tore it. Now, they're busy trying to get her a new costume."

"Awww man! I can't believe this! Maybe next time then." I said as I started walking to the exit door. I really needed to get going.

Edward smiled at me slyly. "Sorry that you won't be able to meet her today. Maybe another time."

I glared at him. I knew he was anything but sorry. He just enjoyed annoying me.

I quickly walked out when I heard Tanya say, "Bye Emmett."

I didn't bother responding.

Even after being a little late, I was still the first one out onto the set, waiting for Alice. _Man, for a tiny little thing, she sure does take a long time to get ready._

Finally, after about 15 minutes, she showed up.

"So Alice, you ready to let it all hang loose?"

"Emmett, if you tell me that anything on my body is hanging loose, I will personally strangle you." she said to me with a playful grin.

"Sure thing little pixie, sure thing."

We both took off our robes and I quickly gave her a once over so she wouldn't notice. Like I thought, she looked really good with nothing on. She definitely didn't have anything hanging loose on her. Upon further inspection, her breasts looked very firm and I was itching to give them a good squeeze. Her pussy was nicely trimmed and well kept up with. Her stomach was nice and lean and very tight. I could imagine what my huge hands would look like running over her small body. Suddenly, my dick was aching. It was time for action.

"Did you get a good look? How did I pass?" Alice asked me, looking at me innocently. Apparently, I wasn't as slick as I thought.

I looked right at her and said, "Not one thing hanging loose Alice. You've passed my test." Most women would find that kind of banter repulsive, but Alice just shot me a warm smile.

"Thanks Emmett. That's a compliment coming from you. So, are we ready to do this, or what?"

"I was born ready." I answered.

She just rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

I stood in front of the the desk in my make shift home office, baring it all. Alice kneeled before me with a determined look on her face staring at my dick. I guess it would look kind of comical with Alice being so small and I'm so big (yep, I'm vain enough to admit it) but some people get off on stuff like that.

As soon as action was yelled, she took my dick in her hand and began to stroke slowly at first. She put my head into her mouth and slowly used her tongue to swirl around the tip. I threw my head back to make sure the cameras got everything. She slowly started inching her way further and further down until she couldn't take anymore of me in. I felt her warm mouth penetrating my skin and I grabbed her by the back of the head and thrusted in and out of her, gently. I wasn't sure how much she could safely take into her mouth without causing her to gag and I would feel terrible if I did that to her. After all, I liked her alot.

The director yelled cut and had us move over to the sofa. Alice kneeled down in front of me in between my legs while I reclined back. The director told us I was to shoot my cum all over her tits and she was to use her fingers to spread it all over her chest.

"Hey Em, make sure you give me a good amount to work with. I'm no miracle worker. I need a solid amount to get my groove on."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Nothing seemed to get this girl down.

"Sure thing Alice. I'll let you know when I'm cumming so you can get ready."

Action was yelled once again, and Alice started to work her magic.

_Man, she's really good at this. If it wasn't for all these damn cameras in the way, I think I might actually, really be into this. I've got to see if we can try to do this on our date. I'd love to really feel her on me with no distractions._

She started bobbing her head faster and faster, moaning and calling me sir. She had really made my cock wet with her mouth and it was slipping in and out of her mouth with ease. She was looking up at me, her eyes boring into mine when I said, "You ready for me? I'm ready to cum all over you, and make you earn your pay."

She pulled off of me and leaned back while I quickly jumped to my feet and shot it all over her tits. I made sure to get it all over her while Alice took her hands and closed her eyes moaning and rubbing her hands over her tits while smearing my cum all on her chest, paying special attention to her erect nipples. After a few seconds more of the shot, we had finished the scene. I helped her up off the floor and handed her a towel.

"Sorry I made such a mess of you. But if it's any consolation, I thought you looked damn sexy." I gave her a genuine smile, to let her know I wasn't patronizing her.

She smiled at me back. "Well, I'm sure any woman smearing cum on her tits would look sexy and hot, but thanks for the compliment."

"Yeah, but you seem to pull it off well, short stuff" I said. "So, umm, are we still on for tomorrow night?" I just had to bring it up again, to make sure there was no miscommunication between us.

"Of course. I'll need to go home after work to get ready, but then you can pick me up. I'll give you the address tomorrow." she said, as she grabbed her robe and started walking toward the showers.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow, have sex with you, shower and get ready for our date tomorrow night." I grinned at her. I couldn't help it. The personal lives of porn stars could be so screwed up sometimes.

She just laughed in response. "Alright, see you tomorrow Emmett."

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**Well, what did you guys think? This chapter is my longest yet. Again, I thought it would be hard to make it long like the others, but it was quite easy. The characters seem to take on a life of their own. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Next chapter: Edward and Rose.**


	9. Is there a doctor in the house?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, UNFORTUNATELY. BUT I OWN ALL FOUR BOOKS AND MOVIE CALENDAR AND DUST THEM DAILY. DOES THAT COUNT FOR SOMETHING?**

**AN: I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed my chapter. I know how alot of you feel about Tanya, but don't worry, there's a point to all this madness. It'll still be a couple of chapters before that point is made, but we'll get there. Meanwhile, they'll be lots of drama and tension.**

**I'm going to be really busy this weekend, so this will probably be my last post until Monday. I accepted to do something on Sunday morning and it requires lots of sit down planning, so that's got to take priority until it's over. Sorry guys. I'm just as sad as you.**

**Lastly, a shout-out to my review whore buddy, 4theluvofMary. I put something in this story especially for us. See if you can spot it out. I personally think review whoring is the only way to go...well, that and bedding Edward Cullen. sigh Okay, now I'm drooling like my six month old daughter. How sad. Also, to my sister WhynotJasper, who keeps me sane with these stories. I miss our little talks!**

**I give thee chapter 9...**

RPOV

_I hate waking up so damn early. Why couldn't my work day start at 1 in the afternoon? I know why, because I work for idiots, that's why._ I grumbled as I slumped my way out of bed. I grabbed my undergarments from my dresser and headed over to the bathroom. I could hear loud music coming from Alice's room. _Figures...she would be awake and full of energy by now. God I hate her._

I slowly got into the shower, making sure the hot water got all over my body, relaxing my muscles as I struggled to wake up to another uneventful day. I washed my hair and my body and lingered in the shower for a little longer than necessary knowing full well that if I took any longer, all the hot water would be gone and Bella would kill me. The only one in this apartment that enjoyed a nice hot shower as much as I did was Bella.

I went into my room and got dressed, making sure I got into something comfortable. After one last look in the mirror, I headed out toward the kitchen. I still had a little bit of time before I had to leave.

"Morning Rose" chirped Alice. _Did I remind myself how much I hate her today? Oh yeah, I did. _

"Morning Ali." I said, stifling a yawn. I needed some caffeine if I had any hope of making it through the morning.

"Why are you so tired Rose? What time did you go to bed?"

"I didn't stay up too late, but I'm just not a morning person. My body doesn't work that way. My mind isn't fully awake yet. And now, in about an hours time, I've got to look all damn sexy while I act out a scene with Edward. It's madness I tell you. Who the hell just wakes up out of bed ready to act out a sex scene anyway?" I ranted.

"We do Rose. That's what sets us apart from everyone else. We demand nothing less from our minds and bodies. That's why we get paid big bucks." said Alice.

I snorted. "Big bucks? Funny, I was wondering why I was rolling in the millions and still living in an apartment with my two best friends. Especially when I'm loaded." I sat down with my coffee and muffin.

"Well, we make more money than most Rose. And we'll continue making more and more money. You know why? Because we're good at what we do and we're beautiful. Even Bella is good at it too. Who knew?" said Alice, oblivious that Bella had just walked into the room.

"I'm good at what?" she said, also grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"At sucking dick and acting like your fucking some guy shitless while moaning and groaning your way to big bucks." I said, smiling evilly at her. I loved it when I could make her blush.

"I did not say that!" said Alice, indignant. "Rose, tell her right now that's not what I said at all."

"Well, you didn't say it in so many words, but it was there. Implied. What does, we're pretty good at what we do and beautiful, which is why we'll continue to make big bucks mean to you?" I said, at first looking at Alice and then switching to Bella.

"Thanks Rose. You make me sound like a corner hooker, having sex for money, when it's totally different." said Bella, looking a little hurt.

"Of course it is Bella" said Alice, giving me a reproachful look. "We don't have to do it if we don't want to and we don't have a pimp. Oh, and it's legal too!"

"Oh yeah, totally different." I said, playing along. "Instead of whoring ourselves for money, we whore ourselves for reviews." _Brilliant!_

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Soooo, what your saying is we're review whores Rose? I don't understand the concept."

I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Alice and she gave me a death glare. "I would say we're review whores, because in our line of work, we depend on reviews in order to get ahead in our career. It makes sense. If someone doesn't like us or our talent, well, then it's over for us. But like Alice said, we don't have to worry about that because we're too fucking good at what we do. Including you Bella." I smiled at her, letting her know it was a compliment. She smiled back at me, taking it as one.

I looked at my watch. "Crap. I've got to go. I don't want to be late. I've got to get my stupid costume in place." I got up from the table and washed out my cup, making my way to the living room (which was all joined together. I only had to walk a couple of steps) to grab my purse and car keys.

"Leaving to go see sexy Eddie Rose?" said Bella. "Be sure and tell him we said hi."

"Oh, and don't forget his evil bitchy agent Tanya as well. I know you two will become fast friends." Alice smirked at me.

"Shut up you two before I tell him I've got a blushing roommate that wants to fuck him and a pixie roommate that wants to blow his friend. See how you two will fare then."

Needless to say, they both shut up.

The morning seemed to drag on and on for me. Once I had gotten dressed and ready, I had a costume malfunction and had to come back into wardrobe to get it fixed. It was taking a long time to actually get on the set to start acting. I finally walked out when I spotted Edward sitting in his chair with his head back and eyes closed. He really looked like a gorgeous supermodel. It was a pity he was already taken.

"Hey Cullen, what'cha doin'?" I asked, looking at him up and down.

He opened up one eye and peered over my way with a half grin plastered on his face. "Oh, you finally made it out. For a second there, I thought you had died and your corpse was rotting away in costume hell."

"I'm nothing compared to my roommate. What happened to my costume was an accident. At least it only tore a bit. Knowing my roommate, her whole costume probably would've come off." I smirked thinking of poor Bella with the whole cum-in-the-eye scenario.

"So your friend has bad luck huh? That can't be good for her social life. I'm surprised you stuck around Rose. I thought someone like you would've been long gone by now."

I looked over at him and saw him smiling at me, letting me know he was joking. "Oh, I only stayed with her for the sex. She's a damn good kisser. But it's not bad luck, it's clumsiness." I said, thinking back to all the times the poor girl had landed herself in the ER. I'm surprised she hadn't really broken anything.

Edward was looking at me with huge eyes. I stared at him wondering what he was thinking about when I remembered what I had said earlier. "You can breathe Edward."

He let out a long breathe and said, "Were you just kidding Rosalie? Now, I'm curious."

"Yeah right, wouldn't you like to know."

"I'd really love to know, but I think you'd give my roommate a heartattack if you told him that. I would at least take the news graciously."

"Oh, so your friend is a freak, huh?" I asked.

"Well, he can be. He's also very upfront and doesn't bullshit around when he's serious, which is hardly never. He's a jokester and loves to pull one over on people. He doesn't take crap from anyone and watches out for me and my other roommate. Very loyal."

He paused to think for a minute at what he just said. Then he turned to me and surprised me.

"He reminds me alot of you actually."

"Well, then, I'll take that as a good sign." I smiled back at him. "He must be a good guy, if he takes after me."

"He was actually here earlier, to drop off my cell phone, but you had your wardrobe malfunction and were busy. But knowing you, you probably wouldnt've cared, huh?" He smiled at me.

I had to laugh. I probably wouldnt've cared at all. I knew I was beautiful. There was no need to hide it.

"Maybe next time, I'll meet him. No big deal."

I looked around the set and noticed they were just about finishing up. I took one last glance in the mirror and said, "You ready Cullen?"

"Always."

We walked to the make-shift doctor's office and I sat down. Edward went to the other side of the set and got ready to make his entrance. I had to admit, even I was impressed with Edward in a doctor's lab coat and stethescope around his neck. How many girls would swoon over him had he been a real doctor? _Shit, I'd put up appointments just to have him check my tits for my breast exam. And then check me for my annual. _I added as an afterthought.

"Ms. Hale, you all set?" the director called over to me.

"Ready."

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Ready."

"And Action!!"

The door to the office quickly pushed open and out stepped the most amazing and gorgeous doctor I had ever seen. Every single part of his body stood out in that doctor get-up. His lab coat was long and made him look like a real doctor. My breath hitched for just a moment.

He looked down at his other prop. My medical chart. He was scanning it, flipping through some papers when he looked up at me and said, "Good morning Ms. Scott, I see your not feeling well. Care to tell me what the problem is?"

I looked directly at him and said, "Yes, doctor, I'm not feeling well at all. I know you are the only person that I could see that can help me."

"I'll definitely do my best. Now, tell me where and what hurts."

I sat up closer to the edge of the bed and spoke low and directly to him, my eyes raking up and down his body, while the cameras got everything.

"Well, Doctor," I purred, "I feel a constant tingling in the lower part of my body. I always feel warm and I have the terrible need to suck and lick something, but I don't know what. I'm always playing with my tits, especially pinching my nipples until I feel wet and warm down in the lower half of me."

Edward was staring intently at me and walked up to me, putting his mouth by my ear. "Where do you feel the tingling, Ms. Scott? Here?" He asked, putting his warm hand on my stomache.

"No, doctor, further down."

"How about there?" He asked, slowly sliding his warm hand further down my body.

"Further down." I panted.

"Where exactly is this wet and warm spot at Ms. Scott?" Edward asked me, his voice sounding very seductive.

I breathed out heavily, "It's my pussy, doctor."

"I'm sorry, where? I didn't quite catch that."

"My pussy, Doctor. I'm all wet and warm and I need you to take care of it for me." I said, louder this time.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I think I can take care of that for you, Ms. Scott. As long as you don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I'll need to take your gown off though."

"That's perfect." I breathed.

His hands, so soft and smooth, glided his way up my legs and up my thighs, catching the gown in his hands. He ran his hands up past my thighs, taking the gown with him. His hands went up the sides of my body and he lightly brushed the sides of my tits with his thumbs. I let out an involuntary moan. He pulled the whole outfit off of my head and tossed it aside.

I opened my eyes in time to see his mouth come down and take my nipple into his mouth, while pinching the other one. I threw my head back and said, "Oh yes Doctor! Your treatment is making me feel better already."

And at that, the director yelled cut.

Edward quickly picked up his head and I straightened up to look at him. He was smiling widely at me.

"What?" I said, trying to decipher his expression.

"Oh nothing. But if I didn't know any better Rosalie, I would think that you were really getting into it."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't know any better then." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He just smiled.

The director told us we did a great job together and our improvisational skills matched each other perfectly. None of this was a shock to me.

I kept thinking about how horny I had actually gotten during the scene. I wondered if Edward could really tell, or if he was just messing with me. _Man, I need to get laid soon. My fingers are simply not enough. But they'll have to do for now._

I was quickly walking out the door when Edward called my name. _Shit._

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked irritated that he stopped me. My pussy wouldn't stop throbbing.

"Hey, my friend Emmett is stopping by and I was wondering if you wanted to meet him."

I'm pretty sure I looked really ancy to him, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't going away. I barely heard a thing he said.

"Umm, not now Edward. I've really got to get going. But maybe next time?" I said, praying he'd leave me alone.

"Sure thing Rose." I turned to leave him when he said, "Oh and by the way, just a warning. If your a screamer during orgasm, don't be. The walls are paper thin, especially the bathroom ones."

I looked at him and glared. Now, he was just pissing me off. Show off.

"Well, I'll be sure to let Tanya know you gave me that little tidbit Edward. I'm sure she'd be happy to know you've been very helpful."

His face blanched noticeably. "Damn, Rose, I was just kidding. You didn't have to bring out the big guns."

I smirked at him. "Oh, didn't anyone ever tell you? I'm a bitch. And proud of it."

And I walked away.


	10. John's an idiot

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. IF I DID, BELIEVE ME, THE BOOKS WOULD BE RACIER.**

**AN: Hey everyone, it's time for an update. Man, I feel like I can't get these chapters out there fast enough, but yet, I know I update faster than most others. I know some of you express concern on how much longer until these fateful couples will meet, and trust me, it's soon. A couple of things have to happen before I can allow that to happen. Have patience my patowans.**

**As usual, my shout outs to whynotjasper, my sister for her humor when we do get a chance to talk. She just lets me get everything off of my chest and lets me banter about psychotic Edward. (Removing your girlfriends car part in the middle of the night just so she won't leave or kidnapping her by using his sister does not constitute psychoticness in my part, but she begs to differ.) Also, to 4theluvofMary, my review whore and partner in crime with dirty eddie. I cannot wait to see the scene where Edward comes out to play with Bella. Your story is going great! And also to jillmarie724, who waited patiently the entire weekend to catch a glimpse of Jasper and Bella together. Sorry for the wait.**

**Anyway...**

**LETS GO!!**

JPOV

I sat in my chair, waiting for Bella to come out of make-up. I was excited to be with her again, but my excitedness was dampened by my conversation with Emmett earlier this morning. I couldn't help but worry about Edward and that woman Tanya. I knew she was just using him for money. I mean, she did get some of the profit he was making, not to mention that he spent any money he was making on her. I just didnt' think she deserved him. Many times, Emmett and I realized that if we were jerks and assholes, and didn't truly love Edward as a brother, we could've easily screwed her over and over. But we weren't like that. All three of us had grown up in decent homes, where we were loved and taught the true meaning of friendship. The three of us bonded so easily, it was truly like we were brothers in real life.

I let out a deep sigh as I contemplated what to do. I knew what I told Emmett had been right. There was no way we could flat out tell Edward. He wouldn't listen. And Tanya was too sneaky for us to catch her. I remember the first night she stayed over at the apartment, we had all fallen asleep. Edward and Tanya in his room and Emmett and I in our own rooms. It was about 2:30 in the morning when I heard my bed squeak and felt it shift. I had opened my eyes and looked up from my pillow to see Tanya trying to make her way under my blankets while raking her hand up my leg. Needless to say I yelled and told her to get out while I turned on the lights. That caused Edward and Emmett to come out of their rooms. Edward looked concerned and Emmett looked at me with questions in his eyes. He knew. What appalled me was that she knew how to tug at Edward's heart strings. She claimed she had gotten lost and went into the wrong room. She even started crying that I had scared her and that I didn't have to be so mean. I knew it was an act because our eyes met as she was attempting to hop into my bed with me. That night, Emmett and I made a pact that we would keep an eye on Edward and do what we could to kick her out of his life. We just hadn't been very successful yet.

"You look like your lost in thought Jasper. What's eating you?" Bella asked me, her sweet voice leading me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about a situation that I'm trying to deal with. Maybe I could get your opinion, if that's ok?" I asked, hoping someone from the outside could give me some form of guidance on Edward's love life.

"Of course, but I think they want to start, so let's finish this first, and then I'm all yours" she said as she smiled at me reassuringly.

We started walking our way towards the set when I suddenly remembered something. "Oh hey Bella, how is your eye doing? You look great today, but I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you or anything. I'm sorry if I did cause you any problems." For some unknown reason, she started blushing. She looked beautiful with that shade of crimson on her cheeks. "I'm doing fine Jasper, thanks for asking. It wasn't your fault, so don't apologize. I was just being silly when it happened. No harm done." I sensed that she didn't want to go any further with it so I dropped it.

We got to the set and we both made our way behind the desk. We were both already briefed about what would happen, so we were pretty much ready to begin. We discarded our robes and focused on our job. This was where the fun part began.

Action was yelled from somewhere off the set and I grabbed a hold of Bella, naked and pushed her up against my body. I kissed her jawline, making my way down her neck, gently sucking and nipping. I heard her moaning and felt her wrap her small hands through my hair, tugging and pulling it in every direction. I found my way to her tits and put one in my mouth while gently massaging the other one. Her breath was becoming rapid, pushing my face closer to her nipples. I used my teeth to lightly graze them and then my tongue to flick them causing her another moan of pleasure. She sounded like she was truly enjoying it. _I'm confusing myself. Is this real, or not? God, she's a good actress. This sucks not knowing. If we were alone, then I'd know it was me, but not with all these people watching. Just do your job Jasper and everything will be fine._

"Mr. Johnson, this is wrong. I'm your secretary. I can't do this. What if someone found out?" She said, totally breathless.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Michaels, I'll take good care of you. Don't you enjoy what I'm doing?"

"Oh yes, yes I do. You do it so well."

"That's why I'm the boss. I can take care of you and you can take care of me." I said, smiling as I kissed her chest, making my way back up.

Suddenly, I moved her off to the side and I made a grand swooping gesture of my make shift desk and threw all the things that were on there on the floor. I grabbed Bella and threw her on the desk and kissed her down her chest towards her stomach, while holding her arms above her head. She was squirming underneath me, making it a bit difficult to kiss her just right, so as not to tickle her.

"Mr. Johnson, please!" she begged.

"Please what, Ms. Michaels? I need to hear it."

"Please, please, please fuck me. I can't take it anymore. I need to feel your cock inside of my wet pussy." Bella freed her hands from my grip and ran them down the length of her body.

I took her legs and threw them over my waist gently grabbing her hips. I started thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, then gradually making it faster and faster. I couldn't help but notice her tits bouncing up and down from the force of what I was doing. As if on cue, she grabbed them, one in each had, and started playing with them.

"I need you to cum for me, honey. I need to hear you cum for me." I said, knowing that she knew it was her cue to 'release'.

Bella arched her back and clawed at the desk, moaning and groaning the whole way. As soon as she had calmed down, the director yelled cut. Bella quickly hopped up on her elbows and smiled up at me. It would've been comical to see her from one extreme to the other, but I was used to it already. I scooted back from her and lifted her off the desk.

"Nice job Bella. Who knew you could fake an orgasm so well?" I joked.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I've had a lot of practice to be able to pull off something remotely believable."

"I hope you didn't pull off that stunt with any of your prior boyfriends. You would've cheated them out." I smiled at her to let her know I was joking. We were putting our robes back on.

"Nah. I just took care of it myself when we were done." she said. Her eyes grew wider and her cheeks turned rosy again at the sound of her confession."Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just said that. I'm so embarrassed. I don't know why, but it just seems like your a good guy and I let my guard down when I'm with you."

"Don't apologize Bella. I feel the same way about you. In fact, if it makes you feel better, I jack off too, although it's because I have no girlfriend." I mused. She looked back at me laughing seemingly at ease again. "So, are you up for a little chat or has it gotten too late for you?" I asked her.

"Absolutely. Just let me get changed. How about we meet at the corner cafe? We'll grab some coffee and we can speak in private there."

I readily agreed and 20 minutes later found me at the corner cafe waiting on Bella. I had decided I would tell her all that I could, while keeping Edward's identity a secret. I had no idea why I felt the need to not tell her it was my roommate, but I wanted to keep it confidential. Bella walked in and made her way to me.

BPOV

I sat myself down in the booth right across from Jasper, looking at the frown on his face. Whatever must be troubling him, must be pretty bad. I hoped that I could help in any way. The waitress came and asked us what we wanted.

"Two coffees please and I'll take a slice of apple pie. What about you Bella?"

"I'll have the same, thanks." I turned my attention to Jasper. "Okay, so, what's up? I can tell something is bugging you and it must be something important. You don't look like the type to mull things over for too long."

"Well," he started, "You see, I've got this friend. I'll call him John. He's a real good friend to me and I'm worried about him."

I didnt understand the need for him to use codes for his buddy's name, but I didn't press the issure further. I was just glad he trusted me enough to ask my opinion. "Go on."

"John has a girlfriend..." aaahhhh, woman troubles. I should've known. "and his girlfriend, Jane, is not exactly girlfriend material."

"How long have they been dating?"

"About 3 years."

I raised my eyebrows. That's an awful long time to be dating, so whatever the problem was, will not be easy to solve. "Are they serious?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think their in love, but I've never really bothered to see how serious it's getting."

He sat back and told me about Jane and John, their stormy relationship and what a conniving woman that Jane was.

"Wait a minute," I said. "You mean, Jane climed into your bed and at the end of the night, you're the one that had to apologize to her?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Yep, pretty much," Jasper said.

"That's fucked up Jasper. I'm sorry, but your friend John is an idiot. He needs to find someone better."

"Well, it's not just their personal relationship, but also, well, they work together too."

I thought about that. That could pose a problem. Considering what Jasper and I had just acted out in the studio, I could see how that would be akward the next day at the work place. "Well, he could always just move departments, couldn't he?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. You see, I guess you could say she's sort of his boss. Um, kinda, sorta"

"Well, that complicates things Jasper, it really does. I feel bad for your predicament."

"So, what do you think I should do Bella?"

"Hmmm, how can I put this delicately to you? I'd say your fucked." I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "That's your advice? I'm fucked? Nice Bella."

I laughed. "No, my advice is you can't do much. But I'm saying your fucked because you can't do much. Understand?"

He sighed deeply. I reached over and held his hand in mine. It touched me how much he cared for John. "Look, Jasper, I'm really sorry I couldn't offer you more insight. But since John refuses to see the light, this is something that he'll have to figure out for himself. Unfortunately. You just have to hope that he won't be too heartbroken and be there for him when the time comes."

"Your right Bella. I'll let it ride and see what happens. It did feel good to talk to you about it though. Thanks."

"No problemo my friend." I smiled back up at him. Even if I ended up not snagging Jasper in the long run, whoever did would be one lucky girl.

He paid for our food and we walked outside together.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jasper?"

"Of course Bella. We still on for tomorrow evening?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

We gave each other a quick hug and I sped home, my thoughts revolving around a certain tall, blonde man.

**AN: The close of another chapter. I want to know something from you guys. Two things actually.**

**One: Do you guys want to hear about the girls and guys Tuesday evening when they get home? Or should we just move on to Wednesday? Wednesday will be about their last set together before their dates kick in, and Edward's date with Tanya.**

**Two: I need one more sexy porn scene to work on. I've already used doctor, boss and french maid. It can't be too difficult...(I'm not a porn writer by nature) and I'm not telling you who's starring in it. I just need to know what you would like to see. **

**Thanks for being great you guys! Please review, I look forward to hearing from all of you!**


	11. Who's my type again?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR BREAKING DAWN. BUT I WOULD LIKE A PIECE OF EDWARD CULLEN...OR IS IT ROB? GEEZ, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT ANYMORE!!**

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your ideas on what the next porn scene should be. I've already picked out what I wanted to do and I have to say, my idea came from you guys. I'm actually excited to sit and write it out. I couldn't have thought of it without you guys. Much love.**

**4theluvofMary, much love to you too girl. We've got to love men in uniform huh? And whynotJasper, thanks for your ideas, but where's my clique name? Your slacking!**

**Anyway, enough yapping and on with the story:**

APOV

I arrived home to find Rosalie in the kitchen. _Hmmm, this is odd. What is she doing in there? It's more natural to see her in the bedroom, not the kitchen_, I laughed at my little joke.

"Honey, I'm home!" I chirped, prancing my way toward Rosalie.

"Hey Alice, how was your day?" she asked me, clearly distracted by what she was doing.

"It went fine...Rose what are you doing? It looks like your trying to kill whatever you stuck in the frying pan," I looked on to see her hacking away with a cooking spoon what looked to be like ground beef. I couldn't be sure though.

"I'm attempting to make Hamburger Helper. Attempting being the key word here. And in the other pot, some instant mashed potatoes, but I don't know how to measure butter." Rosalie looked clearly defeated and out of her element.

"Well, where's Bella? Doesn't she usually cook? She knows how much we hate doing this, and it never comes out right." I started pouting, but then realized that maybe Bella might be on a date.

"She called me saying that she was going to be late today; she was going to get some coffee with Jasper. She'll be here, but not till a little later."

I thought about what she said and realized I was happy for Bella. I really hope that wherever she's at, that she's taking full advantage of Jasper. Lord knows she needs to get laid.

"Look Rosalie, lets spare us some heartache, food poisoning and nausea and order in some chinese."

"I thought you'd never ask!" she said, quickly dumping out the remenants of the food and picking up the phone to order.

We made our way back to the living room and I asked her how her day went.

"Oh Alice, it went very well. We did the opening scene and Edward was dressed up as a doctor. God, he looked gorgeous! I just wanted to eat him all up!"

"Wait, isn't he the one with a girlfriend?" I asked, clearly remembering that she did mention he was taken.

She sighed heavily. "Yes, he does. But I'm Rosalie. I can get him if I wanted too."

"So, why don't you?" I asked, trying to figure out where this was going. I mean, Rosalie was gorgeous. Hell, if I was to ever go lesbian, it would be for her.

"Because I'm tired of just getting laid Alice. I want to find someone who will love me, not love me then leave me."

I understood her completely. I wanted someone like that too, but nobody had shown up at our door yet. And it wasn't like we weren't looking for Mr. Right, I mean, we've been around, looking and looking, but to no avail. I knew it would happen, one day soon. I just had to convince my friends of that fact. "So anyway, how was the scene? How was Edward?"

"The good doctor was incredible. I even let out a moan while we were filming, and I didn't even mean to, it just slipped out. I think he knew it too, because when I was leaving to shower and dress, he made a reference to me pleasing myself and not to be so loud doing it since the walls were thin."

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open because I sure as hell was surprised. "Wow, he's got a pair of balls on him. What did you say?"

"I did the only thing I knew that would affect him. I threatened him with his girlfriend, Tanya." Rose had that familiar evil glint in her eye.

"Well, you always were the mean one."

Just then, the doorbell rang. I went to open it and the chinese food had arrived. I paid the delivery boy and Rose and I quickly started our dinner.

"How was your day Alice? Anything good happen to you?"

"Well, today I gave Emmett a blowjob. Does that count?" Rose's eyes lit up like I knew they would. She loved details.

"You know what I want Alice. How was he? Was it good? Did you have fun? Come on, out with it!" Geez, and they thought I was impatient.

"I had lots of fun. He has a huge dick and of course I was excited! I mean, one look at it and my mouth started to water. But of course, I played it cool. I couldn't give myself away. I mean, how would I look then?"

Rosalie laughed and said, "desperate."

I glared at her. "Anyway, he was really sweet. He was careful not to gag me senseless, always watching carefully to make sure I was alright."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "pussy."

"He is not! He was kind and gentle. Not all of us like it rough Rosalie. It wouldn't look too appealing for me to be gagging on camera. I'm sure the director would've loved that." I swear, she could be so dense sometimes.

"For your information, some people like gagging. My ex-boyfriend for example..."

"Stop right there! I do not want to hear anything about you and your ex-boyfriend."

"Is she trying to tell you her horror stories that she calls sex stories again?" Bella said as she came in the room.

I flew off the couch and ran into her body, giving her a tight hug. "Bella, you've got to spill. Tell us everything! We have a right to know! Was it a date? Did you kiss? Are you going to see him again?" I was getting frustrated with her. She wasn't answering my questions fast enough.

"Whoa there nelly. Slow down! Let me please put my purse down and sit down and I'll answer all questions."

I quickly sat down and impatiently tapped my foot as Bella slowly made her way to the couch.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" She said, clearly mocking me.

"You'll spill this instant if you know what's good for you Isabella Marie Swan!" I was through playing games.

"Okay, okay. He asked me out for coffee because he was having girl problems."

Rose and I exchanged looks. This was good news? Even if it was about an ex-girlfriend, it was still in poor taste for him to bring it up. I sighed. Bella always falls for the losers. This Jasper fella must be an idiot.

"Why was he talking to you about his girlfriend troubles?" Rose asked, though not very tactfully.

"I never said he was talking to me about girlfriend problems, I said he had girl problems."

"Bella, please stop being an ass and clarify for us." I said, extremelly sweetly, warning her I was on the verge of a melt down.

She then told us some need to know only facts about their conversation. After hearing about her afternoon, I changed my mind about Jasper. He was probably a sweet, sensitive guy after all.

Rose got up and went to the kitchen saying, "I'd tell his friend John right away what was going on. If he didn't listen to me, well then it's his loss, not mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I think you gave Jasper some sound advice. There's really nothing more that can be done. I'm glad you could be there for him."

"Me too Alice. I just hope it can develop into something more. It just seemed too friendly, our afternoon date. There really didn't seem to be any sparks flying."

"Just give it some time, Bella. You'll know for sure tomorrow night when you go out. No worries." I really hoped Bella was wrong. Jasper sounded good for her.

Rose came back and and said, "So Bella, how was your sex scene with your buddy?"

Bella slowly smiled, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "It was really good. I have to say he seems to know what he's doing. He's got excellent control of his hips and a really firm grip on my ass..."

"Stop right there." Rosalie looked strained. I didn't think she could handle anymore sex talk. I looked at her sympathetically. Rosalie always had the hardest time when we had our dry spells. "I'm going to bed already. And don't come knocking on my door unless you want to hear something you really wouldn't like."

I honestly wanted to go to sleep in peace tonight, so I put on my little radio by my nightstand and I assumed Bella did the same. We didn't need to hear Rosalie ; we had our own probelms.

**MEANWHILE, BACK WITH THE BOYS...**

EPOV

_It feels so nice to be home, lying in my bed after a long day, _I thought. My thoughts went back to Rosalie and how my day went with her. She was a very, very beautiful girl with a good head on her shoulders. She doesn't let anyone tell her what to do or how to do it, and isn't afraid to tell you how it is. She looks like a very good friend, a loyal friend. But only if your one of the lucky few that are able to make it on her friendly side. _She's got a nice body as well. Very nice. _I couldn't help but remember how she looked like. I closed my eyes and the thought of Rosalie naked in front of me started to wake up Little Eddie, that is, until I felt someone land heavily on top of me.

"Hey Edward! Did I scare you?" Emmett laughed as I tried to shove him off of me. He was definitely that last person I wanted on top of me.

"Em! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, but he was too heavy for me to lift.

"Geez Edward, you act like I'm going to rape you or something. I'll get up, hold on." As he was lifting himself off of me, his had grazed over the front of my pants, causing him to feel my hard-on. Emmetts eyes got huge. "Uhhh...Edward? Look man, I don't know how to say this but I don't really like you in that way. I'm sorry if jumping on you gave you the wrong impression, but..."

"What the fuck Emmett? You've got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell I'm attracted to you. I had this going on before you came in here and physically attacked me." I couldn't believe what he was thinking. I seriously had to have him go in and have his brain checked out.

He relaxed noticeably. "Oh thank God. I thought I was going to have to move out; either that or throw Jasper at you. He looks more like your type than I do anyway. So who were you thinking about?" He was looking at me wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean Jasper is my type? I don't have a type. I could be anybody's type." I don't know why that caught me off guard. It just did. Maybe it was the fact that he thought he was too good for me.

"No way Edward. You need someone that likes the same kind of atmosphere that you do. You and Jasper could sit in a silent room together while he poors over history books and you sit and play your piano. You see? Two peas in a pod."

"No, but they say opposites attract, remember Emmett? I could attract someone that's my total opposite"

"Yes, but the question is, would you want to attract someone like me? Someone that would make you go to car shows, or embarrass you in public, or even make out or have sex out in public areas? You'd be willing to put up with me?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face, knowing what my answer would be.

"Hmm, I guess your right. Jasper would be the better option for me...wait, what the hell am I saying?!" I couldn't believe where the conversation had headed.

"Hey man, I was just trying to let you see some reasoning. It's not my fault you want me."

I rolled my eyes as I thought about the sense he made. In fact, Rosalie was like him in many ways and would probably do all the things that Emmett just said. And truly, would I ever be able to deal with something like that? I didn't think I would. Either way, I was glad Tanya wasn't like Rosalie. Tanya was exactly the way I wanted her to be.

"So dude, you never told me who you were thinking about?"

"Rosalie" I said automatically, and instantly regretting it.

"Ohhhh, she must be a looker huh?" Emmett said, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Yes, she is, but our stupid little conversation made me realize something Em."

"What's that?"

"She's not the type of girl that I would want. She reminds me an awful lot of you. I hope to God that you find someone your polar opposite Emmett because I'd hate to be around if you found someone like you."

He just had a goofy grin on his face. "I'll remember that Edward, when I'm out looking for a girlfriend."

"Hey, so what did you want before you came blasting into my room?"

He motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen and gestured towards the cabinets. "We've really got nothing to eat tonight Edward. Jasper's not back yet and I'm starving."

"Well, we can always have sandwiches. It's not the best, but it's something." Emmett and I proceeded to make ourselves our dinner of kings and then sat down to eat.

"So Em, how was your day?"

"It went extremelly well. We had our blowjob scene today." He was looking at me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Sooooo?" I didn't understand what he was doing.

"So it went well." That's it? This whole time waiting for this particular scene and that's all I get?

"How well did it go?"

"Ask me Edward."

Oh. I understood.

"No, Emmett, I will not play your stupid games. Just tell me."

"No. Not until you admit that you want to know as much as I do and you ask me to tell you."

"This is fucking stupid Emmett. Don't do this."

"I can wait all night Edward."

I rolled my eyes and huffed impatiently. "Fine. I want to know as much as you do Emmett. How was Alice at her blowjob?"

He smiled hugely and said, "Dude, she was fuckin awesome! Man, that girl has a mouth on her!"

"What girl?" We turned around and saw Jasper walking in and coming towards us.

"Oh, he was telling me about Alice and his day today."

"So she's got a mouth on her huh Em?" Jasper said with a wicked grin on his face. That just encouraged Emmett more.

"Yeah man, she can suck on you like there's no tomorrow. Damn it felt good. I wonder what she thought of me? Probably thinking what a beast I am"

Jasper and I exchanged glances and started laughing.

"Sure Em, whatever lets you sleep at night."

"What about you Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Our scene went very well actually. I think Rose might be a little deprived sexually because it seemed to me she was getting turned on by my acting."

"Are you sure it was acting Edward?" Emmett threw in there while looking at me.

"Of course Emmett. I'm not going to cheat on Tanya. What kind of guy do you take me for?" God, I hope I was acting.

"Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, what about you Jasper?"

"My day also went really well. Bella's a good sex buddy. Man, she's got a beautiful body. And the way she arches her back up as she's faking an orgasm is incredible."

"Why was she faking an orgasm Jasper? Were you not good enough?" Emmett started laughing.

"No you asshole, we were filming." He looked annoyed.

"Anyway, what took you so long?" I asked, trying to steer clear of what Emmett said.

"Oh, I had some coffee with Bella. We had a good conversation."

I'm pretty sure Emmett and I were looking at him like he had grown tits. I could tell he instantly regretted saying anything.

"What does that mean?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing. It just means we sat at the coffee shop talking."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked again, clearly confused.

I looked over at Emmett and quickly smacked him on the side of his head. "It means he just talked to her. Nothing more and nothing less."

"But wouldn't that give her the signal of friendship instead of relationship?" asked Emmett.

"Well, all good relationships start off as friendship don't they?" asked Jasper, but clearly, Emmetts words made him think.

"Well, what did you guys talk about?" I asked.

Jasper started shifting in his seat and said, "Just about things. You know, getting to know you sort of stuff."

"Yep, definitely friendship." said Emmett.

"You never know Emmett. Bella might be the type of person that likes conversation as much as all other things in life." I said, hoping to give Jasper some kind of hope.

Emmett got up to move towards his room when he looked back at me and said, "You and Jasper. Two of a kind."

I grimaced as he walked away laughing.

"What's he talking about?"

"You don't want to know." I said, as I made my way to bed.


	12. Wrap up

**DISCLAIMER: HUH, THIS IS GETTING KIND OF OLD AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SAY HERE. SO, I'LL JUST SAY THAT TWILIGHT AND IT'S OTHER BOOKS ARE NOT MINE BUT STEPHENIE MEYER'S. THE WOMAN IS A GENIUS.**

**AN: SO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING ON. THIS IS THE COUPLES LAST DAY ON THE SET. FIRST UP IS BELLA AND JASPER. THIS IS FOR ALL YOU GUYS WHO ARE BELLA AND JASPER FANS. HELLS YEA! ALL THREE COUPLES ARE ON HERE, SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE! MY FAVORITE IS ROSE AND EDWARD, BUT YOURS MIGHT BE DIFFERENT.**

**TO MY PEEPS, 4THELUVOFMARY AND WHYNOTJASPER, LOVE HEARING ALL THE THOUGHTS YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. WHYNOTJASPER...GIRL, YOUR SLACKING. BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE I TALK YOUR EAR OFF WITH MY IDEAS. MISCHIEF-MAKER 1, LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED MY STORY!**

**ALSO, CAN'T FORGET TO SAY HELLO TO ALL THE SMUT LOVING FF READERS OUT THERE. YOUR REVIEWS AND PM'S TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE MY LEMON WRITING IS SOOOO GREAT. KEEP THEM COMING. SOME OF YOU GALS CAN BE PRETTY PERVY...BUT I THINK THAT'S WHY WE GET ALONG :-)**

**AND NOW CHAPTER 12**

BPOV

_Last day, last day, last day_, I thought. I kept chanting it over and over in my head like a mantra. I couldn't believe that it would all be over today. All of our hard work comes down to today. I really wish I had more time with Jasper because honestly, how often was I going to see him after this? At least I got to see him everyday when we were working and now, three short days later, I had come to really appreciate Jasper for who he was. He always seemed to calm me and make me feel so much better when I was around him, like everything was going to be fine. I would really miss him. I mean, it's not like I would see him every single day, right?

I sat in my seat waiting for Jasper to make his way out to the set. I had just finished reading A Mid Summer Nights Dream and had forgotten to pick up another book. I thought about what that would be like, for people to be with the wrong people. That probably happened a lot without people even realizing it. I wonder if I would know if I was with the wrong person, a person I was not meant to be with. And then to have the love of my life close by somewhere, maybe even closer than I think. What would be the irony in that?

"Boo." I heard, very close to my ear. I turned and saw Jasper smiling at me as he took his seat next to me. I looked at him up and down and saw that he was dressed in a business suit. It had fit him nicely, the shirt and pants fitting very snuggly against his body. I had to quickly look back up to his face and close my mouth. I didn't want him to think there was something wrong with me.

"Hello Jasper. How are you today?" _Besides looking all hot and sexy._

"I'm doing great Bella. You like very nice." He glanced at me and gave my a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes and glanced down at my outfit. I had on a black, skin tight skirt, (if you could even call it a skirt) that stopped right underneath my ass. My shirt was no better. It was red with a deep plunging neck line and a built in push up bra that shoved my breasts together and up. They almost spilled out of my outfit. I definitely would've been stopped for public indecency and asked to go back in and change for the sake of humanity. Oh, and these god awful shoes. 4 inch red stiletto heels that I would have to be careful in. The last thing I needed was to break my ankle while seducing Jasper on the set. I could already imagine the scene in the ER. I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold?"

"No, not at all. I was just hoping I wouldn't trip and fall with these stupid heels and break my ankle while trying to seduce you. I wouldn't want to explain that in the ER."

He laughed and said, "Aww, that's okay Bella. I'm pretty sure they get cases like yours all the time."

"Hey Jasper? How's John doing?" I eyed him and just like I figured, he looked confused as to who I was talking about.

"Who's John?"

"Your friend, with the bitch of a girlfriend."

"Oh, you mean Eeeee...Ethan?" _Nice save Jasper._ "Yeah, Ethan my friend. He's doing fine. No change since yesterday. Thanks for asking Bella."

"So, you guys ready to shoot this last scene or what?" the director came up to us started to usher us to the set. The desk was set up with all the accessories that were previously on the floor from yesterday. I picked up my notebook in which I was to take my notes and my pen and walked out the set door, to wait my cue. I was nervous again, I wasn't sure why, I guess just the thought that I wanted to end on a good note with Jasper. He made his way around to the back of the desk and sat down in the big leather chair and acted like he was working on some paperwork. Once we were in place, the director yelled 'action!'. It was show time.

I knocked on the office door and heard Jasper say, "Come in Ms. Michaels."

"I'm sorry sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Ms. Michaels. I needed you to do a service for me and I wanted to know if you would be up to the task?"

"Of course. I work for you sir and I'm willing to do what it takes to please you."

"Ms. Michaels, are you willing to go that extra mile? Something no other person will be able to do for me but you?"

"Anything sir."

Jasper's stare was so intense, I was too stunned to look away and I had to really concentrate to not let a blush creep up into my cheeks. That's the last thing I needed to happen on camera, to be captured on tape forever. I hope I succeeded.

"I knew I could count on you. That's why I hired you, you know. Because I knew you could please me and help me out of my problems. I need the utmost secrecy from you though."

"That's understood sir."

Jasper came around from his desk and walked over toward me. He took out a pen from his breast pocket and dropped it on the floor. He looked at me and said, "I seem to have dropped my pen Ms. Michaels. Will you please reach down and get it for me?"

A slight thrill ran up my back as I said, "Certainly sir."

I bent my hips down, keeping my knees from bending, and reached to pick up his pen. I felt Jaspers hands wrap around my waist and pull me into his body, grinding his arousal into my ass.

"Do you feel that, Ms. Michaels?"

"Yes" I said breathlessly.

"This is the problem that I need help with. Can I count on you to help me with this?" He continued to grind into me, eliciting moans from my mouth.

"Of course sir. Anything to please you."

His hands ran up the sides of my body as he leaned over and grabbed my tits, massaging them gently with his fingers.

After a couple more minutes had passed, he straightened me up and pulled me into an embrace and started kissing his way down my neck, one hand on my ass and the other on my breast while his mouth continued its exploration until it reached my other breast. I threw my head back and moaned, taking in all the sensations running through my body.

I grabbed at his tie and started to undo it quickly and throwing it on the floor. His shirt came next and as I unbuttoned it, it was my turn to slowly kiss his neck and jaw line. When his chest was exposed, I kissed that too as his shirt came completely off and landed on the floor. He pulled me back up and threw my shirt up over my head, quickly releasing my breasts and took them into his mouth. I rubbed my hands up and down the front of his pants, massaging his erection. He groaned and started to pull down my skirt quickly leaving me naked. His hands raked up and down my body as I stood in front of him, moaning at his touches.

My hands finally reached out to his pants and my fingers started to unbuckle them quickly, then pulling them down and throwing them off to the side. I kneeled down before him, staring at his huge dick that was bobbing up and down in the air, asking me to take him in. I felt Jaspers fingers in my hair, looking for the clip that kept my hair up in a bun and pull it off, which let my hair fall down my back and frame my face. I reached out and took his dick in my hand and started pumping him up and down. Finally, the director yelled, 'cut!' and that was it.

Jasper reached down and quickly helped me back up to my feet. The director ran up to us and gave us our robes. "You guys did great! Wonderful! I can't believe how all this came out. I'll be able to have a rough draft for you guys to take with you by Sunday. You can pick them up and they should be ready for public distribution not long after. It really doesn't take us that long to put these things together."

We both thanked the director and all the people that helped us with this project. As we walked our way back toward the dressing rooms I asked Jasper, "So at what time tonight should I expect you?"

He thought for a minute and said, "How about 6:45? Is that alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll be ready." I turned to face him and for some reason, I felt like this was the end of what we were. I couldn't explain it, even though I knew I'd see him again in a couple of hours but I told him, "I had so much fun on this set Jasper. You really were amazing, and no matter what happens, I just wanted you to know that."

He must have felt it too, because he looked worried. He reached over toward me with his hand, touched my face and said, "I had a great time too Bella. You were wonderful. I'm looking forward to tonight." He gave me a slight smile and said, "I'll need your address though so I can pick you up."

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said as I laughed. I quickly found a pen and some paper lying around and jotted down my address and phone number. "So anyway, until tonight."

"Until tonight."

I walked out of there feeling excited about my night. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

**JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB **

EmPOV

"Where is my little pixie?! Has anyone seen her?! I turn my back on her for one second and she's gone..." I was looking all around the set for her. I was acting like a dumb ass just to get a rile out of her. I found her off in the corner, looking at me through the mirror rolling her eyes.

"Must you always draw attention to yourself Em?" she asked as she gave her body a once over before going on. She had her robe open and was examining her body from the front to the side. I loved that she was worrying about drawing attention to myself and not so much embarrassing her. Alice looked to me to be the type that wouldn't embarrass easily. That's good. She has nothing to be embarrassed about. "Are you embarrassed of me Ali?"

"Nah, you know I'm not Em. But don't you find it kind of tiring to always be the center of attention?" Was she mocking me? How could anybody ever be tired of that? I think she took it from my look that I thought she was crazy.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" I loved that we were comfortable enough to use our nicknames. It just came so natural to us. Our relationship came natural to us. Can this be too good to be true?

"Yeah I am. I figured we'd go to eat dinner and watch a movie. What do you think?"

"No problem! Just leave it to me and I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure Em? Maybe I should help..."

"No way. I've got this. Don't worry about a thing." My words didn't seem to reassure her. In fact, it looked like she worried even more. Funny.

Alice closed her robe back up and walked toward me. She said, "So, it's our last day. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. It's our sex scene. Piece of cake."

She smiled back at me and grabbed my hand and walked us over to the set area.

We spoke to our director for a couple of minutes and then to our spots on the set. We were both standing in front of the desk and discarded our robes and I, once again, had to look at her. She really was perfect in a lot of ways and beautiful. Yes, very beautiful.

"I wonder Emmett, if this is going to be a ritual for us."

"What do you mean Alice?" I couldn't figure out what I did.

"Well, it seems that you can't stop staring at me when I take off my robe. I was just wondering if this will be a ritual for all future gatherings."

"Ooooo, there'll be future gatherings? Good to know." I gave her a mischievous grin and she rolled her eyes at me. Once we both assured each other that we looked presentable, we gave the director the signal that we were ready.

Action was called and Alice threw her small body at me. I kissed her jaw, making sure to kiss her down, further and further toward her tits. I pushed her girls together and took both of her nipples in my mouth, making her moan. My hands roamed up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. Her little hands were running up and down my body, finally landing on my aching dick. She kissed me up and down my chest, while continuing to stroke my dick. After a few more moments of feeling her hands all over me, I grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around me. She was extremely light.

She moaned and maneuvered her hands up towards my hair, grabbing it and pulling it, hard. I aligned my dick to land in between our bodies safely as I started rocking her up and down my body. I had to be so careful, I didn't want the friction to cause me to shoot my load all over the two of us. That wouldn't be very professional at all, plus, I was afraid that would turn her off completely.

I moved my hands toward her ass and grabbed hold, pumping her hard, up and down. Her tits were jiggling around just inches below me and I looked down at them, enjoying the view. I leaned forward till my mouth found her ear and whispered loud enough for the camera's to hear, "Oh fuck, your tight pussy feels so good on my hard cock. Can you feel that? Can you feel how hard I am for you?"

"Yes! Oh my god, you feel good."

"I want you to cum for me. Can you do that? I want to feel your wet juices running down my dick. I need to feel you and hear you scream my name."

I felt Alice run her fingernails across my shoulder blades as she hung on. There was no way I was letting her go. I was the one keeping her from falling down. She threw her head back and moaned, "I'm cuming. Oh Mr. Smith, please don't stop. Faster, harder!"

I obliged and soon, her body tightened up against mine as she pulled herself closer to me. I gave her a few more strokes when the director yelled cut.

We were done.

I helped untangle Alice from my body and set her back down. I still couldn't believe how incredibly light she was. I probably could've easily thrown her around, like a football. I smiled at how funny that would look.

"What are you smiling about Emmett?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of how light you were. You know, I could easily throw you around like a football if I wanted too."

She made a face at me and said, "Lucky for you, you value your life too much to ever do anything stupid like that."

I smiled back at her and said, "Yep. I sure do. Especially since my life has become a lot more interesting now that I'm taking you out to dinner and a movie tonight."

We walked together toward the dressing rooms when we were stopped by the director. "Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that your rough draft will be available for pick-up on Sunday. We'll have the finalized copies out soon. You guys did great! I can't wait to have these out on the market."

We thanked the director and I turned to Alice. "Hey, you think I could have your address now? I can't exactly read minds and I don't have the ability to look into the future to see where I'm going to pick you up at." I smiled at her to let her know I was teasing.

She rolled her eyes. "Clever, Emmett. Here" she said, as she handed me a piece of paper that she wrote on. I glanced down and saw her name, address and phone number. Sweet.

"Alright, well then, I'll pick you up at 6:15? That'll give us time to eat and then walk over to the movies to see what their showing. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tonight Em." And with that she turned and bounced away.

I made my way quickly to the dressing rooms and showered. I really wanted to try and impress her tonight. Let her know who the real Emmett was. All she'd ever really seen was me naked, and my acting abilities. She'd seen the best I had to offer her, now it was time to see if she liked me for me. _Well, there's only one way to find out._

APOV

_Will he like me? Am I good enough for someone like him? What if I drive him away?_ I couldn't stop thinking about all of my worries as I showered myself. I really wanted this. I knew of one too many times where I was myself and scared the man away before anything could ever really happen. I was always too unpredictable, too bouncy; full of energy you could say. And then to add to that, my obsession to plan everything, make sure things get pulled off without a hitch. There weren't many guys that would put up with me, and my bad shopping habit. I started to worry again about all my bad qualities.

But my best friends all said that those were good qualities too. That those men didn't know what they were missing. I smiled. They always knew how to make me feel better. I knew they were right, but when you get dumped for who you are, it kind of makes you put up your guard, without you meaning too. That's why I let Emmett pick what we were going to do exactly. I just provided the idea for him. I was going to sit back and let him take charge. Maybe then, I'll be able to keep him.

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. I knew that Rosalie would be waiting to help me and Bella dress up for tonight, to help us calm our nerves and get ready for our date. Even though I worried, I was very excited. I just knew something good would come out of this night, and I was never wrong.

**EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA**

RPOV

_Finally, I'll be able to take that damn good looking bastard in my mouth_, I thought as I looked at myself once again in the mirror. In my opinion, they saved the best scene for last today. I always enjoyed a good blow job just as much as sex…that baffled a lot of women, but not me. I mean, you have a rock hard dick in your mouth, causing the man to squirm. You are in total control. What's not to love?

I made my way quickly to the set, glad to see that for once, that bitch was not hovering over Edward today. The last thing I needed was for her to be ruining my mood. "Hey Edward, where's your girl toy?"

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled, "She actually had a meeting today. She's going out of town tomorrow so she's wrapping up some loose ends."

Perfect.

"So you ready or what?" I said, making my way toward the set and taking off my robe. He followed me (don't they always?) and took his robe off too. I went and sat my self on the make-shift doctor's office bed. I was swinging my feet around and figured that I might as well talk to Edward, since the director wasn't ready yet.

"So what are your plans for this evening Edward?" He looked like he was concentrating on something. "Oh, I'm planning on having a quiet and romantic evening out with Tanya. She deserves it. She's been working herself ragged over me."

I literally almost puked up in my mouth. _How can he not see her for what she was? Any woman could see that. But then again, that's the problem. Women had intuitions about other women. That was something that was automatically built into our genetic code. And Edward was a guy. A blind one at that._

"Oh, that's nice." I couldn't think of anything else to respond to that.

"And you Rose? The great Rosalie Hale probably has plans on a Wednesday night, huh?"

I cast my glance away from him. I wished I had something to do. _Another night alone at the apartment. Lovely._

"No actually, I don't. I just plan on lazing around, trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. I am planning on helping my roommates though. They've got dates to go on tonight, and I need to make sure they look their best." He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but the director got our attention. It was time.

I jumped off my seat and quickly switched places with Edward, making sure his back was up against the make-shift bed. I kneeled in front of him, his arousal already apparent. I smirked as I looked up at him. "Someone's an eager beaver today." He looked down at me and said, "Shut up Rose." I saw the corner of his lips threatening to turn up into a smile and knew he wasn't serious.

As soon as the director yelled Action, we dived right in.

"Oh doctor, I need to suck on you. Is it okay if I take in your dick so that I can suck you good and clean? I mean, you did me a favor by fucking me and taking away what was bothering me. But now, I need to suck your dick dry. Can I do that for you?"

Edward moaned and leaned his head back. "Yes, please do as you wish. I'd be happy to give you what you want."

I immediately took him in my mouth. He tasted really good. I made sure his cock was nice and wet, and then proceeded to bob my head up and down, stroking with my hand what I couldn't get. His hands wrapped themselves in my hair as he helped me gain momentum.

With my free hand, I fondled his balls which sent a hiss through his lips. His ab muscles contracted as his free hand steadied himself up with the bed. "Ms. Scott, are you feeling better? I want to make sure I'm giving you what you need."

"Yes doctor, I feel so good. You taste so good and hard. I had no idea your cock was so big."

"What do you want Ms. Scott" he asked and I answered him in between sucks and licks.

"I want you to cum in my mouth doctor. I want to feel your warm cum shoot out and land all over my mouth and my tongue."

He groaned again in response. He pushed my head faster and faster, as I stroked him faster and faster. Finally, I heard him groan as he pulled me off of him. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out so his cum can land on it. He shot out like a cannon, and I readily accepted my reward. _God, that's a lot of cum. I hope I can catch it all._

I made sure to give the camera man a good shot of me holding his cum on my tongue and in my mouth. As soon as the director yelled cut, Edward handed me a towel and a bottle of water. I wiped what I could and swallowed what I couldn't. He opened up the water bottle for me as I took a big gulp.

"How was that?" I asked Edward coyly. He shifted on his feet and said, "It was okay."

"Okay?" I glared at him. I wouldn't have been mad, had I seen an ounce of humor on his face, but I found none. Upon closer inspection, I saw he was trying to communicate something with his eyes. It was then I realized that the carefree Edward from a while ago was gone.

I spun around and saw Tanya boring holes in my back. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back around to face Edward, handing him the dirty towel. "You are so lucky I like you Edward or I would so blow up in your face and in hers," I whispered to him.

He looked into my eyes and whispered back, "Yes, I know. Thank you, Rosalie. Oh, by the way, great job."

Well, that made me smile a little.

We made our way down to the set and the director approached us. "You guys are fabulous together! Who knew the two of you had that kind of chemistry. I really would love to pair you guys up again."

I was about to respond when Tanya cut me off. "I don't think so. I didn't feel it as much as you did I'm afraid. But thanks for the offer."

All I saw was red flash before my eyes. I saw Edward frown at Tanya but didn't say anything. It took all I had to keep my mouth shut, for Edward's sake. Even though I felt Edward was being a pussy about the whole thing.

"Well, anyway, the rough draft of the video will be available for pick up on Sunday. The final copy will be out soon. I expect this will be a big hit. You guys will be bigger than what you already are."

That pleased me. We told the director thank you and I turned around to face Edward. "Well, Edward, it was nice working with you. I don't expect we'll see or work with each other again, but it was nice meeting you."

Edward gave me a smile and said, "It was nice working with you too Rosalie. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around?" _Yeah, I highly doubt it. The she devil would never let you loose around me._

I turned to walk away when I heard Tanya yell, "It was nice meeting you Rosalie."

I didn't slow down my walking. I just picked up my hand and gave a slight wave with my fingers, sorely tempted to flip her off. I never turned around to acknowledge her. I'd had enough.

I quickly hopped into the shower and realized I needed to get home fast. The girls were expecting me to help them get ready.

_Well, If I can't have my happy ending with my prince charming, I can sure as hell help my best friends have theirs._

I was in for a long night.

**EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR EXR**

**AN: So guys, how did I do? I would love your answer in the form of a review. Pretty please? Remember, I only need 10 more reviews to hit the hundred mark. I'll love you guys forever!!**


	13. I shaved my legs for this?

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. SHE'S SUCH A GREAT AUTHOR.**

**AN: So, here's your new chapter. This one is Alice and Emmetts big date. I'm sorry for the crappy movie choices. I haven't been to the movies in a while and these were the ones I could think of that would fit with the story. **

**To 4theluvofMary, my fellow Dirty Eddie lover, can't wait to see your version of him. WhynotJasper, I know your secretly a huge Edward fan, so you can come out of the closet now. I'm going to try to list all of my constant reviewers next chapter. I just really appreciate you guys and I want you all to know that. I couldn't have reached over 100 reviews without you guys. That means a lot. I'm glad I've got so many fans with this story!**

**So, to continue where we left off**

**Hells yeah.**

APOV

"Rose!" Bella yelled.

"Rose!" I yelled at the same time. _Where is she?_

And then, we heard it. Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE TWO OF YOU!!"

Bella and I stared at her wide-eyed. I couldn't remember the last time she had screamed at us that way. Rose just stood there huffing and puffing. She'd had enough.

"Rose?" I said carefully. There was no telling when she would explode.

"I'm fine girls, honestly. I just needed you guys to stop calling for me at the same time. I mean, there's only one of me and there's two of you. I'm trying my best to help you both."

"Sorry Rose," said Bella. "I know your doing your best"

I looked down at my watch and realized what time it was. "Look girls, it's almost 6:15. Why don't you go help Bella with her hair. I'm done anyway. How do I look?"

Rose and Bella smiled hugely and said, "You look beautiful Alice."

"Yeah, Emmett doesn't stand a chance," Rose said while smoothing down a portion of my shirt. The door bell sounded and Rose quickly ushered Bella out to the bathroom.

"Good Luck!" Bella mouthed.

"Love you!" Rose whispered.

I took one deep, calming breath and went to answer the door. This will be the first time we've ever seen one another in our 'normal' clothes.

I opened the door and there stood Emmett, dressed in dark denim jeans and a dark grey vintage shirt. He even looked gorgeous with his clothes on. He smiled and handed me some flowers.

"Oh Emmett! You shouldn't have! Thank you so much!" I took them and placed them in the kitchen and quickly grabbed my purse to walk out. We walked to his car quietly, just enjoying each other's company, which was nice. We got to his car and I stopped walking to catch my breath.

"This is your car?!" I squeeked. I couldn't help but be intimidated.

"Yep, this is my baby. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Uhh, yeah, but if you haven't noticed Em, it's not exactly a car. It's a monster Jeep! Seriously Emmett, why do you own something like this? It's not like your trying to make-up for anything. Believe me, I should know."

All I got in return was booming laughter. "That's nice to hear. Honestly. Great ego booster. But I'm sorry it's too big for you, I'll help you up."

"Your not going to try to look up my skirt are you Emmett?" I said with a sly smile.

Emmett looked shocked. "Why Alice. What do you take me for? Some pervert? Of course I'm going to look up your skirt. It's only expected."

I rolled my eyes and figured _What the hell. This guys already seen me naked. What else can he see? At least he's an honest pervert._

I put my hands in his as he lifted me up. _Wow, he's so strong. I bet he'd be great in bed. _He quickly went around the other side and jumped in, starting the jeep.

"So, where are we going to Emmett?" I didn't want to push it, but I desperately wanted to know.

"You'll see." Emmett turned to give me a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile in return.

He reached over and turned on the radio and I was graced with the sounds of AFI.

"What is this?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Oh, it's AFI" he said, thoroughly enjoying the music. I couldn't help but make a face at him.

"You dont' like them?" He asked. In all honestly, who would like such music? It's not music if you can't dance to it.

"Um, no I don't. I'm not really into that type of music. You can't understand what their saying and you can't dance to it."

"Yeah, but you can let out all your anxiety and worries. You can scream them up in the air. Here, what about this one?"

He switched traks and then Disturbed came on. _Ugh. I'm not sure which band is worse._

"No, sorry Em. I'm not really into this." I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I felt like I needed to be honest. I mean, you can't build a relationship on lies, right?

"Here Alice. Let me help you enjoy this music properly. Lift up both hands in the air."

_What? Is he joking? There's no way I'm going to do this._

So after about 2 minutes of coaxing, I had both my hands in the air, with the rock on sign waving madly around. I was actually head banging along side him while singing the lyrics to 'Stupify'. And I surprised myself because I was actually having fun doing it.

"You know Emmett, it's really not that bad. I can see how you can let out some pent up aggression this way. This is fun."

"I told you!" He yelled back. I had to admit, watching Emmett head bang in his tight t-shirt was not one image that I would soon forget.

We finally pulled into the parking lot and when I got out, I realized we were at Larry's Pizza.

"Uh Emmett? Why are we here?" I didn't understand what we could be doing at a pizza place.

"We're eating here Alice." He said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

Oh.My.God. He took me to a pizza place for our first date? Is he serious? I looked over to him and he was strolling in to get us a table. I guess he is serious.

I walked in behind him, thinking what in the world would possess him to think this was okay when he turned to me.

"Do you want to sit in front of me or beside me Alice?"

"I'll sit in front of you. I like to see the person I'm with when having a conversation."

We sat down and ordered our pizza and he ordered us a pitcher of beer. _How romantic._

"So Emmett, I don't really know much about you." I started.

"There's really not much to tell. I grew up in Tennessee and my parents support me in what I do. I'm an only child so they kinda have to support me."

"Wow. They weren't disappointed in you?" I couldn't believe that his parents had no reservations about what he decided to do in life.

"Nah. I mean, if you knew me when I was a teenager, this job choice wouldnt've come as such a shocker. They weren't surprised."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he did as a teen. With a son like Emmett, they must've been very open minded. There's no telling what they walked into with him.

"What about you Alice? Do your parents approve of what you do?"

"Oh, well not at first no. I have a younger sister and they really didn't want to set a bad example for her. I really wanted to go to college for fashion designing. But that costs money. I started doing this so that I could save up some money. But one thing led to another and I stayed. I make really good money doing what I do. And it's not very hard, for me at least. My parents were disappointed, because they wanted my sister to look up to me. Now, they try to tell her to go to college and do the opposite of what I did."

I didn't mean to sound so sad about it, but I guess I was. My parents weren't exactly proud of me or of what I do. They couldn't exactly go screaming out loud to the world that I was a porn star. They kept that secret to themselves.

I didn't hear any response coming from in front of me so I looked up and saw Emmett staring intently at me. All trace of laughter gone from his face. It surprised me. Seeing this side of him.

"It's no big deal Emmett. Honestly. It doesn't really bug me anymore." He wasn't buying it.

"You know Alice, I don't care what your parents say. I've seen how seriously you take your job. You're a professional, and there's nothing you should be ashamed of. It doesn't hurt either that you're a beautiful, smart, young woman and your parents would have to be pretty stupid not to see that. If it helps any, I'm proud of you."

I hadn't realized I was crying until he handed me a napkin and came around to sit next to me. He put his huge arm around me and pulled me close to him, hugging me hard. It felt nice to be comforted by a man and not feel threatened that he's trying to do more than comfort me. He was a true gentelman and I was so happy to have him as my friend. I quickly cleaned my face, appalled that I had ruined my make-up after working so hard on it.

"I'm sorry Em. I know that this is supposed to be a date. I honestly didn't mean to cry on you. I don't know what came over me just now."

"Don't worry about it Alice. I meant what I said. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I care a lot about you, and I can't stand to think that you were treated that way."

I smiled at him. "You're a really good friend Em. Now, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up. I'll be right out."

I ran in and pulled out my emergency make-up kit from my bag. Luckily, I had all the things I needed and set quickly to work. I was done in less than ten minutes.

When I walked back out, Emmett was waiting for me at the door with his arm up for me to take. We walked back to his massive jeep talking about all things and nothing at the same time. The drive to the movies was the same way.

We pulled up and I asked him, "So, what are we watching tonight?" There was plenty to choose from but I secretly wanted to go see Mamma Mia. I knew it was a chick flick, but I thought it would be nice to see that together. Unfortunately, Emmett thought differently.

"Hellboy II?! Are you serious?" I couldn't believe his date movie consisted of the word Hell being in the movie title.

"What? I've been wanting to watch this movie for a while now. It'll be great!"

I dragged my feet to the theatre with him, wondering how in the world I got my self in this situation. At least he offered to buy me popcorn which I refused, but I did get a drink. Emmett, on the other hand, got so much food, it was impossible to tell that he had just eaten right before we got here.

We picked our seat and watched the movie together. I made faces as the different characters came on the screen. Some of them were so ugly. But Emmett was a true gentelman the whole time. He put his arm around me and pulled me in closer to him. It felt nice, but not exactly boyfriend/girlfriend type thing. More like older brother/younger sister type thing. _Ugh. What an incestuous thought. I'm going to hell._

The movie finally finished and we went out for ice cream afterwards. It was nice. We talked about lots of things and I felt a lot closer to him then than I ever had before. I really got to know the real Emmett and I showed him who I really was. He laughed at me when my eyes sparkled talking about fashion and shopping. I couldn't help it. It was a passion of mine.

It was close to eleven at night when he finally brought me home. We parked right outside the apartment and I turned to him. "I had such a fun time tonight Em. Really. More fun than what I had in a long time."

He smiled and said, "I'm glad Alice. I had fun too. Do you think that I could see you again? I can call you and see when would be a good time for you."

"I'd really like that Em. Thanks."

He got out of the jeep and walked over to my side and helped me out. We walked hand in hand in silence to my door. When we got there, I turned to face him and said, "Good night Emmett."

"Good night Alice." He leaned down towards me to give me a kiss on my lips. I'd never kissed him before. We don't kiss on the set, it's one of our rules. So, I was excited for this kiss.

His lips met mine and they were very warm and soft. I reached up to him on my tip toes. He opened his mouth slightly, asking for permission to enter. I obliged. It was everything a kiss should be, yet I felt nothing. There was no spark, no tingling feeling going down my body and reaching my toes. He pulled back and I could tell he felt it too. Or lack thereof. He looked confused, and so reached down towards me again. I did the same, wondering if maybe this second time we would feel something towards each other. Same kiss, same results.

Nothing.

He finally pulled back and said goodnight, gave me a hug and said he'd call me tomorrow if I would like. I accepted. I went into my apartment in a haze. What did this mean? I was so sure tonight would be something special. That something would happen. But nothing did.

"Alice?" Rose stepped out of her room in her pajamas and night socks. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked very comfortable.

"Yes Rose?"

"What's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you jumping up and down for joy? What did that bastard do to you? You tell me and I'll go track him down..."

"Calm down Rose. Nothing happened. Literally." I proceeded to tell her about my evening and finally ending with the kiss.

"Well, did you do it right? I mean, did you tongue him?" Sometimes, Rose could be so crude.

"I didn't stick my tongue down his throat if that's what you mean, but yes, there was some tongue action."

"Hmm. I can't figure it out Ali. Maybe you just need to give it some more time. These things take time to develop. The romance and physical attraction...you know, it's not easy for some people."

"But not me Rose! I'll know for certain when I've found him. I just know it! It's not Emmett. I know it's not him."

I knew I wasn't making any sense to her, but I knew what I was talking about. I sighed and told Rose I was going to bed. This day was just too much for me.

I washed my face, getting rid of all traces of make-up and put on my old pajamas. The girls told me time and time again to get some new ones, but I just couldn't imagine wearing anything else. These were so comfy and since it got cold in the house, I was glad they were long pants. By midnight I was in bed and turned out the lights. It had been a long day.

It was 2:00 am in the morning when I heard the door bell ring and a knock on the door. I knew Rose wouldn't get it considering she was a deep sleeper. _This had better be good. I don't take it well when my beauty sleep is disturbed._ I stumbled my way toward the door, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes and opened the door.

**AN: Again, thank you for the reviews guys! You are so awesome! I'd really appreciate getting more reviews. Did you like this date that they had? I hope so. Let me know! Oh and your patience will be rewarded...maybe in the next chapter?**

**Next chapter: Jasper and Bella**


	14. Stuck in the middle with no way out

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT OWNED BY ME. I OWN ALL THE BOOKS THOUGH, AND I WAS HOPING TO OWN MIDNIGHT SUN AS WELL. NOW I FEAR THAT MAY NEVER HAPPEN. WHY, OH HEATHEN GODS, WHY?!**

**AN: Anyway people, here is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. I really hope you guys enjoy. It took me a while to write this. I got sick on the night I was supposed to work on it and so I didn't finish it. Then, I got called to jury duty and I got chosen. I start tomorrow. Aaaahhh, the duty of a US citizen...gotta love it.**

**Okay, so a note: People have been asking me about the cannon pairings. So, here it is folks: In this story, we are on Wednesday night. Here's a hint: The magic day is Sunday. Lots of things will be happening on that day. Here's another hint: They will all meet sooner than that. Hope that helps some of you. And if not? Well, sorry.**

**And, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Not only did you get my past 100, but last I checked, I was up to 120. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**As promised, here are the names of my reviewers: WhynotJasper (Love you sis. You slacker.), 4theluvofMary (My fellow review whore - don't you love whoring around for reviews? Love it!)**

**My constant reviewers, whom I love reading what they have to say: Sounds of music, mischief-maker 1, SeventeenForever, jillmarie 724, There is no meaning in life**

**And to my fairly new reviewers: luvemmett, muggleinlove(love your stories, their awesome!), Amanda.In.Texas, Crystal Heart 2394, James is a British Name, OnlyEdwards4Ever, Way2Clumsy, PerfectlyChaotic, Sunystone, EC4me**

**You guys are super awesome! Believe me, you guys make writing so much fun!**

**Alright, enough yapping, on to chapter 14.**

**Hale yeah!**

JPOV

"Edward!" I yelled. I was frantically trying to find my black button up shirt. I knew I had it here, I just couldn't find it. I was hoping Edward could give me some insight. The three of us had big dates tonight, but Emmett had already gone. I was hoping Edward could help.

"What is it Jasper?" He walked into my room buttoning up his shirt.

"Have you seen my black button up shirt? I could've sworn it was in here." I was still looking through my closet.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I think it's in Emmett's room."

I whirled around to look at him. "What's it doing in there? He didn't try to wear it did he? Oh god, it's torn isn't it? Shit, now what am I going to wear?"

He smirked at me and said, "Well, it worked."

"What worked?" I asked him, confused as to where he was going with this.

"He took it to annoy you, thinking that you'd be looking for it soon. He was hoping he'd be here when it happened though, so I'll let him know it worked." He walked out to continue his dressing ritual.

I followed him out grumbling my annoyances about my stupid roommate. You'd think he was too old for jokes, but not Emmett. The guy lives for stuff like this.

I walked into his room and went straight to his closet. There, in the very back, hung my black shirt. I grabbed it and walked out of his room and mumbling, "shithead."

"Hey, at least he kept it on a hanger. He was going to crumble it up into a tight ball, but I told him to be civil and leave it on the hanger. I'm actually surprised he listened."

I sighed and quickly threw on my shirt, giving one last, quick look in the mirror before I was out.

"You ready for tonight?" Edward asked me. He knew this was a big deal for all of us.

"Yeah, I think. I'm just gonna grab these flowers and head out. The good thing is that she doesn't live far from here. I should be there in about ten minutes." I grabbed my wallet and keys to head to the door. I suddenly remembered that Edward also had a date tonight. "Hey Edward, good luck on your date. I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Sure thing buddy. I'm taking Tanya to the airport in the morning, so I'll be home right after."

"Right. See ya then." I walked out quickly and got into the awaiting taxi. Since we were going to a club, I didn't want to worry about driving the two of us back home. I'm glad I had the foresight to pay for this driver ahead of time. I told the driver where I was going; I didn't want to keep Bella waiting even if she lived close by. He found the apartment easily enough and I made my way up the steps. The door was answered by the blonde haired woman I had met with her the other day. _Crap! I forgot her name!_

"Jasper! Good to see you again. Come in, Bella's coming out right now." The woman gestured me to walk in and I took a quick look around at their home. It was very nicely furnished and decorated. Somebody with a taste for decorating did their job here, and did it well. I wondered if Bella was into interior design.

"Jasper, you made it!" I glanced up and saw a most beautiful sight. Bella was dressed in a dark green, low cut shirt with a flowing black skirt and dance shoes. I wasn't sure about the heel of those shoes until I saw that they were low heels. _Good. I don't want to have to make a pit stop to the ER tonight._

"Hey Bella. These are for you. I hope you like them." I handed her the flowers hoping she'd like them.

"Oh Jasper, their beautiful, thank you!" She took them into the kitchen and as she did, I noticed another bouquet of flowers in there, and thought that blondie must've had an admirer as well.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Let's get going."

We told Rosalie good bye (that was her name!) and I noticed her whispering something to Bella as she walked out. We made our way to the cab and I opened the door for Bella to make her way in.

"A cab?" she turned to me with a questioning look in her eye.

"Well, I knew we might be drinking tonight, I didn't want to have to worry about anything happening to either one of us." I didn't want to sound like a worry-wart to her; I wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"Very good looking and responsible, Jasper. Tell me, what's the catch?" She said as she looked my way and smiled.

I gave her a huge smile and said, "No catch Bella. I honestly just want us to have fun and be safe. Listen, are you hungry? I made reservations at Texas Roadhouse, I hope you like steak?" I wasn't sure what type of food she enjoyed and I was hoping I'd made a good choice.

"Sounds perfect Jasper. Are we still planning on stopping by the club afterward?"

"Yeah, it's not that far away from the restaurant."

We talked comfortably with one another until we got to the restaurant. I helped her down and we walked hand in hand together.

"I made a reservation for two, under the name of Whitlock?" The lady quickly escorted us to our table and handed us our menus. I took a quick look and knew what I wanted right away. Bella was still looking through her menu when our waiter made his way to us.

"Good evening, my name is Raul. May I take your order?" I noticed that he was looking straight at Bella the whole time, I think I even caught him looking down her shirt. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on this one._

Bella bit her lip in concentration, looking at the menu items. _Damn, she looks very sexy biting that lip of hers. I wonder if she knows what she does to men doing that._

She looked up at the waiter and said, "I'll take a rib-eye steak, rare please."

Raul smiled at her and said, "Very well ma'am and for you sir?" He reluctantly looked my way.

"I'll have exactly the same thing, thank you."

He made a face when I said that and picked up our menus. He turned to Bella and said, "If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask. Anything at all."

She smiled at him and then turned her attention to me, reached out her hand to grab my hand and said, "So, where were we honey?"

Raul took the hint and huffed away. Bella looked his way and started snickering. "Sorry Jasper, I just didn't like the way he kept staring at my chest and not at my face."

"Oh, you noticed that too, huh?" I said, grateful that Bella took a positive stand on the whole thing. I was also beyond happy that she trusted me enough to use me in warding him off.

"Yeah, for some reason, I have this radar that seems to attract jerks. I have no idea why."

I knew not to take the comment personally, but I decided to play around with her. I started to clear my throat while looking at Bella.

"Oh Jasper! I didn't mean you. Honestly. I know you're not a jerk or a jack-ass. You would never treat me like a piece of meat, like looking at my chest, or my ass or anything like that. You're a true gentleman."

Aw hell. That's not what I wanted at all. Great. Now I have to be all gentlemanly throughout the night. Who did I look like, Edward?

Suddenly, she bursted out laughing. "Oh Jasper, you should see the look on your face! It's priceless."

I realized I must've been showing my feelings out in the open. I'm usually pretty good at guarding them, but she caught me off guard. "How did I look?"

"Like I just gave you a job you didn't want. I was just playing about the whole gentlemanly thing Jasper. Your a guy, and I know how a guy thinks. It's a good thing you've already seen me naked though. We got the akward thing out of the way pretty early on huh?"

I smiled at her candidness. That's what I liked about Bella. She always tried to make you feel at ease, even if she wasn't feeling at ease herself. She struck me as the type of person that always thought of others before herself. And I'm usually pretty right about people.

We talked a little bit about our families. I found out that Bella was an only child and that her mother and father were divorced and neither one of them knew what she did for a living. They thought she was a struggling actress and made her living on waitressing and odd jobs. I told her my parents were still married, I was an only child as well and that my parents did know what I did. I didn't go into any details, I figured we'd skip over all the unpleasantries while we can.

Our food came and we continued our pleasant conversation. She'd had a couple of boyfriends, but all of them 'losers' as she called them. She did have one serious boyfriend; in fact, she was even engaged to him, but he ended up leaving her, claiming to have found his one true love. She said his name was Jacob, and she truly loved him. It broke her heart to have him leave her. I could tell she still suffered from that. I told her more about me - I had a couple of girlfriends, but it had never gotten serious with any of them. I'd never found anyone to complete who I was. Who made me feel whole. She understood completely.

We finished our meal and she excused herself to the bathroom. I waited for Raul to bring me the check so that I could pay him and we could get going. I was very excited for the next part of our date. I hadn't been out in a long while. Bella made her way back when about five seconds later, this couple approached our table. I glanced at Bella and realized she didn't know them. Neither did I.

"Excuse me ma'am? I think I know you. Aren't you Betsy?" Uh-oh. Betsy is the name she gives as her screen name for her videos. We never list our real names. Sure enough, Bella's face turned a dark red. I noticed the woman next to the man was blatantly staring at me. She wasn't even attempting to look me in my face. Must be a fan as well. Wonderful.

Bella spoke up. "Um. Yes, sir I am. Nice to meet you."

His eyes lit up as he quickly reached over and took her hand. "Oh, you have no idea what a huge fan I am. I love your videos. I think you are one of the best up and coming actress' so far."

I thought Bella would have a heart-attack but she surprised me. She looked at him head on and said, "Thank you so much sir. I'm so glad to meet a fan. And thank you for the compliment, it means a lot to me."

He then introduced us to his wife and turns out his wife recognized me as well. We gave them our autographs and then quickly got up to go pay. Raul slipped Bella his number on a napkin and I acted like I didn't see. It wasn't my business if Bella decided to pursue this guy. I hoped she didn't though.

We walked out together towards the taxi when Bella said, "Ew. I think I just stepped on gum. Hold on." I held her steady as she picked up her foot and took the napkin Raul gave her to take the gum off her shoe. I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to know she didn't want to be with him. That I was doing a decent enough job to hold her attention.

We got in the cab and headed toward the club. I had to ask her about the incident at the restaurant. "Bella, were you okay with that guy coming up to you for your autograph? I have to say I was quite impressed with how you handled it."

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, that's actually not the first time it's happened. I realized that most of them aren't that bad. In fact, their the ones who give me a job. I'd really be waitressing and working odd jobs without them."

"But your not afraid one of them will get out of hand with you? I mean, I'm just thinking of your safety here." I hoped to dear God I hadn't offended her. Apparently, I didn't.

"No, no ones given me a reason too. But that doesn't mean I'm not careful. I do carry pepper spray with me and I can knee a guy relatively well if I wanted too." She gave me a brilliant smile then, and I dropped the subject. There was no need to start an argument at this point.

We arrived at Club Fuego a little after 9 pm. Bella was headed for the line to enter, but I steered her toward the door. Finally, I could impress her.

"Where are we going Jasper?"

"We're walking into the club Bella."

"Yeah, but why aren't we waiting in the line? Did you buy your way in?" She looked at my with a smirk.

"No, I did not. I know the owner. I'm welcome anytime. Now shush before I send you to the back of the line."

She made a gesture of zipping her mouth closed and throwing away the key. So cute.

We walked up to the bouncer and I gave him my name. He pulled back the rope and let us in.

"See, I told you." I said smugly.

"Wow" she said, as she took a look around.

It was pretty big, lots of dance floor room with booths and tables scattered about. I walked off to the side and found us a table that was already reserved for me. It felt good to be able to do this for her. Not long after, our waitress came up and we ordered our drinks. The club was actually pretty full of people, for being a Wednesday and all. It was hot and a little muggy, but really, what do you expect?

"So, how do you know the owner?" Bella asked, or pretty much yelled over the noise.

I scooted closer to her so I could speak and not have to shout. "A friend of mine's father owns this place."

"Huh. So you must be really good friends with this person."

"Very." I said.

We sat and talked for about ten minutes with our drinks when I got out of my seat and tugged on her arm. "Come on Bella, lets go dance."

She reluctantly got up and said, "I'm warning you, I'm not very good at this."

I placed my arm at the small of her back and guided her to the dance floor. "I doubt that." I yelled back at her.

We began dancing with one another and soon, we had a good grinding motion going on. She really did have a good knack for swaying her hips back and forth. Bella was a natural at grinding. I saw many looks that we got our way, and I was so glad that she was with me. I knew what other men were thinking when seeing her dance, and as much as I wanted to, I wouldn't take advantage of her. I was taught better than that. Suddenly, I thought about my parents and grimaced. Not exactly something I wanted to be thinking of when I was dancing with Bella.

After a few more songs, we made our way back to the table. It was so nice to be with someone I could actually laugh with. We had so much fun just sitting down at the table laughing and talking about odd things. It was so easy talking with her. Almost like breathing. Soon, we found our faces inches from each other after yet another bout of laughter. She looked absolutely delicious. I'm pretty sure if I could've eaten her up, I would've. There was something so appealing about Bella. Her pouty, full lips were partly open and I decided right then and there that this was it. I would make my move to seal this as more than friendship with her.

I leaned in, looking into her eyes, to make sure she was okay with this. She stared back at me and leaned in as well and our eyes shifted to each other's mouths. Ever so slowly, I lowered my head and placed my lips on hers. She was so warm and soft. I parted my mouth and slid my tongue out carefully, still wanting to make sure I hadn't overstepped my boundry. She readily opened hers and we were in a full blown kiss. Our mouths moved together slowly, each of us taking the time to discover one another.

And what a discovery. I was shocked to feel absolutely nothing. This beautiful woman sitting right beside me, who I've seen naked, who I've made porn videos with for crying out loud, held no type of spark for me. I pulled back and stared at her. I could sense that she felt it too. Or felt nothing is more like it. I noticed we both furrowed our eyebrows as we tried to make sense of this and she leaned in this time, trying again. I complied and this time, she took control. It was just as sensual, and all the mechanics of the kiss was there. Just no spark. I didn't feel much. She pulled back and we just smiled at one another. We both turned back to our drinks and I was glad, it gave me a minute to gather my thoughts.

What the hell just happened? I could've sworn I had feelings for her. I'm usually pretty good at what I feel, and I felt this just now. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Great. Maybe she was destined to be just a friend after all. But actually, that was not such a bad thing. I had grown to really care for Bella these last few days and I would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all. I turned my attention back to her and saw that she was staring at the dance floor.

"You ready to go back out and have some fun?" I said.

"Of course!" she answered, very chirpy, which was unusual for Bella. She smiled hugely at me as she led me out. We danced and laughed the whole night through. It was a lot of fun. We drank our fair shair too, so I was glad I had the foresight to use a cab for tonight. Bella excused herself to the bathroom before we took off back to our homes. As she did so, she leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips before walking off.

What. The. Hell? I could've sworn she felt the same thing I did when we kissed. That there was absolutely no chemistry between us. While it's true that we never actually talked about it, I was sure she understood what that meant. Shit. She must think we're still a couple. Well, that's okay though. I think I could make it work with Bella. She's a beautiful woman who's kind and loveable actually. So why won't this work? Of course it will. And I could see her getting along with Emmett and Edward. Hmm, probably more with Edward than Emmett. Em tended to be over exuberant and Bella tended to embarrass easily.

Bella came out of the bathrooms and I extended my arm out toward her. I was going to play the perfect boyfriend part. "You ready to go? Your chariot awaits milady." I laughed at the thought of the cab outside.

She smiled at me and we walked to the cab together. I got in after her and noticed that she was incredibly tired. She kept yawning and she leaned in on my shoulder to rest her head. "It's okay Bella. Go ahead and sleep. I'll make sure you get home." She must've had a huge amount of trust in me, because she did just that. _I'm going to have to have a talk with her about trusting people so easily. She definitely could get hurt this way._

The cab driver stopped in front of her home. I didn't want to wake Bella so I carried her out along with her purse. _I don't want to look through her purse for her keys. She said she lives with roommates, so I'll just ring the doorbell. _I did so and I knocked too for good measure. I heard noise coming from inside the apartment, so I knew someone was coming. The door flung open and I was greeted by a lovely sight.

A petite young woman stood in front of me with short, spiky hair, and she was wiping the sleep from her eyes. _She's absolutely gorgeous. What is her name? I'm sure Bella's mentioned her before but I can't for the life of me remember her name. This woman is a goddess. Say something stupid! I'm pretty sure she's wondering why your holding her roommate in your hands._

"Uhh...I'm Jasper...and I'm...Uhh...Bella's date?" It came out as a question. _Idiot. _I took a deep breath and tried again. "She fell asleep in the cab on the drive home."

She just stood there staring at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked dumbfounded. I sure made an impression on her. _I'm pretty sure she's going to tell Bella not to see me again._ Finally, she motioned for me to come in.

"You can place her in her room. I'll show you the way." _Ahhh, the goddess speaks._ Her voice sounded like bells. I followed the sway of her body as she led the way to Bella's room. I walked in and layed Bella down and turned to walk out. The goddess followed me out.

"I'll get her ready for bed, don't worry." she said as she smiled at me. _Beautiful._

"Okay, sure. Just let her know I'll call her tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Slick. Very slick.

"It's Alice, Jasper. It was nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I took it and shook it. _Be civil Jasper. It won't do if you brought her to you and and had sex with her mouth. That beautiful, luscious, gorgeous mouth of hers...Stop it!_

"It was nice to meet you too, Alice." I quickly turned and walked out the door and practically ran toward the safety of the cab. I thought about her the whole cab drive back home. I was in a daze. I was in love with my girlfriends roommate, practically her sister! I knew how close the three of them were. If anything registered in my mind, it was that. They had the same bond that Emmett, Edward and I did.

Fuck. What was I going to do? Even if things didn't work out with me and Bella, there was no way I could go out with Alice. That was an unspoken rule amongst friends. To both genders. I was screwed.

I vowed to see her again. I will see her again. Soon. I would never forget the way she looked tonight. I'll always remember this, our first of many meetings.

APOV

I just shut the door as I stood there dumbfounded. That was him. That was my soulmate. I just knew it. We touched for just a brief couple of seconds, and I felt it. The electricity coursing through my body. How could he not feel it? I was in love with a man that I'd just met, and when he walked out, he took my heart with him. _Jasper._ Such a beautiful name. Such a gorgeous man. I brought the hand up to my face that I used to shake his hand with. I loved this feeling.

As abruptly as I was on a high, I was back on a low again.

Bella.

_What am I thinking? Jasper is her boyfriend! What kind of friend am I? I'm so terrible for even thinking it! _Sadly, I realized that he could never be mine. As much as I wanted it, that could never happen. Bella meant too much to me.

I sighed deeply and made my way to her room. I got her pajamas and changed her into them. Once I was done, I walked back into my room and laid down. I closed my eyes and thought about the man that was forbidden to me. _Jasper Whitlock_.

**AN: Alright, so how did I do? Hmm? Let me know and show your love in the form of a review. I even like the ones that just tell me it was a good chapter. It lets me know you like what I do. Thanks guys!**


	15. You did what!

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. BUT I WISH SHE WOULD PICK UP MIDNIGHT SUN AGAIN. SHE'S KILLING ME!!**

**AN: Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated, but as you know, I got picked for jury duty. It's over now, thank God! I can now resume my schedule for FF writing. **

**BIG NEWS!! I have started a new story titled Bitter Sweet Symphony, after the song that inspired the story. Here's the summary: Rose and Edward make a bet. Will the school playboy be able to turn Bella into a vixen and get James to ask her out to prom? Will Edward make a good teacher and teach Bella everything she needs to know? Oh yes, there will be lemons! All human, OOC and Cannon pairing. Rated M**

**Please read and tell me what you think. I've got 2 chapters up. I've worked just as hard on that story as this one, so, I look forward to your reviews on that.**

**So, this chapter is important. It sets up what happens in the future. Some of you picked up on Jacob and Bella's past together and I have to say, that does come into play in the future. But you'll see my pretties, you'll see.**

**I believe the real fun happens in the next chapter, so please be on the look-out. I'm working on it as I write this. **

**Guys, honestly and truly, you are awesome! I never dreamed I would have this many people looking at this story. I feel like you guys are truly my friends on this. I have to say, I've got about a little over 80 people who are on alert for this story, and it would be nice to have each of you leave one tiny, little message for me. Imagine opening up my mailbox to have 80+ emails? That would totally make my day.**

**I hope this chapter does make sense. I was watching Pirates of the Carribean 3 while writing this, so I was a bit distracted. Hopefully, it doesn't suck too bad.**

**Shout-outs to WhynotJasper (Have you read my two chapters yet wench?) and 4theluvofMary (You did a great job on your last chapter. Don't you just hate it when you get your period but you really want to mess around? Ugh. Sucks for Bella.)**

**Also, Sounds of music and mischief-maker 1, your reviews are hilarious. I look forward to hearing from you guys every chapter.**

**So, here it is, Chapter 15.**

**Hells yeah!**

EPOV

I was nervous. Extremely nervous.

I loved Tanya and I wanted this night to go smoothly. I had decided to take her out to this extremely fancy restaurant, knowing for sure she would love it. Tanya loved anything flashy and expensive. I didn't mind too much. She was easier to please that way.

I picked her up from her apartment. She looked lovely.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" She gave me her winning smile.

"I'm doing great Tanya. How about you?"

"Very good. I'm excited about this date. Where are you taking me this evening?"

I smiled at her. I knew her well. "I'm taking you to Michaelangelos's.

I saw her eyes light up. She was pleased.

"Oh Edward. How wonderful. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, sweetheart. I just wanted to give you something you've wanted before you leave for a few days."

"This is perfect Edward! Thank you."

We drove to the restaurant, talking the whole way through, mostly about her and her plans for the week. I never really said much about me when we were together. I was content enough to just listen to her.

Dinner passed pleasantly, and all too soon, we were heading back to her place.

I felt naseous. We quickly made our way upstairs and made ourselves comfortable in her living room. I got up and got us some wine. I figured this would help calm my nerves.

"Tanya, sweetie, I got you some wine."

"Oh, thank you Edward. Come and sit by me."

I sat next to her and gazed into her eyes. It was now or never.

"Tanya, I know your leaving tomorrow, but I wanted to tell you that I love you so much. Do you love me?"

She smiled at me and said, "Of course I do Edward. You know that."

"Well, I want to show you how much I love you."

At that, I got up and bent down on one knee and held out the engagement ring I bought for her. It was the biggest and most expensive that I could afford.

The look on her face told me she was pleased.

"Tanya, you know I love you. And I want to show you how much. Will you marry me?"

She jumped up off the couch and threw herself at me.

"YES! YES! YES!"

I smiled at her, happy that she'd said yes. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Oh Edward! The ring is beautiful. You know me so well."

"I sure do. I'm so glad you liked it. I love you."

She looked up at me and said, "I love you too Edward. Oh, I can't wait to show everyone. They'll be so jealous!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long and soon, we found ourselves going to the bedroom.

Yes. This must be happiness.

**JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA JXA **

JPOV

I woke up Thursday, dreaming a very, very good dream about Alice. I looked at my bedside clock and realized it was after 1 in the afternoon. I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. I couldn't believe that I'd slept for so long. I got out of bed and decided to quickly shower and change for the day. I had no idea if Emmett and Edward were here, or if they were already gone.

About 20 minutes later, I walked out of my room and made my way towards the kitchen. I had to have some cereal to settle my stomach down.

After I poured myself a bowl, I walked into the living room to see Emmett playing video games. "Hey Em."

He didn't bother looking up from the t.v. as he answered me. "Hey Jasper. You must've come in pretty late last night. I can't believe your just getting up."

I answered him in between bites. "Yeah, I got in after 2:30 in the morning. It went well." _But all I can think about is her roommate._ "How did your date go?"

He was in the middle of winning a game, so I didn't get much information. "Mine went well too. I should be seeing her again soon."

"That's great. I'm planning on seeing Bella again too." Suddenly, a plan started to form in my head. _Yes, this could actually work!_

"Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly. If this were to work, I would need their co-operation.

"I believe he's in the shower. He had a late night too."

"I thought he was taking Tanya to the airport this morning."

"He did. He came home pretty early and knocked out again on his bed. He woke up just a couple of minutes before you did."

Emmett and I sat in silence; I was finishing my cereal while he was busy trying to win and get a perfect score.

I had just finished my cereal and was cleaning up when Edward walked into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Edward, how was your night?" I really didn't care for the girl, but I did care for Edward.

"It went well, actually. How about you guys?"

"Great."

"Yeah, very good."

Emmett finally turned his attention towards us and asked, "So Jasper, did you get laid?"

"No," I said, as I rolled my eyes at him. _Bella wasn't the one I wanted in my bed._

"How about you?" I asked him.

"Nah. Not yet at least." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Neither one of us bothered to ask Edward. We knew he did.

I figured now would be the best time to broach the subject of my favor. I hoped they were in a good mood for it.

"Hey guys, I wanted to ask you something."

I had both of their undivided attention; and for Emmett, that's saying something.

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath and said, "Listen, I wanted to take Bella out tomorrow night, but I think it would be good if we had a group outing. She's got two roommates, both girls, and the three of us could go out all together with them."

Emmett and Edward exchanged glances. Emmett was the first to speak. "Um dude. I was hoping to go out with Alice again. And sometime soon."

_Alice? Wow, his girlfriend has the same name as my future girlfriend. Wait. No, not future girfriend. Concentrate, Jasper._

"Well, you will Emmett, but make plans for Saturday. Please? I know this would really please her and I think you guys will have a lot of fun!"

"Fine, Jasper, I'm in. But only because you asked me to. I'll call Alice later and let her know I'll see her Saturday."

I was so excited and happy. I turned to Edward for his answer.

"Guys, there's something I've got to tell you."

This time, Emmett and I turned to look at Edward. He looked serious.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly alarmed. It was obvious that Edward was hiding something.

"I, um, just wanted to let you guys know that I'm engaged."

I think Emmett and I were too stunned to speak.

Emmett spoke first. "To who?"

I looked at him increduously. "What do you mean to who?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. A sure sign that he was upset.

"Tanya" said Edward. "I asked her to marry me."

"And she said yes." I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I could tell that Emmett wanted to express his disagreement, but the look and emotions radiating off of Edward told me this was not going to be a good time to do so.

I cut in.

"Look Edward, I'm not here to bug you or anything. I just really want you to come along with me."

"Jazz, I'm engaged. I don't think I should be going out on group dates anymore."

"It's not a group date. That's where your wrong. It's an outing with friends."

He didn't look convinced.

"Look, if you want, I can tell them you're engaged so the girls won't bother you. I don't expect you to go out with any of them. It's strictly a friendly outing."

I could see his resolve wearing thin.

"Please Edward?"

"Okay fine. As long as you make it clear that I'm not available."

"Yes, that's fine. I will, trust me." I was beyond excited now. I had Emmett and Edward on board.

Now, I had to call Bella.

APOV

All I could think about was Jasper. Since the moment I woke up, his name called out to me. What could I do?

And now, Bella was on the phone talking to him. Ugh. I was so jealous.

All I could hear was her laughing and talking into the phone. I should've been happy for her, but I couldn't be.

Not when she was talking to my Jasper.

I got up and went to the kitchen - to do what, who knows.

Probably pace some more.

Then, I heard Bella calling for me and Rosalie.

I sighed deeply and prepared my 'happy face.'

"Yes Bella?" I asked as I made my way to her. _I'm such a bad friend._

"Girls, I wanted to ask you guys for a favor."

"Sure, what's up?" Rose asked.

"Well, Jasper just called me and he would like to go out on a group outing. He's bringing his two roommates, which are both male, and he wants me to bring the two of you. What do you say, can you guys come?"

I couldn't believe it. Was he doing this so that we could be together? I wanted to hope so. But of course, I could be reading too much into this.

But I was usually never wrong.

I smiled and said, "I'm in Bella." _Yes, such a bad friend._ _No! I'm just going to be looking. Nothing more._

Bella looked towards Rosalie. "Well?"

"I don't know Bella. I've always had really bad experiences going out with men I don't really know. Their always such jerks."

"No Rose. Jasper is no jerk, and I'm sure he wouldn't bring his friends if they were that way. I know him, and I want you guys to get to know him too."

_Yes, I definitely want to get to know him. Every inch of him._

_No. Bad Alice._

"Alright. I'm in. Tell that boy toy of yours that we're in."

Bella shrieked in excitement. "That's perfect! I'll call him back right now."

Then Rose opened her mouth.

"How did it go last night anyway for you?"

Bella's smile faltered a bit. Then, she regained her composure and said, "It went well. Really great."

"What did you do?"

"We went out to eat and then went to a new club that his friends' father owns."

"Did you dance? Or I mean grind?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and I have to say, he's a good dancer. Smooth moves."

My stomach did a flip.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a great time. So, is he a good kisser?"

I tuned in to her answer, even though I didn't want to.

"Yes, he is. He's very sweet, just like his kiss." Bella smiled as she talked.

Rose rolled her eyes at her. "Details woman, details. Did you guys tongue dance?"

Yep. Definitely going to be sick.

"Rose!" I said. "She doesn't want to answer that!"

"Why not Alice? You answered me. And as I recall, you did enjoy it."

"It's alright Alice. I'll answer her." Bella turned toward Rose. "Yes, we did tongue-dance." she said, as she rolled her eyes.

Rose smiled as I got up to leave.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm fine. I think I'm just going to lie down for a while. You said we're set to go for tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. I'm going to call Jasper back now."

I smiled at the both of them as I walked out.

Tomorrow night was going to be bitter sweet.

**AN: So, review please? How was it? Oh, and please don't kill me because of the beginning of this chapter. It has to happen for my story to work. I have a plan. Don't worry.**


	16. We meet at last

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BUT STEPHENIE MEYER IS THE QUEEN IN MY BOOK**

**AN: Alright, alright, alright! Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting on. Their meeting! Now, I hope you guys enjoy because I worked really hard on this. It was written with much love and with all of you in mind. Let me know okay? Review, review, review!**

**4theluvofMary, can't wait for another update. If you haven't read her story, Private Tutor, go check it out! It's amazing and she's keeping me waiting for Dirty Eddie to make his appearance...but she gave me a little bit of a teaser, so I forgive her.**

**Muggleinlove also has a couple of stories out, my favorites being What happens in Vegas and also Building a Family. She's a great writer folks, so check hers out as well.**

**Mischief-Maker1 and Sounds of Music, can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. You guys never let me down!**

**Mini-muffins, glad to see you back online. I've missed you!**

**Alright folks, now for the story. Hope you enjoy and remember, review!**

BPOV

"Girls, are you almost done?" I yelled out. I was nervous enough already, I didn't want to add being late on top of that. Jasper was going to meet my best friends, officially. They'll get a chance to hang out together, and even though I really didn't have strong feelings for Jasper, I liked him alot as a dear friend. I wanted them all to get along. He also said his roommates were his best friends and so I was anxious to get along with them as well. I had to do what I could to make this night perfect.

"Yeah Bella, let's get this show on the road!" Rose yelled back. I smiled. She knew that the sooner we left, the sooner we could come back. I admired Rose tremendously. She was never nervous of what people thought of her. She knew she was beautiful and people took to her right away. What scared most people off was her attitude, but as she puts it, if they don't like it, they could fuck off. I wish I had that kind of mentality. I was totally opposite of that. I wanted people to like me and it bothered me if they didn't. Alice took the middle ground. She never went out of her way to please people, like I did, but she wasn't as cold as Rose either. I honestly had no idea how Rose, Alice and I became best friends. But I'm glad we did. Their the best girlfriends I could've asked for.

I walked out into the living room and appraised the girls. They looked absolutely beautiful. I knew that they were going to turn every head when we got there. I hoped Jasper's friends were single.

"You guys ready?" Alice said. We all nodded and took a taxi out. We weren't sure if we were drinking or not, but we didn't want to chance it.

The drive didn't take very long. We lived pretty close to alot of popular places, which was why we loved our apartment. On the way, we couldn't help but giggle and laugh like school girls.

"Hey Alice, did you settle things with Emmett? He wasn't too upset that you were busy on a Friday night, right?" Rose asked.

"No, actually. It worked out really well. Turns out he also had to go someplace with his roommate. He was doing it as a favor. We made plans for tomorrow afternoon."

I was so happy for Alice. I was glad she'd finally found someone, but it still looked like she wasn't very happy about it. I would have to question her later.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"He's taking me to the local skating rink." Alice said, this time with a huge smile on her face.

"Ice skating?" I didn't know we had an ice skating rink here.

"No, roller skating. I haven't been in forever, so I'm super excited. I don't know how he came up with the idea, but I'm ready for it." She was glowing.

"Awww, sounds like so much fun!" Rose said. Alice and Rose were expert roller skaters. They could even skate backwards. These were the times that I envied them.

"Bella, I still can't believe you got talked into going to a karaoke bar tonight." Rose said, suddenly turning the conversation to me. She was right to be surprised. I hated karaoke bars.

"I know, but Jasper made me feel secure about this. I have no idea how he did it. I have a feeling that if he asked me to jump off an airplane, I would do it, no questions asked."

"Well, I'm glad he talked you into it, because I haven't been in a while." Alice said.

"He promised me I wouldn't have to sing tonight, so I'm just going to be content to watch." I said, thankful that Jasper was understanding.

We had pulled up to the bar when Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me out grinning at me evilly. "He may have promised you Bella, but we didn't."

_What?!_ _Oh no!!_

I mentally groaned. Damn them.

Damn them both.

We worked our way inside the bar. It was pretty crowded, so I was glad when Jasper had told me where he'd be sitting. I looked ahead and spotted his blonde hair. _Good thing he's so tall_.

"Girls, I've found him." I told Alice and Rose.

But when I turned around, both girls were looking off into different directions.

"What's up girls?" I had no idea what they were looking at. All I knew was that it wasn't the same thing.

Alice turned to me and said, "I think I see Emmett here. I'm gonna go say hi really quick."

Rose looked at me as well and said, "Yeah, I think I see someone I know too, but I won't take long. I'll be right there."

They both promised me they would meet me back at the table I had pointed out to them.

I turned back around and made my way toward Jasper. _They'll be back soon enough._

EmPOV

_Why can't I get any fucking service around here? _I was beyond pissed. There were no female bartenders today, so I got stuck waiting and waiting for someone to take my order. This was getting beyond ridiculous. Edward was with me, but we had figured our chances of getting served might be a bit better if we split up. So he took the far end of the bar and I took the other. As far as I could tell, he hadn't been served either.

I was just about the throw the complimentary peanuts at the bartenders head when I heard someone calling my name. The voice sounded familiar, but it was so loud and the person singing karaoke was so bad, I didn't recognize the voice. I turned around and looked, but couldn't find anyone. I heard my name again, and this time, a tiny, black haired pixie pushed her way through the crowd.

Alice.

I jumped toward her and picked her up in a big bear hug while twirling her around. "Alice! What are you doing here little pixie?" I couldn't believe she was here.

"I told you I was going out with my roommate. What are you doing here?" she asked. I laughed and said, "Can you believe the same thing?"

"Wow, this is such a great coincidence. One of my roommates is here, at the other end of the bar. Do you mind if I introduce you to her since your here? My third roommate is already sitting down, but I'd like you to meet her as well."

"That sounds good. I'll do that for you, but do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure Em. Shoot."

"I've been standing here for a while trying to grab a drink, but without much success. You think you could use your feminine wiles to get the bartenders attention?" I knew without a doubt she could. I wondered if she would.

Alice gave me a brilliant smile and said, "Well of course, my horse. Just pick me up and place me on the bar."

I raised my eyebrow at her but she said, "Trust me. I've done this before."

I agreed and picked her up. I could've picked her up with just one hand, but I didn't want to look like I was showing off. I placed her on the bar and had just realized she was wearing a skirt. She sat at the edge of the bar and sat sideways so the bartender had a side view. She hiked up her skirt just a tad and leaned over the bar, waving her hand up in the air, asking for service. Within seconds, she had three bartenders making their way to her. The fastest one was the one that ended up waiting on her.

She was good. I was impressed.

She turned to me and said, "Whatcha want?"

I smiled and ordered my drink and one for her too. I told her I'd pay for her drink, seeing as she helped me out of a tight spot. Alice certainly was one dangerous woman.

"You ready to meet my roommate?" asked Alice.

"Of course, my dear. Lead the way."

"She's still at the other end of the bar. We'll have to fight the crowd."

"You know, my roommate is over there at that end as well. I'll introduce you to him. But don't worry about the crowd. This is where my expertise comes in."

I held her close to me and started shoving people over. We started making our way toward the other end of the bar.

"Which one is your friend?" I yelled toward her.

"She's the tall blonde woman, talking with the tall guy with the bronze colored hair."

I looked over to where her finger was pointing and saw Edward talking with a tall, blonde and beautiful woman.

_Fuck. Me._

_I'm in deep shit._

RPOV

I had told Bella that I would meet her back at the table as soon as I was done. I looked back over toward the end of the bar and I could've sworn that was Edward. I was hoping he didn't have that blonde bitch with him. Either way, that wasn't going to stop me from saying hello. If she didn't like it, she could just kiss my ass.

I finally reached him and noticed he was alone. He was trying desperately to get the bartenders attention, but it wasn't going well. It didn't surprise me, they were all men. I looked at the bartenders. _Wait a sec._ I smiled. I could help Edward get some service.

I walked up behind him and wondered idly what he would do if I hugged him from behind. It didn't look like Tanya was here; if she was, surely she'd be following him around with her leash around him.

I placed my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "Hey there sexy."

He jumped about 10 feet in the air and spun around. I couldn't help but start laughing. He was too easy to fool.

"Rose!" Edward yelled. "You scared me! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it's nice to see you to Romeo." What a greeting.

He smiled and gave me a hug. "No, I'm really glad to see you. You just startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'd like to say I'm here on a date, but that would be a lie. I'm here with my best friends, just hanging out. What about you?"

"Same thing. In fact, now that you're here, I would like to introduce you to them. I never got the chance before." It was true. He had wanted to introduce me to his roommates, but never got around to it. Maybe this was fate.

"Well Edward, today's your lucky day. I'd be happy to meet them. But, were you trying to get a drink sometime in this century?"

"Oh, you saw that did you?" He looked sort of embarrassed. I'm sure if the bartenders had been women, he'd have no problem.

"Yeah, I did. But don't worry. I also noticed that all the bartenders are men, so that kind of explains your lack of service. So, I'm here to help."

He looked at me hopefully. I knew what he was thinking, but he was wrong. This was going to be so much fun.

"Would you like me to step out of your way, so you can work your magic?"

"Me? No, I'm going to help _you_ get someone's attention." I wondered if he picked up on what I meant.

"How? They're all men." He was stating the obvious.

I smirked at me. "True, but you see the bartender with the black hair?"

He looked over and saw the guy in question. "Sure, what about him?"

"All you need to do is get him to look at you and smile at him."

The range of emotions that played out on his face were priceless. It went from confusion, to understanding, to shock and then to horror. If I could play out what his mind was thinking, it was probably along the terms of:

Oh.

Shit.

It made sense.

He turned to me and said, "I can't do that Rose."

"Why not? You'd get your drink."

"How do you even know he's...well...you know." He was so nervous. How funny.

"Gay? Because of two things. One, he didn't even glance at me when I approached the bar."

He rolled his eyes.

"And two, he's only serving male customers. Really Edward, open your eyes."

He took a deep breath and said, "Fine Rosalie, but you tell no one, you understand?"

"I sure do. Besides, who am I going to tell?"

He glared at me and approached the bar. He spotted the black haired bartender and when he looked his way, Edward gave him the most dazzling smile he could muster, but it still came out as a sort of grimace. I couldn't help but snicker behind him.

Immediately, he walked toward him and asked for his order. Edward ordered what he wanted and asked me what I wanted. I knew he wasn't too happy since I could've easily gotten one of the other bartenders to wait on me. But I thought this would be a lot funnier. It was too.

We stood off to the side and were talking when I saw Alice approaching me with the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. It looked like he lifted weights every single day of his life. He had black, curly hair and a killer smile. Alice looked so tiny next to him. Who was he, and why was she walking this way? Was this an early Christmas gift for me?

And then I remembered. This must be Emmett.

I literally felt my heart break in two.

I had never felt this way about a guy. I mean, all the guys I went out with were lookers themselves, but I never had an emotional bond toward them. And now, I see myself staring at my best friend's boyfriend, feeling and unfamiliar emotion toward her. Jealousy.

I pulled myself together right when Alice approached me.

"Rose!" Alice waved at me.

I smiled and waved back. "Alice! What's up?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Emmett, the guy that I worked with this past week."

I felt my face falter as I suddenly realized what we did for a living. My stomach heaved.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose." I put my hand out for him to shake when he pulled me into a hug. It felt very nice.

"Sorry, Rosalie. I don't do handshakes, especially when it comes to Ali's friends. It's extremely nice to meet you." He looked deep into my eyes and I could've sworn he really meant it.

I had to stay focused.

"Alice, this is the guy I worked with these past few days as well, Edward."

Edward leaned forward and gave Alice a hug as well. As soon as I let it be known that Edward and I worked together, I thought I saw a flash of shock and then anger cross Emmett's face, but it disappeared as soon as it was there.

What did that mean?

Edward turned toward me and said, "Rosalie, you're not going to believe this, but Emmett and I are roommates and best friends as well. We're here with..."

We didn't give him a chance to finish as Alice and I said right away, "Jasper."

"Yes, but that must mean that you girls are Bella's roommates as well?" Edward asked.

It dawned on all of us at that time that we were the people that the others had been waiting on.

Could this indeed be fate?

No, it couldn't be. Because Emmett wasn't free. In fact, he was dating my best friend. Someone that was forever out of reach.

No, not fate.

Hell.

We decided it would be best to make our way towards our table where Jasper and Bella were waiting for us to show up.

This was so ironic. I finally meet someone that I really want to get to know, but he's taken.

Of all the rotten luck. This night was going to be a pain in the ass.

Edward had decided to head towards the bathroom before making his way toward the table.

"Emmett, tell Jasper I'll be right there. You guys go on ahead."

We fought our way toward the crowd looking for our table.

I saw Bella and Jasper sitting together.

_Well, _I thought wryly, _At least Bella found love._

Yes, this was going to be a long night indeed.

**AN: Okay folks, review time! What did you think? I'm anxiously waiting to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Threesomes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

**AN: I am soooo happy with the reviews that I am getting on this story! I always walk away with a smile from my computer...like a grinning idiot. There's not much to say...just that alot of you were not too pleased that Edward and Bella did not meet in the last chapter. But have no fear...for those of you who reviewed, I let you know that they would be meeting first thing this chapter - and they are! So, hope you enjoy what I have written, and please let me know what you think.**

**The songs featured in this story are in my profile. They go directly to the youtube link for it. I know not alot of people ever listen to the music posted in stories, but I really think you'll get the full effect if you do. Also, I hope you know the songs...some of the younger generation may not. And if not, well then you just learned 2 new ones.**

**For those who read my other story, I had mentioned that I live in Texas and that I might be bracing for a hurricane this weekend. But I have found out that it is not going to hit where I live, so yay! You should get your updates.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: 4theluvofMary, mischief-maker1, sounds of music, muggleinlove, crystal Heart 2393, jillmarie724, minimuffins627, voldemortperfumes, Amanda.In.Texas, luvemmett, James is a British Name, EC4me, sunystone, roughdraft525, indianajeNnNn, Mandydrako, cem1818, brisFH28, aas9368 and Elizabeth**

**And now, the new chapter...enjoy!**

EPOV

I started making my way toward the table. I was thinking about how really strange it was that my former co-star's best friends and roommates were the ones that my own best friends were filming with as well. _Well, we were idiots. How did we not see this sooner?_ All I could think was that we weren't looking for it, of course we didn't see it.

I saw the gang up ahead. It looked like they had already introduced one another and were having a good laugh. Probably at the fact of how ignorant we were about this whole thing. I smiled as I saw Emmett talking with Rose and Jasper talking with Alice. Jasper's Bella looked on and seemed to enjoy the conversations that were going on around her. I couldn't see her clearly, but as I approached closer, I noticed how beautiful she was. _Jasper never said Bella was drop-dead gorgeous_.

I made it to the table and smiled at everyone. Jasper looked up and took his cue. "Oh hey, Edward. Let me introduce you. Of course you know Rosalie Hale, this is her friend Alice Brandon and the woman sitting right beside me is Isabella Swan.

Bella stood up from her chair and walked over to me and said, "It's so nice to meet you Edward. Jasper has told me alot about you and Emmett." She leaned over and gave me a quick hug. I hugged her back and I had never felt anything like it. It felt like I couldn't breathe. She pulled away too soon and smiled at me as I took in her deep, brown eyes. So beautiful. This woman standing before me was a goddess in her own right. Curse Jasper for not preparing me for this.

Not wanting to look stupid, I smiled back at her and said, "It's so nice to finally meet you Bella. You are every bit as beautiful as Jasper said you were." Bella casted her eyes downward and fuck me, she blushed. I had never seen that look on a woman before. Usually, all the women that I complimented knew they were beautiful and expected nothing less than a compliment. But Bella seemed to not be convinced of her true beauty. I would have to help her out with that tonight.

We sat back down as the conversation started rolling. I sat next to Rosalie, right across from Bella. I just had to keep looking at her face. I found myself trying to impress her, wanting her attention. Anytime she looked toward Jasper, my emotions went haywire. I knew he was my best friend, but if he put his lips anywhere near her tonight, I would have to castrate him. It would probably not go over well with him, but surely he'd understand right?

Oh what I would give to know what she was thinking.

BPOV

Oh no. The greek god that called himself Edward decided to sit right in front of me. Could it get anymore awkward? I was on a date with his best friend, but I couldn't stop staring at Edward. And when I hugged him, I felt nothing but sparks shoot between us. He smelled so wonderful and his body was incredibly built underneath those clothes. Mmm...what I wouldn't give to see this man totally naked before me.

Damn Rosalie. Damn her to hell.

I convinced myself that it wasn't Rosalie's fault she had already seen this glorious man naked...with his beautiful emerald green eyes staring back down at her. She had told me he was handsome, but not greek god handsome. How could she have missed that? I chanced a glance up at him and saw him staring at me. I looked down and blushed again.

He must think I'm an idiot...a stupid blushing idiot. I mean, who am I kidding? I couldn't compare to Rose, who would look perfect hanging off his arm. Nobody could compete against Rose. Well, no, that's not true. Alice could. Yeah, Alice could give Rose a run for her money. I sighed. What was I doing here? This was obviously a meeting for extrememly gorgeous people, which Edward was the president of, and I don't belong here.

I looked over to my side and noticed that Jasper and Alice were still in a deep conversation together as were Emmett and Rose. Wow. They must be getting along really well. Suddenly, I heard Emmett laugh out loud. He sure was boisterous.

"No fuck? Edward had to dress up as a doctor huh?" Emmett was laughing at something Rosalie had said.

Jasper got knocked out of his reverie and said, "Oh yeah, how do you girls think the shooting went?"

Alice smiled and said, "I think we did pretty well, huh Emmett?"

"We sure did, little pixie. The first tape should be coming out on Sunday."

"Yeah, ours too." said Jasper.

"Rose, they said ours was out on Sunday as well, right?" Edward asked turning toward Rosalie.

"Yeah, from what I understand."

My mind started taking me down the wrong path. Rosalie was going to be getting a tape of her and Edward. Edward naked. Edward doing sexual acts in all his glory. Edward dressed as a doctor. Oh my god. I think I actually stopped breathing. I quickly looked up around the table and noticed that everyone else was off in their own world too. _I wonder what their all thinking about. Probably nothing as bad as what I am. Definitely not that bad._

"So girls, how did you guys meet?" Emmett asked looking around the table.

Rose spoke up "We actually met in college. We hit it off right away in our freshman year and have been best friends since then."

"I don't have any idea how we became friends really. We're all so different, which you'll soon be able to tell." I added.

Alice nodded her head up and down in agreement. "That's right. After college, we thought we would do this gig for kicks, you know. Well, we got paid lots of money for what we did and decided that this is what we would do as a career. I mean, it wasn't hard for us at all. We enjoyed ourselves actually."

Edward turned to face me. "You too Bella?"

Thank God the bar was dark. I was blushing again. The way he said my name...

"Yeah, I surprised myself actually. I didn't think I had it in me to do it, but the girls saw something in me that I didn't. They told me I was good enough and I believed them."

"You are definitely good enough Bella." replied Jasper while smiling at me. I smiled back.

"So, what exactly have you girls done?" Emmett asked.

"Well, mostly individual work, you know, some masturbation shots, then of course some shots with guys and then some of all of us together..."

When Alice said that, all three guys were taking swigs of their beers, they all proceeded choking. Emmett recovered first.

"When you say all of you together..."

"She means all of us together." Rosalie said, smirking at him.

All three of them stared at us with huge eyes. Really, you would've thought we gave them their Christmas gift early...then again, we probably did.

"How often does this happen?" asked Jasper casually, looking down at his coaster.

The three of us looked at each other. We weren't idiots.

Alice looked up and said innocently, "I don't know, we lost count after the first 4 times..."

Edward shifted in his seat.

"And the last time was?" Emmett prompted.

This time I spoke up. "About 5 months ago ladies? Am I correct?"

Both Rose and Alice nodded their heads. I recognized the evil glint in Rose's eyes. She was a wild woman on the loose.

"Of course, it seems longer than that, considering we sleep together anyway. We always have slumber parties and when it's been awhile since we've gotten laid, we just help lay each other."

Alice piped up. "Yeah, you should see Bella's vibrator collection. You would never guess it by looking at her, but boy, does she know what she likes!"

Okay, now they were going to far...I only had one vibrator. Stupid sluts.

I turned to look at the guys and I almost started laughing. I didn't think they were breathing anymore and one look in Jasper's lap was enough to confirm what I already knew. They were horny as hell.

Rose was going to sex hell. Along with me and Alice.

"Umm...guys?" Alice said.

Jasper let out a shaky, "Yes?"

"We're just joking. You know that right?" Rosalie said, her composure cracking as she started to laugh.

"What?!" Emmett yelled. Obviously he was disappointed.

"Do you mean there's no slumber parties, or vibrator assistance?" Jasper asked.

"Well, there's no slumber parties, but we do own vibrators. They're a must." Rose said.

"So, there's no video of you guys either, huh?" Edward asked.

"No, that was true." I replied. "Haven't you guys ever done one together?"

"Hell no." Emmett yelled. "Best friends or not, I ain't putting my junk anywhere near them. They couldn't handle me anyway."

"Oh please Emmett, don't act like your too much man for us. I've seen you and your not as big as I am." Jasper said, starting a fight.

Edward put his head in his hands and said, "Oh for the love of all that's holy...shut up!"

We were cracking up. Apparently, this is something that they fought on often.

Suddenly, Rosalie said, "Oh girls. I think it's time to sing our song."

My heart fell. There was no way I could sing in front of my personal adonis. There was no way.

"Bella..."

"No."

"I told her she didn't have to." Jasper said, trying to come to my rescue, but knowing full well he would lose.

"She doesn't have a choice." Alice said as she grabbed for my arm. We stood up to walk toward the stage.

The guys all stared at each other trying to figure out what our song could possibly be. I had to say something.

"Umm...girls. Don't you think the point is to try to keep these guys? I mean, I really like them." _Especially Edward._

_"_Listen Bella, if their going to stick around, then they need to get to know the real us. Not some fake person they have glorified on the t.v. screen with our beautiful bodies and our killer sexual moves. They can hear us and then make their decisions if they want to stick around." Rose said. She was always the tough, in your face type.

Alice, of course, agreed.

I took a deep breath and made my way up to the stage. Well, here goes nothing.

EPOV

We stared at each other wondering what their song could possibly be. Jasper spoke up first.

"I bet it's a mushy, lovey dovey song. All girls sing songs like that."

Emmett agreed. "Yep, probably trying to let us know they crave romance and all that shit, which I would gladly give to Rosalie...and Alice and Bella." He added hastily. I turned to look at him. "We all would." He concluded. Hm...something was off.

We turned our attention to center stage as Rosalie, Bella and Alice graced the stage. Rosalie started off first, and this was definitely not a romantic song. This was a message.

**(Play "You don't own me" here. Found in my profile)**

_Rose:_

You don't own me

I'm not just one of your many toys

_Alice:_

You don't own me

Don't say I can't go with other boys

_Together:_

Ba ba ba ba ba ba baaaaaaa

_Rose:_

And don't tell me what to do

_Alice:_

And don't tell me what to say

_Bella:_

And when I go out with you

Don't put me on display

_Rose:_

(Spoken) Pretty good

_Alice:_

(Spoken) I'm impressed

_Together:_

You don't own me

Don't try to change me in any way

You don't own me

Don't drag me down

Cause I'll never stay

_Rose:_

I don't tell you what to say

_Alice:_

I don't tell you what to do

_Bella:_

So just let me be myself

_Together:_

That's all I ask of you

_Together:_

I'm young

And I love to be young

I'm free

And I love to be free

To live my life the way that I want

To say and do whatever I please

_Bella:_

I'm young

_Alice:_

(I'm young)

_Rose:_

And I love to be young

_Bella:_

I'm free

_Alice:_

(I'm free)

_Rose:_

And I love to be free

_Together:_

To live my life the way that I want

To say and do whatever I please

No, no

You don't own me

No, no

You don't own me

No, no

You don't own me

We're forever young and because

You don't own me

You don't own me

You don't own me

We're forever young and because

You don't own me

You don't own me

You don't own me

We're forever young and because

You don't own me

You don't own me

You don't own me

We're forever young and because

You don't own me

You don't own me

You don't own me

We're forever young and because

You don't own me

Wow. That had to be one of the most entertaining things I had ever seen. Bella was up there and did her moves perfectly. She just impresses me more and more. I have to say, they got their message through pretty clear. But I had another song in my mind, that would counter act the song they just sang.

Oh yeah.

They had no idea who they were dealing with.

RPOV

We got down from the stage and made our way to the table. I was prepared to be faced with an empty table, considering we just told the guys that no matter what they did, we were our own woman. Instead, the guys were there, clapping and whistling at us as we made our way to the table.

"You girls were awesome!" Emmett yelled. "I had no idea you guys could sing!"

"Just one of our many talents." I replied looking at him. _I could show you alot more of what I can do, my big, muscled...no, stop that!_

"Well, lucky for you, we've got many talents as well." he replied looking right back at me. Oh my God...I could feel myself getting wet at his implications. I steadied myself with the table.

Edward bowed his head a bit and said, "Ladies, we'll be right back."

"What do you think their up to?" I asked them.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it should be good. Emmett likes those rock type bands. The same as you Rose. I can't see him singing anything else." Alice said smiling as we took our seats.

"Well, let's find out."

The boys made their way up stage and stood toward the back, each with a mic in their hands. They gave a nod toward the DJ and when I heard the song they picked, I almost died.

They were good.

And I was in love.

**(Play "For the longest time" here. Found in my profile)**

_Together:_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest

_Edward:_

If you said goodbye to me tonight

There would still be music left to write

What else could I do?

I'm so inspired by you

That hasn't happened

_Together:_

For the longest time.

_Jasper:_

Once I thought my innocence was gone

Now I know that happiness goes on

That's where you found me

When you put your arms around me

I haven't been there

_Together:_

For the longest time

_Together:_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest

_Emmett:_

I'm that voice your hearing in the hall

And the greatest miracle of all

Is how I need you

And how you needed me too

That hasn't happened

_Together:_

For the longest time

_Jasper:_

Maybe this won't last very long

But you feel so right

And I could be wrong

Maybe I've been hoping to hard

But I've gone this far

And it's more than I hoped for

_Edward:_

Who knows how much further we'll go on

Maybe I'll be sorry when your gone

I'll take my chances,

I forgot how nice romance is

I haven't been there

_Together:_

For the longest time

_Emmett:_

I had second thoughts at the start

I said to myself, hold on to your heart

Now I know the woman that you are

Your wonderful so far

And it's more than I hoped for

_Edward:_

I don't care what consequence it brings

I have been a fool for lesser things

_Jasper:_

I want you so bad,

I think you ought to know that I

Intend to hold you

_Together:_

for the longest time

Oh, oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Their they stood, snapping their fingers and tapping their toes to the rhythm. I could not believe that that was their voice and not that of a recording. They were unbelievable. And how did they know that was our song? The song we girls sang when we thought of our potential Romeos? Ugh. I hated feeling vulnerable.

The guys made their way back when the song was over and Edward, smiling, asked, "Well, how did you guys like it?"

Bella recovered first. "That was spectacular guys! I had no idea you could sing!"

Alice turned on Emmett. "I thought you liked rock bands? I had no idea you even knew who Billy Joel was!"

"I do like rock bands. That's my preferred music. But all three of us love all types of music and so, we pretty much know 'em all."

Amazing. Can this man get any more perfect? Seriously?

Unfortunately, he belonged to Alice. This was the only time that I have ever been jealous of her.

Why couldn't it have been me he worked with?

EPOV

Bella looked stunned. I had successfully impressed her. I had no idea she could sing and I was glad we had something in common. She looked radiant when she was happy.

Alice interupted my train of thought.

"Guys, Emmett and I are supposed to go roller skating tomorrow night, but we talked about it and we were wondering if you guys would like to go on a group date together?"

Hell yes!

"Oh, that sounds great! But Edward just recently got engaged so I'm not sure if he'd be up to going on a group date or not." Jasper spoke and broke me out of my trance.

_Tanya._

What was I thinking?! I was an engaged man. I couldn't go around like some love sick school boy throwing my feelings out toward Bella when I could give her nothing in return. That wasn't fair to her. I was about to agree with Jasper when I took another look at Bella. She was staring at me with her beatiful, brown doe eyes. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I would love to join you guys."

This would be the beginning of the end.

**AN: Review my wonderful peeps! You know I want to hear from you!**


	18. Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**AN: So folks, a lot of you are ready for this chapter, which I am glad. I hope you do enjoy it. It didn't come as easily to me as I would've liked, but I did manage to pen it down. The last part of this chapter is in Third Person POV. I wanted you guys to get the feel of what it's like from all of their perspectives and I felt this was the best way. Third Person is not my strong forte, so I hope it's halfway decent.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, who are awesome by the way! I don't have time to list them all because I'm in a rush to post. Sorry, but know that I love you all!**

**4theluvofMary has posted yet again a new story entitled Geek Squad to the rescue! It has geeky Edward...of course it's for Jayeliwoods contest but it's good so make sure you stop there!**

**I've had some people ask if I listen to music while I write, and as a matter of fact I do. Just so you know, I have a long playlist that I shuffle from, and my music taste is a huge range. So, I'll probably add what song gave me the most inspiration to write from my shuffling. I do not always pay particular attention to words from the song, sometimes, it's just the tone from the music; the mood it sets. The songs for this chapter are listed below in the story. That's what I was listening to when I wrote this chapter out, so enjoy!**

**Nothing much more to add at this point…hope you enjoy this chapter! Review my lovlies!!**

EPOV

It was early Saturday afternoon and the guys and I had nothing better to do that to sit around our apartment and play video games. We were waiting for it to be 4 o'clock so that we could pick up the girls at their apartment. Apparently, Emmett and Jasper knew where they lived.

"Dude, can you believe that we were at the same apartment, on the same day? I mean, how ironic is that?" Emmett still couldn't get over the fact that they had been right there, under our noses.

"Yeah, that's really hard to believe. But, it's okay now, because the mystery has been solved. I think they're all great girls." said Jasper. He was really excited about tonight.

I, on the other hand, was nervous. I mean, what in the world was I thinking? I know what I'm thinking - Bella. The more I thought about it, the more insane I knew I was. She knew I was engaged, and that automatically meant I was off limits to her. I didn't really know Bella, but I already knew that I cared about her more than I should. I was really close to telling the guys that I was out for tonight. Almost.

"Does Alice know how to skate Emmett?" I asked, trying to distract myself from constantly looking at the clock; it was only 2:30.

"Yeah, she said she used to be really good at it. I'm not sure if she still is though. I guess I'll find out tonight."

"Hmm...I wonder if Bella knows how to skate? I doubt it. Given her track record on solid ground, I don't think she'd fare too well on wheels." Jasper had an amused look on his face.

It was killing me not knowing if he had kissed her good night when we left the bar. I kept wondering if maybe it would just be better if I didn't know. The sensible side of me lost. I had to find out.

"So Jasper, how did it go last night with Bella? Did you get to tell her good night?" I hoped I didn't sound too eager for answers.

His forehead scrunched up and he said, "Yeah, I did. It was nice. I gave her a hug and a kiss as I made sure she got to her door."

Calm down. Calm down.

I had no right to her. I mean, I was fucking engaged and Jasper didn't know any better. I could forgive him.

Suddenly Jasper turned on Emmett. What was that look on his face? I couldn't quite place it...

JPOV

Edward's question led my mind down a road I didn't want to go down on my own. When we left the club, we each took a seperate cab ride out, to take the ladies home. We couldn't all fit ourselves into one cab, so we decided that would be the easiest thing to do. I thought back to last night, as I dropped off Bella.

_"Bella, we're here." I said, as I looked over to the other side of the cab. Bella was looking out her window, lost in thought._

_"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Jasper. This is my stop, isn't it?" She smiled at me as I helped her out._

_We walked up her steps and stopped at her door. I held her hands in mine as I stared down at her. _

_It wasn't the same. I no longer felt the same about her, she was definitely just a friend now, and I knew there would be no going back on my feelings. But I couldn't bring myself to break it off with her. _

_For what? How did I know that Alice even knew I existed? Alice wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I could only be so lucky, to have someone like Alice in my arms._

_I looked down at Bella and smiled at her. I didn't want her to know that there was anything wrong. It wasn't fair to her. I mean, she really liked me and I didn't want to hurt her._

_"Goodnight Bella." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I looked up at her, wondering if she would be offended. She wasn't. _

_I couldn't even kiss her the same way. It wouldn't feel right. I knew, right then, that I was a changed man forever. Alice had touched me and I was never going to be the same. _

_I walked back to the cab and closed the door. I was ready for bed; to escape to dreams of Alice._

_-End Flashback-_

I ran over my good night with Bella and then thought about Alice and Emmett. Ugh. I wonder how it went with them. No, I didn't want to know, right? No sane person would want to know that type of information. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly sane at the moment.

"Emmett, how did your evening end with Alice? Everything you thought it would be?" _Please say no._

"Huh? Oh...yeah...sure. It went well. I told her goodnight and said I'd see her tomorrow. Nothing else." He didn't seem to go too much into detail. That was unlike Emmett.

"So, no good night kiss, huh Em? Did you finally strike out?" Edward smirked at him. I wanted to hug him and kick him at the same time.

"Oh, of course I gave her a kiss good night. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

_Yes. Yes you are Emmett..._

EmPOV

Shit. Why couldn't the guys let me think about Rosalie in peace? They kept asking me stupid questions about how things went with Alice and if I gave her a kiss good night. Of course I did, maybe not in the way that I usually give them to women, but a kiss on the cheek still accounts for a kiss, doesn't it? I couldn't tell the guys that though. I'd never live it down. So I let them think what they want. My mind was only on one place...Rosalie.

We talked all night and it turns out we have a lot in common. She loves the same type of rock bands that I do and she loves cars. She doesn't take shit from anybody and we both say what we think, when we think it. Although, she strikes me as the type of person that has more common sense than I do in that area. My mouth has gotten me into more trouble than I'd care to admit...

The good thing is that she's single. The bad thing is that I'm dating her best friend. But we could get over that, couldn't we? I mean, it's not like I went all the way with her best friend. Oh wait...Fuck.

I sighed deeply. A blow job isn't considered going all the way, is it? No, it couldn't be. I just had to know. I turned to the only people I could ask.

"Hey guys? Is a blowjob considered going all the way?" I glanced up at my friends and got nothing but shocked expressions. What the hell was their problem?

Edward seemed to recover first. "Well, I don't think so Emmett. I mean, if you didn't fuck her, then it couldn't possibly be going all the way. But I've been wrong before. What do you think Jasper?"

I turned to look at him and for the first time ever, I thought I saw a look of murderous anger cross Jasper's face. No, that couldn't be right. He was always the peaceful one.

"I don't know Em. I mean, did you do that? Last night?"

I glared at him. Didn't I just tell them that nothing happened? What was Jasper's problem?

"No, I didn't. I told you nothing happened. Quit being a dick, Jasper."

I got up and decided to go to my room. At least there, I could spend the next hour thinking about Rosalie in peace.

JPOV

Oh.My.God. Alice gave Emmett a blow job. Why else would he want to know if that was considered going all the way? He was trying to save Alice some embarrassment in case we asked him about it. Ugh. How could he? She's an angel that should be well taken care of by me.

Okay, well maybe that's stretching it. I'm the devil that wants to tear off every last piece of her clothes and fuck her senseless until she can no longer move. Yeah, that sounds more like it. It may not be romantic, but it's the truth. And now, Emmett got his nasty, horny body all over her.

So, here's the question. What am I going to do? I need to get her attention. Show her what she's missing. I thought and thought, until I finally came up with a solution. It was brilliant!

I was going to make her jealous. She'll see what Bella has and want it even more. Alice will realize that Emmett is not the one for her and she'll come after me. Yeah, this could work.

I was so excited to get Operation Make Alice Beg For Me underway. I looked at the clock. It was just about time to go. I couldn't wait to get started...

Third Person POV

The time had come for the guys to head on over to the girl's apartment and pick them up. They all piled into Emmett's jeep – it was relatively quiet. Not much was being said anymore. Each guy was left to their own thoughts…and frowns on all their faces.

Emmett parked his jeep and all three of them hopped off. Edward made it to the door first and rang the doorbell. Rosalie answered, "Well, hello boys, come in."

All three guys walked in and took a look around. Jasper had been here before, so he wasn't interested in his surroundings. He was looking for Bella.

"You guys have a nice place here." said Edward. He too, was patiently waiting for Bella to make her appearance.

Alice and Bella came out of the bedroom together. Both of them smiling, ready for the afternoon that would prove to be awkward and fun at the same time. All three of the boys took in a sharp breath. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were wearing shorts, short shorts to be exact.

"_Does Rosalie know how beautifully long her legs are?"_ thought Emmett.

"_Alice is going to kill me. Her tight little ass keeps wiggling around when she walks…I just want to put my hands on her and slap it – hard."_ Jasper was having an even harder time keeping his thoughts clean.

"_What I wouldn't give to squeeze Bella's thighs in between my fingers. I'd kiss her and slowly start making my way up north…"_ Edward was already a goner.

Jasper shook out of his reverie and immediately put his plan into action. "Bella, you look beautiful, as usual!" He walked up to her and gave her a hug, making sure Alice got a good view. He took Bella by the hand and pulled her into his side. She smiled, unsure of what Jasper was doing, but going along with it anyway. It was really not that bad, just surprising.

Emmett reached out and put Alice's tiny hand into his own and said, "Well, you girls ready? It's going to be really fun tonight."

They walked out of the apartment, two by two and filed into Emmett's massive jeep. Alice sat up front with Emmett, while Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Jasper filed into the back, in that order. Edward sat very stiffly, afraid to get too close to Bella for fear of losing himself and holding her hand, which at the moment was locked onto Jaspers hand; and that wouldn't do very well at all.

The conversation that was taking place in the van was very low key. Nobody was saying much of anything, yet it seemed like everyone wanted to say something. Definitely awkward.

When the gang got to the skating rink, everyone piled out and made their way inside. The boys bought tickets for themselves, as well as the girls. The music was loud and the lights were flashing everywhere. There was just enough light to see where you were going, which made Bella a little apprehensive. She didn't want to run over a child when she wasn't looking.

The girls found a seat to take as they put on their roller skates. The guys finished first and offered their hands out for the girls to take, to help them out. Edward was paired with Rosalie, Emmett with Alice and Jasper with Bella.

Candyman by Christina Aguilera had just started playing. Jasper looked down at Bella and said, "It's okay Bella, don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you. I won't leave you by yourself." Jasper was hoping that Alice could hear him.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "Why would I need your help Jasper?"

This time, Jasper was confused. He could've sworn Bella didn't know how to skate, although admittedly, he never asked her. "Well, I just assumed you didn't know how to skate."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Of course I can skate. Just because I have a habit of falling on even ground, doesn't mean I suck on wheels." And with that, Bella grabbed Alice and Rosalie's hands and stomped off to the floor.

The boys all hung back to watch as they looked at the beautiful girls they were with in awe.

They were skating with one another expertly, laughing and talking the whole time. They were a sight to behold.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

They guys shook themselves out of their trance and skated their way towards their partners.

"May I have this dance, madam?" Edward asked Rosalie. She rolled her eyes at him and gave him her hand. She kept stealing glances at Emmett, hoping that she'd have a chance to skate with him at least once.

"What do you think about showing everyone here what we could do together?" Emmett said to Alice as he took her hand. Alice giggled while looking over toward Jasper. He was holding hands with Bella while laughing and talking to her. _He wants to play that way, does he? I'll show him that two can play at this game_! Alice was furious.

The couples skated all around each other, not wanting to get too far away and lose sight on what the other couples were doing. Each wanted to be close enough to look but far enough away to not make it obvious.

Edward watched Bella as she skated with Jasper, wishing beyond hope that it was Bella in his arms and not Rosalie. She looked like an angel, and every time she smiled, it broke his heart because the smile was not for him – it was for Jasper. He knew right then that he had to skate with her at least once.

The beginning of yet another song sounded, and Edward yelled, "Switch!" Nobody seemed to object, to which he was grateful. And now, the pairs were as follows: Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

The sound of Crazy by Britney Spears could be heard playing around them. Perfect.

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

_Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see_

"I hope you don't mind skating with me?" Edward asked Bella. He just needed to hear her sweet voice. "Of course not Edward," said Bella. It thrilled her to use his name in a sentence…like he belonged to her. They skated side by side, his hand around her hand and laughed the whole time through. They were carefree, all the while, the both of them very aware of the song being played at the moment.

_You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
Im so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

Tell Me, you're so into me  
That i'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, i'm not in the blue  
That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you

Emmett took Rosalie's hand and led her around the skating floor. Interestingly enough, the group broke up from its close-ness and went their own ways with their new partners.

"I have to say Rose that I was very impressed with the song choice that you girls sang last night." Emmett looked at Rosalie with nothing but complete admiration. He wasn't joking. The look from his eyes startled her. She smiled back at him. "Thank you. I think it's extremely important for a woman to be able to take care of herself." She couldn't allow herself to be sidetracked. Her mind was already going haywire from the closeness of his body.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "You're right Rosalie…but don't you think that there are some things that a man would be able to take care of for you, even better than you could yourself?" Her breathing hitched. She felt like she was going to faint, or explode from excitement. He just smiled back at her and kept them skating side by side. He couldn't allow himself to say anymore…she could take his meaning from there.

_Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, But it feels alright  
Every Day and Every Night_

You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
Im so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Alice took Jaspers hand and led the way as they skated together. Jasper didn't mind one bit. He'd follow her anywhere she took him. He knew he was smitten, but he didn't care. He just wished he could show her somehow. Alice looked up and smiled at him. He took that as encouragement.

"So Alice, you and Emmett seem to be getting along very nicely" he said carefully. He didn't want to imply too much. He wanted her to do the implying if there was really something there.

She answered him carefully. "Emmett is a very good guy. I think that anybody could get along with him if they just tried." And of course, in turn, she told him something. "You and Bella look good together."

He took a deep breath as he answered her. He didn't want to put Bella down in anyway, but he wanted her to see that he wasn't serious with her either. "Yes, Bella is beautiful in her own way…" he let it trail off. Alice furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Well, is Rosalie more your type? Tall, blonde and beautiful?"

Jasper looked down at her and said, "Actually, quite the opposite. I've always had a thing for dark haired beauties; someone that is smaller than me and spunky. Definitely spunky, with a sense of fashion." He had remembered Emmett's comment about Alice's distaste for cheap clothing.

It worked. She smiled brightly as they skated hand in hand together. Yes, they were walking a dangerous, fine line. But he didn't care. He just cherished this one moment they had together.

The song was about ending when Bella caught her foot on the floor and tripped. Edward tried to catch her as she was falling, but all she managed to do was pull him down with her, landing on top of her.

Both of their breathing increased as they stared at each other, neither of them moving right away. _She's so beautiful. I just want to stay like this forever. _Edward could feel every curve of her body against his and if he didn't move soon, he knew there would be other things that she would feel.

Bella looked up at Edward and noticed his green eyes had gotten darker, a slight smoldering look to them. _Oh God, he's so gorgeous. I want to reach up and kiss him._ As her thoughts wandered about what could be with her and Edward, she suddenly remembered a thought of her own. _He's engaged Bella! What are you doing?! _That thought alone snapped her back to her senses. She remembered, with great pain, what happened between her and Jacob. How he had found another woman and broke her heart to be with her. _No!! I will not be somebody's other woman. His fiancée deserves better. I will not have her crying over what could've been because of me. I'm better than that, and so is Edward._ And with that, she gently pushed up on Edward's shoulders so that he could move off of her.

Edward looked confused. He didn't know what just happened, but something that Bella thought made her back away from him. _What did I do wrong?_

"Edward, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your fiancée if she were to hear of this. Even though it was an accident." Bella said, so low, it was hard to hear her.

_Oh. That's what she's thinking._

He quickly got off of her and helped her up. They skated their way back to the group, not saying anything more. Bella quickly took her place by Jasper as Alice made a face and went to go stand by Emmett. Their time was over – it was time to come back into the real world, where there were no happy endings, only things that could never be, for Bella anyway.

They left the skating rink and headed over to their new hangout, Larry's Pizza. As they ate and talked, Bella noticed something extremely peculiar. Jasper continually spoke to Alice and she did the same. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged glances with one another when they thought no one was looking.

_Well I'll be damned…"_ Bella thought. This might not have a happy ending for her, but that doesn't mean her friends had to suffer the same fate. She knew what had to be done, and she would do it, for them…

**AN: Review and let me know what you thought of this! I hope my third persons pov didn't suck that bad!**


	19. Matchmaker Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT TWILIGHT…**

**AN: Hello my peeps! I hope all is well this great Tuesday morning. You might be wondering why in the world I'm so happy and I have to say it's because The Dallas Cowboys won last night. I can't help to be extremely happy right now. Jason Witten is my rock star. sigh**

**So, here's the chapter update. I hope you enjoy this because the next 2 chapters are going to be a bumpy ride…seriously. As usual, make sure you update, please. The more reviews I get, the more people poke their head in and take a look at my story. **

**Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Song: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

BPOV

I woke up on Sunday morning ready to go. It didn't take me long to shower and get myself together. I knew what needed to be done and I wanted to make sure that it was done right. I would put them through some torture in the process, but my friends would thank me later. I was still missing one thing...an accomplice. There was no way in hell I would be able to pull this off without help from the other side, and I knew just who to turn to.

Edward.

It was inappropriate though. The way I felt about him, what I saw in him would not help me at all. I needed to make sure to keep my distance from him and keep myself distracted. I wasn't sure if he liked me at all or not, but I thought I felt an instant connection. Surely he did too. Regardless, it didn't matter...he was off limits and I would keep this relationship platonic...even if it kills me.

I walked into the living room to grab my purse. I had contemplated how to do this for a while now and I thought I had come up with a plan. Now, it was time to put it into action. I found Alice and Rosalie sitting there, watching TV.

"Morning, Bella. Somebody decided to sleep in today." Rose looked my way and smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Yes, it felt good to sleep in today. Especially since I've got no place special to be."

"Your not seeing Jasper today, Bella?" Alice asked me.

I turned to her, acting normal. "Oh, I'm not sure yet. I've thought about asking all three of them to come over, but I don't know..."

Just as I thought, the two of them jumped to the bait.

"That would be a great idea Bella!" said Alice as she jumped up from the sofa. "I think it would be fun to have a day where we could all hang out. I'm going to run into my room and get myself ready for company."

"You do mean Emmett, right Alice?" I called after her. I turned toward Rosalie as she made a face. She saw me looking at her and quickly smoothed out her face into a smile.

"Umm...yeah, of course Bella." Alice quickly locked herself into her room.

Rose stood up as well and said, "Well, I'm not going to stay in these clothes if there are people coming over today. I think I'm going to head on over and change as well."

Success!

Then, I put my plan into action. I really needed to speak to Edward, first and foremost. I didn't have his cell number and I couldn't very well call Jasper and ask to speak to Edward...that would ruin everything.

I did the only thing I could think of. I called Angela.

Angela Webber was the company's secretary, a very good one at that. It was her job to have everybody's contact number that worked for TeaseMe Entertainment. I knew she had Edward's number and so I hoped that she would hand it over to me. We got along very well, maybe that would add to my favor.

I dialed her cell and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Angela?"

"Yes, is this Bella?"

"Yeah, hey Ang, how are you today?"

"I'm doing great Bella. How about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm doing good. Listen, I called to ask for a huge favor from you."

"Okay, I'll help if I can."

"Umm...well, it's like this...I need Edward Cullen's number. Do you have it?"

"Yeeeessss...but you know I can't just give out somebody's number like that Bella. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know Angela, but I've really got to get a hold of him...I went out with him last night, and I didn't get a chance to get his number."

"You went out with him? I thought he had a girlfriend."

"No, not like a date. It was a group gathering and he was there. I just need to speak to him."

I heard her hesitating on the other end of the phone. I knew she wanted to do this as a favor for me, but she didn't want to get fired over this either. I was putting her into a tight bind.

Finally, I heard her speak.

"Listen Bella, this is what I can do. I can call Edward for you and give him your cell number, with your permission, and have him call you. I'll let him know you need to speak with him."

"Oh Angela! Thank you so much! Please let him know it's Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale's friend from last night. Also, let him know it's urgent, but not an emergency. I don't want him freaking out."

"Got it Bella."

"Oh, oh, oh Angela, wait! You still there?"

"Yep."

"Please tell him to call me back in private. I don't want his roommates to hear him."

After a moments hesitation she asked, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to play match-maker."

She giggled at that. "Yeah, you were always really good at things like that Bella."

I smiled as I recalled when I first introduced Angela to Ben Cheney. They had just hired him to work on the set, as a lighting technician, when he told me about his infatuation with Angela. Of course, Angela felt the same about him, so it was just a matter of a few phone calls before it was official. Now, they were going on almost two years and they just got engaged. I was so proud.

I told her good-bye and walked into my room and waited for Edward to call me. I really hoped he would remember me and call me back. I could feel myself getting excited waiting for his call. It would be nice to hear his silky smooth voice again...

EPOV

"Emmett, get the hell off of me!" Emmett was feeling particularly frisky this morning. Jasper wasn't in the mood to wrestle, so he pounced on me when I wasn't looking. We landed on the floor, rolling around. He had me pinned underneath him with his legs, but he still couldn't get my arms pinned. Emmett was strong, but I was faster. I had a chance of winning him as long as I kept moving. If he had me pinned all over, there was no way in hell I could win.

"Guys! Get a room!" Jasper yelled toward us.

"Fuck off Whitlock!" I yelled, trying to throw Emmett off. I managed to move from underneath him and now I was on top, which wasn't particularly good. I was a lot lighter than Emmett too, meaning he could easily toss me, which he did.

At that point, my phone rang. "Truce! Truce! That's my phone!" I attempted to leave Emmett, but he pulled me back. I landed hard on my back again as I tried to kick him off. Jasper just watched on with a smirk on his face. Damn Jasper.

My phone rang again and this time, I quickly jumped off of him while he was trying to pin me again. Like I said, I was faster. I got to my phone and realized it was Angela Weber, the agency's secretary.

_What could she want?_

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi, is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, this is Angela from TeaseMe Entertainment. Do you think I could speak to you alone in private? Away from your roommates? It's pretty important."

"Sure, give me one second."

I made my way toward my room, getting a quick glance from Jasper. Emmett took that as his opportunity to attack him. I could hear Jasper curse Emmett as they both landed on the floor with a thud.

I shut the door to my room and continued my conversation.

"Angela? Okay, I'm alone now...how did you know I had roommates?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I got a call a while ago from a Bella Swan. She said to remind you that she was a friend of Rosalie Hale's. She wasn't sure if you'd remember her."

Was she shitting me? Of course I would remember my dark-haired beauty...

"Yes, I know who you're talking about...what about her?"

"She asked if you could please call her on her cell. She said it's not an emergency, but it is urgent, if you could call her as soon as possible. She did ask for your cell number, but it's against company policy for me to give those out...so I told her I'd call you and give you her number, with her permission."

All I could think about was _what could Bella want with me? _I wrote the number down that she gave me.

"No, I understand the company policy. Don't worry Angela, I'll call her right back."

"Oh and before I forget, she said not to let your roommates know anything. She would explain when you called her."

Even more puzzling.

"Alright, I'll call right now then. Thanks Angela."

"Your welcome Edward. Bye."

"Bye."

_What is going on? What on earth could Bella want from me?_ I didn't care. I was just excited to hear her voice again. I called her back and braced myself to hear her again. _What is wrong with me?_

BPOV

I got everything set and ready for the day. I told Edward my plan and he readily agreed. I kept my voice straight and even, though I wanted to shout from the rooftops that I was talking to Edward Cullen on the phone. I put that thought aside and concentrated on my plan for today. I was going to succeed, I just knew it!

I put the next part of my plan into action. I called Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper, this is Bella. Are you busy?"

"No, actually I'm not. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come over to our apartment today. The girls and I thought it would be nice to just hang out at our place. I mean, that's if you guys don't have anything planned for tonight."

"Oh, I don't think we do. Let me check though, hold on."

I could here their conversation in the background. Apparently, Jasper didn't know how to use the mute button.

_Hey guys, it's Bella. She wants to know if we'd like to go over to their apartment to go hang out today. What do you guys think?_

I could hear Emmett next. _I'm up to it, how about you Edward?_

_Oh, sure. I think it's a great idea. Hey Jasper, tell Bella we said hello._

Jasper came back on the phone then.

"Hey Bella? Sure, we'll be over. What time would be good?"

"Oh, well, it's almost 1, so what about you guys pick up some Chinese food and bring it over?"

"Sure thing. We'll be over in a few."

"Hey Jasper? I just remembered something."

"What's up?"

"Well, today is the day that our videos should be out. I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind stopping by and picking up our copies for us?"

"No problem Bella. We've got to pick up ours as well. We'll stop by there first to grab the copies, then head out for Chinese and then make our way to your apartment. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Thanks so much Jasper. Please tell Edward and Emmett that I said hello."

"They send their greetings back. I'll see you in a few."

_Yes...my plan was underway._

**AN: Review beautiful people!!**


	20. Mr Brightside

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS…**

**AN: So my lovelies…great to see you all are anxious for this chapter. Just a quick heads up. This chapter is told from all their POV's, starting with Bella. I hope it doesn't confuse you, but I just didn't feel like doing 3****rd**** person again. So, if there is any confusion, please PM me. I answer all reviews and PM's. **

**4theluvofMary, you know you are definitely my bff on FF…and your update rocked my socks off! And also, to whynotJasper…glad to see you finally returned to the land of FF.**

**I just found out yesterday that my friend mischief-maker1 has gone and done two one-shots that are really good and even expanded one to make into a story. If you like my stories, you'll love hers too. Many raunchy lemons and a couple of sweet ones to. Go to her profile and read 'em. You won't regret it!**

**Alright…so here's the chapter! The song I picked for this chapter should be an indication of what happens…I wrote the most important part of the song down for those of you who don't know it.**

**Song: Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**As she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

_**Now their going to bed**_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

_**But she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go...**_

BPOV

The boys showed up at around two. Rose and Alice were busy fidgeting around the house, trying to make it and themselves decent. Now that I had my eyes opened, I couldn't believe that I had not seen the signs before...neither could Edward. I knew I had to make today work, I just had to.

Everyone gathered around the table, as we handed out the Chinese food. It was pretty nice, actually, to have everyone here, talking and laughing. It felt like we had always known each other. _Hmm...maybe we did, in another life. That would explain why I feel so close to all of them._

"So guys, we didn't get a chance to hear how you all met? We'd love to hear the story." Alice said, as she was trying to get some noodles into her mouth. I noticed Jasper staring at her lips...I smirked. I would be jealous if I felt anything for him. But I was happy; they would make a beautiful couple.

"Jasper?" I said. He quickly looked up at me and looked flustered. I pretended not to notice what he'd been doing. "Do you mind telling us how you met?"

"Oh, well actually, we met in college as well. We've always been roommates since then. Our love of music helped us to bond at first, then we just hit it off from there. It was Emmett's idea to look into this business. Edward was the hardest one to convince. He wasn't sure if he could do this or not. But after the first time, he realized it wasn't hard for him to do. So, we just kind of stuck with it."

"Why does it not surprise me that this whole thing was Emmett's idea?" Rose said as she looked over to him. I knew she liked it. She loved guys that were confident in their sexual ability; but she hated arrogance. She couldn't stand it; but Emmett wasn't arrogant, just confident. He was perfect for her.

We continued to eat, talking amiably. I got up to get myself a refill of coke into my cup. As I was coming back toward the table, I tripped on the leg of the chair and hit Edward's elbow. He was standing up next to Alice who was sitting down eating. When I hit him, his arm jerked forward and his cup of coke, which he was holding, spilled all over Alice's shirt.

APOV

This was perfect! I was so glad that Bella had asked the guys to come over today. I really wanted to see Jasper again, even if it was just for a while. He was definitely my type of eye candy. I was hoping that he was staring at me while I ate. I deliberately sat in front of him, wanting him to stare at me as I suggestively used my tongue to grab at my food. I caught him looking a few times, so I knew it was working.

I did feel bad though. I was supposedly with Emmett, but I knew I couldn't keep up this charade any longer. I mean, Emmett was a gorgeous man, don't get me wrong. He just wasn't for me. Any girl would be lucky to find him and keep him. But I wanted Jasper. And then, there was the problem of Bella. I couldn't lose her over a guy, so I was hoping she'd understand if I was able to get Jasper to want me. I was still working out the details, but one thing I knew for certain. I needed to break if off with Emmett, and soon. In fact, today would be the day. I needed to make it official if I wanted any type of future with Jasper.

Bella never said she had felt any real spark with Jasper, so I was hoping I was right. How would Bella feel? Did she want him? I was starting to get really worried. I didn't want to hurt her. She'd been hurt enough - I couldn't hurt her as well. She trusted me. Well, I was stuck, but I was still set on one decision. I was breaking up with Emmett - today.

We talked for a bit, and I heard Jasper tell us the story of how all the guys met and became friends. It was really nice, that they'd been together for a while. Bella had gotten up and so did Edward. But Edward was just trying to refill his plate with food. I saw Bella coming back to the table from the corner of my eye and the next thing I knew, Edward had spilt his coke all down my shirt.

I knew that Bella and Edward felt horrible. I was wearing one of my favorite shirts. I quickly stood up as I tried to find something to dry myself with.

"Oh my gosh! Alice, I'm so sorry!" Bella said. "This was my fault! I bumped into Edward and his drink fell all over you."

"No, it's okay Bella. I know it was an accident. I don't blame you. But I do have to go and get cleaned up really quick - I'll be right back."

I started walking out of the room and decided that I'd better get what I wanted to do over with. I looked back and called Emmett.

"Emmett, do you think I could see you for a minute? It won't take long."

He looked up at me and said, "Sure thing Alice. I'm done eating anyway."

He followed me down the hallway and into my room. I prayed that this would go well.

EmPOV

I couldn't stop staring at Rosalie. I mean, what human being would ever want to take his eyes away from her? She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her voice, her eyes, her mouth, her smile. Even the little gestures that she would make as she was talking was endearing. I was falling hard for this woman, and I hardly knew her. I tried not to look at her so much as we were eating, I didn't want to bring attention to myself. I sat next to Alice trying to keep up a conversation to keep my mind distracted. It was getting harder and harder as time passed. I just wanted to run my hand through her hair, put my arm around her waist and bring my lips to hers. God, it was excruciating.

And then, there was Alice. I didn't want to hurt her. She'd been nothing but nice toward me, but I wanted her best friend. What was I to do? One thing I knew...I needed to end it with Alice. I couldn't go on living a lie, day to day. It was a horrible thing to do to her. Plus, I needed to end things before it went too far, before I hurt Alice even more. So in my mind, I knew. I was breaking up with her today. I wasn't sure if Rosalie would want to have anything to do with me, if I hurt her friend, but I was hoping over time, she'd want me. I was glad Rosalie had no boyfriend at the moment. It would make things so much easier...but if I waited any longer, I'm sure that wouldn't be the case. A girl like Rosalie didn't stay single for long so I had to act quick.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Jasper recounting to the girls on how we met and how we became friends. I smiled as I remembered bringing up this line of work. It didn't' take too long to convince Jasper, but I remembered it was like pulling teeth to convince Edward. That boy could be so stubborn, it was annoying. I'm glad it worked out in end though.

As I was reminiscing in my mind of the past, I heard Alice shriek. I turned and saw that Edward had spilt his drink all over her shirt. Apparently, it was Bella's fault as she had tripped over the chair and made Edward spill it all over Alice. It was a shame. That shirt did look pretty on her.

I saw her walking toward the hallway to get cleaned up. I was debating whether I should follow her to talk to her about us and hopefully maybe break it off. Then, as if by fate, Alice called me to go with her. Maybe this was my cue.

I went with her toward the back of the apartment and entered what I supposed was her room. I was a bit nervous, which was a first. Probably because I wasn't annoyed by Alice, like all my previous girlfriends. I actually liked her a lot...I just liked Rosalie about 100 times more.

"You wanted to see me Alice?" I asked her. Then I realized something that didn't hit me before. We were in her room..._holy hell...she wasn't expecting to get it on, was she?_ I wasn't sure what I'd do if she started to advance on me.

"Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you if you don't mind."

I felt nothing but relief. Talk. I could do that.

"Of course not. I wanted to talk to you as well. But you go first."

She was in the bathroom and shut the door just a tad. It was still ajar a bit so I could hear her.

"Well, it's about us. I wanted to know where you felt we were heading."

My heart sped up. I really didn't want to break her heart.

"Oh. Well, I like you a lot Alice. I mean, you're a really good friend and I'd like to keep you that way. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship."

I wondered if I was getting my point across. I did cherish her friendship...we were alike in a lot of ways. Positive people with a lot of energy...we just let it out differently. She walked out of the bathroom just then and smiled.

"I feel the same way Emmett. I do value your friendship as well and I hope we can remain friends."

I saw that she was struggling with the zipper on the back of her shirt, trying to get it down. She'd gotten it half way down, but couldn't get the rest of it.

"Do you need help? I can zip the rest of it down for you."

"Oh, would you please? I usually have one of the girls do it."

"No problem."

I walked over to her and grabbed hold of said zipper. When I pulled down on it though, it got stuck on the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt. Crap.

"Umm...Alice? I seem to be stuck."

She tried to turn her head around and see what exactly what happened. "Is it bad?"

"No, but try to hold still and I'll try to zip it up again and pull back down."

Before I tried to do what I just said, there was a knock on her door as it swung open. And wouldn't you know it? Rosalie and Jasper walked in.

_Fucking Shit._

Even I knew what this looked like. Alice had her shirt halfway off and I had my hands all on her back, trying to yank the damn zipper down. Both of them looked shocked. What the hell was I going to do now?

RPOV

Alice and Emmet both took off toward her room. I had to admit...I was a bit jealous. I mean, they were going out. What else would I expect? I still couldn't help what I felt though...it was tough not to be upset about what I was sure was happening. I looked up to distract myself and noticed that Jasper was just as distracted as I was. I wonder what he could be thinking about. Edward and Bella were exchanging nervous glances with one another. They looked to be having a silent conversation between each other, but I was too upset to give a damn.

I tried to continue eating, but I had lost my appetite. I pushed my plate away and got up to clean up the table.

"Rose? Your not going to finish?" Edward looked at me as I got up. I met his face and noticed he looked worried. Bella looked the same way. What the hell was up with the two of them?

"No, I'm not hungry...I'm just going to clean up."

"I'm not hungry either. I guess I'll help you out." Jasper proceeded to help me with the table. We cleaned in silence...there was really nothing to say. I mean, what could I say? Alice is probably fucking the lights out of my future boyfriend? No, I couldn't say that. I sighed.

It didn't take long to clean up my area. I realized I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to find out what was going on.

"I think I'm going to check on Alice and make sure she's alright back there." I got up and headed down the hall.

"You know what? I think I'll go with you, to check on Emmett." Jasper jumped up from the chair and followed me.

When we got to her room door, we heard noise, but it seemed like they were just talking. Not the type of noises I was expecting. That was good, right? I paused briefly as I knocked quickly and pushed the door open.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Emmett was undressing Alice. We had caught them in the middle of their little sexcapade. I felt sick...totally and utterly sick.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you guys were busy...I'll just leave."

I quickly made a turn around and headed out. I was furious...disappointed and furious.

_That bitch! How could she?! Why would she do that to me? How could she hurt me that way? Wait...she didn't know that I possibly loved him...that he could very well be the love of my life...I couldn't hold that against her. But would I still want him? Knowing he'd been with her in that way? Oh why me? Why?_

JPOV

I couldn't help but follow Rosalie out to Alice's room. I mean, I was curious as to what was going on. They couldn't possibly be doing what I thought they were doing, could they? He'd already screwed her over by that blowjob they shared the night before. Ugh. I mean, Alice had to have felt a connection with me...she just had to. I couldn't concentrate any longer when they both left the room...I wasn't even hungry. I just needed to find out what they were doing.

We walked quickly to her room and I could here their voices. At least they weren't moaning or screaming each other's names out in pleasure. I shuddered at the thought. Rosalie knocked quickly and we walked right in. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Emmett was taking off her shirt. We had caught him in the middle of unzipping her so they could get some action. This couldn't be happening. I mean, it was one thing to imagine what they could be doing...it was a totally different thing to actually see them doing it. How the hell could he be doing that to my angel? He was taking advantage of her. I suddenly felt sick...upset and sick.

Rosalie said something or other and quickly walked out. I managed to say sorry as I followed her out. I don't even think I closed her door back up. I just walked to the living room.

_That damn mother-fucker. I can't believe he'd do this! What was he thinking? I know what he was thinking...trying to get some action from my soul mate. He was just trying to get some ass from her and she was letting him. How could she do that to me? Could I even forgive her for something like that? Could I? Sadly, I knew I could...even if it left me broken in the end. I loved her that much._

EPOV

I didn't understand what was going on. I saw Emmett and Alice leave together toward what I can only assume must be her room. To do what, I wasn't sure. I could've sworn that Bella and I were right about them. The way they looked at each other all throughout lunch; it just seemed right. But when I looked over at Bella, I realized that she was just as confused. This couldn't be good then. Not if she didn't know what was going on.

This really did affect Jasper and Rosalie. I was hoping their minds weren't going down the wrong path like mine did, but it was no use. Neither one of them were no longer eating and I could tell they were upset. What the hell were we going to do now? Both Rosalie and Jasper decided to go and check up on their friends.

Crap. I knew this couldn't be good. It should've been Bella and I to go. As soon as they cleared the room, I turned to her.

"Bella? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. But they couldn't be doing what I think their doing. I know what I saw and their paired up wrong. Maybe they really are just talking."

At that moment, Rosalie and Jasper came back up front. Both looked pissed and upset. Shit. This definitely couldn't be good. Not at all.

"Rose, what happened?" Bella asked her.

"We walked in on them undressing. Guess we should've just left them alone. I didn't know they wanted to be together that bad."

Her voice sounded dead. No emotion whatsoever. I didn't know Rosalie very well, but the look on Bella's face told me it wasn't good at all.

Fucking Shit...why did Emmett choose now not to keep it in his pants?

APOV

Oh no. I just had the love of my life walk in on me and Emmett. It looked like he was undressing me. How could this happen? I was panicking. I couldn't lose him like this. I just couldn't.

"Fuck!" I said. "Do you know what this looks like?"

I looked behind me at Emmett's face. He didn't look too hot himself. He looked upset.

"Yes, I do. What are we going to do?"

"Follow me Em." I had to do some serious damage control.

We walked as fast as we could to the front of the apartment. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting on the couch, not speaking and Edward and Bella were huddled next to each other whispering. I could only imagine what they were thinking.

"Guys, there was no need for you to leave. We weren't doing anything. I couldn't get my zipper undone so I could change shirts and Emmett offered to help. But his sleeve got stuck on my zipper in the process." I hoped I sounded sincere. I wanted to play this off as no big deal. They had to see that I was being honest.

Emmett turned me around so he could show them what I meant. Sure enough, there was his sleeve stuck in the zipper of my shirt.

Jasper seemed to thaw out first. "Oh, is that all? I mean, is that what was going on?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Well, we were talking as I was trying to change in the bathroom and I couldn't get my zipper down. Emmett was just trying to help me out."

I turned to Rosalie and she smiled. She walked over and said, "Well, let me help you out with that." I felt her behind me trying to get Emmett unhooked from me. I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. I think I was forgiven.

EmPOV

As Alice was explaining what had happened, I looked at Rosalie. I needed to make sure she understood that I was not trying to undress her friend. She seemed to be staring off into space when suddenly she turned her attention to Alice and smiled. I felt my heart leap for joy. I just hoped she wasn't mad at me.

She walked over to us and tried to get my sleeve unhooked. She touched my hand often and it felt so good to have her hand touching mine. I got my free hand and tried to help her, constantly touching her fingers and gently squeezing them in mine when I could. I saw her smile a bit so I knew she liked it. I even got the courage to stroke the inside of her hand with my palm and I got a full out smile this time. I was happy that she wasn't rejecting me...even though my supposed love interest was her friend which was currently standing in front of us and we were flirting behind her back.

Hmm...not good. But I didn't get a chance to break it off with her. I'd have to do it later. I was just content to finally have Rosalie flirting back with me. I had to find a way to be with her. I just had to.

As soon as I was free, Alice ran back to her room and quickly changed. She emerged about 5 minutes later when we gathered in the living room. We all turned to look at Bella when she said, "Guys, I have an idea. The girls and I usually watch the videos that we make on set on the day that we get them back. We like to critique each other or compliment each other as we watch what we did. Since we got them back today and all of us are here, I was wondering if you'd like to sit and watch them all together. I think it would be fun."

There was a dead silence that filled the room. Edward smiled and said, "I think that's a great idea Bella. Come on guys, it'll be fun! Go on and put it on Bella."

One look around the room and you could tell it was anything but alright. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**AN: Hope that wasn't too confusing? Show me your love and review please!!**


	21. Movie Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Hello my peeps! Here is the long awaited chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I re-did this chapter three times trying to get it just right. I'm still not happy with this. It is, so far, the longest chapter to date. I have done what I could with this, so I hope you enjoy it. The words that are in bold and in italics are the actual tidbits from the movie that they are watching. I've tried to make this as less confusing as possible so let me know folks. You love in the form or a review for my hard work would be greatly appreciated!**

**I am exhausted right now. My son has been begging me to take him to Mexico to buy him some boomerang that he's been wanting. I really don't like going to Mexico; it's always so crowded and people are always trying to sell you stuff. I keep promising him we'll go, but I guess we'll have to see. Oh, and my daughter attended her first dance - it took a while to convice my husband to let her go. Apparently, he was remembering how he was back in middle school. **

**Shout-out to my BFF 4theluvofMary and also whynotJasper. Love you guys!**

**So, now to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Song: Ring the Alarm by Beyonce**

BPOV

I knew what they were thinking. They were nervous and scared. I mean, they were about to watch the porn videos they made with each other's best friend while they longed to be with their other friend...how terribly confusing and awkward. But we were going to do this. They needed to get together already and they were going to do it right here and right now...I was going to make someone confess...and this was how it was going to be done.

Edward looked a bit nervous as well. I knew he wanted this plan to work...it had to work. He glanced over at me and gave me an encouraging smile. That was all I needed. I turned toward the DVD player and grabbed a DVD case. It was Emmett's and Alice's. Well, here goes nothing...

"Alright guys, make your selves at home. Don't worry, these aren't very long so just sit back and relax. Remember open criticism is okay but just don't bash each other. Compliments are welcome too, so just keep that in mind."

I pressed play on the player and we sat back and watched with baited breath.

_**The scene opened with Alice as a French maid and dusting off the bookshelves in a make believe office setting. She was bending over as far as she could go giving us all an eye full of her ass. Emmett strolled into the room and Alice straightened up.**_

_**"Oh, hello Mr. Smith. I'm sorry for being in here, but I was just cleaning. I'll be on my way."**_

_**"No, no, it's totally fine. Please finish what you're doing. I'll just stand here and inspect from behind."**_

I normally would've laughed at the corny line, but I could tell nobody found it funny. Emmett and Alice were as still as stones while Jasper and Rosalie looked on...extremely nervous knowing what was going to happen next.

_**Alice had bent over again and Emmett strolled over to her and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him and making her straighten up.**_

_**"Mr. Smith, what are you doing? Is there something else you needed help with?" She gave him her best seductive smile. Emmett reached over and grabbed her pulling her close to him and squeezing her ass. He was giving her kisses up and down her jaw and working his way down her neck.**_

_**"Yes, actually, I do need help. I need someone to suck on my dick and fuck senseless. Do you know of anyone that can help me with that?"**_

_**"Oh, well, I am your maid and I am here to clean up all sorts of messes and take care of things for you. I would be happy to take care of it for you."**_

I glanced over and saw that Emmett had buried his face in his hands and Alice was turning red. Nobody looked at them as everyone else was entranced by the TV. I could feel their embarrassment emanating from them, but still, Jasper and Rose hadn't moved a muscle. I let the film keep rolling.

_**In the movie, Emmett had made his way down to her chest, grabbing at one of her tits and massaging her ass with his other hand. They proceeded to tear each other's clothes off until they were standing naked in front of each other, still kissing and groping.**_

I glanced around the room. Still no movement and this time, Alice also hid her face behind her hand. Now, neither one of them was looking anymore...but I was pretty sure they could hear themselves as the sex scene graced our presence.

_**Alice threw her small body at Emmett as he kissed her jaw, making his way further and further down toward her tits. He pushed them together and took both of her nipples in his mouth, making her moan. **_

Jasper flinched.

_**Emmett's hands roamed up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. In turn her little hands were running up and down his body, finally landing on his huge dick. She kissed him up and down all over his chest, while stroking his dick. After a few more moments of this, he grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around him.**_

_**Alice was moaning as she maneuvered her hands up towards Emmett's hair, grabbing it and pulling it - hard. It looked like he positioned his dick inside of her, but we knew he wasn't really having sex with her. He started rocking her up and down his own body, both of them continually moaning. **_

The sound was extremely loud in this quiet room.

_**He moved his hands toward her ass and grabbed hold of her, pumping her harder and faster. Her tits were jiggling around just inches below his face and you could see Emmett looking down and staring at them. He leaned forward till his mouth was by her ear and whispered, "Oh fuck, your tight pussy feels so good on my hard cock. Can you feel that? Can you feel how hard I am for you?"**_

"_**Yes! Oh my god, you feel good."**_

"_**I want you to cum for me. Can you do that? I want to feel your wet juices running down my dick. I need to feel you and hear you scream my name."**_

Even I felt the need to blush at that. That really was an erotic thing to say. It sounded so weird to me coming from Emmett; but I suppose that must be what he sounded like in bed.

_**Alice ran her fingernails across his shoulder blades as if she were hanging on for dear life. She threw her head back and moaned, "I'm cuming. Oh Mr. Smith, please don't stop. Faster, harder!"**_

Her cum scene was followed next and she played it out perfectly. Even I was impressed. She had gotten better over the years.

_**Alice clamored off of his body as she kissed his chest, slowly making her way down.**_

Blow job. Crap.

_**Emmett stood in front of the desk in his make shift home office, baring it all. Alice kneeled before him with a determined look on her face staring at his dick. **_

I had to admit, Emmett was definitely huge...Rosalie would have a lot of fun with him. That's if they ever declared their feelings for one another which neither one of them looked like they were going to do anytime soon.

_**Alice took his dick in her hand and began to stroke slowly at first. She put his head into her mouth and slowly used her tongue to swirl around the tip. Emmett threw his head back as she slowly started inching her way further and further down until she couldn't take anymore of him in. He grabbed her by the back of the head and thrusted in and out of her.**_

_**She started bobbing her head faster and faster, moaning and calling out sir to who I assume was Emmett.**_

You could see from the close ups that she had really made his cock wet with her mouth and it was slipping in and out of her mouth with ease.

_**She was looking up at him, when he said, "You ready for me? I'm ready to cum all over you, and make you earn your pay."**_

I nervously looked around the room and this time, Emmett and Alice were watching Jasper and Rose. Both of their faces were devoid of any emotion. They just sat and watched, not saying anything. Edward was watching the TV. too, but was constantly flicking his eyes over to the star-crossed lovers. He was just as anxious.

_**Alice pulled off of him and leaned back while he quickly jumped to his feet and shot his cum all over her tits. He got it all over her while Alice took her hands and closed her eyes moaning and rubbing her hands over her tits while smearing his cum all on her chest, paying special attention to her erect nipples. After a few seconds more of the shot, the scene was over.**_

Third Person POV

_I knew this was going to come back one day and bite me on the butt._ Alice seethed in her mind. She couldn't believe she was watching herself do all of these things to Emmett. Usually, she wouldn't mind such a show, but Jasper was watching too and god only knew what he must be thinking. I couldn't help but hide my face in shame. I was never embarrassed about what I did for a living, but considering this was my soul mates best friend…it didn't make me feel too good.

Emmett wasn't looking to hot either. He didn't want to look at himself. All he could see in front of him was Rosalie spitting in his face and telling him to get the hell out of her life. Any hope of getting with her was gone by this point. It was useless. _Maybe I should resort to groveling…that might work. There's nothing I can do but try._

By this point, they were already 'fucking' and you could hear the loud moans permeate the room. Alice and Emmett sunk even lower in their seats. They couldn't bear to look at each other, much less Jasper and Rosalie.

"_He'd better just be faking it." _Jasper thought in his head as he watched the scene in front of him. He couldn't think straight as his angel bounced up and down another man's cock. He couldn't help but notice how her tits jumped up and down as well and he could feel his dick growing harder. _What the fuck?! Am I actually enjoying this? I am one sick motherfuc…_ Alice's screams from her orgasm shot through the otherwise quiet room. _I bet I could make her scream like that_ he thought as he watched Alice slide her way off of him.

Jasper tensed. He knew what was next. Blow job.

_What I wouldn't give to have Alice's warm mouth over my dick, watch her take me in as I encourage her to swallow all of me…_He chastised himself once again; he couldn't afford a hard-on at this moment. The last thing he needed was everyone thinking he was some kind of sicko. Then, he noticed Emmett slamming Alice's head in rather forcefully. _Dammit! He's fucking being too rough with her! What the hell is he thinking! _But he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to shove his dick that hard into her mouth as well. It was a long show for Jasper.

_Holy Hell…he's huge!_ Rosalie's thoughts weren't any better. Though she did hate the fact that Alice and Emmett were dating, she was more interested in his gigantic cock and what it could do for her. Rosalie's body was just wired that way. She could feel a pool of saliva gather in her mouth as she watched Alice blow him. Hell, just watching Alice suck on Emmett's dick was making a pool of her pussy juices gather into her panties. _I seriously need to get laid…_

It would've made her feel better if they weren't a couple, but honestly, what could she do? She only had this one moment to dream and fantasize of being with him and this was her chance to see him showing all of his glory. She stared straight ahead, mesmerized by the action. And when he came all over Alice's tits…well, let's just say she was extremely glad there were people in the room or she would've started fingering herself right there, dreaming of Emmett's gi-normous cock dangling in front of her. _What the hell was wrong with me? I'm pretty sure nobody else was getting turned on by this_…she thought she was in serious need of some therapy.

BPOV

I was a little dumbstruck. I was sure that Jasper or Rose would stand up and proclaim their love for them and insist on stopping this video from airing, but nobody moved.

I got up and cleared my throat. "Well, any remarks from anybody? What did you guys think?"

It didn't take long for Jasper to say something. "I think Emmett was a bit rough, especially with the blowjob scene...you could've choked her. You should be more careful in the future. We all know how much you enjoy the blowjob scenes, so don't get carried away."

Emmett's face noticeably got whiter. Edward looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Apparently, they had this conversation before.

"Jasper, I didn't know...I was just doing what I usually do..." but that's all Emmett was able to get out before he was stopped by Edward.

"Em, don't. You didn't know and from what I recall, Jasper egged you on a lot of the time...we'll see how well he did when his video comes up." At this, Jasper's face got impossibly whiter.

They were having some secret type of conversation that we knew nothing about. I just let it go.

"Rose, Alice? What about you?"

"No comment." said Rosalie. Uh-oh. She always had something to say. I don't think this was good.

"Alice?"

"Nothing."

I sighed and turned back to the player popping in the next DVD. Lord only knows what was going through all of their minds. Edward and Rosalie were up next. My heart sped up.

_**The scene opened in a doctor's office as Rosalie sat on the bed in her patient's gown waiting for Edward to walk in. There was a knock on the door and in walked Dr. Cullen...**_

_OH. MY. GOD...he's even sexier than I ever imagined him to be. No! concentrate!_

_**He was scanning through his clipboard when he said, "Good morning Ms. Scott, I see your not feeling well. Care to tell me what the problem is?"**_

_**Rosalie looked directly at him and said, "Yes, doctor, I'm not feeling well at all. I know you are the only person that I could see that can help me."**_

_**"I'll definitely do my best. Now, tell me where and what hurts."**_

_**She sat up closer to the edge of the bed and spoke low and directly to him, her eyes raking up and down his body. **_

_I didn't blame her. My eyes were raking up and down his body as well._

_**"Well, Doctor," she purred, "I feel a constant tingling in the lower part of my body. I always feel warm and I have the terrible need to suck and lick something, but I don't know what. I'm always playing with my tits, especially pinching my nipples until I feel wet and warm down in the lower half of me."**_

I glanced over at Emmett. He looked furious, I think. I wasn't really sure what he was feeling...he was keeping a calm, cool mask on. I wasn't sure if he'd last to the end of this video.

_**Edward was staring intently at Rosalie as he walked up to her, putting his mouth by her ear. "Where do you feel the tingling, Ms. Scott? Here?" **_

_**He touched her stomach.**_

_**"No doctor, further down."**_

_**"How about there?" He asked, slowly sliding his hand further down her body.**_

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye - it was Rosalie. She had a worried look on her face and I knew she was dreading what was coming up next.

_**"Further down." she panted.**_

_**"Where exactly is this wet and warm spot at Ms. Scott?" Edward asked her.**_

_**Rosalie breathed out heavily and said, "It's my pussy, doctor."**_

_**"I'm sorry, where? I didn't quite catch that."**_

_**"My pussy, Doctor. I'm all wet and warm and I need you to take care of it for me." she said, louder this time.**_

Emmett moved again, but made no move to get up or say anything. All he did was cover his mouth with his hand. Edward kept glancing over at his friend, but Emmett refused to meet his gaze...he just stared straight ahead. I looked at Edward until he turned to look at me. I shook my head in a silent no. We were going to go through this, even if it killed one or both of us.

The movie continued.

_**Edward looked at her and smiled. "I think I can take care of that for you, Ms. Scott. As long as you don't tell anyone."**_

_**"I won't."**_

_**"I'll need to take your gown off though."**_

_**"That's perfect." **_

_**His hands glided his way up her legs and up her thighs, catching the gown in his hands and taking the gown with him. His hands went up the sides of her body and he lightly brushed the sides of her tits with his thumbs. Rosalie moaned. He then pulled the whole outfit off of her head and tossed it aside.**_

_**His mouth quickly came down and took her nipple into his mouth, while pinching the other one. She threw her head back and said, "Oh yes Doctor! Your treatment is making me feel better already."**_

I couldn't help but notice how Edward's perfect mouth was sucking up on Rosalie's perfect, pink nipple. I could feel my own nipples harden at the thought of his mouth anywhere near them. His mouth and his hand, squeezing and pinching and twirling. I could feel tingling in between my legs and knew I was getting myself into trouble.

_**Edward grabbed her by her hips and was thrusting in and out of her hard...it almost looked like he was actually fucking her.**_

_No...he couldn't have, could he?_

I looked at Edward but he was emotionless, just looking straight ahead at nothing. That didn't tell me anything at all.

I had to get my mind off of what was in front of me. So, I imagined myself in Rose's place. Maybe not necessarily a better idea, but it would bring me some pleasure to watch him fuck her and imagine it was me.

_**"Is this what you needed Ms. Scott? You needed a good fuck to calm down those feelings, didn't you?"**_

_**Rosalie whimpered and put her head back, giving the camera guy a good view of her neck and breasts.**_

_**"Yes, doctor. I need my pussy fucked so bad and I knew you were the only one who could give it to me."**_

_**"Don't worry ma'am, I'm here to give you my services. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name. Do you have any idea how wet your pussy is?"**_

_**"Oh, I know I'm soaking wet, but it's because your cock is so big and hard. I feel so much better now that you're inside of me, taking care of my problem. I need it harder, doctor. Harder!"**_

_**Edward used one hand to grab Rosalie's wavy blonde hair and pulled; she leaned her head further back. He was thrusting into her, using his other hand to grab her tits and slam into her harder and faster.**_

I felt a slight tinge of jealousy, but it quickly turned to horniness as I heard his voice using dirty words. If I ever did get him to fuck me, that is definitely going to be happening. Dirty Eddie would be talking to me and taking over.

_**"Is this how you want it? Is your pussy aching for more of my cock? I want you to cum for me, thats the only thing that will help you. You need to cum all over my hard dick and then suck out my cum when your done. You'll feel so much better."**_

_**"Yes doctor, whatever you say."**_

God how I wished that was me. I knew he could make me do that easily...No! My mind seemed to have a will of its own.

I then heard Rosalie moan...

She got louder and louder until finally she 'came'. She really was a good actress… I really hoped it was just acting.

I kept watching the screen as I knew what was next. The only element missing...the blowjob. Alice and I knew this was Rosalie's forte...the thing she lived for. I cringed as I knew what was going to be shown before me. _This will probably be the best blow he's ever gotten in his life..._I thought sadly.

I couldn't do anything but watch on.

_**Edward was leaning up against the bed as Rosalie kneeled before him. He was huge! And Rosalie was damn sexy. I was never as jealous of Rosalie as I was at that moment.**_

"_**Oh doctor, I need to suck on you. Is it okay if I take in your dick so that I can suck you good and clean? I mean, you did me a favor by fucking me and taking away what was bothering me. But now, I need to suck your dick dry. Can I do that for you?"**_

_**Edward moaned and leaned his head back. "Yes, please do as you wish. I'd be happy to give you what you want."**_

_**She opened her mouth and took him in. I could only imagine what he must've tasted like. She made sure his cock was nice and wet, and then proceeded to bob her head up and down, having to stroke with her hand what her mouth couldn't get. His hands wrapped themselves in her hair as he helped her gain momentum.**_

I realized that my anger turned into complete and utter horniness as I imagined his cock in my mouth. I could feel my panties starting to get moist as I was imagining myself in Rose's place. I was quickly losing control...I needed to reign myself back in.

This was for my friends, not for me. I made the mistake of watching the TV, once again.

_**Rosalie fondled his balls which sent a hiss through his lips. His ab muscles contracted as his free hand steadied himself up with the bed. "Ms. Scott, are you feeling better? I want to make sure I'm giving you what you need."**_

"_**Yes doctor, I feel so good. You taste so good and hard. I had no idea your cock was so big."**_

"_**What do you want Ms. Scott" he asked her. She answered him in between sucks and licks.**_

"_**I want you to cum in my mouth doctor. I want to feel you're warm cum shoot out and land all over my mouth and my tongue."**_

_**He groaned again in response. He pushed her head faster and faster, as she stroked him faster and faster. Finally, Edward groaned as he pulled her off of him. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out so his cum could land on it. He shot out like a cannon, and she greedily took in all of his cum. The camera man got a good shot of her holding his cum on her tongue and in her mouth.**_

What I wouldn't give to have Edward's cum shoot all over me...to swallow him whole and taste him...I couldn't deny that I wanted him sexually. He just called to me...

Third Person POV

Everyone shifted again as the opening scenes of another video was starting to play out before them.

Rosalie and Edward had nowhere else to look but ahead of them. They knew what was about to be shown, and they only hoped they wouldn't get judged too harshly.

_Damn. I look pretty fine on TV don't I? I sure hope Emmett thinks so as well...I wonder if he'll still want me though? I mean, it's not everyday you go and willingly have sex with his best friend, right? _Rosalie contemplated her current situation. She knew Edward was a fine piece of ass, but Emmett was better. She just hoped she could convice him of that and hopefully, he woudln't go off the deep edge. She wanted, more than anything, to know what he was thinking. Rosalie couldn't bear to look at Emmett, fear of what she would find there. No other guy had ever had that affect on her. When the blow job scene came on, all she could imagine was what Emmett would feel like in her mouth. If she could only know...

Edward shifted in his seat a lot. He really didn't want to show anyone this video, but he had nothing to hide either way. He was just doing his job, nothing more. Still, it didn't change the fact that Emmett was still his friend and now that he had confirmation of what he suspected, he felt awful. He wasn't sure how he would react when Jasper and Bella's video comes up.

Bella.

_Shit. What is she possibly going to think of me? I'm exposing all of myself to her and she's just sitting there, devoid of all emotion. I can't read her at all._ Edward was stressing over what Bella was thinking during this whole showing. He already had to deal with Emmett, he didn't want to deal with Bella being mad at him as well. His blowjob scene came on and he remembered that day shooting. Rosalie was really very, very good but he could just imagine Bella being better. Her warm mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking and moaning. His fingers running through her hair..._I need to stop. This can't be good for me, to fantasize about someone this much..._

_If only I knew what she was thinking..._

Emmett couldn't help but stare at the TV. He couldn't take his eyes off of Rosalie. She was definitely beautiful and sexy...he couldn't believe how hard he got just watching her play the part of a seductress. _I can just imagine all the role-playing games we could act out together._ Emmett took the whole scene in stride, tuning out Edward as best as he could while only focusing on Rosalie; although the occasional close-up of Edward's dick was a little hard to ignore. As much as he would like to deny it, Emmett knew both of his best friends were well endowed.

He was totally into Rosalie's blow job when a close-up of Edward's face revealed something startling to Emmett. It didn't look like Edward was acting. Could that be? Was Edward possibly enjoying his time with Rosalie more that he should? Not that it was any of his business, it's just that Edward was engaged; he was only trying to look out for the well being of his friend.

Yeah right. He knew he was jealous as hell to have him enjoying one of Rosalie's blow jobs the way he did. Rosalie was his, and no one else's. He would just have to bring it up after this video was through.

After entertaining more thoughts about Rosalie and trying to control his growing hard-on, the movie ended. This was what Emmett was waiting for.

BPOV

I realized then that the video was over. Nobody spoke once again and I glanced at Edward. He was still not moving, just looking straight ahead. I figured he was embarrassed, more than anything else. Nobody seemed to want to move...I took a step forward and cleared my throat.

"So, any comments or concerns people? I thought that it went rather well…Rosalie and Edward did a great job in acting."

Emmett turned to face Edward and said, "Yeah, I have a concern. I've seen your blowjob scenes before and this one seemed to top them all off. You really looked like you were enjoying yourself there Edward. Either you were, or you're a better actor than I gave you credit for."

Edward's face turned red, but it wasn't from embarrassment…he was livid. "Well, I don't know Emmett, I guess I'm just a better actor than you gave me credit for. We all know how much you pay close attention to the blowjobs…I mean, it's not like I came home and said _she had a mouth on her and can suck on me like there's no tomorrow. _What kind of _beast _do you think I am?"

I'd never seen Emmett look frightened before in his life…but I just know that's what he looked like. What on earth did Edward say to him that made Emmett shut up and sit back? There must've been some kind of double meaning I missed.

"Okay then…anyone else?"

Silence.

I walked over to the DVD player and turned it on. This last one was mine and Jaspers. I could already feel the heat radiating from my face. _Oh just suck it up and put it on. Everyone else had to endure this!_

I went back to my spot and watched on.

EPOV

Bella put on her video and walked back to her spot to sit down. I was anxious, nervous, excited and giddy. My stomach was going crazy. I had to take deep breaths to settle myself down so that I could concentrate on the movie. I was finally going to see Bella naked...I'm a pig, I know, but what can I say?

_**The scene opened with Jasper sitting in his big leather chair in his office, waiting for Bella to enter.**_

_**There was a knock on the office door and Jasper said, "Come in Ms. Michaels."**_

_**"I'm sorry sir. You wanted to see me?"**_

_**"Yes, Ms. Michaels. I needed you to do a service for me and I wanted to know if you would be up to the task?"**_

_**"Of course. I work for you sir and I'm willing to do what it takes to please you."**_

_**"Ms. Michaels, are you willing to go that extra mile? Something no other person will be able to do for me but you?"**_

_**"Anything sir."**_

She looked so sexy in that secretary outfit. Her hair was up in a bun and her tits were squished together. I wonder if we could fast forward this to where she gets naked?

_**"I knew I could count on you. That's why I hired you, you know. Because I knew you could please me and help me out of my problems. I need the utmost secrecy from you though."**_

_**"That's understood sir."**_

_**Jasper came around from his desk and walked over toward Bella. He took out a pen from his breast pocket and dropped it on the floor. He looked at her and said, "I seem to have dropped my pen Ms. Michaels. Will you please reach down and get it for me?"**_

_**"Certainly sir." **_

_**She bent herself over, keeping her tight and firm ass up in the air. Jaspers hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his body; you could see him grinding his arousal into her ass.**_

What an asshole. She'd be much better off with me. I would love to stick my cock in and around her beautiful ass. I bet she'd feel sexy pulled up against me...

_**"Do you feel that, Ms. Michaels?"**_

_**"Yes," she said breathlessly.**_

_**"This is the problem that I need help with. Can I count on you to help me with this?" He continued to grind into her, as she closed her eyes, moaning.**_

_**"Of course sir, anything to please you."**_

_**His hands ran up the sides of her body and he leaned over gently grabbing her tits and massaging them in his hands.**_

_**He then straightened her up and pulled her into an embrace and was kissing his way down her neck, one hand on her ass and the other on her tit while his mouth continued its exploration until it reached her other tit. She threw her head back and moaned. **_

Jasper was one lucky mother fucker...what I wouldn't give to feel her firm tits in my mouth...to swirl her nipple around my tongue and take it bite it in between my teeth...

My cock twitched and I was aching. This was bad.

_**Bella grabbed at his tie and started to undo it quickly, throwing it on the floor. His shirt came next and as she was unbuttoning it she started to slowly kiss his neck and jaw line. Finally, his chest was exposed and she kissed that too as his shirt came completely off and landed on the floor. He pulled her back up and threw her shirt up over her head, quickly showing her gorgeous tits on the screen as he took them into her mouth. **_

_**The next shot showed her rubbing her hands up and down the front of his pants, massaging his erection. He groaned and went to pull down her skirt quickly leaving her naked. His hands raked up and down her body as she stood in front of him, moaning at his touches. **_

Bella naked was a truly amazing sight to see. Even though it was Jasper that was touching her, I could only dream of the day that I would be priviliged enough to be able to wrap my hands around her waist and run my tongue and my mouth over every inch of her body. I fought another urge to moan.

_**The camera showed Bella's hands reaching out to his pants as she was unbuckling them and pulling them off of him and throwing them to the side. **_

Great. Now Jasper was fully naked too. I really had no desire to see his cock dangling in front of the TV screen, but if I wanted to see Bella, I'd have to put up with him too. I took a look around me and noticed that Bella was staring at anywhere but the TV screen. I could only imagine what she must be going through. Jasper was looking at Alice and Alice looked to be staring intently at the TV screen. If she was anywhere as sick as I was, then she was enjoying this just as much as me.

_**Jasper grabbed a hold of her, both of them naked and pushed her up against his body. He kissed her jaw line, making his way down her neck, sucking and nipping. She was moaning as she wrapped her hands through his hair, tugging and pulling it in every direction. **_

_**He reached her tits and put one in his mouth while massaging the other one with his palm. Her breathing became hitched and ragged as his face pushed closer to her nipples. The camera got a close up of Jasper using his teeth to bite and lick them, causing her to moan in pleasure. **_

Wow...that looks like she's really enjoying it. Wait a minute, she wasn't, was she?

_**"Mr. Johnson, this is wrong. I'm your secretary. I can't do this. What if someone found out?" **_

_**"Don't worry about it Ms. Michaels, I'll take good care of you. Don't you enjoy what I'm doing?"**_

_**"Oh yes, yes I do. You do it so well."**_

_**"That's why I'm the boss. I can take care of you and you can take care of me." Jasper was smiling as he kissed his way back up toward Bella's face.**_

_**He turned quickly and with his arm, threw all the things that were on the desk, on the floor. He grabbed her and threw her on the desk and kissed her chest, going lower and lower until he reached her stomach, while holding her arms above her head. She was squirming underneath him as his kisses continued.**_

_**"Mr. Johnson, please!" **_

_**"Please what, Ms. Michaels? I need to hear it."**_

_**"Please, please, please fuck me. I can't take it anymore. I need to feel your cock inside of my wet pussy." Jasper removed his hands from hers and ran them down her body.**_

Holy Shit. Did Bella just asked to be fucked? O God, this woman was beyond sexy. I was getting so horny, it was hurting. My dick kept twitching at the sight of her.

_**Jasper then took her legs and threw them over his waist as he was grabbing her hips. He was thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, then gradually making it faster and faster. You could see her tits bouncing up and down from the force of what he was doing. She grabbed them, one in each had, and started playing with them.**_

Now she was self-fondeling? I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. I might just cum in my pants; I really hoped I didn't though...that would be embarrassing.

_**"I need you to cum for me, honey. I need to hear you cum for me." **_

_**Bella arched her back and clawed at the desk, moaning and groaning the whole way. **_

Seeing Bella cum was one of the most erotic, beautiful things I'd ever seen. I knew it was fake, but I would love to be the one to give her that mind-blowing orgasm that I'm sure she wants. I would fuck her until she couldn't move anymore...until she was begging for me to stop. God I was aching for her.

_**She kneeled down before him, and you could see his huge dick was bobbing up and down in the air, Jaspers fingers were roaming in her hair, looking for the clip that kept her hair up in a bun and pulled it off, which let her hair fall down her back and frame her beautiful face. She reached out and took his dick in her hand and started pumping him up and down.**_

_**Bella opened her mouth and took him in. You could tell that his dick was considerably slick and she used her hand to start stroking the area that she couldn't reach. She made a smooth rhythm of bobbing her head up and down while his hands started to tug and pull at her hair. She was moaning and closing her eyes while keeping him nice and wet.**_

_**The camera pulled away and gave a full view shot. As she was kneeling before him going about her business, Jasper had thrown his head back, enjoying the blowjob she was giving him. **_

My dick was aching. I swear, it was calling for her. I had to look away from the TV briefly to be able to contain myself. I wanted to grab her hair and bob her up and down my hard shaft as my swollen head was licked by her wet, slick tongue. Her mouth would envelope my cock, lips pressing all around me, tasting me and wanting more. I had to concentrate on Bella, just to keep myself from falling into the same daydream all over again. I noticed that Bella was indeed a great actress. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she looked like she could actually be enjoying tasting and taking all of Jasper's cock into her mouth. That couldn't be, could it? Suddenly, I wasn't feeling as horny as I once was. I was feeling a bit naseaus.

_**Bella bobbed her head up and down a while longer, with nothing but sucking noises and moaning and groaning filling up the room. You could hear Jasper let out a grunt and saw him firmly pull her hair. She pulled her head back and tilted her head up as Jasper looked down at her. One of his hands was twisting her nipple while the other was stroking his dick waiting for his release. At that moment, his white cum shot out of him and she tried to move her head to where it was headed. She kept her eyes and mouth open and watched him. His hand started to slow down and he released her breast from his hand. The scene ended while she was using her tongue to lick all around her mouth.**_

I was never happier to see that over. I could no longer concentrate on me and Bella. All I saw was Jasper and Bella. I needed to know that there was nothing there. No connection whatsoever.

Third Person POV

Alice sat with her eyes glued to the TV. She wasn't exactly jealous of Bella. Sure, she wished it was her that he was fucking excrutiatingly hard, and having his cock in her mouth, but what could she do? She couldn't change what had already happened. She allowed this time to take him in, every face he made, his grunts, groans and moans. She felt herself becoming aroused just watching the scene fold out before her. When she shifted in her seat, she could feel her panties soaked through as she substituted Bella for herself. She knew it would be her one day, being able to taste him and fuck him...she just had to be patient for that time to come. She knew one thing...it wouldn't be long. She'd make sure of that.

Jasper couldn't stop cursing at himself when he saw what was unfolding before him. He knew Alice would never want someone like him. Why would she? Not when he was fucking and getting his dick sucked by her best friend. Hell, _he_ wouldn't even want to be with him. He took a chance glanced toward her and noticed she was staring at the TV screen. _Great, she's so disgusted, she can't even stop looking at what was going on. I'd be lucky if she even wanted to speak to me again. I'm such an idiot. A jack-ass. She deserved someone better. _Jasper's thoughts kept going along the same lines throughout the entire movie.

Bella wasn't any better. Although she tried to tell herself she wasn't trying to get anyone, she didn't believe that. She was really worried about what Edward was thinking of her. _He must not want to have anything to do with me. Any connection I must've had will probably be gone by now. Why did I do this again? Oh yeah, for my friends. Well, I hope they at least get their happy ending because I know I probably won't ever get mine. They'd better appreciate everything that I'm going through. Either way, I'll still have my fantasies of me and Edward together._ Her mind started to wander again as she pictured it was her and Edward together in that video, and then she had to chastise herself once again for thinking of an engaged man in that manner. She, like Jasper, was stuck in a cycle. It couldn't end fast enough.

BPOV

I looked around the room and nobody moved. I was seriously starting to get annoyed. I was in a room full of people who were too scared or nervous to claim the one they were waiting for.

My gaze turned to Edward and he held my eyes. They were dark green, darker than I last saw them and they seemed to be silently asking me a question. It looked to me like he was asking if what he just saw meant something, anything to me. _I must be crazy – he doesn't want me or care for me. Why do I feel like he's talking to me?_ I shook my head slightly, left and right, just enough for him to see. And to my surprise, his face relaxed and his lips turned into a slight smile.

I broke away from him then and got busy with the task at hand. I walked forward and was about to speak when Alice jumped up from Emmett's side, surprising us all.

"That's it!! I can't take this anymore!" She practically yelled as she whirled around to face me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I am such a bad friend, I really am. But it's killing me inside and I just have to tell you. I don't want to be with Emmett. I want Jasper."

There was an audible intake of breath from everyone in the room as she made her confession. I was fighting hard not to smile. I still needed one more confession to be made.

And then I heard him.

"Aw Hell. I've got a confession to make too." This time, it was Emmett. "I'm sorry Alice, really I am. But I don't feel as bad anymore, now that I know you were crushing on Jasper and not on me."

He turned to Rosalie and took her hand in his. "Rose, I've been infatuated with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I can't stop thinking about you. Please, please, please give me a chance. I promise to do what I can to make you happy."

I looked and noticed that both Rosalie and Jasper were too shocked to speak. I had to egg them on again.

"Well you two? What do you say?"

Without any warning, Jasper grabbed Alice and swooped her up in a huge hug and turned her around. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke off and Jasper said, "Alice, do you know how torturous it was to not have you by my side? My emotions went extremely haywire the last couple of days since I first laid my eyes on you. Please say you'll be mine?"

Alice nodded and said, "I always knew we'd find each other some day." And then, they just stood and stared at each other, locked in an embrace.

Rosalie still hadn't said anything. Emmett was starting to get worried about what she would say. Finally she said, "What took you so long, you big idiot?"

He had a huge grin on his face and they too locked in for a big kiss. I felt so happy right at that moment. My friends had met, who I was sure to be, the love of their lives. I couldn't be any happier.

I turned to Edward and said, "We did it!"

He whispered to me, "Yes, we did. You did great Bella."

His voice was starting to wreak havoc on my body and my mind. I couldn't allow myself to get too close to him. Not now. Thankfully, Alice broke our tense moment.

"Oh Bella, thank you! How long have you known?"

"In all fairness, I only realized this last night. I knew I needed to get you guys together and soon. But it wasn't only me. Edward helped me too."

Emmett and Jasper made their way over to Edward and gave him a hug. "Dude, we owe you one, seriously. And I just wanted you to know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you about your job. I was out of line." Emmett said.

"I understand. Don't worry about it Em. I love you guys both, you know that. Just be happy." Edward said.

"It's nice to finally be as happy as you seem to be when you're with Tanya." said Jasper.

_Tanya._

A definite confirmation that I needed to stay as far, far away from Edward as possible. I always seem to lose my grounding and my common sense when I'm with him.

"Bella, I left you boyfriend-less" said Alice. I smiled back at her and said, "That's okay. Jasper wasn't my type anyway. I'm just glad you're happy."

Rosalie surprised me by saying, "You know what Bella? I've got a friend that I'd like to introduce you to. I can't believe I didn't think of it before, but he's totally your type. You know red roses, champagne, strawberries and all that jazz. I'm introducing you to him tomorrow, no arguments."

I smiled back at her and said, "You've got no arguments here Rose. In fact, I could use a good distraction. What's his name?"

"His name is James."


	22. Afterlife

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Alright folks. Lots of you are pleased with the little James shocker and then others are more apprehensive, probably because this delays Edward and Bella getting together. So, let me just say this. I am an Edward and Bella girl. Both stories that I am currently writing are Edward and Bella. BUT… I also enjoy stories where they don't get together right away. I like suspense and tension. My two stories are exactly that way. So, embrace James, love him because he'll be here a while longer. (Same for Tanya, but you don't have to embrace her. You can kick her to the curb.)**

**Alright, that said, I need to say something else. All this week, until Friday, my stories (both) will contain some lemons or smut. Starting with today (hint, hint.) Let me know what you think. Believe it or not, it can be tiring writing lemon after lemon or plain smut, but my stories called for it, so here it is.**

**To all my wonderful peeps, 4theluvofmary, mischief-maker1, whynotjasper and sounds of music…you know, I really should just make a smut-lovers group, maybe call it, Smut me up or something like that…I don't know. I would know who'd be part of it because some of your reviews can contain some smut in themselves, and I love it!**

**OH! Also to BookME who lives in Wales…who kindly told me she does not live in England (had no idea so thanks for the heads up! I'm almost done with your story by the way, second to last chapter. Yay me!)**

**Song: Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold (The important stuff is written below. I used it for BxE.)**

_**Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.**_

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife.  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,  
Take me back inside, when the time is right.

BPOV

I was nervous. Very, very nervous. It had been so long since I'd gone out on a date. I wasn't even sure what I was expecting tonight. Probably another disappointment, like so many other guys. I was thankful though that Rosalie and Alice were coming with me. It was to be a triple date so that I could feel comfortable meeting James. Edward had opted not to come tonight, saying he was busy with other things. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for that or not. It would've been nice to have him there; for what, I don't know. But then, if he was there, how was I supposed to get along on my date? No, I suppose it was better he wasn't around.

I wondered why I had agreed to go out with him in the first place. I usually didn't agree to blind dates at all. I hated them because you never knew what you were going to get. But deep down, I knew the reason.

Edward.

It always came back to him. I had to get my mind off of him, and being distracted with another man seemed to be the trick. I wasn't sure if I had a winner or a dud for tonight, but I would soon find out. Edward had a fiancée and I would have to carry on as if he meant nothing. He was off limits, out of reach. And so, I needed to become that way too. James would be my distraction, I hoped.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror and walked out of my room. We were going to have dinner and see a movie. Pretty simple stuff. Rosalie and Alice were already in the living room ready to go.

"Are the guys here yet?" I asked them. James was supposed to meet the guys here at our apartment. I wasn't sure if anybody had shown up yet.

"No, not yet, but I suspect they should be here right...about...now." Alice said.

At that point, the doorbell rang. I raised up an eyebrow at her. I had no idea how that little pixie did that. It was truly weird.

Rosalie opened the door and let Emmett and Jasper in.

"Hello beautiful," said Emmett. He wrapped himself around Rosalie's body and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you."

She sighed and hugged him back. "I missed you too."

Alice and Jasper had already gone into a staring contest with one another, just looking into each other's eyes with their arms wrapped around one another.

Okay, I was seriously going to be sick. I love my best friends, but enough was enough. There was only so much PDA I could stand.

I cleared my throat.

Nothing.

I tried again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

Finally, I yelled, "Guys! Please, a little respect around here?"

They pulled away from one another and said a quick apology. I was just about to let them have it when there was a knock on the front door. I started to panic.

"Oh my God! He's here. How do I look? Fine?"

"You look perfect Bella." Jasper said. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Emmett opened the door.

"Hey man, long time no see." Emmett said.

"Yes, it has been too long." James said.

I couldn't see him clearly, but his voice was very alluring. Sexy even. I was already eager to see his face.

And then I did.

He had beautiful sapphire eyes that sparkled, much like Edward's emerald ones. His body was lean and toned. Very toned. Everything about him screamed sex and confidence. I was going to have to be careful around this one. I already felt my body responding to him.

Emmett pulled back as James walked forward. He greeted everyone in the room and then turned his attention to me.

"You must be Bella." His smile was so warm and inviting. I couldn't help but smile back. I took his hand and shook it.

"Yes, and you must be James. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. I have to say, Rosalie's description of you didn't do you justice one bit. You are amazingly beautiful."

I knew it was just a line, but I couldn't help it. I blushed.

We left for dinner then and saw our movie. James was a gentleman through and through. There was nothing he did halfway for me. He pulled out my chair, opened up the doors we walked through. He even bought me my meal and ticket to go see the movie. It felt very much like a date, except with two other couples. I was blown away.

And yet, at the back of my mind was Edward. Always Edward. I didn't understand why I thought of him throughout my evening. It wasn't as if James wasn't gorgeous or uninteresting. He was everything I thought I wanted…before I met Edward.

I sighed deeply. I had to put him out of my mind. He wasn't available to me. He had a fiancé that he loved and adored very much. Emmett and Jasper told us as much. And even though it broke my heart…I had to respect that. They had something I could only dream of having. I wasn't about to ruin it.

James and I decided to go for coffee at a little diner as we said goodnight to Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. They had decided they had enough for the evening, but I had a sneaky suspicion they wanted some alone time.

"So Bella, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" James asked me as we sat down in a booth. We were in the same diner Jasper and I had gone too. I smiled at the memory…I was so happy he was with Alice now.

"I did James. Thank you very much for a wonderful evening. I haven't had that much fun in a while."

We talked about unimportant things until the waitress showed up to take our order. James looked my way and said, "I'm planning on having some coffee and maybe a cinnamon roll. How about you Bella?"

"The same for me please." We placed our orders and continued our conversation.

"So James, what do you do exactly?"

He looked up at me startled. "I thought Rose told you."

"No, she didn't. She just said she was a friend of yours."

He tilted his head to the side as if he was studying me. He smiled and said, "I do the same thing Rose does."

Well, that shocked me. It never once occurred to me that this man was in the porn business. But I should've guessed. You don't keep up with yourself and look that handsome for nothing.

"You look speechless. Should I just leave now?" James said as he was debating whether or not to grab his things.

"What? Oh no, I'm sorry. She just didn't tell me that. Have you worked with her before?"

"Yes. In fact that's how we met. We were partners in the movie we made. But we never hooked up."

I nodded my head absently. Another one of Rose's co-stars; first Edward and now James. I was starting to build up a track record here.

"Does it bother you Bella?" he asked as he took my hand. It felt nice to have some kind of human male contact. He was very warm and his eyes were inviting.

"No, it doesn't actually. I was just wondering why Rose didn't say anything to me."

"She probably didn't want to scare you away. People tend to do that when they see your line of work, regardless of how nice you are."

I smiled at that. I knew that all too well. "So, do you work at TeaseMe entertainment as well?"

"Yes, I do. I just started there though, not too long ago. I'm still getting to know people and such."

That would explain why I'd never met him before.

Our waitress came with our order then. They had to make freshly made cinnamon rolls since they had none made…which was even better for me.

I eagerly took mine and started eating.

"What do you do for a living Bella?" James asked just as I was about to take my first bite. Apparently, Rose didn't tell him about me either.

"I actually do the same thing that Rosalie does as well" I couldn't help but blush.

He looked surprised. "Really? I have to say I'm a bit surprised seeing as your very quiet and a bit on the shy side."

I smiled as he said that. I was only that way with people I didn't know very well. I was actually more extroverted with friends.

"I get that a lot. But I'm actually quite the opposite once you get to know me."

He looked pleasantly surprised. "I'm glad to hear it Bella. I'm hoping to get to know you a lot better; that is, if you'll let me."

I smiled as I realized that I did want to get to know this man. He might not be Edward, but he was someone I could easily distract myself with.

"Of course James. I'd like nothing better."

He paid for our tab and we headed back out. I didn't live too far away from here and when we got there, he walked me to my door.

"I'm so happy that you agreed to see me tonight Bella. I had a lot of fun. I hope you did as well."

"I did James. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening."

He smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "The pleasure was all mine Bella. I'm hoping that I'll get to see you again?"

"Of course. Call me when you want to see me again."

"You can count on it."

He leaned in to give me a kiss on my cheek. But I moved the wrong way, opposite of the way he was leaning. Instead, our lips met as his lips grazed over mine. He pulled back just slightly, wondering if I wanted him to stop. I thought about Edward again, just briefly, and his fiancé, Tanya and knew there was only one way for me to go.

I smiled a bit as encouragement and leaned into him again as his lips eagerly took mine.

EPOV

I wasn't entirely sure that I had made a good decision, letting the guys go out by themselves. I knew James would be there, with Bella. It was a triple date and I didn't want to be a third wheel. The last thing I wanted to see was Bella get it on with another guy…I had enough of that last night.

It's not like James wasn't a nice guy. He was. I knew him…in fact, we had done a shoot together; that is, with another woman. We had got along great and even joked a bit about how crazy this business was. It was a shame he couldn't have been an asshole. It would've made me feel a lot better.

I needed to concentrate on Tanya. I mean, we had a long history together and I loved her. Now that I was away from Bella, I could think straight. Tanya and I had been through a lot, and she's stood by me through thick and thin. I had no idea why Emmett and Jasper didn't like her and they wouldn't really tell me. But whatever it was, I'd still love her to pieces…they'd just have to learn to live with it.

I paced my apartment up and down. I had tried to watch some TV, but that wasn't working for me. I needed to keep my mind occupied so that I didn't have to concentrate on Bella and James. Surely, they wouldn't have sex on the first date, right?

I groaned in disbelief on how weak I was and picked up my phone to call Tanya. She answered on the 4th ring.

"Edward dear, how are you?"

It felt wonderful to hear her voice again. "Oh Tanya, I just wanted to call you. I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too Edward. I'll be home on Thursday though and we can be with each other then."

It was then that I realized how sexually frustrated I was. Tanya was not one to have phone sex, so I knew it was useless. We talked for a while longer before I hung up with her.

Now, I was seriously at a loss of what to do. I sighed as I walked into my room and shut the door. My dick was still aching hard and I knew I had to relieve myself if there was any hope of a comfortable evening.

I unzipped my pants as I pulled out my throbbing cock. I put some lube on my hand and started stroking. My thoughts were on Tanya and how good it would feel to have her here with me, but as I knew I would, my thoughts drifted to Bella.

Bella on the TV screen naked. Her tits pointing straight out, begging to be taken and sucked on. Bella on her knees, taking my dick into her mouth and sucking, licking and tasting me. Moaning as she told me how hard and big I was. Waiting as long as I have been to do that to me.

My hand stroked me harder and faster. I could feel the tip of my head throbbing, wanting release. My mind raced back to Bella.

She was laying down on my bed, her legs spread wide open for me, her juices flowing down her pussy as I licked her up. I imagined she tasted sweet and I could almost feel her writhing beneath me, pushing me in deeper and deeper. Just as I was about to make her cum, I would shove my dick inside of her, roughly, just like I imagined she would want.

I squeezed my dick harder, pumped faster until I could feel my release coming. I grunted as I thought of Bella screaming out my name. I felt my load explode and land all over my hand, wishing Bella was there to lick me clean.

I sighed as I got up to wash myself off. I pulled my pants back on and decided that the best course of action would be to go out to a bar at least and drown out my confused thoughts. Plus, I had no idea if any of the guys would come back with their dates. I wanted to give them their privacy.

I grabbed my wallet and walked out to find a cab. This would be a long and boring night.

RPOV

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I know I'm a bad friend. I left Bella and James to fend for themselves, but really Bella was a grown up. If she needed me, she would call me. I needed some alone time with Emmett and fast.

"Bella should be fine, right Rosie?" Emmett asked. I had to admit, it felt nice that he cared about her that much. It let me know he'd care for her as much as I do.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Don't you want to be with me?"

The look in his eyes told me he did. Really bad.

"Of course I do. I couldn't wait to be with you."

We made it to his jeep and he took off like the devil.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. We can't go back to my place. I know Edward said he was going out, but I'm not sure if he really was. Plus, Jasper might be going back there with Alice. I don't want to be interrupted."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm not sure about going back to my place either. I know Bella won't be long before she gets back."

_Fuck. No place to go and I was getting hornier by the fuckin minute. I hadn't had sex in a while and Emmett was more than willing. Need to find a place, quick._

I couldn't stop myself. I pulled myself closer to Emmett and started stroking his thigh. He jerked in his seat, but then I saw a pleased look on his face. I inched my way closer to his dick, noticing he was getting harder as I crept closer.

"Rosie…fuck! You're going to make me crash!"

I smiled. I loved the affect I had on him. "Then I suggest you pull over…and soon."

I quickly yanked down on his zipper and reached in. I wasn't as surprised as I think I ought to have been to see that he had gone commando. I was even more aroused at that thought. He sprang out from his pants as I took him in. _My my, Emmett is one big motherfuck…_

I didn't get to finish my train of thought as I heard Emmett groan and swerve to the right.

"Shit!! Rosalie, you'd better put my damn cock in your mouth right now or so help me…"

I didn't let him finish. I quickly put him in, loving the taste and feel of him in my mouth. I made sure to put as much as I could and started bobbing my head up and down in a nice, smooth rhythm. I pumped him with my hand at the same time I was going. He moaned even louder.

"Damnit Rosalie. Your mouth feels so good. Please don't stop baby…keep going."

I loved what his words were doing to me. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as I enjoyed his cock filling up my whole mouth. I felt his hand rest behind my head as he helped push me down. I moaned.

"God Emmett, your huge. And you taste so good…" He leaned his head back into the head rest and struggled to keep his eyes on the road.

"Do I feel good Em? Does my mouth feel nice and warm around your swollen head?" All I got in response was loud breathing and a faint nod. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

"Pull over."

"Where? I don't have anyplace to park!"

"Find a secluded area Emmett! I can't last any longer!"

He found us a place within two minutes. He pulled into the dirt road on the side of the main road and parked in some nearby trees. He turned off the headlights and it was extremely dark.

Perfect.

"Backseat…NOW!"

We quickly made our way back there and I helped him pull off the rest of his pants. He was gorgeous.

"Protection?" Emmett asked. He had his wits about him more than I did.

"Pill." was all I was able to throw out.

I attacked his mouth with my own as his hand intertwined in my hair. His mouth was warm and tasted heavenly…but there was another part of him I wanted to taste again.

Before I could, Emmett reached over to my pants and pulled them off, along with my soaking panties. I took off my top and my bra and flung them off. I needed him to feel all of me. I kneeled on the backseat right next to him as I lowered my mouth once again to his swollen cock.

"Is this what you want Emmett? Do you want me?"

"Oh God yes, Rosalie. More than anything right now."

"Em? I want you to do as I tell you. Grab my hair with your hand and pull on it as I suck you off, do you understand?"

His eyes grew wide as a huge smile graced his mouth. "Hell yea. Anything for you Rose."

I smiled as I went back down. I took him once again in my mouth, making sure I tasted and licked off all of the precum that had gathered on his head. As I started sucking, I could feel one hand on my hair pulling me and the other on my clit. I couldn't help but moan. His fingers felt so good, it was indescribable.

He kept running his fingers up and down my slit on my swollen pussy as I kept his dick in my mouth, pumping him in and out of me. His fingers found entrance as I could feel three of his fingers fucking me. I started pounding into him and our mixed moans filled the back seat of his jeep.

Suddenly, he pulled up hard on my hair, pulling me back. "Sorry baby, but I really, really want to fuck you and I can't do that if you keep going."

He attacked my tits as he kept fingering me, harder and faster. I knew I was going to cum soon. "Em, I'm going to cum…please, please don't stop."

"Ugh…Rosalie you're so tight and wet…I have to taste you. Can I taste you?"

I think I nodded yes, but I'm not sure because the next thing I knew his mouth was all over my pussy. His tongue was unbelievable as it ran up and down, gathering all of my juices. I could hear him sucking on me, making sure he got everything.

"Damn Rosalie, you taste good…I need more, I need you to cum for me baby."

His tongue assaulted my clit, biting and pulling as his fingers worked their magic. I couldn't take the sensation anymore and I yelled, "I'm cumming…." I can't recall all else I said as I felt myself falling over the edge. I could hear Emmett moaning as he lapped up the juices that escaped me.

I didn't have time to recover from that as he slammed his cock into me – hard. I screamed in pleasure as he stopped for a moment so I could adjust to his size. "Your so wet and tight for me. You want me to fuck you? Is that what you needed? A good fucking?"

He was driving me crazy! "Yes, please fuck me hard. Don't slow down, I need it hard."

He shoved himself in me again and continued to do so, over and over again. He had the whole jeep shaking as he steadied himself to slam into me. I grabbed my tits and squeezed my nipples for his viewing pleasure. "Cum for me baby. Cum for me my Rose…I need to hear you scream my name."

And as if by cue, I came. I screamed his name and grabbed his arms, sliding my fingernails down them as I fought for control over my body. I heard him grunt as he poured himself out inside of me. All you could hear was our heavy, labored breathing.

"God Rosie, you are so sexy…do you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself Emmett. I can say confidently that you rock my world."

He laughed at me as he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't full of lust, but full of passion and I think love. I wasn't sure what love was…but if it was anything like this emotion he was pouring out into me, I'd gladly take it.

I knew we were made for each other.

JPOV

I had to be the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire world. I was walking away back to my car with Alice Brandon on my arm. It didn't get better than this. Or could it?

I still couldn't shake off the picture image in my head of Alice naked. Alice on her knees in front of me. Alice with her legs open for me, begging me to fuck her. It was making it hard to think properly.

"So, Alice, where would you like to go? Should I take you home?" _Please say no…_

"Oh, I don't know Jasper. I was wondering if maybe we could go and hang out in your apartment?"

_What. The. Hell? Does she know what she's doing to me? Calm down Jasper…just calm down. She just wants to talk and hang out. Nothing more so don't get your hopes up…_

"Yeah Alice, sure, we could do that. Did you just want to sit back and talk?" By this time, we were in my car and I was driving toward my apartment.

"Actually, I was just wondering, if you wouldn't mind, if we go back to your place and fucked?"

I was so startled, the car actually swerved on the road. I turned to look at her, with, I'm sure, was my bug-eyed expression.

"Come again?" I said

"Exactly. As many times as I can." She turned to me and smiled, like this was no big deal.

"Alice, are you serious? Because I can't take that type of teasing right now…seriously." _Please let her be serious._

"Oh Jasper. I'm dead serious." And with that, she leaned over and grabbed my dick. She gasped in surprise…I was already hard.

"Wow, you sure work fast, don't you Jasper?" She smirked my way.

"Look who's talking…"

"Yes, well, I can't wait any longer. I mean, I did have to endure seeing you naked and doing very naughty things to my extremely beautiful best friend. I'm already way past horny."

I couldn't help but moan…she actually liked what she saw. I admit, I was a bit upset when I saw her and Emmett, but when I just saw her, I was fighting a raging hard-on. I was glad she felt the same…it made me feel less awkward.

"Well, we can't keep you waiting, now, can we?"

I hauled ass and made it back to my apartment in record time. I was grateful that I didn't see Edward's car anywhere here. Alice and I jumped out and ran to my door.

"Do you think anyone is here?" Alice asked, looking around the apartment door.

"No, I don't think so. I don't see anybody's car."

As soon as we walked in, I slammed the door behind me and scooped Alice up in my arms. She threw her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she assaulted my lips with hers.

Kissing her was like nothing I'd ever felt. I opened my mouth and devoured every inch of hers as I could, my tongue playing with her tongue and my teeth biting at her pink and pouty lips.

We made it to my room and I slammed the door shut behind me, locking it. I pushed Alice up against the closest wall and began running my hand up her thigh under her skirt, while my other hand ran up her shirt. She moaned in pleasure.

"Jasper, please, I need you now." She was panting now.

"What do you need Alice? Tell me."

"Touch me. Suck on me…I'm yours!"

I opened up her blouse as she shrugged out of it, taking her bra with her. I slid off her panties, careful not to put her down on the floor. I pinned her up against the wall, keeping her there with my body as my hands traced up her stomach and landing on her pointed, pink nipples.

She moaned as she bucked into me. I kissed my way down to meet her tits with my tongue, making sure I put them in my mouth, sucking on them hard, taking turns with each one. She wove her fingers into my hair and pushed my face into her harder.

I let one of my hands wander south, up under her skirt as I felt her dripping with her sweet pussy juice. It was my turn to moan, knowing she was this way because of me. I wasted no time and slid two fingers into her, pumping myself faster and harder. My thumb massaged her clit as I felt her starting to tighten around me.

"Don't stop Jasper. I'm gonna cum…"

I leaned my mouth back down onto her tits and took one of them into my mouth and bit down on her nipple. That did it.

"FUCK!!"

I felt her trembling underneath me as her body rode out her orgasm. She felt heavenly wrapped around me.

I carried her to the bed and laid her down as I took off my clothing. She watched on with nothing but lust in her eyes, waiting to drink me in. As soon as I was naked, I walked over to her, but she grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"I think you need a little reward for all the hard work that I've put you through just now. You did such a great job, I need to show you how well you did."

Before I could protest, she had taken me into her mouth and lathered my dick with her slick tongue. It was amazing. She started sucking and licking me all over, while her free hand played with my balls. All I could do was lay there in awe and let her do whatever she wanted to me.

I propped my self up on my elbows and watched her, as her mouth worked on me. She glanced up and saw that I was staring at her so she took out my dick from her mouth and proceeded to lick it like a lollipop, paying special attention to my swollen head. I couldn't take it anymore.

I quickly pulled her off and grabbed her hips, crashing my mouth to hers. I stroked her dripping, wet cunt one more time as I squeezed her hard nipple. I realized I had to act soon, or I wouldn't last much longer.

"Get on your hands and knees Alice, now."

She threw me an excited look and did as I said. "As you wish Mr. Whitlock."

I grabbed her hips tightly as I positioned myself from behind. She had a perfect ass. I spanked it once to see if she would enjoy that, and surprisingly she did. Alice tossed her head back and said, "That felt so good!"

I smiled to myself as I shoved my dick inside of her. I had to stop for a moment to make sure I didn't cum on contact. Suddenly, I remembered an important detail.

"Alice, do I need to pull out?" Thank god she understood me.

"No, I'm on the pill."

That was all I needed. I slammed into her this time, showing her no mercy. She grabbed my sheets and bundled them up in her fists, trying to keep herself together.

"You like that? You like it when I fuck you senseless?"

"Uggghhh…yes….yes….again." She could barely form any words.

I kept pounding into her and I realized I wasn't going to last any longer. I reached down and started stroking her clit as I felt her walls clamp down around me.

"Cum for me Alice…I want to feel you explode all over my cock."

That did it for the both of us. We both came together, and all I heard were her screams and my groans of pleasure.

We both collapsed on the bed as I pushed her closer to me and threw my arm around her. I knew that this was where I wanted to be and there was no one else for me. She was all that mattered and I had finally found her. The one person most people spend their lives searching for and I had her in my arms…my soul mate.

"I love you Alice." I said it confidently, because I knew I did.

She sighed in contentment and said, "I love you too Jasper."

That was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed with sleep.

**AN: So, which one did you like best? Come on fellow smut lovers, share with me in the form of a review!!**


	23. Lightning Crashes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN: Thanks guys for all your reviews!! Honestly, loved them. So, it turns out that the majority of my readers love to have sex in motor vehicles. I'll remember that next time I pass by a darkened car parked underneath some trees on the side of the road. Emmett and Rose won the majority of the votes, although there are some true Jasper and Alice fans out there!!**

**Also, voting for Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest is going on now. Please vote if you haven't already. May I suggest 4theluvofMary's stories and also Mischief-maker1's stories as well. They've got brilliant one-shots and I'm proud to back them both up. Make your way over to her site and cast your vote!!**

**Song: Lightning Crashes by Live**

EPOV

The rest of my week seemed to drag by slowly. News of Bella was sparse. I didn't want to keep asking for her; Emmett and Jasper might start to suspect. I did hear that she and James got along well. They were seeing each other frequently throughout the week.

I tried to be happy for her; I smiled and said "That's great" when Jasper and Emmett told me the news. But deep inside, I was upset. I didn't want Bella with anybody else but me. I know it was hypocritical of me, seeing as I was still seeing Tanya, but I couldn't help it.

Thursday afternoon strolled around and I was at the airport, waiting for Tanya to get off. I really couldn't wait to see her again…it had been too long.

I spotted her coming back from the baggage claim as I took her suitcases from her.

"Edward! I've missed you so much!!"

I gave her body a tight squeeze and said, "I've missed you too sweetheart."

I kissed her fully on the lips and she eagerly responded. I had to watch myself or little eddie was going to come out to play in the middle of the crowded airport.

We walked out together and made our way back to my car.

"Where do you want to go? Have you had anything to eat yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. It would be nice to get something though. I'm a little hungry."

I drove until I found a decent place to eat. I saw something shining brightly in the sunlight and realized it was her engagement ring. The sight brought a smile to my face. I couldn't believe she agreed to be my wife.

Then, I frowned as I thought about the struggle I went through with my parents, mainly my mother, when I went back home to ask for the ring that belonged to my grandmother. It was a 10 carat diamond ring in white gold. It wasn't flashy or ostentatious. It was subtle and beautiful and mine. I thought about that day.

_-- Start Flashback –_

_My mother and I were in her bedroom. I laid down in her bed as she laid beside me, doing crossword puzzles while I flipped lazily through the TV channels. We were alone and I knew that now would be a good a time as any to bring this up._

"_Mom, can I talk to you?" I sat up on the bed, looking at her._

_I saw a flash of dread cross her face, but she said nothing. Instead, she smiled and put down her puzzle book._

"_What is it dear?"_

_I looked carefully at her as I spoke. "Mom, as you know, I've been going out with Tanya for a long while now. I know she's the right girl for me. I'm going to ask her to marry me, so I'd like the ring that grandma left for me. I know you have it."_

_She didn't say anything at first. I could tell she was contemplating her next words to me. I hadn't expected for the next words to come out of her mouth._

"_I lost it Edward. I misplaced it and I don't seem to know where it is." She looked away as she spoke to me._

_I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she was lying. I could always read my mother like an open book and I knew she had never cared for Tanya. Which was odd, considering she liked everybody._

"_You're lying mom. I know you are. You would never, ever lose a piece of grandma's jewelry, especially one that belonged to me. Not giving me the ring will not stop me from proposing to her."_

_She looked at me then, and there was nothing but sadness and hurt in her eyes. I knew she was doing what she thought was best, but it was my life, not hers._

"_I know that Edward. And I wish you all the happiness in the world, but I'm still not handing over that ring."_

_After a brief stare down, I got up and left her there. I couldn't believe how selfish she was being. It was my choice and I had chosen Tanya. I had left my parents house upset but determined to buy her my own ring. _

_And I did._

_-- End Flashback –_

To this day, my relationship with my mother was a bit strained. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had actually tried lying to me and refused to give up what was rightfully mine.

"Edward dear, what's the matter?"

I smiled as I looked over at Tanya. She had no clue about what happened back home. I didn't feel the need to tell her.

"Nothing sweetheart…absolutely nothing."

We quickly finished eating and I drove her to her place when we were done. I helped her unload her stuff as we walked up together.

As soon as her front door closed, she turned around to face me, her blonde hair framing her face. "I'm so sorry Edward. I know your dick must be aching by now. But I know how I can make it better…"

At the words dick and aching, my cock twitched. I had no idea how long I'd been waiting for her until I felt her hands run up and down my chest. Her fingers quickly discarded my shirt and she started working on my pants next. I groaned as I leaned against the front door, letting her work her magic on me.

I felt her hand pull out my cock and I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of her mouth on me. It was a very bad idea for me to close my eyes because I immediately started thinking about Bella. I shot my eyes open again and stared down at Tanya, hoping her visual would block out those thoughts.

It didn't work.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't think of another woman as I looked into the eyes of my fiancée. I knew this was just an infatuation and that it would pass. Frustrated, I grabbed Tanya by the shoulders and kissed her roughly.

"I think it's time to go to the bedroom."

She didn't fight it. We got there and I ripped of her clothes. We both landed on the bed as I gestured for her to get on her hands and knees. To do this, I needed for her to not look at me.

I slammed myself into her, imagining once again, it was Bella. I grabbed onto Tanya's hair roughly and pounded into her, all the while imagining it was Bella.

It didn't take me long to cum. Tanya found her release and a while later, I found mine. I flopped down next to her as she snuggled peacefully in my arms.

I lay awake thinking about what just happened. _What had I done? I just had sex with my fiancée while thinking of another woman. That is so wrong on so many levels. Isn't that cheating?_

_No, no it's not._ The irrational side took over my thoughts now. It wasn't cheating because I never touched Bella. I only thought it. It was a weak excuse but it would work for tonight.

I fell asleep with Tanya in my arms, but Bella in my dreams.

BPOV

I awoke on Thursday morning with a lot of thoughts going through my mind. Today was James' birthday, so we were spending the day together.

I also remembered that today was the day that Tanya was coming home. I sighed as I thought of her and Edward together. My stomach twisted as I thought of them together in bed.

Ugh.

I quickly made my way to the living room to wait for James to arrive. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all there talking and laughing. It felt nice to see them all there, like they belonged. The problem was that Edward also looked like he belonged…

_No! Don't do that to yourself. You're walking a dangerous path Bella. Stop while your ahead._

"Hey everyone." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bella, wow you look nice today." It was Emmett. Jasper smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, you planning on giving James a birthday gift?" Emmett wiggled both eyebrows up and down.

I frowned at him as I said, "No, who do you think I am, you and Rose?"

As I predicted, they took it as a compliment instead of an insult.

The doorbell rang at that time and I went to answer it.

"Bella, you look beautiful!"

I smiled. "Thanks James. Happy Birthday!"

He pulled me into a hug and found my mouth to give me a kiss. I kissed him back eagerly, craving his touch. I may be thinking a lot about Edward, but James sure gave him a run for his money.

I invited him in and we all sat down together, talking about the day's events.

"Why don't we invite Edward and go out as a group?" James said to everyone. Apparently, he knew Edward. I found out they worked together on some gig that involved another woman and the two of them. It didn't bother me as much as it should've…it was a common thing in this business.

"Can't. Edward is picking up Tanya at the airport today and they'll probably be together all day catching up, if you know what I mean." Jasper smiled at James. I think we all knew what he meant.

"Well, that can't take all day, can it?" I said. I knew I was asking for trouble inviting him and Tanya along, but I'd gladly take that over not seeing Edward at all. I was going through withdrawals.

"You don't know Edward." Emmett said, laughing to himself.

_Great, like I needed a visual. Well, I asked for it I guess. Then again...could he go all day long?_

We all decided to go out to eat and then catch a movie. We didn't actually leave the house until about 6 as we made our way to the restaurant.

We sat down and each placed our order as James found my hand under the table. We held hands and I had to admit, it felt nice. I wanted to belong to someone and James was honestly the most wonderful guy I had ever gone out with.

James cleared his throat as we had finished our meal. "I just wanted to say that I'd like for all of us to go out tomorrow night at that new club, Club Fuego. Emmett, Jasper, please extend the invitation to Edward and Tanya. I would love to see Edward again and meet his girlfriend Tanya."

All of us looked at each other as we agreed with him. I was a bit more excited than I had a right to be. I would get to see Edward tomorrow, maybe. That's if he decided to go.

We walked out and headed toward the movies, hand in hand. James kept sneaking kisses my way and I didn't mind. It felt nice.

My mind was going to later tonight. I knew it was James' birthday and it was no secret he'd been wanting to go further with me. I wanted to also, but my stupid mind kept Edward there, and it was hard to have sex with someone when you're thinking of someone else. I wasn't sure if that was fair to James either. But my body ached to be touched by a male that wasn't acting. I decided to just wait and see how I felt about it later on tonight when I'm sure the opportunity will present itself.

We got to the theatre and found our seats. I sat back as James held onto my hand. We watched the movie in comfortable silence when I felt James' hand suddenly on my thigh. I inhaled sharply, wondering frantically what I was going to do. I had prepared to move his hand off of me, but then I wondered why I would do such a thing. Is that what I really wanted?

I felt him kneading my thigh, squeezing it in between his fingers. I sat there, biting my lip wondering what I should do. I knew he was waiting for my reaction as, I'm sure, he saw me contemplating.

I felt him stop just then, squeeze me one more time and then grabbed my hand again. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this yet. The great thing about James was that he didn't push me too far. He let me make my own decision, but he didn't make me feel guilty about it.

The movie was over without another incident and we all walked outside to stand around.

"That was a great movie!" Rosalie and Alice gushed.

The boys just rolled their eyes. They had graciously let us pick the movie, even though it was James' birthday and we picked a romantic comedy. The boy and girl meet, fall in love, there are problems in the middle which prevent said girl and boy to get together, obstacles are overcome and they live happily ever after.

Yeah right.

Anyway, the girls were feeling particularly romantic tonight, so Emmett and Jasper had goofy grins on their faces. They knew they were getting some tonight.

"So, what are you guys going to do tonight?" I asked them, wondering what was going to happen now.

"I don't know, boys?" Alice said.

"Hmm, we could go back to our apartment. If you girls want, just spend a night with us since it's getting late." Emmett said, looking at the two of them.

"Wait. Isn't Edward there with _Tanya?_" Apparently, Rose had something in common with Jasper and Emmett. She also disliked Tanya...a lot. "I don't want to have to see that whore."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I think Edward is spending the night with her at her apartment." Jasper said, so carefree, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I felt sick.

"What?" I said, hoping I didn't sound desperate.

"Yeah, he always stays there after she's returned from a trip. If you want, I could call and check for you." Jasper said, looking at Rosalie.

"Please. I really don't want to have a run-in with that she-devil."

So Jasper placed the call and we could only hear his side of the conversation. I listened carefully.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

"Everything's fine here. Em and I just wanted to know if you were going to be home. We'd like to take Rosalie and Alice over."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "No, no."

_What did that mean?_

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning Edward."

Jasper hung up the phone and I felt my stomach drop from my body.

"Well?" Alice said.

"Yep. Just as I predicted. He's with Tanya and he said for us to have fun. He'll be at the apartment in the morning."

"Oh, you forgot to tell him about my outing tomorrow night!" James told him.

Jasper smiled and said, "I wasn't sure if he was busy at the moment, so I'll just tell him in the morning."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding. Everyone but me.

"So Bella, would you like us to take you home?" Alice asked.

This was where my decision came in. I could have them take me home and so, sealing my fate for tonight.

OR

I could have James take me and make a detour at his house instead. I mean, honestly, would it matter? Everyone was having their own fun tonight obviously and I was the only one that wasn't getting any. Hell, even Edward was getting it on with Tanya.

I made up my mind.

"I'll let James' take me home Ali. Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys in the morning?"

"Sure."

"You bet Bella."

We all said our goodnights as I followed James to his car. He looked over my way but didn't say anything. He opened my door for me and then climbed in himself.

We were on our way when he asked, "So Bella, do you want to go home?"

I steeled myself and said, "No actually, I don't. Can we go to your place?"

There was a huge smile on his face as he made his way to his apartment. There was no going back now.

We walked in and I immediately attacked him. I don't know what came over me. I think it was just the anger and resentment that I felt toward Edward, even though he had no idea how I felt. James responded immediately quickly disposing our clothes on the floor.

He moaned my name over and over again, kissing my neck and making his way down my body. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward with me, even though I knew it was wrong.

I rushed the experience, throwing any type of fore-play out the window. We quickly got down to business as we made it to his bed.

"How do you want this Bella?" he asked me.

I only had seconds to figure this out. I couldn't bear to have him towering above me. At least, not tonight. The thought of Edward was still too strong.

"Get behind me." I quickly said. Apparently, this turned him on even more. He moaned.

Within seconds, we were fucking like animals. I kept my eyes closed, thoughts only on Edward, wondering what it would be like to do such things with him. Don't get me wrong, James was a good fuck. He just wasn't Edward. Regardless, I came within minutes, James quickly following suit.

We collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He pulled me close to him and I found myself extremely tired. I didn't want to move so I snuggled closer to him and allowed him to cover us with the blankets.

"You were perfect Bella." He said to me. "You are so beautiful."

"Mhhmm..." I was too tired to respond. He kissed me on my forehead as I fell asleep, Edward plaguing my dreams.

**AN: Okay my peeps. I need reviews!! I know, I know, you want them together, and they will be my lovelies…soon!! Tell me what you thought!**


	24. Crossing Lines

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Good Monday morning to you all. I am not in the brightest of moods today. One, my beloved Cowboys lost by two freakin' points to our most hated rivals. Ugh. Two points!! I'm still in shock. Secondly, I'm being visited by my monthly friend and I am not a happy camper. Thirdly, I left that stupid thing I save all my chapters on at work and I couldn't work on my stories all weekend, so I got nothing done. I felt so naked…good thing was that I helped my son with his solar system project for school. I guess it wasn't a total loss.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 4theluvofMary, mischief-maker1, Voldemort perfumes and Sounds of Music, you guys rock my world as always. All of you make up my smut club and your thoughts make my world go round.**

**Review peeps and make my day a bit brighter!!**

**Song: Disturbia by Rihanna**

BPOV

I awoke on Friday morning, not on my bed. I realized what I had done, but didn't find any regret in me. James was a great lover, even if my thoughts had been preoccupied.

He started to stir in his sleep as I made my way out of his bed.

"Bella?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes James. I'm still here."

"Oh good. I thought maybe you left already."

I smiled as I thought about his worry. He was really too good for me. "I haven't left, but I actually need to. I've got some stuff I want to take care of today."

"Sure Bella, no problem. Just let me get ready and I'll take you home."

That was the good thing about James. He didn't pry. He just let me be and I couldn't thank him enough for that.

We were ready to go within the hour, and oddly enough, we weren't uncomfortable with one another. It wasn't like it usually is where you don't know what to say after you've had sex with someone for the first time. It was nice with him. He made me feel so comfortable.

"Listen Bella, I'd like to celebrate my birthday tonight with all of you. I've already called Emmett and he said he'd be there with Rose. Jasper is bringing Alice and Edward is bringing Tanya. Do you think you could be my date?"

Did he just say Edward would be there? My mind started to race. James called me back to reality.

"Bella, did you hear me? Would you like to be my date tonight?"

Oh. That's right. "Yes, of course. There's nothing I'd like more."

He dropped me off at my apartment as I busied myself with my to do list. I had no idea when Alice and Rosalie would be home, but I hoped soon. I didn't worry about them though; I knew they were in good hands.

The girls did stop by the apartment, but just briefly. We gossiped about last night, in which they told me they totally put out. They asked about me and I figured, what the hell, and told them I did too. Of course that was met by their loud squeals as they kept telling me how happy they were for me. And then, they asked that all important question: How big was he? And I told them he was very long and thick…I know, I know we have no shame.

Evening came around and I was left to dress myself. Turns out the girls were too busy servicing their men to bother to pay attention to the clock, so I was left to fend for myself.

As I was dressing, I couldn't help but think of tonight. I wanted everything to go right…for me, for James, for everyone. There's no telling what the night would hold.

I arrived at the club with James. I was really nervous considering I would finally see Edward, after a long week without him. I kept telling myself to behave; this was James' birthday party and I wanted to be there for him.

I scanned the room, looking for anybody that I recognized, mostly my friends. I didn't see anyone, but then, I spotted a tuft of bronze colored hair…along with blonde hair.

Tanya.

Edward spotted us and smiled our way as he tugged Tanya with him to greet us. I'm actually surprised he spotted us with the crowds being so big; after all, it was a Friday.

"Bella! James! It's so good to see you guys!" Edward yelled over the music. We shook his hand and he led Tanya forward.

"I want you to meet my fiancée Tanya. Tanya, this is James and his girlfriend Bella."

I'm not sure if there are words to describe how I felt about Tanya. She was definitely a beautiful, leggy blonde who showed an air of confidence that rivaled Rosalie. I immediately felt small and ugly compared to her.

"Bella, James, nice to meet you." Tanya cooed. The tone she took with us was almost as if we were beneath her to even speak to. I definitely saw why everyone had taken a disliking to her.

"Hey James, thanks for the invite man. I heard you were having it here at Club Fuego from Jasper and Emmett. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting us a private room in the back where the noise is not so bad."

I gaped at Edward. I had no idea clubs even had private rooms. And how in the world did Edward pull this off? Surely, something like that would cost money and even though we may not have been hard up for money, I was sure Edward was not just going to blow it away like that.

If I was stunned, it was nothing compared to the way the birthday boy looked. He was speechless at first and then managed to stammer out, "Edward man, you really shouldn't have. You didn't need to go and spend all that money."

Edward raised up a hand to cut him off. "As much as I would like to admit I spent tons of money on our private room, I didn't. My father owns this place and it was just a matter of a few phone calls to get us this room. Don't worry about it."

Edward's father owned this place? Wow, I had no idea his parents were well off. That must've been the friend that Jasper said owned the place when I had my first date with him. And now, I was majorly attracted to said friend. It's a small world.

We thanked him as he showed us toward the back of the club. The room was only covered by a thin curtain, no door. It made it accessible to people just wanting to roam in and out of the club floor or back to their private room.

When we walked in, I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful it was. It might've been a club, but the room was done in wonderful taste. It was a big square room, painted in a dark color and lit up by dim lights, so that even the atmosphere in there was dark and mysterious. The room was littered with dark furniture…couches and love seats, along with chairs. There were even tables there for us to put our drinks down. It was perfect.

I noticed that we were the last ones to arrive. The gang was already here and so James and I took the only seat available…a love seat that sat next to Edward and Tanya.

Great. Now I could have a great view of them getting all nice and cozy.

"Guys! What took you so long?" Alice pouted at me. She was curled up on Jaspers lap as she held her drink in one hand. Jasper had his arm around her protectively. I smiled at that. They really were the cutest pairing.

"Don't tell me you made a quick stop to James' apartment? Didn't you have enough last night?" Rosalie smirked. I felt my face go red as I glanced over at Edward. I thought I saw a look of fury flash through his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"No, we did not. I just took a while to get ready, that's all. It didn't help that the two of you were over at their apartment, when you guys usually help me get dressed." I glared at the two of them. I was mad that Rose had made that comment…sometimes, she could be so dense.

At that moment, the waitress walked in and took our drink orders. I was so happy to see her. I think I needed something to get me through the night. "I'll have some tequila and coke."

I noticed I got weird looks from everyone.

"What?" I looked at the girls.

"Bella, you usually drink something a bit lighter. Are you sure you want to start off with that?"

"Yes, I do. Tonight is a night to celebrate, right? I mean, I've got James here, whose birthday was yesterday and Edward finally has his fiancée back. What's not to celebrate?"

I saw Edward move a bit from the corner of my eye and saw that Tanya was leaning against him. He had his arms around her waist as he was talking to Emmett to his other side.

_Look, he's comfortable. If Tanya is who he wants, then you shouldn't have any problems Bella. Just be comfortable with James. He's a really good guy and you're killing yourself over Edward. Make this a great night for you and James._

I had made up my mind. If Edward could be happy, then I could be too. I snuggled closer to James and he looked down to smile at me. He was pleased.

We talked and laughed as the drinks kept pouring in. The waitress did a great job; when our drinks were low, she'd bring more in. She must've known the owner's son was in this group.

"Edward, I just wanted to say that I'm glad the guys were able to track you down and give you the invite for tonight. It's seriously been too long. And then to meet your beautiful fiancée as well. I'm just glad you finally found love Edward."

I could feel the alcohol churning in my stomach at the word love. I had never really thought about it before, but James was right. Edward was in love. You don't marry someone if you don't love them. What he had with Tanya was sure to be strong. I didn't want to ruin it. I couldn't ruin it.

"Yeah, I'm glad we actually got a hold of him too." Jasper started. "He wasn't answering his phone last night and he didn't get back from Tanya's house until late this morning. I didn't think he'd make it, but he did."

Tanya smiled brilliantly and said, "Yes, sorry about that Jazz. We were up all night long, making up for lost nights…"

The blush on Edward's face was enough proof for me. I quickly got up from my seat and shot my hand out toward James. "Do you want to dance? The dance floor is just calling out to me."

Rosalie scrunched up her eyebrows. "Wow Bella, that drink must be working on you because you never want to dance."

I'm not even sure what emotion was on my face. All I said was, "I'm getting tired of sitting. James?"

"Why of course Bella. I would never make you wait."

He smiled at me as we led the way out. I could hear noises behind me as I could only assume the others were making their way to follow. I didn't care. I just needed to get the hell out of that room.

EPOV

Well, that did not go as planned. In fact, nothing tonight was going as planned. But what did I expect? I was bringing my fiancée with me to torture myself seeing Bella with James. It was bound to get awkward.

It didn't start off so well when Tanya found out that I was hanging out with Rosalie because she had gotten with Emmett. I kept reassuring her I didn't find anything in Rosalie that I wanted. She didn't believe me at first, but she eventually came around. Besides, it wasn't Rosalie she should be worried about…

Before Bella and James came, the conversation had been going awkward. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Rose and Alice didn't care for Tanya either, so the conversation was very sparse.

I had stepped outside to see if I could spot Bella and Tanya joined me. I saw them both walk in through the door and I felt my heart stop for just a brief moment.

Bella.

She looked amazing. She had on a short dark blue dress with her hair down framing her face. The heels she wore made her a bit taller, but still shorter than James. He had his arm wrapped around her, guiding her around the floor.

It pained me to see her with him, but she deserved happiness…and that was something an engaged man couldn't give her.

After introductions were made, we made our way toward the back. They sat right next to us on a love seat as well.

It wasn't long before I got confirmation that Bella had indeed spent the night with James. The fire in my eyes and in my stomach was something that I had never felt before. But as quickly as I felt it, I put it aside. She wasn't mine.

All through the night, I noticed that Bella was a bit edgy. She had her hand and arms all over James, but yet, there was still a type of caution around her. What it was, I had no idea.

Then, the conversation turned on me. Suddenly, Tanya was letting everyone know we were going at it all night long. This wasn't entirely true. Sure, we had sex, but it wasn't like she had said it was. I blushed because I had never been in a situation like this before.

Bella jumped up from her seat then, claiming to want to dance. James of course followed her, and I was left alone without her, feeling sick.

What had happened?

"Come one everyone, let's get our dance on!!" Alice led the way out to the dance floor. I got up and held Tanya's hand as we walked out. I spotted Bella right away, grinding against James as he had his hands on her hips. I had to tear my eyes away and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Sweetheart, where do you want to go?" I was steering Tanya away from Bella, to keep my mind sane.

She had other ideas.

"Let's dance over here honey." She led the way and we were only a few steps away from her. This was torturous.

Tanya demanded my full attention as she raked her hands up and down my chest, kissing my jaw and then my neck. I closed my eyes as I held onto her, not sure what she was doing. She turned her body around and we started grinding together, along with the music.

Bella was still doing the same as I kept stealing glances her way. I wondered briefly what it would be like to dance with her, and then realized I could never allow that to happen. I couldn't let myself be that close to her.

I spotted Rosalie and Alice dancing with their partners. They looked to be having fun and really enjoying themselves. I really wished at that moment that I was them.

After a series of songs played on, Bella made her way over to us. "We're going to go back to the room and take a seat for a bit."

There was no way in hell I wanted to leave them alone. I was being tortured enough as it was. "We'll come with you." I said.

Tanya nodded as we made our way back to the room.

We sat down, all four of us on the larger couch when Tanya stood back up. "You know, I'm getting pretty thirsty. I'm going to see what else I can get me."

"I'll go for you Tanya. What do you want?" I got up from the couch.

"No Edward, it's fine. I'm not even sure what I want right now. I'm just going to go and take a look."

She turned around and walked out. Bella then turned to James and said, "You know, I'm a bit thirsty too. Do you mind getting me something?"

"Sure, of course. What would you like?" he said.

She thought for a brief moment and then said, "Surprise me."

He smiled and walked out toward the bar. I sat back down on the sofa, a bit closer to Bella than I once was.

"James is a great guy Bella. I'm glad you like him." Okay, it wasn't entirely true, but I had to say something.

"Yes, he is. He's always been kind to me and I'm grateful that I've found someone like him. Tanya seems to be very nice as well."

I half smiled at her. "She is. She can be a bit of a handful sometimes, but you know…" I didn't know what else to say.

I couldn't stop looking into her eyes, how big and brown and beautiful they were. I moved closer to her; I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are Bella? How they just light up when you're happy and excited?" I got even closer. I noticed she was doing the same.

"You know, when we were planning to get our friends together, you were so excited and happy for them, even if that meant you would lose Jasper."

She said shakily, "I love them. Their happiness has always come first. I knew they were right for each other."

I cupped her face in my hands. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but if felt right. "And what about you love? What do you want?"

I knew what I just said, but I was past the point of caring. That would be my name for her. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when I finally just thought _fuck it _and I dived right in.

I lowered my head to hers, and grazed my lips against her soft ones. I pulled back to see if she wanted me to stop. She pushed her self forward and our lips crashed again. This time, I let my tongue slide out and lick her bottom lip, hoping she'd let me gain entrance.

She did.

We kissed each other with such passion and fervor. It was nothing I'd ever experienced before. She tasted sweet, the remnants of the liquor and coke still there and I hungrily lapped at her. I was so afraid she'd push me away at any moment and then slap me for my stupidity.

I grasped harder at her face, pulling her closer, sucking on her tongue and lips, remembering what she tastes like, what she felt like in my arms. Her hands were running through my hair, tugging and pulling with a sense of urgency about them. This could never be enough…and yet, it had to be.

I was about to lay her down and climb on top of her when I felt this sudden urgency of danger close by.

Tanya.

James.

I quickly broke off the kiss and looked deep into her eyes once more. She seemed to understand why I pulled away so quickly.

I scooted over to the far end of the sofa and ran my hand through my hair. Just then, they walked in with our drinks.

I had never felt my heart beat so fast before. I had pulled away just in time. The feeling of Bella's warm lips still lingered on my own, as I took my drink from Tanya and she sat down.

BPOV

I don't know what the hell I was doing. I saw Tanya leave the room and I sent James out as well. I just wanted to be alone with Edward, if even for a moment. We had never once been alone, and I was aching to talk to him, one on one.

Edward sat back down on the sofa, closer to me than he was before. I felt my stomach start to tingle in anticipation.

He spoke first to break the silence. "James is a great guy Bella. I'm glad you like him." Did he really think that? Or was he just trying to be nice toward me? I couldn't tell.

"Yes, he is. He's always been kind to me and I'm grateful that I've found someone like him. Tanya seems to be very nice as well." I actually didn't care for her at all, but there was no way I was going to tell Edward that. I would hurt him and that was the last thing I wanted to do while I was sitting next to this god.

I stared into his deep green eyes. They were gorgeous. I'm sure that if I was allowed to, I would sit and stare at him all day. I was probably embarrassing my self sitting and staring, but when would I get a second chance?

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are Bella? How they just light up when you're happy and excited?" How funny. I was just thinking the same thing about him. I realized I was getting closer to him than I was before. Oh boy.

"You know, when we were planning to get our friends together, you were so excited and happy for them, even if that meant you would lose Jasper."

I wasn't even sure if I could speak anymore. I was so close to him…I could feel him breathing on my face, and he smelled wonderful. "I love them. Their happiness has always come first. I knew they were right for each other."

He took my face in his hands. That should've been a warning to me. What I was doing was wrong. He was engaged, and I was fully aware how hurt Tanya would be if she found out. But I couldn't think straight…all I could see was Edward and nothing else.

"And what about you love? What do you want?"

_Did he just call me love? _My heart was ready to burst out of my body…I loved the way Edward made me feel. I wanted to scream _I want you!!_ but I couldn't. I didn't have a voice anymore. I could see his eyes, conflicting as he was trying to decide what to do. The sane side of me wanted him stop and step away. But the insane side, the bad side, the horrible part of me, wanted him to kiss me.

And he did.

He lowered his head toward me, as I felt his warm soft lips up against mine. He pulled back to look into my eyes once more, asking for permission. Against every sense of reasoning I had, I crashed my lips against his. This time, his tongue came out to caress my bottom lip, asking if he could come in.

I let him.

I kissed him with reckless abandon, so afraid he'd pull away as soon as he remembered about Tanya and his engagement. I let my mouth and my tongue, feel every bit of his mouth, biting and sucking on his lips.

I wanted to remember this, to remember what he tasted like and felt like. I knew this would never happen again. I couldn't let it. So I enjoyed this one moment with him. I let my hands run all through his hair, tugging and pulling at him with a sense of urgency to great for me to handle. This could never be enough…and yet, it had to be.

I wanted this to go further than just this kiss, to feel his hands roam up and down my body, to take me. I felt him stiffen at the same time I remembered where we were and who we were with.

Tanya.

James.

He quickly broke the kiss and pulled away from me a bit, to look into my eyes one last time. I wanted him to know I understood why he pulled back, and I could only hope my eyes conveyed that to him.

He scooted over to the far end of the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. I didn't realize how I had made it stand up, but he just made it seem like it was his fault.

Just then, they walked in with our drinks.

My heart still beat in double time, and I was fighting to breathe correctly. We hadn't gotten caught but I knew what we did was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The feeling of Edward's warm lips was still fresh on my own, as I looked up at James and took my drink from him.

"I hope you guys weren't too bored without us." James said as he sat down.

Edward came to my rescue. "No, no. Just talking about random stuff, that's all." He smiled brilliantly at James, never once faltering. He was a good liar.

The others came in shortly after, and we continued to laugh and talk as we always did. I kept sneaking glances over at him and noticed he did the same.

I wasn't sure what I wanted. I was confused, now more than ever. I didn't want to break up their engagement. This was important to me. There were plenty of free, available men out there, including the one sitting next to me. I didn't need to take Tanya's man.

I couldn't do this. I thought about Jacob and the pain he had caused me. How hurt I was when he left me for another woman. As much as it hurts me now, I couldn't let this go further. I would always remember this kiss, and how wonderful it was. Magical, even.

I needed to try to ignore Edward as much as possible.

The night drew to a close, and we got up to leave. By this time, it was the early hours of Saturday. I noticed Tanya getting feely with Edward, so I knew he'd have to satisfy her tonight. He shot me an apologetic look, but I just smiled back at him. This was right; this was what was supposed to happen between them. And as much as it hurt me, I would let it.

I took James' hand as we walked out. I let him lead me back to his place; to try and drown out the memory that was Edward.

**AN: Alright guys, what do you say? A review please?**


	25. Dirty Little Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN: Hey folks! Here is your new updated chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I've gotten a lot of reviews and I just have to say that I love you guys very much! Your reviews get me off and I have to just say you all Rock!**

**So, enjoy and please remember to review for me! 4theluvofMary, my bff, you are my lifeline here and can't wait for another update!!**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

BPOV

I awoke once again at James' apartment. I sighed as I rolled out of bed. I didn't want to make this a habit...have him get used to it.

I leaned over and gave James a quick kiss and made my way to his bathroom to shower. I stood there, letting the warm water hit me, thinking about last night.

Our kiss.

His pet name for me...love.

It was just too surreal. I mean, did I actually allow something like that to happen? How could I have done such a thing?

One thing I knew for certain. It wasn't going to happen again. I needed Edward to be happy, and he was obviously happy with her. End of story.

I heard the shower door open and I felt James' body next to mine.

I decided right then and there that I would forget about Edward Cullen and concentrate on James...my boyfriend.

He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes as he started to kiss my face, my neck and my chest...finally landing on my erect nipples.

I moaned and called out his name. James was pleased.

He kissed further and further down until he reached my pussy which was wet and waiting for him. I opened up my legs and he immediately darted his tongue out, tasting me...licking every piece of me.

"Mmmm...Bella...you taste so sweet. I love licking you all up."

I threw my head back as I moaned. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him harder and deeper into me. His tongue was strong and it felt heavenly. I knew I was going to find my release soon.

"I'm gonna cum...O God...James..." I started breathing heavier.

"Yes Bella, cum for me. Let me lick you clean." James licked me even faster, sucked me even harder. I came all over his mouth, grabbing his shoulders to hold myself steady. It felt wonderful to release myself.

When I recovered, he made his way back up, kissing me with his mouth. I could taste myself on him and the thought of him doing what he just did made me even hornier.

I brought him closer to me as I whispered in his ear, "Can I taste you now? I'd like a chance to place that huge dick in my mouth, if you don't mind."

He groaned as he gripped my waist even tighter. His erection was in between us and I could feel it on my lower stomach.

This time, it was my turn to kiss him down his body, nipping at his skin, until I was face to face with his giant dick. I blew on his head lightly and he twitched. I smiled knowing I was going to make it do more than that.

I took him in my mouth, slowly at first, and licked every spot up, nice and wet. I pumped him with my hand and sucked him harder and harder. He gripped my hair with one hand and steadied himself with the wall of the shower with his other hand.

"God Bella, I've never felt anyone as good as you. You feel...so good..." He couldn't talk anymore because he was on the brink of exploding. I sucked him a bit more and I felt his cock harden in my mouth; I knew he was cumming.

His milky white cream shot into my mouth as I took in what I could. I kept pumping him with my hand and massaged his balls with my other hand, gently pulling and tugging. I swallowed all of his cum, making sure I got every last drop.

He helped me stand up and gave me a huge kiss. "You felt great Bella. I love how we can have so much fun together."

I had to smile at that because it was true. We did laugh and have fun when we were together. I needed to remember that.

We got out of the shower and quickly got dressed for the day. We decided to go to my apartment, so I could get some clean clothes and maybe see the girls.

I walked in and saw that Rosalie and Alice were already home. Apparently, they were in the back changing while Emmett and Jasper lounged around in the living room.

"Are you guys planning on doing anything today?" I asked them.

"Actually, no we weren't. We just kind of wanted to hang out and relax here if you don't mind Bella." Jasper said as Emmett was flipping through the TV stations.

"Of course not Jazz. Why would I mind?" I put my stuff down and started to head down the hallway toward my room.

"Well, we kind of actually invited Edward over but he refused to come if he couldn't bring Tanya. I could here that whiny ass bitch over the phone. I could tell Edward really wanted to come, but he was stuck. I felt bad for him so I told him he could." Emmett explained.

This was a perfect time for Edward to spring up on me. When I least expected it. Surely, he remembered what happened between us last night?

_Love._

I assured Jasper and Emmett that I didn't have any bad feelings towards them for inviting Tanya and that they were more than welcome to come over. Jasper and Emmett gave me huge hugs of thank you's.

"Don't mention it!" I said, as I made my way toward the back of the apartment, toward my room to change.

I quickly threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark green tank top. As soon as I was done, Rosalie and Alice barged in.

"Hey Bella! So, how's Mr. Wonderful, Mr. Perfect, hmmm?" Alice smiled hugely at me.

I smiled back at her and said, "He's actually pretty wonderful Alice. I'm very happy right now."

Alice jumped up and down and Rose acted a bit more civilly. She's the one who asked the next question. "Do you think he's the one Bella?"

I had no idea. All I knew was that I was happy when I was with him and I wasn't ready to let that go. And Edward was definitely not the one.

We finished in no time and when we emerged, Edward and Tanya were seated in the living room as well. My eyes immediately began their search for him, eyeing everyone until they finally fell on his face.

Same beautiful face.

That belonged to someone else.

I wanted to cry.

But instead, I found James' hand and led him to sit down.

I caught Edward's eyes and they penetrated mine, looking for answers that weren't there. Pleading with me about last night. But I didn't want to hear it. I needed to forget Edward, even if he was sitting right next to me.

Alice had come up with a great idea of playing Monopoly all together. I got up to grab it from my room and made my way back. It was set up for everyone and the game started.

I had no idea how competitive Emmett and Jasper were with one another. They were determined to beat not only each other, but everyone else too. Jasper owned all the red properties and soon had up hotels. Emmett ended up with the yellow ones and part of the green ones as well. As soon as he could, he put up hotels on all the yellow properties.

I was out of the game as soon as it started to get too competitive. I noticed that not long after, everyone else was slowly evacuating the game. As I studied the board game, I realized that the one person buying us all out was not Emmett or Jasper. It was Alice. And the boys were too engrossed with one another to realize who the true champion in the game was.

It didn't take long though when Emmett landed on Boardwalk which had hotels and was owned by Alice.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled as he stared at the board in disbelief. "Alice? When the hell did you get all these properties?!"

"When you and Jasper were busy bickering like an old married couple. Obviously, you guys thought that the biggest competition you guys had was with each other. So, while you were distracted, I bought everyone out. Now, it's your turn to succumb to the master!"

Emmett had to forfeit everything he had and soon, Jasper had to do the same. There was no way he could hold out for that much longer.

I stretched in my seat as James wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I giggled when he did so. It tickled.

"Rose, Alice? You guys want to help me make some lunch for all of us?" I said as I stood up. I noticed Edward was eyeing James, and not in a pleasant manner.

"Sure, of course." Rose said and she and Alice stood up.

"Bella, I won't be able to stay for lunch. I've actually got a meeting I must be attending in about an hour or so." Tanya said as she stood up.

Apparently, this was new to Edward since he looked just as surprised as we did.

"You do?" he said. "Well then, let me drive you to where you need to go."

"No, its fine Edward. Don't worry about me. You stay and have fun with your boys. I'll call you later on tonight, is that fine?"

"Of course sweetheart."

_Sweetheart…ugh._

We said our goodbyes to Tanya and we three girls headed out toward the kitchen.

"Good riddance, that's all I have to say." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what Edward sees in her." Alice added.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I mean, really what could I say? _Yes, she not right for him at all, but you know who is? Me!_ Yeah, right.

We quickly made some tuna sandwiches and grabbed some chips and headed back toward the living room. The boys had made themselves comfortable as we found a movie we could all watch together.

We ate as Mr. and Mrs. Smith played on our TV. We started talking about the plot of the movie, and thought about how wonderful it would be to be invincible…to wield a gun and shoot all the bad guys…and to top it all off, to have a body like Angelina Jolie.

I myself did not care for Angelina, but she sure was hot in that movie. Of course, Emmett had to comment.

"She sure is smokin' huh guys?" All the guys nodded in agreement. Then he said, "Though not as smokin' as my Rosalie. She'd blow Angelina out of the water!"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Alice scoffed and Rosalie smiled broadly at him. _Somebody was going to get lucky tonight._

I was snacking on my chips when Jasper said, "Hey, you guys think he really cheated on Jennifer Aniston with her? They claim he didn't, but I don't know who's telling the truth. I mean, even flirting with her would be considered cheating in my book, let alone physically touching her more than he should."

I sucked in a load of air as that reality hit me, and when I did, I almost died by choking on my chips. I started coughing as everyone stared at me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" James was looking at me with nothing but concern in his eyes. I felt awful as I recovered myself. I waved everyone off letting them know I was alright.

"Are you sure Bella? You look kind of green and sick. I mean, if you want to believe that Brad Pitt didn't cheat on her, then go ahead. No one's stopping you. We all know how you like to believe the best of everyone." Rosalie said, in a poor attempt at humor. She had no idea how right she was.

"Geez Bella, just because you'd never do it doesn't mean real life isn't like that. Who really knows their circumstances, huh?" Alice said as she smiled my way.

I looked toward Edward and was shocked to see he was staring at me intently, worry in his eyes. I knew he felt awful and he was trying to convey as much toward me.

But this was the past. I would not let that put a damper on my mood. I smiled at the girls and said, "I'm not as big a prude as you guys think I am. I did follow you idiots into the porn biz, am I correct?"

They laughed at that. James got up then and said, "I'm sorry guys, but I must be going. It's getting a bit late, and I stayed here longer than I really should've." He turned to me and said, "Bella, I'll see you later? I'll call you."

I smiled up at him as he gave me a chaste kiss and walked out.

"And then there were six." Jasper said.

"Question. Were you girls serious when you said you've made a video all together?" Emmett asked.

"You've been dying to ask that for a while, haven't you Em?" I asked him.

"Yes! But I really would like to know. I think we all would, don't you agree boys?" Emmett said, as he looked around the room.

All the boys nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll show you, but not today. We'll hold that as leverage and show you some other day." Alice said smirking at the guys.

"Okay then, answer us this at least," Jasper said. "Does this video show touching and kissing?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes of course. You really think porn would sell if we just sat and stared at each other?"

All three of the guys looked about ready for heart attacks. I had to laugh.

Alice had an idea. She looked at me and Rosalie, signaling us to just go with the flow. "You know boys, we could show you a demonstration of our kissing techniques with each other for a small fee."

This sounded interesting.

"What fee would that be?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes at Alice. He knew it would be steep.

"We'll kiss for you, tongue and all, if you guys give each other a quick kiss as well. It doesn't have to be long, but it does have to be on the lips and all three of us girls do have to be present for it to count. We have to see you guys do it."

Jasper and Edward looked like their faces were permanently etched with grimaces while Emmett asked, "Does it have to be tongue too?"

Jasper and Edward looked at him like he was insane. They couldn't believe he was actually contemplating it.

"No, no tongue. We won't force that on you...unless you want to."

"Emmett! Don't be an idiot. We are not going to kiss you!!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah man. I can't believe you're even considering it!! I'm really starting to wonder about you." Jasper added.

I decided to up the ante. "We'll even throw in boob action."

All three of them stopped in the middle of what they were doing. They slowly turned to face me.

"You do what Alice asks, we'll not only kiss on the lips with tongue, but we'll feel each other up as well."

I looked over at Alice and Rosalie and noticed they agreed.

"Dude!! Boobage!! Come on guys! Don't be a stick in the mud! It'll be quick and painless. You won't even know what hit you!" Emmett was pleading now.

"Trust me! I'll know what hit me." Edward said. "And you will too if you come anywhere near me with that foul mouth."

"But guys!!"

"NO!!" Jasper and Edward yelled.

We girls knew this wasn't over. Emmett wasn't the type that gave up easily. He'd do what he could to get what he wanted...and as I recall, the rules never said it had to be consensual.

I sighed as I got up and started cleaning up our mess as Alice and Rose helped. We walked into the kitchen and I realized I really wanted something sweet to eat.

I started rummaging through our closet when Alice saw me.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I've got this urge for something sweet, but I can't find anything."

Rosalie opened up the freezer and said, "I thought we had some ice cream here, but I'm not sure, let me check."

She came back out holding a Big Shot. "I found this!"

Alice frowned. "But we only have one. I want some too."

"Yeah Rosalie, and we can't exactly cut it into pieces."

Rosalie's forehead wrinkled as she was thinking of a solution. Suddenly, she had her evil smile in place.

"I know how we can all have a piece of this. Come here girls."

She filled us in on her plan and I had to say, Rosalie was the most evil woman on the face of this earth.

EPOV

I was so worried about Bella. She nearly choked to death at the mere mention of cheating on your significant other. I mean, it's not like we had sex with each other. It was one kiss. That was all.

But it was one hell of a kiss. I craved more from her. I wanted to hold her and touch her. Make her scream my name out.

I sighed as I sunk deeper in my seat. I mean, what the hell was wrong with me? I wanted her sexually, that was for sure. But I still loved Tanya. That much I also knew. But was there a deeper connection that I felt with Bella than just a sexual one?

I didn't know and it was wrong to try to figure that out with Bella. It wouldn't be fair to her, to James or to Tanya. I was in deep shit with no way out.

Just when I couldn't be any more confused about her and what I felt for her, she comes out of the kitchen with Alice and Rosalie, wearing evil grins.

Shit.

Bella walked out with a Big Shot. She had unwrapped it and was licking it up, attempting to put the whole thing in her mouth…but it was too thick.

I was in hell, pure hell.

Jasper and Emmett looked up and just stopped to stare. There were no words as our perverted minds took us down a road we couldn't come back from.

"Bella! That's not fair! I wanted some too!" Alice pouted as she watched Bella lick up the popsicle.

"Yeah Bella. I wanted some as well and you took the last one!" Rosalie said as she too, watched Bella.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we were just too perverted for our own good.

Then again, maybe not.

Bella offered to share her Big Shot.

Aw hell no.

Instead of switching out with the girls, all three of them started licking it, at the same time.

I couldn't help but groan and I noticed Jasper and Emmett were in no better shape. Emmett looked to be in pain and Jasper was having a hard time breathing.

This time, my dick was really aching. I wasn't sure how long I could take this torture. If they didn't quit their shit, I was going to cum right here in front of everyone, and I'm sure Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be pleased.

"Mmm…this tastes so good, doesn't it girls?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, it does. It feels so good in my mouth." Alice answered back.

"I love sucking and licking on this popsicle…mmmm." Bella said. I was a goner, I couldn't believe Bella would do this to me.

Emmett could take it no longer. "Rosalie, come here." He got up, rather painfully, it looked like and grabbed her by her waist to walk her to her room.

"Emmett! You took me away from my popsicle!!" She said.

"I've got another popsicle you can suck on Rose…"

Yuck. I did not need that mental image.

Jasper was next as he also grabbed Alice and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled and yelled out, "Bye Bella!!"

It was just me and Bella now.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so gorgeous. And I wanted her.

Now.

"That was very mean of you Bella, to do that to me."

"What do you mean Edward? I was just eating my popsicle. I wasn't trying to do anything else."

I groaned in frustration as I quickly made my way over to her and pulled her into my body.

"Bella…love…you left me with a huge problem. What am I going to do now?"

"I don't know Edward…but from what I can feel, it is a big, big problem."

Apparently, she could feel me up against her.

I crashed my mouth down to hers, roughly taking her mouth into mine. She eagerly responded, feeling me, tasting me. I didn't want anyone as much as I wanted Bella.

I grabbed her and made my way toward the sofa so we could lie down. I couldn't take her to her room; I'd never be able to explain my way out of that one.

I started roaming my hands up her sides, feeling every curve of her body. I couldn't stop myself. She felt wonderful. I made my way up to her bra line as I was kissing her jaw and making my way down her neck. Every part of her tasted sweet.

"Edward...Edward, I can't." Bella was attempting to plead with me, but it sounded more like moaning to me.

Regardless, I knew she wanted to stop. I pulled back.

"What is it Bella? Do you want me to stop?"

She looked into my eyes, pleading with me. "I...I just can't Edward. We're moving too fast. You're engaged and I have a boyfriend...this isn't right."

I groaned because I knew she was right. I closed my eyes and pushed myself off of her.

"Your right Bella. I'm sorry I did this. I shouldn't have touched you, kissed you...felt how soft you were in my arms..."

I couldn't help it. Everything about her screamed for me to take her.

"Edward...even though we can't touch each other doesn't mean I can't please myself to you."

What did she mean? And then it dawned on me.

OH...

Her eyes were still full of lust, of desire. She leaned back up against the arm of the sofa, and made herself comfortable. Her hand slid inside of her shorts and I could see her as she slipped her fingers inside of herself.

This was true torture.

I watched as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, slowly at first, picking out a rhythm to go by. She slid her other hand underneath her shirt and under her bra, till I could tell that she was now playing with her nipples while fingering herself. I couldn't take it, my cock was aching and twitching, needing its own release.

"Edward, I need you to stroke yourself...I need to see that I turn you on."

God, she didn't have to ask me twice. I quickly found my button and zipper and opened them up, pulling my cock out so she could see. She moaned at the sight.

"Oh, you look so much better than you did on the TV Edward. You look hard..."

"Yes, love, I am extremely hard for you. I wish I could slam into you as hard as I can, and make you yell out my name."

"Give me your hand Edward."

I had no idea what she wanted, but I complied. I gave her my hand and she took it and licked it all up.

My hand was now wet where Bella's mouth had just been all over.

"Now, jack off to me Edward. I need to see you."

That was all it took for me.

I used the hand that she had made wet and started stroking my self while watching Bella finger fuck herself as she watched me. I was already turned on and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last.

"Edward, I'm using three fingers to fuck myself with and my hand is full of my pussy juices. You're making me so wet and horny..."

God, she was going to kill me. I pumped harder.

"My nipples are hard for you Edward...I'm pinching them right now."

I pumped faster.

"BELLA...I'm gonna cum...cum with me love...I want you to cum with me."

She quickly grabbed a pillow and put it to her mouth to muffle her screams. I saw her body tremble as she came, her fingers pumping even harder.

I came too and I shot out far, trying to stifle a moan as I watched Bella cum before me. God, she was so sexy.

She removed her face from the pillow and her hand from her shorts. I picked up her hand that she had used to fuck herself and put her fingers in my mouth, sucking off all of her juices. She tasted sweeter than I could've imagined and smelled even better.

She smiled at me as she took my hand where my cum landed and licked that off of me. She swallowed all of what I had and said "delicious."

Yes...she will officially kill me.

We couldn't hear noises coming out of the back rooms anymore, so we quickly shifted our clothes back on. Bella turned up the TV and sat at one end of the sofa. I stood up to walk toward the kitchen, but knowing I wouldn't be alone with her again for the night, I walked toward her and leaned down, my face inches from her.

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this Bella, love. But please know that I care a lot about you. You have to know that."

She looked back at me, and for a brief moment, I thought she would cry. But she smiled and said, "I care a lot about you too Edward. And don't blame yourself...I've got a lot to do with this mess as well."

I reached down and cradled her face in my hands and kissed her. It wasn't rough, or rushed, but it was enough to show her how much she meant to me. That she wasn't just some other girl...she was Bella, and that meant the world to me.

I rushed over to the kitchen and washed my hands off, thinking of the wonderful moments I had been able to spend with her. Bella meant something to me, and even if I didn't exactly know what it was, I knew it was important. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I'd figure it out...I hoped.

I heard a crowd of voices in the living room and knew everyone was out and about. I dried my hands and prepared to walk out there, putting on a face for everyone's benefit, including my own.

**AN: Review please? Come on, you know you want to!**


	26. Bet resolved

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: So I got lots of great reviews for those of you who loved the self pleasuring in front of one another and I have to say, if you haven't tried it, you should.**

**You guys are awesome and I would love love love reviews for this chapter! A lot of your reviews think that James and Tanya are together...all I can say is - wait and see. Can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

**My bff 4theluvofMary, your new chapter rocked…seriously. Edward pleasuring himself is something that runs through my filthy mind often and I love you for putting it down so I could read it. Also, since you are my smut detective, see if you can crack this mystery... **

**To Mischief-Maker1, drunk Edward is so funny and to see him as you put him made me laugh…both of you are great!**

**Song: Time is running out by Muse**

EPOV

Sunday morning came around sooner than I was expecting it too. I wasn't ready to wake up, but I knew I had to face the morning sometime. I was having a wonderful dream that consisted of me, Bella and my bed...

I shook my head clear of my thoughts and quickly got myself ready for the day. I stepped out into the living room and saw Emmett and Jasper already there. Emmett was on the phone and Jasper was sitting down reading the newspaper. I took a seat by Jasper and picked up a section for myself.

Emmett turned over toward me and said, "What are your plans today Edward? Gonna let her drag you around all day?"

I noticed how Emmett and Jasper didn't say her name if they could help it. And the way he said she drags me around...I didn't want to argue with them today.

"No Em I'm not. Actually, she's busy all day today. I'm free as a bird. What about you guys?" _Please say your going over to the girls...please say your going over to the girls._

I know, I'm pathetic.

"Actually, the girls would like for us to go over to their apartment again today. Jasper and I are headed over, if you've got nothing better to do, why don't you just come with us? It beats doing a whole days worth of nothing here at the apartment."

_Hell ya!!_ But I couldn't look too desperate...

"I don't know guys...you don't think that they're getting tired of me do you? I mean, you guys have Alice and Rose...I'd just be there really not doing anything."

"Nonsense Edward. They'd love to have you over." Jasper said.

That was enough for me.

We got into Emmett's car and drove the short distance to the girls apartment. I was starting to feel like I'd always come here, that this place was just a natural place to come to.

Weird.

Emmett knocked on the door and Alice answered. We gave all the girls a hug and when I got to Bella, I pulled her into a deep hug and whispered, "I've missed you love."

I heard her sigh and she said, "I've missed you too Edward."

"Edward, where's Tanya?" Alice asked.

"Oh, she's busy today trying to catch up on some work."

"Hmm...that's too bad."

But her voice sounded anything but sorry. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie walked together towards the back of the apartment seeming to go to Rosalie's room. Alice got up and asked Jasper to help her in the kitchen.

Bella and I were alone.

I quickly threw myself over to Bella kissed her deeply. I took her into my arms and my mouth had a mind of it's own as it kissed her face, neck eyes and finally landed on her mouth. It felt like I had been away from her for too long.

Bella had wrapped her arms around me as well and pulled in even closer to me, leaving no space between us. I pulled back from our kisses and just held her to me, taking in the strawberry scent that was her hair. She hugged me back just a fiercely, both of us swaying back and forth with each other.

"Bella?" I could hear Rosalie calling for her as she was walking back out toward us, her voice closer than I thought. I kissed the top of Bella's head and then quickly pulled away from her. I walked over toward one of the walls and busied myself with looking at the pictures.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rose?" She was sitting on the sofa, staring blindly at the TV.

"Do you know what James is doing today? I was thinking we'd go out for a bit, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to invite James out or not. I know you two have been getting a little hot and heavy since you guys have met."

Well that was a punch to my gut.

"Oh, um...let me call him."

She went to her purse and picked up her phone. I really didn't want to see the two of them getting it on while I was around, but it wasn't my call. And apparently, this was what Bella wanted since she was calling him. She could do whatever she wanted. It's not like she was mine.

I sighed. _What the hell am I doing?_

BPOV

It was so good to see Edward again. His hugs were so wonderful...it felt like he completed me. And then, when everyone left the room, he quickly threw himself all over me. God, it felt like I was a teenager all over again...making out with my boyfriend every time my parents were out of the room.

His kisses and touches were hot, like he couldn't get enough of me...which was fine with me. I couldn't get enough of him either.

He pulled himself back off of me and did something very surprising to me. He held me. He just pulled me into him and held me tightly, sniffing my hair and seemingly trying to remember what it felt like to be held in his arms. This didn't seem like the actions of someone who just wanted me for a quick booty call. This seemed to me like he truly cared for me...and wanted me for me and nothing else.

I think I might've been in deeper than I originally thought. But I didn't care. I liked it.

And all too soon, it had to end. Rosalie was calling for me.

Edward gave me one more swift kiss and pulled away from me, walking away, trying to look interested in the pictures hanging on our walls. I went to sit on the sofa, having no idea what I was looking at on TV.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Do you know what James is doing today? I was thinking we'd go out for a bit, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to invite him out or not. I know you two have been getting a little hot and heavy since you guys have met."

Shit. Leave it to Rose to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Oh, um...let me call him."

I went over to my purse and picked up my phone. I didn't really want to call him. I mean, Edward didn't even have Tanya around. It would be nice to have a day that was just us, but if I didn't make an effort to invite him, then everyone would become suspicious. And I couldn't have that.

I let the phone ring praying he wouldn't pick up.

He did.

"Bella?"

"Hey James." I could hear some noise in the background. I couldn't figure out what it was, but then I heard a male's voice say, 'who is it?' and I heard him reply, 'It's my girlfriend Bella.'"

"I'm sorry, are you busy?" He did sound a bit distracted.

"No, I'm not. Not really. I'm just hanging out with my buddy Laurent today. We had plans to catch up on a couple of things today. What are your plans?"

"I'm hanging out with the girls and their boyfriends, including Edward."

There was a brief moment of silence on his end and then he asked, "Is Edward alone?"

Alone? What did that matter?

And then, I knew. James was jealous. He must've seen the looks we had been giving each other, and with Tanya not there, what's to stop us from doing anything with one another? He was wrong though, I mean, we wouldn't...

Scratch that. I so would.

"Yes, but it's only because Tanya said she had to work today, catch up on some things." I didn't want him to think she wasn't invited. It would look less threatening that way.

"Alright Bell, have fun today okay? I'll call you later."

"Okay, have fun with Laurent today."

I heard a brief chuckle from his end and then the phone went dead. I shrugged as I put my phone away. It didn't matter, I was happy.

It was just me and Edward today...well, and all my other friends as well, but you know, same difference.

We gathered all of our belongings after we pounded on Alice's room door for about 15 minutes in order for them to make a grand appearance. At least Rose and Emmett decided to do a quickie... Alice and Jasper decided to go all out.

Crazies.

We piled into Emmett's jeep and I sat next to Edward, holding his hand in between us so no one could see as we all chatted away happily. We had all decided to go miniature golfing since it was such a nice day out.

When we got there, we quickly paid our admission fee, Edward paying for mine. Emmett was bragging about how great he was at this game and how he was going to pound Edward and Jasper into the pavement. We all rolled our eyes and even Rosalie had to agree with us. The sad thing was that Jasper always rose to the occasion. He wanted to prove how great he was compared to the other two.

The first couple of holes went well, not much casualties. That is, until we got to hole #6. Jasper went first, and made a hole in one. We all praised him which just aggravated Emmett to no end. When it was his turn, he hit the ball a tad too hard and it rolled back toward him, away from the hole. He was so frustrated with his misses, he just kept missing. It took him 8 shots for a 2 shot hole.

I felt really bad for Emmett, but he got his payback in hole seven. Jasper was up to putt when Emmett told Alice she had something like dirt or grass stuck on her ass. She tried to turn her neck around to see what he was talking about and right when Jasper was putting, Emmett said, "Here Ali, let me help you" and proceeded to dust it off for her.

Of course, Edward and I knew what he was doing. Poor Alice didn't have anything on her. Rose just rolled her eyes and didn't bother to interject. She actually enjoyed watching Jasper get annoyed at not beating her boyfriend.

It took Jasper a while to be able to concentrate again and finally on the tenth try, he made it.

This behavior started an all out war between them and they started using each other's girlfriends as baits. This was too funny to me but I didn't mind. It took their attention off of me and Edward and we were able to hold hands and give each other light pecks when the others' attention was averted.

We finally got to the final hole and Alice counted up everyone's tallies. Turns out, all that bickering and fighting was for nothing, as usual. Edward won.

This put Emmett and Jasper in sour moods as we headed back toward our apartment. But somehow, along the way, Rose leaned over and said something to Emmett in his ear which got him smiling like a mad man. I had no idea what was said, and I didn't think I wanted to know.

We made it back to our apartment and we settled ourselves in the living room. Edward decided to check in the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat for dinner and Jasper went to the bathroom.

Emmett quickly jumped onto his feet and said, "Ladies, follow me into the kitchen. It's time to put that bet into action."

_What bet?_

Then I remembered.

_Ohhh..._

Poor Edward. Apparently, he was Em's first victim. I knew this wouldn't work out well at all. But I suppose with Edward, surprise was the only way. I knew Edward had fast reflexes, so Emmett only had a limited amount of time to work with.

This was going to be good.

We followed him into the kitchen and Edward was rummaging through the cabinets. He turned to look back at us. "Oh hey guys. Help me find something to eat, will you?"

We acted as normally as we could, looking and rummaging through stuff when we saw Emmett approach Edward from behind.

Poor, poor Edward. He had no idea what was coming to him.

"Hey Edward?"

"Hmm?" he said as he was reading over some box that I think was mac and cheese.

"How about this?" Emmett asked.

Of course, he had nothing in his hands and as soon as Edward turned to face him, Emmett attacked. He grabbed Edward's face with both of his hands and pulled him close so that both of their lips were touching.

I have to say the look on Edward's face was priceless. His eyes were huge, and it took him a minute to process what was going on. But when he did, there was nothing but rage in those emerald eyes.

Emmett on the other hand, had his eyes tightly closed, as if he didn't want to have a visual of being that up close to Edward burned in his memory. Emmett quickly pulled back and let Edward go. In one quick, swift motion, Edward knocked Emmett upside the head with the box of mac and cheese he was holding on too.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?!" Edward was livid.

Emmett put his hands up as if surrendering and said, "Chill dude, chill! Look, half the bet is taken care of already. How painful was that? Now, all we need is Jasper and then, the girls can show us that kissing and boobage action we've been waiting for!"

Edward looked like he was considering Emmett's words. I mean, it was a tempting offer. The bet was half way complete. Jasper was the only victim left.

"Alright, but dude, warn a guy at least. You can't just creep up to me and do that shit. Fuck. You thought I was gay that time you jumped all over me on my bed? This pales in comparison."

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember that day! You had a huge hard on when I did it too!" Em had a goofy grin on his face.

"You did Edward? Who were you thinking about?" Alice asked.

I knew it had to be bad when Edward's face paled and Emmett looked sick. They quickly exchanged looks as Edward ran a hand through his beautiful bronze hair and Emmett just looked like he was going to be sick.

Edward answered, "Nobody in particular."

Odd.

Emmett recovered and said, "Look Edward man, if we're going to do this, then I did my part. I kissed you. Now, you've got to go and give a smooch to Jasper to finish this off."

"Hell no!! You do it Em. You started this!"

"And you're going to finish this Edward. You have to do this! YOU OWE ME!"

There was silent communication on their part and Edward sighed in defeat.

"Em, I didn't know man. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know. No hard feelings. Just do this for us. Take one for the team Edward."

Edward sighed as he walked out of the kitchen. We followed.

"Oh, one more thing man." Emmett said. "When you do decide to pull this off, make sure the girls are there, or else it's null and void. And please try to do this today. I really don't want to wait any longer."

After Edward gave Emmett an ugly look, he responded, "Well then girls, don't go far, because I'm going to get this over with right away. There's no reason to stall."

I looked at Rose and Alice and both had huge smiles on their faces, same as I did. We couldn't wait.

We did the only thing we could do and that was sit on the sofa. Jasper came out not long after and sat, coincidentally, next to Edward. I noticed that Edward was staring hard at the TV, but I don't think he was really watching it. He was biding his time.

"So Jasper, what do you think we should have for dinner?" Rosalie asked him. I think she was trying to distract him, so that there would be less attention on Edward.

"I don't know really. I haven't thought about it much. I'm not sure if you guys are in the mood for fast food or not."

At that moment, I saw Edward catch my eyes. He gave me a slight nod which I then shot at Alice and Rose.

It was time.

Edward shifted his body so he was now facing Jasper's back, seeing as Jasper was facing his body towards Rosalie. He closed his eyes, looked like he said a quick prayer, and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Come take a look at this man."

Jasper turned around and instantly caught by Edward's hands as he grabbed his face. Just like Edward, there was a moment of pure shock as Edward's lips landed on Jaspers. Then, Jasper started flinging his arms at Edward, trying to fight him off.

Edward pulled back almost instantly, making sure that Rose, Alice and I caught that. I glanced over at Emmett and he had the most disgusted look on his face. I knew as much as he wanted too, he couldn't look away.

"FUCK EDWARD!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jasper was just as angry as Edward had been. The girls and I though were laughing our heads off.

"Jazz I know man, but it's over. We fulfilled our side of the bet."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows as he took in what Edward said.

"You mean, I was the last one?"

"Yep."

He turned to Emmett. "Dude! Why the hell didn't you wait for me to attack Edward?! I would've loved to have seen his face! That was a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Emmett made a face as he looked at Jasper. "Believe me, it wasn't pretty. Edward was mad as hell."

"Well, at least we know he's not gay." Jasper said.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at them. Obviously, he realized his friends were not joking. "You guys thought I was GAY?!"

"Umm…well, not anymore."

"Why would you even think that?! I mean, I have a girlfriend. Do I give off a gay vibe or something?"

Rosalie stepped up. "Yeah Edward, you kind of do. Sorry."

He ran his hands through his hair as Emmett and Jasper were giving each other looks and trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I don't think your gay Edward. And I'm pretty sure they don't either. Their just trying to get on your nerves, that's all." I said. Hell, after what Edward and I have done, I could definitely say he was absolutely not gay.

But I couldn't say that. Oh the looks they would all give me.

"Yeah dude. Don't get all worked up. Besides, I know something that will take our minds off this whole mess. I believe someone's got a bet to own up too." Emmett replied giving us girls his undivided attention.

Jasper and Edward turned toward us as well, with big goofy grins on their faces.

Alice spoke. "Well girls. They did fulfill their part of the bargain. Now, it's time we fulfill ours. What do you say?"

I smiled at Rosalie. I knew this would be fun. For some reason, men and women alike enjoyed watching make-out sessions where more than one woman was involved. And really, we girls didn't mind. We'd done it so many times; it was like second nature to us. Hardly a challenge at all. But it would give the boys viewing pleasure, so why not?

We had the boys sit on the sofa while we sat in front of them on the floor. I let Rosalie and Alice take the spot light first as I sat right beside them.

Rose and Alice smiled at each other as they slowly inclined their heads and headed toward one another. When they were close enough, Alice stuck out her tongue and glided it all over Rosalie's bottom lip. This cause Rose to open up her mouth, and instead of meeting one another in a kiss, Rose caught her tongue with her lips as they both closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation. This caused a round of moans from the guys as they watched on.

I jumped in then as I slid my hands up their thighs, up their sides and finally landing one of my hands on each of their tits. I massaged them as they moaned in each other's mouths. By this time, they were giving each other a full out make out session.

I inched my face closer to them while they kissed as I kissed Rose's neck and worked my way up to her cheeks; then switched and did it for Alice too. The boys continually moaned as I heard them breathing heavily. I smiled evilly. I knew we were getting to them…and we still had our clothes on!

Rose broke Alice's kiss first as she turned her attention to me. Rose grabbed me by my hair and pushed me into her, forcefully taking my mouth and my tongue into hers. She's always liked it rough, so I was used to this. Alice made herself useful by squeezing and pinching our nipples as they hardened under her talented fingers.

I moaned into Rose's mouth as she continued to ravish my mouth and pulling my hair. I placed one hand onto her tit and put the other on Alice's tit as I played with them simultaneously. The boys labored breathing grew even more and I thought I even heard one of them panting. We were close.

Finally, it was time to put the killer move. The one that I was sure would finish them off completely. The three of us angled ourselves so we were facing one another. Our faces got closer until we were able to effectively kiss each other simultaneously. Our tongues flickered out toward each other, as we let the boys get a good look at just how close we all were. Our mouths were moving in synch as we were all touching each other; each one of our hands on somebody's tits. We moaned and groaned, twisting our bodies into one another, totally enjoying each other's taste. And then, we heard it.

"OH GOD…"

"SHIT!!"

"FUCK!!"

Each remark followed by a grunt as we turned to face them. And each one of them with a face of pure ecstasy. They were cumming.

We sat back and smiled as we watched our boys lose control. I had to admit, Emmett and Jasper were damn sexy as they lost control…but Edward…well, he took the cake.

I had often dreamed of making him cum while he yelled out my name. But that wouldn't be possible. It couldn't be. But I could enjoy this. I mean, it wasn't our fault that the boys lost it. We were just showing them what we could do, seeing as we lost a bet.

Edward was the first to recover.

"Wow, that was…"

"Yeah…" Jasper said.

"There are simply no words…" Emmett added.

Rosalie smirked. "Well, it must've been good considering we didn't even take off our clothes. I'd hate to see you guys when you actually see the video tape. I don't think you guys would last ten minutes."

Alice and I had to agree.

"God girls, what else do you guys do on that tape?!" Jasper asked.

I smiled as I looked at him. "Well, you could say that we still kiss, but the kisses are not always on these lips." I pointed to my face.

That just earned another groan from the guys.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I'm getting pretty hungry. I really need some sustenance in my body." Alice declared as she got up. I agreed and thought that maybe we could have some Chinese food.

We ordered and ate our food altogether as we laughed and talked about our day. It was a lot of fun to have everyone there.

When we were done, I got up to put everything away. I really wanted to be able to give Edward a good bye kiss, even though it was wrong. I couldn't let him leave without doing so. I was hoping Edward would take the bait to get up and help me clean.

He did.

As I entered the kitchen, I felt him slide his arms around my waist and land his chin at the top of my head. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, reveling in the smell that was Edward…his arms, his hands, his chest…

"Bella..." he whispered my name as he kissed me down my neck. All I could do was tilt my head back and give him more room to work with.

"You've been a naughty girl Bella. Very naughty. Only bad girls do what you did today, you know that? I need to punish you love. Punish you hard."

I moaned as he spoke to me. I could actually feel my nipples perk up at the mention of him punishing me. But we couldn't do this now. Not now. Our friends were in the next room.

I sighed as I pushed off of him. "Edward, as much as I would love to do this with you, I can't. What would our friends say? What would they think?"

He gave me a half-smile. It wasn't a real one, but one to let me know that he understood me. He pulled me closer to him as he gave me a hug. I pushed my face up toward his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. But before I could get away, he deepened it.

Edward's kisses were one thing in this whole world that I knew I could never get enough of. I had no idea how Tanya wasn't kissing this man more often…why she wasn't even here, relishing in the presence of someone like Edward. If I was his girlfriend, I would never leave.

If…

I sighed as I pushed back and looked into his beautiful deep green eyes. The color of pine trees, of emeralds…of love.

Love…

Yes love. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was falling in love and to an engaged man above all else. I couldn't do this. There was no way in hell I was going to make him choose between me and Tanya. If he wanted me, then I would be here…if he didn't, then I'd still be here, as his friend. I already knew there would be no one else for me but him. It was a sad thought, but I figured it was better than nothing.

I gave him another quick, passionate kiss before we heard footsteps walking our way. We quickly broke apart and busied ourselves in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, just wanted to see if you needed help." Jasper said as he brought in more items from the living room.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jazz."

We cleaned and went back into the living room. All the guys were ready to call it a day and go back to their apartments. I stood back as Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper gave each other their good bye hugs and kisses. Edward stared at me as I looked back at him. He gave me his crooked grin smile as he blew me a quick kiss while the others were distracted. I grabbed his hand and squeezed as I dared to give him a quick chaste kiss while the others continued their make-out session.

When the others were done, we said our good byes and went to bed ourselves. As I drifted off to sleep, I realized again the one truth that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I loved Edward Cullen.

**AN: Review please? Love to hear what you think!**


	27. In a bind

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

**AN: So, you guys' reviews were great, I have to say. A lot of you enjoyed the stunt that Emmett pulled on the guys and then what the girls had to do. I had no idea that girls kissing was so popular. I might just have to bring it back…**

**About the comment from Edward and Emmett in the last chapter. Edward made a comment about Emmett thinking that he was gay. And then about the hard on Edward had when Emmett jumped on him. Alice asked who he was thinking of and Edward refused to answer. To get the full details on that part of the story, go back to chapter 11 and scroll down to Edward's POV. That's where the exchange happens and where Emmett walks in on him and you find out what Edward was thinking of. Then re-read the last chapter. It should make sense then. If not, let me know and I will tell you.**

**Lots of stuff happening in this chapter. Hope you all follow along and let me know what you think! Really, this story still has its surprises…and this is one of them. Also, Bella learns something today…something that a good number of you have been waiting for…**

**Song: Meet Virginia by Train**

BPOV

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I opened my eyes, wondering if I was dreaming and then realizing that I wasn't. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone, noticing it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Bella?"

It was my agent, Kent Sanders.

"Oh hello Sanders. What's up?"

"Listen Bella, I think I've found a job for you that starts tomorrow. I need for you to attend a casting meeting so you can meet your co-star this morning. Think you can be here by 9:30?"

"Of course I can."

That gave me only an hour, but I was going to take it. From the information that Sanders was giving me, this was going to be a huge deal. They were looking for the right girl and after showing them some of my recordings, Sanders was able to land the deal for me. I didn't object. I trusted him completely with my jobs. He always did great at finding me stuff that I was good at. In all honesty, he made me look good.

I quickly jumped into the shower trying my best to move as fast as I could. I didn't want to look like a total slob when I arrived for the meeting. Even though the job was a for sure, I didn't want my co-star to think he was looking at a total slob.

I walked out into the living room looking for my two roommates when I found a note on the fridge.

_Sleepy head,_

_Rose and I went shopping; didn't want to waste the day away like you seem to. Will arrive back at home by 10. _

_See you then!_

_Love Alice._

I smiled at her little crack at me. I had never understood why the only reason Rose ever woke up early for was to go shopping. I was thankful they let me sleep though. Knowing Alice, she probably tried to wake me up, but I was probably so dead, she must've not succeeded.

I wrote my own note to her:

_Alice,_

_Sanders called. Have a meeting at 9:30 so will call you when out._

_Wish me luck!_

_Love, Bella._

_P.S. You better not have spent any money on me. I'll make you return any hootchie clothes you bought!!_

I smiled at my note. Knowing Alice, and I do, she bought me the most outrageous outfit known to man. Hopefully, she'll heed my warning. Probably not, but at least I tried.

I drove myself over to Sanders' office thinking what my next job would be. I couldn't believe some people's imaginations, some of their fetishes. But I suppose whatever floats their boats.

Jasper flooded my memory as I thought about how far we'd come since my last job. It seemed like so long ago that I was filming with him. Little did I know of all that would come out of it. Alice's soul mate, Rosalie's soul mate and Edward.

Edward.

My heart clenched as I thought of him. I sighed and put him out of my mind. I needed to focus on my job, not think of my forbidden fruit. There will be no more line crossing with him. None whatsoever.

After I was done lying to myself, I pulled up to the office building. It was 9:25 so I rushed into the building, hoping I wasn't going to be too late. The elevator took its sweet time making its way to me and I would've taken the stairs, but knowing my luck, I would trip and fall in my haste, thus breaking my ankle and leaving me incapacitated for the next 6 weeks or so.

I finally boarded the elevator and I reached the 11th floor at exactly 9:30. I stumbled to the conference room Sanders said he'd be in and I smoothed down my hair and shirt before walking into the room.

I took a deep breath and walked in, seeing Sanders standing right in front of me with his back to me. He turned and smiled taking my hand.

"Bella! So good of you to come. I'd like you to meet Mr. Gonzalez, you're co-stars agent."

"Hello Mr. Gonzalez, so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Bella. And might I say, you are very beautiful; I believe this movie will be just perfect!"

I smiled at him as he shifted the weight of his body to the side.

"Bella Swan, I'd like you to meet Emmett McCarty, you're new co-star."

_Holy Fuck._

I thought I was going to faint.

EmPOV

I woke up on Monday morning, not being able to go back to bed. I tossed and turned, but try as I might, it was hard to close my eyes back to fall asleep.

I glanced at my clock and realized it was only 8:00 am. I sighed and decided to take my shower. Maybe I could see Rose earlier than planned today.

Rosalie.

The name itself brought on a big goofy grin. I had no doubt that beautiful woman was made for me. I mean, it's like she gets me. She understands me and my sense of humor. When Jasper and Edward roll their eyes or think my comments are stupid, Rosalie smiles and laughs, sometimes inputting her own thoughts as well.

And hell. The sex. God, she was so good. She could make me cum just be a look or a squeeze of my cock. And that woman was not afraid to try anything either. I mean, just look at what she did with Alice and Bella. The things she could do with her fucking mouth…

I needed to stop that train of thought and quick. I knew that when I saw her today, I was probably going to end up taking her. Poor Rosalie…I'm surprised I hadn't broken her already.

I went into my room to get dressed when my cell phone went off. I looked around my room, trying to find the spot where the noise was coming from. I wasn't exactly the neatest person on the planet, so my clothes were kind of strewn all over the room, which made it difficult to find my phone.

I moved over a shirt that was thrown on my dresser and found my cell. I quickly opened it up and saw it was my agent Gonzalez.

"Hey my man, what's up?"

"Emmett! How are you?"

"Doing good, you know. How about you? How's the wife and kid?"

"Oh, their doing great! She's pregnant again, just found out. She's almost 3 months along now. We're ecstatic!"

Gonzalez, my agent, was a great guy. A family man. His wife was another agent that worked in the same field as he did, which is the way they met. They had the same dreams and even wanted a bunch of little rug rats running around their home.

"That's great man! Super really. Please send my congratulations over her way!"

"Will do. So, the reason for my calling was because I've got a job for you. Wanted to know if you were interested."

"Of course man! What do I need to do?"

"Just come here by 9:30 this morning. You'll be meeting your co-star and we'll give you all the details there. Think you could make it?"

"Yep. In fact, I just got out of the shower. I'll be there in a few."

I hung up the phone and rejoiced in my luck. This was great, another job. I quickly got dressed and went into the living room looking for the guys. Edward was the only one up.

"Hey Em. Why are you dressed? Got someplace to go with Rose?"

"No, actually, I couldn't go back to bed so I got showered. But, I just got a call from Gonzalez and I've got a meeting at 9:30. I'll be meeting my co-star there. Supposed to be getting all the details at the meeting."

"That's great Emmett! Will you call when it's done? I'd like to know what you'd be doing."

"Of course! Anyway, I've got to call Rose. She doesn't know yet."

I made my way to the living room and dialed her familiar number. I wasn't sure if she was up yet, knowing full well that if she wasn't up and she answered because I woke her, she'd be really angry. I was hoping to get her voicemail.

"Hello?" She sounded wide awake.

"Baby? You busy?"

"Hey Emmett! No actually, I'm shopping with Alice today. Are you up already? It's pretty early."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. But it was a good thing I got up. I got a call from Gonzalez about a job. I'm meeting him at 9:30 this morning. I'm supposed to be meeting the co-star there and go over the job details."

"That's great Em. I hope it's a good one. Just one thing."

"Sure baby, anything."

"Your co-star better not get any closer to you than working status, you hear me?"

I had to smile at that. That's my Rosie.

"Of course not baby. You're the only sex kitten for me."

"Well, okay. Call me when you're done."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course. Bye baby doll."

"Bye Em."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys to head out the door.

"I'm out Eddie!"

"Edward!! How many times do I have to tell you?"

I loved pissing him off. He always got his panties ruffled so easily.

I arrived at the office at 9:20. I met Gonzalez there and my co-star's agent, a Mr. Sanders there as well. They were going over some last minute details and I just sat back quietly staring at the wall in front of me.

This was the part I hated the most. The waiting. I never had much patience for it, and now, it seems I wouldn't have to wait much longer because I heard the door squeak open.

_Yes. Finally! Now I get to see how ugly this chick is compared to Rosalie. Nobody compares to my Rosalie._

Sanders turned around to face the woman standing at the door and extended his hand.

"Bella! So good of you to come. I'd like you to meet Mr. Gonzalez, you're co-stars agent."

_Did he just say Bella? Surely not…_

"Hello Mr. Gonzalez, so nice to meet you."

_There is only one Bella I know that has a voice like that…_

"Nice to meet you too Bella. And might I say, you are very beautiful; I believe this movie will be just perfect!"

_Beautiful? Oh no. Please tell me it's not her. Please tell me it's not her…_

"Bella Swan, I'd like you to meet Emmett McCarty, you're new co-star."

He moved over and I saw the pair of big, brown doe eyes that I knew so well.

_FUCKING SHIT._

This just got interesting.

An hour later found me standing outside of the building with Bella in tow.

"Hey Bella? I think we should talk."

"That sounds like a good thing Emmett. Let's go to the coffee shop just down the street from our apartments."

I followed her in my jeep and we pulled up to the coffee shop she had suggested. We found a booth of to a corner to give us some sense of privacy.

The waitress came and I noticed that when she looked at Bella, she lifted her eyebrow but didn't say anything. We placed our orders and as soon as the waitress was gone, Bella busted out in a fit of giggles.

This was not the type of response I was expecting given our current circumstances. Maybe Bella was one of those that crumbled under pressure.

"Sorry Emmett. I guess I should explain myself before you think I've gone crazy. You see, that waitress has coincidentally been the same person that has waited on me the last three times I've been in here. The first time, I came with Jasper. Then I came with James. And now, I'm here with you. She must've remembered me from all the times I've been here. What a whore she must think I am."

"Oh yeah, I remember Jasper saying he came with you here. He said you guys had a nice time and that he asked you your opinion about Edward."

Her face fell as she scrunched up her eyebrows. Was I missing something?

"Wait a minute. John is Edward?"

_John? Who the hell was John?_

"I don't know a John, but I do know Jasper said he spoke to you about Edward and his girlfriend Tanya."

Bella looked like she was going to be sick.

"He told me his friend's name was John. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he was talking about Edward. Well, now that that's cleared up, I don't feel so bad anymore."

She just lost me. What the hell was Bella going on about? She was definitely about to go to break-down mode…except, she was smiling now.

"You okay there Bella? Do I need to take you to a mental institution?"

She laughed and said, "No Em. Sorry. I was in my own world, but thank you."

"For what?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? But now, we've got to figure out what we're going to do."

Yes, down to business.

"Alright, well, I don't know how James would feel about it, but I think that Rosalie would be okay about it. But I don't know. You know her better than I do. What do you think?"

Bella scrunched up her forehead as she thought it out. "Well, Rose is Rose. She might go through a jealousy spell, but as long as you reassure her that you prefer her over me, and I know you do, then she'll be fine. She won't be able to live with herself if you give up a job for her. She's not the type of woman that would want you to halt your career for her in anyway. She wouldn't want you to do that to her either."

I nodded as I took in what she said. She was right. Rosalie wouldn't want to slow me down, and she sure as hell wouldn't want me to slow her down. But still, I would feel better if we spoke to the others about this too.

"What about James? How will he feel?"

"James?" She said incredulously. It's like she totally forgot all about him. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I mean, we're not serious. And your not very close to him am I correct?"

"Yeah, not really. I mean, I know the dude, but if I had to say anything, I'd say that he was closer to Edward than Jasper or I. They just got along better."

I saw her nod her head thoughtfully. Then she whispered, "Yes, this complicates matters."

Bella was really throwing me in for a loop. I wondered if she always had a habit of speaking to herself. Something I needed to ask Rose about.

"What about you Bella? How do you feel about this? I mean, we're really going to be getting to know each other. It was one thing with Alice…I didn't really know her. But you, I know you, and I'm going out with your best friend."

"I honestly don't have a problem with this Emmett. I can be professional about this. Sure, we'll have to do the sex scene and of course, the blow job scene, but it can be done. This is a big opportunity…I don't want to throw it away."

I had thought about that too. I didn't want to throw away the opportunity either. But I didn't know how I felt about seeing all three girls naked. I mean, first Alice, then Rose and now Bella? And hell, they would've all given me blow jobs by the time this was through. I know most guys would give their left nut to be in my place, but not me. I was happy with my Rose.

I sighed and said, "I'm in if you are. Let's meet with the gang at your place, okay? Say in about an hour?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, sure, sounds good. You get the boys and I'll make sure Alice and Rosalie are there."

"Boys?" I said confused. I was only going to bring Jasper.

"Yes, bring your friend John as well. It would be good to have his opinion…for my sake as well as yours."

I nodded and smiled when she called him John. I mean, really…John? Jasper needed to get an imagination.

We got up from our table as I put a tip down. I helped Bella out and looked back to see the waitress looking at Bella again. I smiled at her as I slid my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her in. She looked up questioningly and I said, "play along."

She laughed as she slid her arm around my waist and we walked out together exactly that way. Let's see what the lady would make of that.

BPOV

I sat in my room, knowing the front door bell would ring any minute. Alice and Rose were busy primping themselves up knowing the guys were coming soon. I didn't tell them we had something to say, I just said the guys were coming and for them not to leave anywhere. It worked just as well.

I paced up and down my room, trying to go through my thoughts. I knew how I felt about Edward. That was a fact. But I had no idea how he felt about me. Now that I knew John was Edward, I no longer felt guilty about what I was doing to Tanya. Not really. That bitch deserved to get her ass dumped. I mean, hitting on his best friend? Come on. I was just glad that Edward had friends that loved him and cared for him enough not to screw him over. I knew they could've easily done so, and they chose not to. They reminded me a lot of Alice and Rose. How perfect.

Seeing as I had no idea how much Edward felt for me, I couldn't very well ruin his life by breaking him up with Tanya. I mean, what if he really and truly loved her? I'd only hurt myself by being his second best…and I had no interest in being anybody's second best. If Edward didn't want me, then I wouldn't have him. Our relationship still needed to be on the down low, but eventually, a decision would need to be made. And it was Edward that needed to make it.

Which led me to another question. What about James? He was such a sweet guy…always tried to be my night in shining armor. And the sex…don't even get me started. I mean, he was so good at what he did. But then again, that shouldn't be surprising. It does put a damper on the fact that he's Edward's friend, but Edward didn't seem to think too much of him anyway. Maybe they weren't that close…

Anyway, my decision was made. I'd keep James by my side. One, for the fuck. And two, to make Edward jealous. I mean, if he's not going to get rid of Tanya, then I could have a fuck buddy on the side too. I know he's still fucking her. There's no way a woman like her would go without being touched…it would raise too much suspicion. So James stays…for now.

I heard the door bell sound and then the sound of Alice and Rosalie's door opening. _Well, _I thought, _its show time._

I walked out and everyone was seated in our living room. Edward gave me a brilliant smile and I quickly returned it then glanced at Emmett. He was bouncing his leg up and down nervously…Rosalie sitting on his side.

I guess I'd have to do the talking.

I cleared my throat.

"Guys? Listen, I had a meeting this morning with my agent about a new movie role and I wanted to share the good news with you all."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Everyone but Emmett who looked at Rosalie.

"Really Bella? That's a coincidence because Emmett had one too this morning." Edward said.

My smile faltered as I stared at him, willing him to understand what I was trying to say.

He did.

"Oh. My. God. It's Emmett isn't it? Your co-starring with Emmett aren't you?" It wasn't Edward, who had his mouth hanging open, but Rosalie who had put two and two together.

"Yes, it is. I had no idea it was him until I got there. And after the meeting, we met up to talk about it."

"And, what did you agree to?" Edward asked cautiously.

"We agreed to do it, as long as Rosalie and James don't have a problem with it."

I turned my attention to Rose, not being able to look at Edward.

She turned to look at Emmett and said, "You know I would never tell you not to do anything. I trust you and I trust Bella. I know you guys will do the best you can to make a great movie. This is a great opportunity and you shouldn't waste it."

Emmett smiled and said, "Rosie, you know I would do anything for you. Just say the words and I would gladly quit."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, I won't. Besides, I actually feel kind of relieved that it's Bella and not some low life woman that would try to put some moves on you. Bella would never do that to me. So, I know you're safe."

I smiled at Rose then. She really was a great friend.

"Okay, that's settled then."

Alice piped up then. "What does James think Bella? Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes I have. He's actually shooting some scenes today, but he did say that he had no problem with it and that I should just go for it. I'm meeting him tonight and we're going out."

I added that last part in for Edward's benefit. I saw him staring at the floor and not saying much.

"Jasper, what do you think?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "I think Emmett is going to be one lucky bastard. He'd of gotten blow jobs from three of the industries most beautiful women."

I had to laugh at that. "Nice. Very nice Jasper. Are you sure you're not really related to Emmett?"

"God I hope not."

I turned my attention to Edward. "What about you Edward? What do you think?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "I think that if it's what you and Emmett want, then it's the right decision. I agree with Rosalie. There's no way you should let anyone hold you back. This is a great opportunity for you to get your name out there. Take it."

And I was met with such conviction in his eyes, I almost started crying. He meant it. He really did. Even though I could see it didn't suit well with him, he was putting me first. I was falling for this man more and more…which was dangerous. Maybe it was good that I had a date with James…I needed some breathing room from Edward.

We all parted ways after that, each one of us needing to do our own thing. I thought about tomorrow and my day starting off with Emmett. This would indeed be one interesting ride…and I was dragging my friends along behind me.

**AN: So, what did you think about this twist? And what about Bella's revelation and her train of thought? I look forward to your reviews!!**


	28. Hey Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT FOLKS.**

**AN: Alright, so lots of shocked people were left with their mouths hanging open about what I did with Emmett and Bella. All I have to say is HA HA. FOOLED YA!!**

**Okay, now that that's out of my system, I hope you enjoy the much anticipated first day on the job with Emmett and Bella. It might not go as some of you planned, but still, it's what I wanted to happen.**

**Folks, please leave me your reviews!! I love them and need them like I need Edward Cullen…and no, I'm not sharing him.**

**Oh! Fiberkitty has a story out called The Tie that Binds and it's very, very good. I love it and I can't believe I didn't mention it to you guys before. I've been a little selfish with the smut… Anyway, the story is coupled BxE, BxJ, BxEm so if that doesn't suit you, then don't read it. She doesn't need any flames and really doesn't deserve any. Her stories got me on pins and needles waiting for the next chapter.**

**Alright, so the story continues and what's about to unfold, not even my bff smut detective 4theluvofMary, was able to see this coming.**

**Song: Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms**

BPOV

I walked out of my room on Tuesday morning, aiming straight for the coffee pot. I abruptly stopped when I noticed Rosalie was already there, stirring her cup and staring off into space.

I had never, ever felt awkward around Rosalie before. She was tough, but I always saw right through her. And we have never, ever had any bad feelings for one another…but as I saw her stand there as she zoned out, I started to wonder if my decision had been the right one.

"Rose?" I walked closer to her, grabbing my mug and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bella. I see you're ready?" She grinned, but it was weak. Why was she too prideful to call a stop to this whole thing if it bugged her?

"Yes, I am. I've got to leave in a few. We're supposed to set up in our costumes today…start from the beginning."

She nodded thoughtfully but didn't say anything. I felt like I had to say something. Ease her mind a bit.

"Rose, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Of course I do Bella. And you have to know that if I didn't trust you 100 percent, there is no way in hell I would let you walk out of that door, right?"

I smiled at her as she smiled back. That was a true Rosalie smile. The bitch was back.

"Just take care of him for me, okay Bella? Make sure no slutty woman in a thong walks over to him…well, except for you."

I opened my mouth in a fake outcry of indignation. "Rosalie, I'll have you know I am no slut. I am top of the line porn material!! People pay to see me do what I do."

That got us laughing and I realized it was time for me to go. I washed out my mug and picked up my purse to walk out.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rose?"

"This is one of those rare times that I don't want any details when you get back from work. Feel free to keep all of those to yourself."

"Of course Rose. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I walked out and shut the door behind me, leaving my worried best friend behind.

An hour later, I was in wardrobe with just a robe on, waiting for my costume to appear. I hadn't seen Emmett, knowing full well that as soon as I was done here, I was going straight out to meet him and get the show on the road.

I didn't need to thin about that. I was already a nervous wreck and knowing I was about to see Emmett totally commando was not helping. I had always thought that if I ever did see him in the buff, it would be because he was totally and utterly drunk, streaking across our apartment or some obscene place. Not because we were both sober and being paid to strip in front of one another.

Such is life, I suppose.

I was fidgeting around in my chair, counting down the minutes when the director walked in. He was middle aged and was nice, until something didn't go right. Then he was a slight bit touchy. Which is how he walked into my dressing room.

_Uh-oh. Emmett dropped out, I just know it!_

"Bella, we have a slight problem."

_Slight problem? Then Emmett must be intact, because if one of the stars pulls out, then it wouldn't' be a little problem._

"Okay well, what happened?"

"It seems like someone accidentally spilled some coffee or something of the sort on your outfit. We're having it dry-cleaned today, so you won't be able to use it today."

"Alright. So, are we meeting again tomorrow then?" I was already getting off of the chair.

"No, actually Bella, we're going to skip right on over to the blow job scene. We'll get the outfit scene done tomorrow. No big deal."

My air was just knocked out of my stomach. Was it suddenly hot in here?

"Are you sure? I mean, we could always do this tomorrow." I was trying desperately to stall.

"No, there's really no need to. Both you and Emmett are ready so we might as well just get this out of the way now."

"Does Emmett already know about this?"

"Oh yes, I went to him first and let him know…you know, to get himself ready for the role."

Ugh. Yes, I would think Emmett needed to have some time to erect a certain member of his body.

After he walked out, I paced the room I was in, feeling like a caged animal. I mean, I wasn't prepared for the blowjob scene today. I was prepared for costumes, where we start off with a little bit of clothes on at least. All of this was happening so fast.

And there was nothing I could do to slow it down.

I took in a fresh breath as I stepped out with my robe tightly around my body. _Forgive me Rosalie…don't be mad, _I thought in my head.

I made my way to the set and scanned the room for Emmett. It didn't take long to find him. He was a unique male, so tall and gorgeous, and currently pacing a hole on the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Hey Em. You ready?"

He turned and eyed me up and down, relieved I had my robe on. I don't know what he was expecting, but clearly, he must've thought I was going to walk out in the nude.

Yeah right.

"No, not really Bella. But I'm a professional. Hell, we both are. So we're going to get through this, right?"

"Right. This is no big deal Emmett. I mean, people do this all the time. We can too. It's not like we're actually cheating on anybody. They know where we're at."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Your right Bella. No worries. Let's do this."

And in fact, as he was thinking of Rosalie, I wasn't thinking of James. I was thinking of Edward. I really needed to get that boy out of my head.

We approached the setting as the director gave us our last directions. I nodded my head, but not really registering what he was saying. All I could think was that I was about to see Emmett…in the nude.

Oh God.

I gave Emmett a nod of my head and I undid my robe quickly. I figured it was best to just do it quick, like a band-aid. I stood there naked and looked at Emmett. He had taken off his robe as well and was standing in all his glory, looking at me, trying not to have wandering eyes.

_This is stupid._

"Em, I think this is stupid. Look we're adults. Let's just get the ogling out of the way, okay? Just look at my body and get it out of the way, and I'll look at yours. How does that sound?"

He smiled, looking relieved. "Great idea Bella. Alright."

I let my eyes roam over his body. He had a nicely built chest, running down his eight pack abs and landing on his stiff cock.

HOLY FUCK. HE WAS HUGE.

His dick was standing at attention, even twitching as I stood there and just stared. It was amazing now that I had seen Emmett's, Edward's and Jasper's dicks, at how close in size they all were. I mean, they were so long and thick.

I had to take in a deep breath to steady myself. I looked up and saw that Emmett was eyeing my tits along with my pussy…he couldn't decide on what to look at, so he was shifting his eyes between the two.

The director called our attention just then and asked us to get into position. I knelt down in front of him, his cock right in my face as I stared at it, wondering desperately if this was the right thing to do or not.

It was one thing to see him naked standing in front of me. It was another to have him in my mouth, bodies touching; it was something we could never take back.

I heard 'action' being yelled somewhere in the distance and I just knelt there, staring straight in front of me, just eyeing his dick. I knew this was the part where I put him in my mouth and start going at him like crazy, but I couldn't. Not only that, but Emmett hadn't moved a single muscle either…he was supposed to grab onto my hair and help pump me up and down his dick.

Well, this was awkward.

I looked up at Emmett and I saw him staring back down at me. I actually had to move over to the side a bit…I couldn't see him fully since his cock was dangling in the way.

"Em?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"You too?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah…me too. Turns out I can't do it. I'm sorry. But it might've made me feel a bit better if she were here, encouraging it. But she's not and I know she' sitting at the house thinking about this, though she would refuse to say anything."

I nodded my head, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I could care less what James was thinking of at the moment, but Edward? He'd be a nervous wreck too.

Then, we heard the director yelling over at us. "Um, what's going on here? We said action some time ago…we're still waiting for some action!"

Emmett turned to him and yelled, "Just one moment!" and then turned back to me. He put his hand out and I took it as I jumped up to my feet, happier that we both agreed on something.

"Whoa there Bella. Just cause I've got the most gorgeous female on the planet doesn't mean I don't have eyes. Keep those puppies from bouncing would ya? Here, put your robe on."

I smiled as he helped me robe myself and he took his own, making sure all of him was covered. We walked over to the director as Emmett spoke to him, letting him know of our dilemma.

"Well, I'm not happy about this…not one bit. I'm going to have to let one of you go, you know that right? I just need to talk to the producers and such to find out who I'll be letting go today. Don't leave until I come back and let you guys know. Go ahead and get dressed. We'll resume with filming tomorrow."

We nodded as we headed out towards our dressing rooms. I turned back to look at Emmett and said, "Hey, if they decide to keep you, go for it. This is a great part and I think you'd be perfect for it."

He smiled and said, "I personally think they're going to keep you. They can always find another guy right for the part, but not a woman. You'd be good for this scene."

"Well, whoever gets it, no hard feelings, right?" I had to know Emmett wouldn't be mad, no matter which way it goes.

"Of course not. I get Rosalie in the end. There's nothing wrong there."

I had to smile. Yes. He got Rosalie…and I got nothing.

I sighed as I headed back to the dressing room to get dressed. I paced the room wondering what on earth was taking so long when an hour later, the door opened, revealing the director.

"Bella, we've talked it over and we would like to keep you on for the role that you were cast at. If that's alright by you?"

"Alright by me? Yes, it is! That's great! And Emmett?"

"We've already spoken to him and he just smiled and said you deserved it. He's ecstatic for you, really."

That was a relief.

"Okay, so we film again tomorrow?"

"Yes we do, same time. Would you like to know who your co-star is?"

I almost forgot. I nodded and said, "Who?"

"I spoke to him earlier this afternoon, seeing as I couldn't get a hold of his agent, but he readily agreed. His name is Edward Cullen and I believe he'll be an excellent replacement for Emmett McCarty."

Suddenly, the room started spinning. Was this God trying to laugh at me by putting me in a difficult situation? I was excited and nervous at the same time. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry…maybe I'd do both.

"Bella? I asked if that was okay by you. He's already agreed."

"Oh, sorry, yes, that's fine. Did you tell him who he was starring with?"

I felt shaky and held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"Yes. Actually he asked who it was. I explained the situation and when he heard it was you, he readily agreed."

I think I nodded my head, though I wasn't sure.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Be ready to work because we are now officially a day behind schedule."

He walked out and shut the door, leaving me to reel from this shock alone.

I'd be making a movie with Edward Cullen. Could this become any more torturous?

EmPOV

_Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata._ I kept chanting my mantra over in my head as I tried to concentrate on doing what it meant.

I couldn't.

I desperately wanted to call Rosalie and just talk to her once more before this whole thing started, but she told me yesterday not to call her. She said I needed to be man enough and grow a pair. I was strong enough to do this without her.

But I wasn't.

I thought about her a lot. I knew it probably made me into a pussy, but if that's what it came down too, then I was. For her. And only for her.

I hadn't spoken to her all morning, although I knew she must be up. I knew I had a hard time falling asleep. I could only imagine the same was for Rosalie. And maybe Bella. Nobody else seemed as affected by this.

I was in my robe at the moment, waiting for my outfit to come in. Just when I was about to barge outside wondering what in the hell was taking so long, there was a knock on my door.

The director walked in and I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Emmett, just the person I wanted to see. Listen, we're having somewhat of a set-back right now. Seems like there's been some spillage of some sort on your costumes and we're going to have to get it dried cleaned before we actually get to use them."

"Oh. Okay, so we resume tomorrow?"

"No, actually, we're going to go to the blowjob scene instead. So, get yourself ready. We start in 5."

He left and shut the door behind him like it was nothing. I wanted to yell. Blowjob scene? Was he serious? Apparently, he was.

Five minutes. How the hell was I going to be ready in five minutes? I spent all last night trying to prepare for this morning's scene that involved clothes and now, I was going to jump right into the next scene.

Oh God.

Alright, well, it's got to get done. I walked out of my dressing room in just my robe as I started pacing a hole into the corner to wait for Bella. I had no idea what would happen, but I would roll with the punches. Like I always do.

"Hey Em. You ready?" Her voice startled me and I was a bit afraid to turn around. I guess I was thinking she'd be naked already…

Thank God she wasn't.

"No, not really Bella. But I'm a professional. Hell, we both are. So we're going to get through this, right?"

"Right. This is no big deal Emmett. I mean, people do this all the time. We can too. It's not like we're actually cheating on anybody. They know where we're at."

She made sense. What was I worried about? "Your right Bella. No worries. Let's do this."

We approached the setting as the director gave us our last directions. I tried really hard to pay attention to him but all I could think about was Bella, totally naked, in front of me.

This was HELL.

She looked at me and nodded her head, letting me know it was time. I took off my robe as she had her back turned to me and when she turned back around, I was trying my damnest to keep my eyes focused on her face. I hated the fact that I wanted to look at her…

As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Em, I think this is stupid. Look we're adults. Let's just get the ogling out of the way, okay? Just look at my body and get it out of the way, and I'll look at yours. How does that sound?"

Thank the good Lord. "Great idea Bella. Alright."

I let my eyes wander past her face as they settled on her tits. Man, she had a nice rack. Certainly not as nice as my Rose, but nice all the same. She had a good handful…one for each. Her nipples were perfect and pink and perky. I could imagine what it must be like to pinch them.

I moved down to her pussy and realized she was clean in the bottom. _NICE…_ I bet it would be nice to have her. I couldn't decide what to look at longer, her tits or her smooth pussy…

I decided she was no Rosalie, but if I hadn't found Rose, Bella was definitely a nice catch.

The director called our attention just then and asked us to get into position. I leaned up against the table we had as a prop as Bella knelt in front of me. My cock twitched on it's own in anticipation as I silently cursed the traitor to hell. Bella's eyes widened in shock; I knew I was a huge guy…I just didn't want to scare Bella off.

Oh man, we were about to start and I still wasn't sure if we were doing the right thing. I mean, when we did this, we did it, and there was no going back.

I heard 'action' being yelled somewhere in the distance and I couldn't move. I just stood there, staring at Bella. This was the part where I took her hair in my hand and started to pump her head up and down my dick…although I couldn't. I did notice that Bella didn't move either.

It seems like I wasn't the only one a bit hesitant to initiate this.

I looked down at Bella and noticed she was looking at me as well.

"Em?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"You too?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah…me too. Turns out I can't do it. I'm sorry. But it might've made me feel a bit better if she were here, encouraging it. But she's not and I know she' sitting at the house thinking about this, though she would refuse to say anything."

She nodded then and I realized she understood. Hell, she was probably going through the same thing with James. I felt her pain.

Then, we heard the director yelling over at us. "Um, what's going on here? We said action some time ago…we're still waiting for some action!"

I looked over at his direction and yelled, "Just one moment!" and then turned back to Bella. I stuck out my hand to help her off of the floor and as I did so, I noticed her tits were bouncing around as she jumped to her feet.

"Whoa there Bella. Just cause I've got the most gorgeous female on the planet doesn't mean I don't have eyes. Keep those puppies from bouncing would ya? Here, put your robe on."

I handed her her own robe as I put mine on as well. When I saw that we were fully covered, we made our way over to the director where I proceeded to tell him of our dilemma.

"Well, I'm not happy about this…not one bit. I'm going to have to let one of you go, you know that right? I just need to talk to the producers and such to find out who I'll be letting go today. Don't leave until I come back and let you guys know. Go ahead and get dressed. We'll resume with filming tomorrow."

We nodded as we headed out towards our dressing rooms. Bella stopped to look at me and said, "Hey, if they decide to keep you, go for it. This is a great part and I think you'd be perfect for it."

I smiled and said, "I personally think they're going to keep you. They can always find another guy right for the part, but not a woman. You'd be good for this scene."

"Well, whoever gets it, no hard feelings, right?" There was no way I could have bad feelings toward her. This was a mutual agreement.

"Of course not. I get Rosalie in the end. There's nothing wrong there."

She smiled, though it looked a bit sad tome. I'd have to ask about that later.

About an hour later, I was walking out of the building. Turns out, they got Edward to take my place, which was fine by me. I knew he could take care of Bella just fine. I was on my way over to Rosalie's. I had to see her and let her know what happened. And I had something important I needed to say to her.

I needed to tell her that I loved her.

RPOV

_Why did I let him go? Why did I let him go?_

I was getting fucking tired of my stupid chanting in my head. I had no idea what has gotten into me. I mean, Emmett was just a guy, right? Why did it bug me so much to have him with Bella? I knew in my heart there would never be any connection with them, but still, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Okay, a lot jealous.

I sighed deeply as I flung myself onto my bed. Alice long ago stopped trying to comfort me. It wasn't working and it was getting on my nerves. She left to be with Jasper, after I threatened her with all the shoes that she owned.

I rolled around onto my back and threw the pillow over my face, hoping to drown out the sunlight that was escaping inside.

I mean, it wasn't like I don't get jealous. I just don't get like _this._ This was bad. This was severe. And still, I let my stupid pride get in the way. I mean, Bella was beautiful. She had that innocent girl, come and teach me how it's done, look about her. Hell, even I didn't mind doing her when we filmed. I guess I just needed to feel reassured that Emmett wanted me and only me.

I heard the door to my room creak open. I wish Alice would just listen to me sometimes.

"Alice! I told you that I would take out every pair of shoes that you own and chuck them! I wasn't kidding about your Jimmy Choos!!"

I heard a low chuckle as the most beautiful sound in the world met my ears. "Thank God I'm not your roommate. I'd hate to see what you do to my game systems if you were ever mad at me."

I threw the pillow off of my face and saw him. He was in my bedroom looking down at me smiling.

"Emmett! What are you doing here? I thought you were filming!"

"I was. But we couldn't do it. Bella and I just froze and we couldn't go any farther."

I was elated. But I had to play it cool.

"Why? I hope you didn't stop just for me."

"No, I stopped for me. I realized I couldn't do it. As much as I know what a great opportunity it was…I couldn't go through with it. Bella was the same way."

I nodded as I said, "You know I was totally fine with this Em, right?"

He sat down on the bed next to me and brought his hands up to capture my face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"I know you were baby. I did it for me."

God, I sucked at lying to him. I threw my arms over him and brought him closer to me. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, but I was ecstatic. He chose me over anything else that might've mattered. And that meant the world to me. And suddenly, I realized something that I should've known all along. I loved him. I really and truly loved him.

"No, you didn't. This was all for me. And I have to say, I am touched…really I am. You see, I had no idea why this affected me so much, but now I know why it does. I feel more for you than I have ever felt for anybody else. And I just wanted to say that I love you."

I looked into his eyes as he took in what I just said. I thought he'd run away, or tell me I was just going through a phase, but he smiled back and said, "I love you to Rosie. I've loved you for a while."

When he said those words, I felt nothing but the utmost love and respect for him. This was my man. He was mine and always will be. I kissed him with so much passion and desire…but most of all, love. This was the best moment of my life so far; and I couldn't be happier.

"Oh Emmett! That's what I needed. I needed to know you loved me. And I didn't even know I needed it." I was laughing and crying at the same time. He pulled me in close, wrapping me up in a big hug and just holding me. It felt wonderful.

"I feel bad Em. You should go back and try to finish that movie with Bella. You don't know how much better I feel now that I know how much you love me." And it was true. I felt so much better.

"I can't Rose. I quit and they've already found a replacement for me. It's no problem though. The industry isn't short of jobs."

That was true, though that didn't stop me from feeling bad. I sighed as I pulled back from him.

"Who did they find to replace you?"

He smiled and said, "Would you believe Edward?"

Edward? Wow, I hope Bella can handle Tanya. Edward was really a better choice though. At least she wasn't best friends with his girlfriend.

"Edward is a better choice for her anyway. She's got no ties to Tanya and there shouldn't be any awkward moments between her and Edward anyway." I reasoned.

"Your right baby. They should be just fine."

EPOV

God, this waiting for the day to be over was awful. I was pacing my apartment waiting for Emmett to come back. I needed to get a report. How had it gone? What did they do? What kind of story were they shooting?

I sat on the sofa staring at a blank TV. Jasper had left long ago to rescue Alice from Rosalie's break down. Man, I wish I could call her up and exchange grievances together. But she had no idea how I felt about what was going on, and I couldn't tell her. I was alone.

I lost all track of time as I stared off, so when the phone rang, it startled me. I found my cell and saw the phone number was one that belonged to the company.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I was looking for Edward Cullen."

"This is he."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, this is David Mathers. I'm directing a new film for the company TeaseMe Entertainment. I'm looking for a replacement for our male actor who can't do our production after all. I wanted to know if you were interested."

"Oh, well, don't you usually go through the agent?"

"Yes, normally we do. But I've been trying your agent Tanya for a while now and she doesn't answer her phone. I really wanted you to take the part. You're the perfect replacement but unfortunately, I need an answer now. Filming starts tomorrow, but we need to seal all final details today."

"I see. Well, what's this about?"

He gave me a run down of what I needed to know and I had to admit, it sounded interesting. They were doing a sort of role-reversal and I had never tried this before. It sounded interesting.

"Okay Mr. Mathers, I think I got the run down. May I ask who I'm replacing?"

"Yes, you'll be replacing a Mr. Emmett McCarty."

I felt my blood run cold. Surely, he was mistaken. There has to be another McCarty that works for the industry. Another Emmett that just happens to have that same last name. It's a pretty common name… _Hell, who am I kidding? That name is not common anywhere anymore. I doubt it's even common in Tennessee anymore._

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Who's my co-star?"

"Isabella Swan."

Yep. Definitely fate coming to bite me in the butt. Tanya would never go for this.

"You said you couldn't reach Tanya?"

"No. We tried, really, but she wasn't answering."

Hmmm….

"I'll do it. Don't worry about it. I'll send Tanya there later to sign the papers."

"Great!! We'll be expecting her. Tomorrow morning, first thing, we start Edward."

"I'll be there."

I hung up and sat back in my seat. _I'll be damned. Emmett backed out._ I still couldn't believe my luck. What had happened? Was it a joint decision, or was it all Emmett's idea? I'd like to think it was a joint decision, but it could've just been Emmett. Who knew.

I picked up my phone and called Tanya. She answered on the third ring.

"Edward dear! To what do I owe this call to?'

"Hey Tanya, listen. I just got a call from TeaseMe and they've been trying to call you about a job they would like for me to do. You haven't been answering your phone."

"Oh well, I was in the shower honey. I didn't hear it. What exactly do they want?"

I explained what Mathers told me back to her. She listened and when I was done, she noticed the bit of detail I had left out on purpose.

"Who are you replacing Edward?"

"Emmett."

"Your friend Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you co-starring with?"

"Bella Swan."

Silence. I don't even think I heard her breathing. This wasn't good.

"Tanya?"

"Edward. I'll get this mess sorted out and then we'll look for another job for you to do instead. I don't like the sound of this job."

"Well, I do. It's different for me and I'm taking it. I've already told them yes."

"You had no right to do that Edward. I'm your manager. I have a right to say…"

"Yeah and you blew it Tanya when they couldn't find you. Now I made the choice for myself. I'm sticking with this job. End of story."

I knew I was a little on the rude side with her, but she wasn't taking this away from me. She's always been threatened with other women and she never had a reason to be.

Until now.

And I'll be damned if she's taking this one chance I might ever have to be with Bella. A chance to work with her and have it forever ingrained on video.

"Edward, let's just talk about this."

I was done talking. I took out the only other card I had to play.

"Tanya, where were you really? It doesn't take that long to shower and they'd been trying to contact you for a while."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

And so, a ten minute conversation ensued about how much she loves me and all that jazz.

I sighed as I started to wonder if whether Emmett and Jasper were right about her. _No, of course not. Why would she cheat on you? You're being paranoid. She just told you she loved you._

I finally hung up with her, knowing I got the job. There was no way she was getting me out of this or there would be hell to pay. I was so excited about tomorrow and what was to come. I wasn't sure if I should call Bella or not.

I decided to just wait. I didn't want to look too desperate. She might need her space. I'll just call her later. I walked out of my apartment with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**AN: Alright folks, so whatcha think? I'll tell you what I think. I think I made some very obsessed fan girls extremely happy to see this one part of the story come true. I hope you like the plot twist yet again.**

**Review for me if you love me!! Show me your love!**


	29. Lose Yourself

EPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: First off my wonderful readers, I wanted to say that I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I have been extremely busy with work and home life. I haven't had time to sit and write and it's been driving me nucking futs!! Unfortunately, my job is picking up from here on out…we're very busy during the holidays and I am very much involved in that. But, I'm typing as fast as my hands will allow me too and I'm spitting out the updates as soon as I can. Trust me. I WILL NOT leave you hanging!!**

**Okay, secondly, voldemortperfumes has started a C2 community called Curiosity was never a sin – Smut Crew faves. I encourage all of you to stop by there and check out the stories. It's all of our faves and I'm part of the staff on there. Believe me when I say it's top quality smut!! Do us a favor and subscribe to it!! You guys rock!**

**My bff 4theluvofMary…can't wait for your other update. You make my day, you really do. And mischief-maker1…let's let all the smuttiness come out on our stories huh? Maybe some people can't handle us? Hmm….**

**Okay, so lately it's been super hot here in Texas. It was like 98 degrees outside yesterday at noon. By 9 pm it was still in the 80's. Damn…I'm starting to think I'm going to be spending Christmas in shorts again this year. No kidding…I've had pics of my family opening presents in shorts. Yes that's what Christmas is like here…no snow. Just heat.**

**Anyway, enough about me. I present you with Day one of Bella and Edward. It's all in EPOV so I truly hope you like! Remember, review please!!**

**Song: Lose yourself by Eminem**

EPOV

Today was the big day. The day I was waiting for. I got up early, not wanting to miss this day.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to be making a movie with Bella. With my beautiful Bella. This was honestly a dream come true….and I couldn't wait.

I was already headed out the door when my phone rang.

Tanya.

"Hello?"

"Edward, sweetheart. Are you ready for your shoot today?"

She sounded super sweet which was surprising considering we departed on unfriendly terms last night. She was still mad at me for choosing the shoot over her.

"Umm…yes. Why?"

"Because I'm meeting you there silly."

"Tanya. I thought you had a meeting to attend to. It was supposed to last all morning."

"Nope. I cancelled them all for the next three days. I'll be with you while you film. That's not a problem is it?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my left hand as I thought about what she said. _Wait, that shouldn't bother me, should it? I mean, she is my girlfriend._

_Correction._

_Fiancée._

_I should be fine with her showing up today. So why wasn't I?_

"Of course it's fine Tanya. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll meet you there."

I hung up.

I hadn't even spoken to Bella about this. I never got a chance to call her and find out if she was okay with this. Tanya took up all of my time yesterday as I tried to reassure her that this had nothing to do with Bella and had everything to do with the job.

God how I wished that were true. I mean, I was still trying to figure myself out. What exactly did I feel for Bella? Was it as strong as what I felt for Tanya?

This couldn't last forever. I couldn't have Tanya and Bella both. That's just even more wrong and twisted than what I'm already doing to them both. Tanya deserved someone who could love her fully, not half-assing it like I've been doing. And Bella… well, Bella deserved someone who didn't have his head stuck up his ass as he was trying to figure himself out.

All of these questions were running inside of my head when I pulled up to the building and hopped out. I knew I had a lot of questions to answer and I was hoping that by the next three days, I might be a little closer trying to figure out where I stood.

Right.

I suddenly laughed at my stupidness. I mean, she did have a boyfriend and last I checked, they were still together. God, was I that vain? That I thought that this only involved me? I mean, who knew how Bella felt about me. Obviously we cared for one another, but other than that, I had no clue what was going on in that head of hers. If I left Tanya, who's to say she'd leave James to go for me?

I had no way of knowing and that just irritated me even more.

I rubbed my hand over my face as I walked into my dressing room. I looked around and saw that my outfit was in the closet. It wasn't bad actually. Just a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that looked 2 sizes too small for me. Which I suppose was the point.

I quickly dressed and made my way to make-up. I met up with Tanya there.

"Edward!! Sweetheart, you look simply delicious. I could just eat you all up." She put on her best seductive voice for me.

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you liked their costume choice. It's pretty simple huh?"

She eyed me up and down and said, "Simple or not, you make the outfit and that's important."

I noticed that Tanya had the script in her hand and she was currently looking over it, seemingly with a fine tooth comb.

I sighed and said, "What is it Tanya?"

"Nothing Edward dear. I just looked over the script and was making sure everything looked as good as it should be."

I rolled my eyes as I got up from the chair. "Everything is going to be fine Tanya. When are you going to trust me?"

She gave me her best fake smile and said, "Oh, I trust _you_ Edward."

I almost felt bad for making her go through this that I almost decided to quit. Until she made that last comment. Obviously, it wasn't me she distrusted.

"What does that mean Tanya?" I narrowed my eyes toward her.

"Oh Edward. It's just that I know how Bella looks at you. I'm not blind. She wants something that she can't have. And I'm going to make damn sure she never gets her hands on you."

_Too late._

Crap. I wish my mind would shut up.

"Your being absurd Tanya. Seriously. I've never seen you have this type of reaction toward anyone before. You were at least a bit civil with Rose."

"Yes well, I could tell Rose wasn't all that interested in you. But Bella is a different story."

I had to make sure she calmed down before she made a big show and cause production to quit. Because like me or not, if they had to deal with a bitchy agent, they'd kick us both out.

"Come here sweetheart." I pulled her in close and held her, rocking her back and forth, making sure she understood she didn't have to worry. I didn't believe myself for a second, but sure as shit, I was never telling her that.

I kissed the top of her head and looked up just in time to see Bella staring at us and then quickly turn her head away.

_Great. Perfect. I'm such an idiot. This is why people shouldn't juggle two others at the same time. Someone is bound to get hurt._

I pulled myself away from her and gave her my best smile. At least the best one I could muster seeing as I just screwed up with Bella.

I left her with the director and made my way up to Bella, who had her back turned to me. She was up on our set, looking over her last minute notes.

Our set was nothing of significance, just like my outfit. It was a dull grey room, with just enough lighting and a big white table with two chairs. One on either side. There was also a built in window in one of the walls. Not much to look at. But that's because Bella made up the whole movie.

What the room and my costume lacked in creativity, Bella made up ten fold. She turned to look at me and gave me a smile. I quickly took a moment to take her in…she was one hot police officer.

Her pants were skin tight, showing her perfectly round ass, small waist and long beautiful legs. My eyes traveled up her body to reveal her top. It was an extremely tight, revealing shirt that had the first two buttons undone. Her tits were barely contained as it seemed like they would spill the moment she leaned over a bit too far. She had a badge on her and a name tag that read Officer Mikles. Everything about her screamed sex and I was so willing to be that guy.

I sent another silent thank you to the high heavens that Emmett backed out on the job.

"So Edward, what do you think?" She motioned to her outfit and I couldn't help but look at her one more time.

"God Bella, you look good. So damn sexy. I wouldn't mind getting arrested by you anytime."

She laughed as she put her script away. It was about time to start and I needed to know if she was okay with me being here. I never got a chance to ask her.

"Bella, is it alright that I took this job?" I glanced over my shoulder and realized Tanya was still talking to the director. I continued. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head and said, "Absolutely not Edward. I'm very glad you took the job. I just hope your fiancée is okay with sharing you for a bit?"

Hell no she wasn't. But Bella didn't need to know that. Tanya wouldn't do anything as long as I kept myself professional.

"Alright people, places!" director Mathers yelled at us. Bella and I walked toward the set and placed ourselves at the outside door, about ready to walk out onto the set. Bella put on the last of the prop on me and we waited for our cue.

"You ready?" I whispered to her, careful not to look her way. I didn't want Tanya to think we were getting too cozy.

"Absolutely Edward. Don't worry about it. Oh and if I forget to tell you later, I had a good time doing this with you."

I glanced back at her and she winked but before I could respond, Mathers yelled 'action.' The door was swung open in front of me and Bella shoved me into the room, my hands locked behind me in hand cuffs. I was barely able to sit my ass on the chair…Bella had shoved me hard.

"Make sure you sit your ass on that chair, you hear me thief?" She narrowed her eyes at me as she placed her hands on her hips. God, the dominating Bella was such a turn on. I could feel little Eddie twitching in my pants.

"I said, did you hear me?" She raised her voice and walked closer to me.

"Yes…yes ma'am." I was able to stutter. My eyes were wide as I watched her do her thing. I bet she was enjoying this.

"You do know what you did was wrong, don't you thief? You broke the law and now you have to pay the consequences. Can you handle that? Can you pay your debt back to society?"

I nodded my head vigorously up and down, but that wasn't enough.

"Answer me!!" She had her face in my face. I could see her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. And I realized this wasn't Bella. This was Officer Mikles getting ready to teach this criminal a lesson.

Hell yeah.

"Yes ma'am. I can handle that." God I was so ready. My cock was already twitching and aching all over my pants. I couldn't wait to spring him free.

"Good. I wouldn't want to get physical on you thief…that just wouldn't do." She ran her baton up my chest and around my neck as she circled around the chair I was sitting on. I felt her right behind me when her hand grabbed my hair and forced my head back, to look at her standing over me. My arms were straining over my black shirt which felt like it was about to tear. Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to wear one that was so small…but then again, that was the point.

"Maybe I can get you out of here. If your good for me, maybe I can pull some strings and let you go…what do you think thief? Think you can please me enough so I could let you go?"

"Yes Officer. I can do whatever you want me to do." I made sure my eyes wandered all over her body before finally meeting up with her face.

She smirked at me as she made her way back around me. She was standing right in front of me now, eyeing me.

What she did next completely surprised me but thrilled me. She straddled me, throwing her legs over my own and making sure to squirm her cunt into my cock. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. I leaned my head back and moaned.

She leaned her body toward me as she started wiggling her hips into my lap, making sure to feel every part of me. Her hands ran up and down my chest and before I knew it, she had made her way down to my pants. My body started to lift toward her hands as if it had a mind of its own. It did actually. It was called my dick.

Bella quickly grabbed my hair again and yanked back hard, earning another moan from me. God she was so sexy when she was rough.

"You don't move until I tell you to thief. You hear me? I'm in charge, not you. Look at me when I'm talking to you asshole."

I looked into her eyes and noticed she was licking her lips and eyeing my body. What I wouldn't give to have her hands run up my naked form…to just feel her hands around my cock. I wasn't going to last long if I kept this up.

"Now, I'm going to remove the hand cuffs from you. You can't move, you hear me? If you do, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

"Yes Officer. I won't move."

She straddled me again and leaned her chest into me, looking over my shoulder as she used the key to un cuff me. She gave me a great view of her ass when she did so. Of course, the view was spoiled when the camera also got up close and got a good shot of her ass too.

I felt her fiddle with the cuffs and soon, they were off of me. I knew what the script said I had to do now, and I couldn't wait.

I jumped up from my chair and grabbed Bella by the shoulders. She looked surprised at what was happening as the camera took in her expression.

"What…"

"I'm in charge now Officer. And you will do as I say, you hear me?" I threw ourselves up against the wall and started to attack her neck as I made my way from one side and then the other. When I got no response from her, I pulled up to face her and said in a more demanding voice, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes…yes…I heard you." She said breathlessly. She lifted her head as I continued my attack on her. I kissed my way down her neck and as I kept going south, my fingers fumbled with her shirt buttons. I finally got the damn things undone as I threw her shirt on the floor. I looked at her and thought of how beautiful she looked. I had never really looked on her totally naked before, but I didn't want to cover her up ever again. Her tits were perfect and pink. It was like they were calling my name. And I gladly obliged.

I took her right tit into my mouth as my hands fumbled with her pants. She was moaning while her hands pulled and tugged at my hair. I switched over to the other tit as I got her pants open and helped her pull them off of her. Now, she was standing totally naked before me and I pulled back so I could examine her body.

She was totally bare where her juices were dripping from her cunt…it was running down her legs. I placed my fingers at her slit and started to rub her as I leaned into her and said, "Officer, you are fucking hot, do you know that? You are a bad, bad girl to bring me in here and have me as your sex toy. What would everyone else think about you?"

Bella moaned as she rubbed her body up against my fingers. Before I could bring her off, her hands found my t-shirt and pulled it quickly off of my body. I saw her eyes gaze over me as her own hands started to rake up and down my chest. Her nails left red marks behind them and I leaned my head back and hissed. She was torturing me.

Her mouth found my nipple and she played with me slightly as her hands wandered further south, looking for my button. She quickly undid them as her mouth trailed hot, wet kisses to the other side of my chest. I helped her pull my jeans off and I conveniently went commando. She pulled her head back and stared at me.

I wasn't sure if I lived up to her expectations or not, but I was hoping since the hungry look in her eyes didn't leave, I was okay. Her hands stroked my dick firmly and all I could do was moan. She went faster and faster, using my pre-cum to swirl around head. I had to stop her and soon. I wasn't supposed to cum yet.

I pushed her back into the wall roughly and grabbed her tit into mouth, biting and twirling as my fingers found her wet pussy and I started stroking fast. I couldn't finger her like I wanted to, but I could sure as hell play with her clit and make her remember our first day together.

She started making panting noises and I could only pray that everyone would think this was an act. Bella knew how to act out an orgasm. But could she make a real orgasm look fake?

"Don't…stop….going…to…cum…"

I sucked more roughly on her tit as my fingers rubbed and played vigorously on her clit. When I knew she was close, I grabbed her bundle of nerves and pinched. That did it.

She threw her head back up against the wall, moaning and pulling on my hair as she rode out her orgasm. I leaned into her, trying to keep her from falling. When she had regained enough composure I pulled back and said, "How was that Officer? Did I finish paying off my debt?"

Bella smirked at me and said, "Oh no my petty thief. I'm not through with you yet."

She pushed me off of her and walked toward me, making me walk backward until I reached the table. She stood right in front of me, leaning forward to once again attack my body with hers when we heard, 'cut!"

Except it wasn't Mathers that said it. It was Tanya.

Oh shit.

Dammit. I lost control with Tanya in the room. I knew what I had to do. I had to play it cool. I only hoped that Bella would follow my lead.

We quickly threw our robes on and made our way down.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"Guys!! That was fantastic!! Fantastic I tell you. Such chemistry between you two! This is going to be one hell of a movie."

I smiled and then I saw Tanya's glare. But she wasn't glaring at me. She was glaring at Bella. Like it was her fault.

"Yes, I have to say you guys did really good. Almost like you've done this before…" Tanya said suggestively. I felt my stomach fall to my feet.

Bella surprised me by answering.

"No Tanya, it's just good acting. That's what's made you all that money that you spend. Talent."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella was actually talking shit to Tanya. She didn't do that with anybody…and yet, here she was trash talking with my fiancée.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so hot.

"Acting huh? Well, that little slut fest you just put on didn't seem like acting. Especially that orgasm scene. Tell me, how many times has his fingers worked on you Bella?"

All I could see was red. I knew Tanya had every right to be suspicious, but for her to talk like that to Bella was too much. But once again, before I could say anything, Bella spoke first.

"Don't be a fool Tanya. That was a fake orgasm. You really think I'm going to pull a real one right here in front of everyone? You're out of your fucking mind."

"What do you mean fake?! I can smell you all over him. All over his fingers!!"

This time, I was blushing. God, they were not fighting over this were they?

"Of course I was turned on Tanya. I mean, look at him! I'm not refuting he's gorgeous. But acting is acting and if you don't like it, then maybe you shouldn't be here."

Yeah…that did it. Nobody tells Tanya what she can and cannot do.

"You don't have any right to tell me where I can and cannot be, little girl. You bet your scrawny ass I'll be here for the shoot. I'm going to keep my eyes on you."

Just as Bella was about to open her mouth again, I cut in.

"Tanya!! That's enough. I think you've officially embarrassed me enough. Let's get the hell out of here before I lose even more patience."

She glared over at Bella once more and headed out the door. I turned to face Bella. "I'm so sorry for how she's acting. I'll talk to her."

Bella smiled at me and said, "Not a problem Edward. She doesn't worry or scare me. I know how to handle myself."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked into her eyes deeply.

"Of course." She responded.

I turned my back to get ready to walk out when she said, "Oh Edward? I just wanted you to know it wasn't fake."

I looked back at her and smiled. "I know." That was all I said. She hated it when I was a bit on the brassy side, but I couldn't help it. Bella brought out all types of reactions from me.

Thirty minutes later found me driving home and my thoughts plagued me the whole way there. I was no closer to a resolution than I was in the beginning of the day. God, the whole I dug myself into was getting deeper and deeper and I knew that in the end, I was going to hurt someone deeply. I only hoped that whoever it was would forgive me.

If I ever forgave myself first.

**AN: Review please!! Can't wait to hear your thoughts my faithful readers! My next update is BSS so don't worry. We'll get there.**


	30. It's on bitch!

BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I JUST LIKE TO WATCH THEM TANGLE THEM SELVES UP IN SOME DRAMA.**

**AN: Howdy folks! I bring you my new chapter, all the way from the great State of Texas…where we love our bar-b-que, our beer, our chili and still believe in the death penalty…(lets fry those bastards!!) **

**Ha ha. Okay, seriously folks, you guys can stop PMing me with your death threats. Seriously. I'm having to watch my back now every time I leave my office or home. You guys are serious about your fan fiction huh?**

**Anywhoo, like to thank barbarito for going through my story and reviewing every chapter that she read. Glad you finally caught up! My bff 4theluvofMary, thanks for sticking by me when I was getting threatened with my life. You understand how busy life can be and I appreciate you woman, I really do. And update soon (ha ha), you know how possessive I am of you and your story! Mischief-maker1 and fiberkitty, your stories keep me on my toes and I can't wait to see what else you've got in store for us! WhynotJasper...find our sentence in the story.**

**Enjoy folks! BSS is next and yes, it's definitely the club scene for all you perverts out there. **

**Song: When I come around by Green Day**

BPOV

_That fucking bitch! Who does she think she is? I mean, really…_

I was fuming on my drive back home. Sure I had told Edward I was fine, but she had me so mad, I was shaking. But of course, I answered my own question. I knew who she was and so did she. She was Edward's fiancée…that's who she was.

And she knew it too.

I had no right to be mad in all honesty. Edward wasn't mine, didn't belong to me and never would. What we have going on right now was just an attraction…nothing more. And yet, my mind kept screaming at me that it was more than that on my end.

But that was the problem. It was only love on _my_ end.

I quickly stopped my train of thought before I became insane and more upset than I already was. I parked the car as soon as I reached my apartment and took deep breathes. I needed to calm down before I walked in. Before Alice and Rosalie noticed that there was something wrong with me.

Ah, who am I kidding? They'd know the minute I opened my mouth to speak. Hell, they'd know as soon as they took one look into my eyes.

It was amazing to me, but they still had no clue about what was happening between me and Edward. I believe it had to do with the fact that they were always fucking or thinking about fucking their current boyfriends to really pay close attention to me. That and the fact that I've got a boyfriend.

I've got a boyfriend.

Holy hell, during the whole bushwhacking brawl I had with Tanya and the shenanigans I got into with Edward today, plus the whole dwelling over Edward and my feelings which was totally a moot point, I had forgotten about James.

Well then, we shall have to remedy that now, won't we?

Feeling slightly better, I got out and made my way into the house.

I ran into Alice right away.

Shit. I was hoping to make it to my room and into the shower without being seen.

"What the hell happened to you Bella?!" Alice screeched when she saw me.

Yep. So totally saw right through me.

But that didn't mean I couldn't try to lie about it.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "Don't try to lie to me Swan. I've known you for a long time…I can tell when you're happy, when you're sad, when you've had a real orgasm or just faked and I can certainly tell when you're angry. Now spill!"

I sighed as I made my way to the living room. I heard her calling out for Rosalie, so I took a seat and waited for the girls to show up.

"Alright Bella, now spill; and don't leave anything out!"

I went through my day with them, telling them of Tanya's jealousness and how she treated, not only me but Edward as well. By the time I was finished, they were looking murderous…especially Rosalie.

"I'll kill her. That's what I'll do. And it'll be quick too. No fingerprints. Alice, you'll drive my bronco, right?" Rosalie turned her head toward little Alice who nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course I will. What kind of friend would I be? Of course, if we do get caught, you'll have to take the blame. One of us needs to be on the outside to bail the other one out."

Rose nodded her head as if this all made sense to her. Really, what kind of parallel world did they think we were living in?

"Guys! No way. I can't even believe I have to sit here and have this conversation with you! Nobody is out to get Tanya okay? I'm a big girl and I can handle this myself."

"Yeah Bella but you don't deserve this kind of treatment. I mean, you haven't done anything wrong. All that you've done is to be a friend to Edward, welcome him and her into your home and what does that bitch do? Talks to you like some trash!!"

It took some convincing, but I was finally able to talk them out of a life sentence behind bars. They honestly didn't see that I wasn't exactly that innocent on my behalf. Oh well, they didn't need to know that little bit of information.

Besides, our motto had always been, don't just get mad, get even. Rose has always gone with the classic, payback's a bitch.

And all I could say was that it would be for Tanya.

They must've seen the look in my eyes because the next thing I heard was Alice squealing.

"What Bella? What are you thinking? I know you are…I see the evil glint in your eye. The one you always get when you've got a plan up your sleeve."

I smiled. My friends knew me all too well.

"Okay, I've got a plan, but it'll require your help. Now, I can't do it for tomorrow but I can do it for the third day…the day we finish the job with a blow job."

Rosalie smiled hugely. Blow jobs were her fave. "And just what have you thought of Ms. Swan?"

"Come here girls, and let me tell you what I've got planned for our little situation."

--

The next day found me driving to my second day on the set. I had prepared myself mentally all day yesterday and this morning. I also took the liberty of preparing myself physically for today by going out with James last night.

That had been nice.

I hadn't seen James it what felt like forever but when I called him, he readily agreed to go out with me. It had been nice to be with him. He took my mind off of Edward…if even for a little while. I realized how carefree I was with James and he made me laugh a lot. He was so candid about a lot of things…not to mention he dressed like a model and smelled great.

He obviously took great pride in himself…which I would've too if I had looked like him.

And the sex…god it was good. He had asked me if I wanted to go back to his place and I jumped at the idea. It was a hell of a lot better than relieving my self. We played a bit, sucking and licking each other until I couldn't take it anymore. It came to the point where I was begging to feel him inside of me.

Funny, but every time we had sex, I was usually on my knees, doggy style. James was sure partial to that position. Actually, he liked it when I was riding him reverse as well. Which suit me just fine. As much as I hate to admit it, I thought of Edward, even when I didn't want to. I could only imagine what his dick would feel like inside of me. And I used James as a way to get my pleasure.

God I was awful.

By the time I knew it, I was already walking out of the make-up room, clothed by my robe. I had nothing on underneath seeing as we were going to go straight into the fucking scene. I wasn't sure how sane I was, but I found myself getting very excited for it. I couldn't wait to see Edward fucking me…even if it wasn't real.

How pathetic.

I ran into Tanya almost as soon as I walked out of my room.

"Oh, hello there skank. I almost didn't see you." She sneered in my direction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was holding a picture of you up to my face."

This was totally childish, but I couldn't help it. I needed to let this out.

"Listen bitch. I don't want your hands, mouth or eyes anywhere near my Edward, do you understand me? Or don't you know the meaning of the word fiancée?"

That struck me low in the gut. As much as I hated to admit it, she had found my weak spot. But I did my damnest to show her that didn't affect me. I mean, we didn't really do anything bad…yeah right.

Besides, she was a two timing bitch that Edward had yet to realize. She was purposely hurting him and I clung onto that for strength.

"Oh, I know what the meaning of the word is Tanya. But what I wonder is if you do? Do you understand what a relationship is? What a marriage is? Because I don't think you do."

She looked at me with shock on her face and said, "What do you mean? Of course I know what all that entails…I'm not stupid."

"Oh? You do realize that faithfulness is part of the package right? Or did you think you could just flirt and fuck with whoever you want to?'

I had her. The look on her face said it all. But Tanya was relentless and she didn't give up.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm faithful to Edward…and for you to suggest such a thing…"

I didn't let her get that far.

"Spare me the antics Tanya. Who do you think you're fooling? Edward? I'm not him, but I can tell you that I will do whatever I can to get him away from the likes of you. He deserves someone better than you…someone that will love him and care for him the way he should be."

"And just who exactly is that? You?"

"I'm not saying me. Hell, anyone is better than you are to him. But he is my friend, and I'm telling you now, he won't stay with you for much longer."

"So are you admitting you have something going with him?"

"No, I don't. Like I said, Edward is a friend, that's all. And my goal is to keep him away from you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No Tanya. That's a fucking promise."

I hadn't realized I was in her face. Our foreheads were almost touching one another and we were breathing pretty hard trying to calm ourselves.

"Ladies, ladies…what's going on over here? Is there a disturbance on my set?"

Director Mathers was on his way towards us and I noticed Edward was walking just as fast right beside him. Neither one looked pleased.

"No, no problem, not at all, right Bella?" She turned toward me, waiting for me to back her up.

I looked at the director and said, "No, nothing at all Mathers. We're fine and I'm ready to fuck Edward now."

I walked toward the set and glanced behind me once again towards Tanya. She was absolutely shaking in anger, her narrowed eyes glaring at me.

I blew her a kiss and kept walking. It was game on bitch.

I walked toward the table on the set and disrobed. I decided to sit on the table itself, not bothering to close my legs up. I figured the better the view that Edward had, the better this would be for me.

He finally made his way over to the set and took off his robe as well. He was already hard and waiting for me. He looked beautiful…and I was getting wet.

"Edward! Wait, let me give you a good luck kiss."

Ugh. What a bitch. She was playing hard ball too.

"Oh Tanya, its okay…"

But he didn't get to finish. Her mouth was all over him and she was grabbing fistfuls of his hair. I was getting sick just watching them.

As soon as she pulled away she smiled broadly and said, "Are you sure you're not sore Edward? I know we were going at it pretty hard last night and I want to make sure that any _left over _energy you have left will be enough for Bella. You can't get hurt on me."

I hated the way she said left over. As if I was getting sloppy seconds. I tried not to let her get me down. I wouldn't let her see me get affected by this.

"Thanks for your concern Tanya," I said sweetly, "but I'll be able to re-energize him for a rough round with me. He's in good hands, so don't worry your pretty little head off."

She was about to retaliate when Mathers yelled for us to get our asses moving. Tanya grudgingly made her way down and waited for us off set.

Edward turned toward me and frowned. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What do you mean Edward? I'm just trying to get along with your _fiancée."_

I made sure the last word was emphasized for his enjoyment.

It worked as I saw him wince.

"Maybe we should just try to figure out how we're going to do this," he said.

"Okay, how do you want to take me?"

I saw him bite his lip as I'm sure, thoughts of us doing this floated through his mind.

"I don't know…what about you?"

I thought and realized that this would be another perfect way to make Tanya squirm…if only for a little bit.

"Well, how about we start on the wall…then work our way to the table with me on my back and then, when we're almost through, you flip me on my knees and drive yourself into me from behind? What do you think?"

In response, I got Edward speechless and his dick was twitching.

I smiled and said, "I take it from your lack of a response that you don't like the idea. I suppose we could just do it on my back…"

"No!! Um…your idea was great Bella. Just great. We'll go with that."

We walked over to get ourselves closer to the wall and I noticed that Tanya was still giving me the stink eye. _Oh…she's going to love this…_

We gave Mathers the thumbs up signal and then we heard 'action!'

"You've done good so far thief, I'll give you that…but I'm not nearly through with you yet. You've still got a hefty bill to pay…"

I saw Edward close his eyes as I spoke and then open them up when I was done…a dangerous sparkle in them. He was ready to play.

"I know what I did was wrong Officer…please allow me to repay my debt fully. I need you to tell me what you want me to do…I'll do anything at all for you."

Just by what he was telling me was already making me wet and even hornier than what I already was. He was torturing me.

"I need you to take me and fuck me thief. Fuck me good and hard, do you understand that? Because if you don't…I'm not responsible for what will happen to you when you leave this room."

"Whatever you want…Officer."

And with that, he grabbed me and threw me up against the wall again, attacking my neck as my hands traveled all through his hair, desperate to feel all of him.

His mouth kept traveling lower and lower, until finally, he reached my tits and quickly put them into his mouth and bit down…hard. I let out a loud moan and pushed him into me wanting him to take more of me into his mouth.

His body was pushing me up against the wall and his hands traveled further south on my body. I thought he was going to touch my pussy again with those wonderful fingers of his, but instead, he grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my ankles around him.

My tits were closer to his face as he continued his assault all over them, making sure he got every inch of my chest before he pulled his face up to meet mine.

"I hope your ready for a good fucking Officer, because I'm about to give it to you, good and hard."

I couldn't even think anymore…my body was trembling and my thighs were coated with my own excitement which I'm sure Edward noticed. He positioned my pussy right behind his dick and I could feel every inch of him as he slid himself over my pussy lips and my clit. I leaned further into him, knowing that if I wasn't careful, I'd cum again all over him.

I felt his strong arms hold my hips as he used me to jump myself up and down his swollen cock. I groaned because I could feel him sliding up and down and I seriously needed to pull myself away from him…and fast.

I loosened up my arms around his neck and started to pull away when one of his arms pulled me back.

"You aren't going anywhere Officer. You wanted me to fuck you senseless, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now, ride my cock or I'm going to have to punish you."

God, he was making this hard, so hard. I could feel myself building up and I knew in just a few more pumps, I'd be cuming all over him. I needed to get him to see what he was doing to me.

Then, before I could process anything else, I heard Edward right in my ear, whispering so softly, I'm surprised I even heard it.

"_Cum for me Bella. Cum…"_

That was it. As soon as he said those words, I was gone. My orgasm was strong as it rocked my whole body. I leaned back and had him access my neck and my chest. He kissed and licked me all over until my orgasm rode itself out. I was in a state of bliss.

That is, until I realized I came, once again, in front of everyone. Edward was turning me into an exhibitionist…and I liked it.

Unfortunately, I was about to start retreating back into myself again when Edward said, "I'm not through with you Officer. We're just about to get ourselves started."

He walked with me until we reached the table. He laid my ass down on it and reached over behind himself to unhook my arms from around his neck. When I was freed, he held my wrists in his hands and said, "Now Officer, you are my prisoner. And you'll see that I show no mercy to those I hold captive. Now, lie your ass back so I can pound into that warm, wet, tight pussy. My dick is aching for you so you'd better not complain…do you understand?"

All I could do was nod my head. God, I was getting wet yet again.

"I'm sorry Officer. I believe I asked you a question. I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

I should've been a little freaked when he raised his voice at me, but curiously enough, it just made me hotter, made me want him even more.

"Yes…Yes I understand."

"Good, now lay back."

I did and as soon as my back hit the table, he grabbed my thighs and slid me over to him, roughly. All I could do was moan.

He positioned himself the same way as he did before and before I knew it, he was pounding himself into me. I looked into his eyes and they were burning, his desire and lust evident in his face.

"Grab your tits Officer. Play with them for me, let me see you touch yourself as you look at me pound into you."

I quickly obeyed, reaching up and grabbing onto my tits. I squeezed and pulled them as he looked on with pure enjoyment on his face.

He took my legs from around his waist and threw them over his shoulder, keeping my legs separated as he continued his pounding. He hands were now placed on the table, giving him even more leverage as the onslaught continued.

I could only imagine what this would truly feel like, if he were really inside of me. Edward was a huge man…both in length and in thickness and I knew it would be a mixture of pain and pleasure all rolled into one.

"I want you to grab your tit and put it into your mouth Officer. Lick your nipples for me."

I didn't move at first, too thrilled and excited for my thought process to catch up to me.

"DO IT NOW!"

I had to do it. Edward demanded that I followed his orders and there was no way I could disobey him. I quickly reached out grabbed my tit and put my nipple into my mouth, while pinching the other one with my free hand. The sensation was unbelievable and when I looked up, he was staring right at me, watching me, as if he were mesmerized by what was in front of him.

He abruptly 'pulled out of me' and I was a bit confused until my focus reached his dangling cock. The head was red and swollen and I could tell he was trying to keep himself together. I can only imagine the self discipline he had to be able to keep himself from cumming all over himself.

I knew he couldn't speak as he was trying to steady his breathing, so I turned around from my back and got on my knees. I spread my legs out and arched my back, making sure my ass was waving at him from up in the air.

"Hey you fucking thief!! I need you in me right now! Don't make me wait…you won't like what I do to you!"

As soon as my last words were said, I felt him slam himself up against me, his dick sliding along my pussy. I almost came again at the sensation.

I moaned as I felt him pound into me from behind, his hands around my tits as he pulled and twisted them around. I threw my head back in pleasure, everything he was doing to me felt extremely good.

I saw the camera man come up and take a frontal shot of Edward playing with my tits and my face showing nothing but pleasure. That camera man should've distracted me from what Edward was making me feel, but he didn't. At this point, I didn't care at all who was watching, as long as Edward kept pushing his cock up against my clit.

The pressure was building once again in my body, and I knew this was the part where I 'came' as he pounded into me. I knew I was going to cum again…but this time, it would be real, not fake like ever other shoot had been.

"Cum for me baby. I want to hear you scream for me. Let me know my big cock is making your pussy feel good."

I was so close, I could feel it. I was getting a bit agitated that I was on the verge and nothing was happening. Edward noticed it too because the next thing I knew, I felt his fingers right on my clit. He grabbed the swollen area and pinched it between his fingers, effectively releasing me. I screamed out as my body shook all over, my hands giving up on holding my body up and I keeled over on the table.

All I could see were stars for a bit, but I did feel Edward start to slow down his pumping until he stopped all together. I was trying to catch my breath as quickly as I could, not wanting anyone to know what had just transpired.

Mathers yelled cut from somewhere off in the corner and I felt Edward's breath tickle in my ear.

"You okay there Bella? Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

I had to laugh at the corny line he chose to say and he helped me up. I looked around the room as Edward handed me my robe. I noticed that Edward's dick was still throbbing and he wasn't allowed to get his release till tomorrow. I felt bad for him.

He noticed me staring and smiled. "Don't worry Bella. I can wait till tomorrow. Besides, I think it'll be worth it, don't you?"

I smiled brightly at that. It would so be worth it. He'll see.

Mathers approached us and told us once again how wonderful we were and how much chemistry there was between us. I definitely felt the chemistry flowing…and it was explosive.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked, suddenly realizing the she witch was nowhere around.

"Oh, umm….we had to escort her out when you guys were still over by the wall. She wasn't able to take it and security came around and pulled her out. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear her. She wanted to run up on stage, but I couldn't let her ruin what you guys had. I didn't want to break you guys apart, so I had her escorted out instead. Sorry Edward."

He had his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about Tanya. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but I was hoping that whatever it was, it would include kicking her to the curb. One could only dream though.

We said our good-byes to Mathers and we headed toward our rooms. I couldn't let Edward go until I thanked him.

"Edward. Umm…I just wanted to say thanks for those mind blowing orgasms…really. It was like nothing I've ever felt and that's because you were even really touching me."

He smiled brightly and said, "Oh I'm glad you enjoyed Bella, because really, I'm expecting some payback tomorrow."

There was an evil glint in his eye as he said this, and I realized he was looking forward to his blowjob just as much as I was looking forward to giving it to him.

I walked into my room and quickly got dressed. I still couldn't believe what had happened with Tanya. I mean, she actually got pulled out by security. How embarrassing is that? I frowned thinking that she might've tried to get me back in some way. All I could think was that my car had better be in good shape by the time I leave here.

I quickly left the building, finding my car in the same way I left it and sped home. I couldn't wait to tell the girls what had happened today.

EPOV

As soon as I got dressed, I walked out to the onslaught that I knew was Tanya, waiting for me. Sure enough, there she was, waiting in the lobby, her arms crossed over her chest and daggers in her eyes.

"What the hell Edward? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IN THERE?"

I quickly walked outside to make sure our scream session was in a place that would attract the least attention. I didn't need for people to think I was beating her…although that thought did cross my mind.

"What do you mean?" I answered as calmly as I could. That irked her to no end, but I wasn't about to get ruffled for something this trivial. I mean, I was doing my job!

"You know what I mean. You were in there, getting off that ho bag, making sure you were pleasing her all over that wall. Now I bet your going to stand there and say her orgasms were faked again?!"

"First of all, Bella is not a ho…she's never been one so don't you say that again." I knew my voice was deadly as I spun around on her. I had caught her off guard and her eyes widened at my change of expression. "And second, I don't care what you think Tanya. I really don't. You can think whatever the hell you want; I'm tired of defending myself all these years over things that I don't do. Now, I'm going home, back to my apartment, and I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone for the evening because I'm really not up to your bullshit right now."

I wheeled around and left her standing there in the parking lot. She had brought her own car so that helped a lot. As I peeled out of the parking lot, I looked in the rear view mirror and noticed she was gone.

After a couple of minutes, I felt awful. I shouldn't have yelled at Tanya like that, even if I was angry. I mean, I knew what I was doing to Bella, and making her cum like that had been one of the most erotic things I had ever done. I was getting her off in front of a room full of people because I was expected too, and everyone thought we were just great actors. Except, we weren't acting…

Tanya had every right to be upset at me. I almost picked up my phone to call her back and apologize, until I remembered once again, all the crap she's pulled on me over the years. I threw my phone back down and realized she needed a dose of her own medicine. It wouldn't kill her to not hear from me for one night, right?

God, I was in deeper shit than I first thought I was. I was starting to realize that what I feel for Bella was something beyond a sexual attraction. My feelings ran deeper and were just as strong as my attraction to her.

Aw, hell. What was I going to do? How did I know if Bella even felt anything beyond something physical for me? I didn't know for sure and I would spend this evening trying to figure out where I stand with these two women that were in my life.

But one thing was for certain. I wasn't going to stay with Tanya the way she was. She'd have to stop her shit too and straighten out…if she was even capable of something like that.

I sighed deeply as I pulled into the apartment, noticing that Emmett and Jasper were already there. This was good. I needed some guy bonding time.

Maybe they could help me take my mind off of Bella.

It was worth a try.

**AN: So, what do you think? I expect some reviews my peeps!! Please? **

**And for all you Tanya bashers out there, sit tight because the story is coming around now to the last of its chapters. A bit more drama in the future before things cool down! Just thought you should know…**


	31. Last Day

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. DAMN.**

**AN: Oh my Edward!! It has been too long my lovelies, too long. So, I have decided to do something to keep up with FF. I am going to update every week, alternating between each story. Which means that sometime next week, you'll get an update for BSS and the week after, the week Twilight comes out (ack!), you'll get an update on STIL. And so on and so on. I know it's not ideal for all of you but it's what my schedule will allow for now. **

**Okay so this chapter is their last day on the set and it goes off with a bang!! You will see what I mean.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my bff 4theluvofMary who is getting operated on today. I love you girl and I hope all turns out well. Read and enjoy!! Oh, and tell me about the BDB!!**

**REMEMBER!! REVIEW!!**

Song: Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool

BPOV

"What do you mean Jasper and Emmett are going with you?!"

This was not what I had planned for today. Apparently, the other boys found out what I had planned for our dear Tanya today and they wanted in. I could've killed Rose and Alice. I was a firm believer in the saying, 'the less people that know, the better.'

"Sorry Bella. But listen, they know what their doing in this sort of thing. It turns out that Emmett has been arrested twice before for minor stuff…namely breaking and entering and Jasper's been arrested once for stealing a car. So you see, we could really use their help in something like this." Alice had really planned out what to say to me. She was smart.

Rosalie came onto the phone next. "It really is the perfect plan Bella. Besides, you wouldn't want your two best friends to get caught and put in jail, right?"

"Oh please Rose. Spare me. You and Alice are anything but inexperienced and innocent. I suppose you both told Em and Jazz about your jail time as well?"

She laughed. "Yep. Turns out we've got lots in common. Actually, so do you and Edward. Both of you guys have done things worthy of going to jail over and neither one of you ever got caught by the police…although I think for you, it helped that your father is the chief of police. I'm sure you picked up a few things from him."

I smiled. It felt good to know I had a few things in common with Edward. "What exactly did Edward do that was worthy of jail time?"

"Oh nothing much. Just petty thievery, like you. He was slick and never got caught taking things."

I sighed. Of course he would be a thief. He had already stolen my heart.

And then it dawned on me. Our movie. He was playing a thief in our movie.

Oh this was good. Too good.

"Listen Rose, I've got to go. Are you guys there yet? The shoot is almost starting."

"Yeah actually, we're already here outside of her apartment. Emmett's inside and Alice and I are standing watch."

My heart started beating faster. I realized how good my friends really were to me. They'd do anything for me, even risk jail time.

"Guys…maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"Stop it Bella. This is perfect!! Don't worry about us. There are enough of us here. You worry about yourself. Now go. It's almost time and you need to walk out and appear normal, okay?"

I took a deep breathe and realized that none of this is normal. "Okay but please be careful. Love you girls."

"We love you too Bella. Now go out there and suck some dick."

I had to laugh at that last line. Only Rose.

I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of my dressing room.

This is it. Last day of shooting. And I was going to make it count dammit.

I walked over toward the director, going over any last minute instructions that he wanted out of me when in walked my personal god and his bitchy fiancée.

Kill me now.

She had her arms all over him, possessively claiming him. Whatever spat they had going on yesterday, it was clearly over with today. Although I took some comfort in knowing that Edward didn't look too comfortable.

They joined me, Tanya wedged in between Edward and I and I could feel the hatred the woman had for me. It didn't bother me considering I felt the same for her.

Mathers was just about finished with his instructions when the studio phone rang.

Someone answered it and yelled for Tanya, stating it was an emergency.

My heart started going into overdrive. I tried extremely hard to look like normal and I hoped to god it was working. I could almost picture Emmett now doing his best police officer impression…and having a blast doing it.

Tanya was at the phone in a flash and Edward looked on, worry clear on his face. I just stared at the floor and waited for the call to be over.

It seemed like forever but finally she hung up and came back.

The look on her face told me she bought it.

"Tanya sweetheart, what's wrong."

I could've smacked Edward then and there. All I did was concentrate on breathing and playing my role.

"That was the police. They say my apartment has been broken into and they need me to go right away to be sure all evidence is taken before the crime scene gets disturbed."

"Oh my god…well, I'll go with you." Edward started to walk toward the dressing rooms when Mathers spoke up.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I really need you to stay here. We've got to wrap on this movie today and I can't let you leave. It goes against your contract. The police are there anyway so she'll be in good hands."

I silently thanked the gods above for Mathers.

"Okay well, I'll stay here but Tanya, please let me know how things go okay?"

But she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at me…maybe glaring is the right word.

Instead of being intimidated like she thought I would be, I was angry and infuriated.

"Yes Tanya, please let us know that everything is alright. We care a lot about you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't acknowledge me or Edward…just turned on her heel and left.

As soon as she was out of shot, Mathers continued his little rant about what he wanted done. When he was done with us, I spoke up.

"I want a change in the contract."

Both Edward and Mathers looked at me like I grew a third head.

"Bella, you know there's no changing…"

I put up my hand. "I know that. It's not a huge contract change…for Edward or the company at least. This is more of a change that would concern me."

Edward's forehead creased. "Bella, you're not dropping out…"

Silly boy. I didn't come this far just to drop him.

"No, I'm not dropping out. Actually, I'd like to change today's scene a bit. But it needs to be okay with Edward."

"Sure Bella. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Instead of Edward cuming on my face during the last scene, I'd like to swallow…if Edward's okay with it."

There was nothing but silence in the room. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

Mathers looked from me then to Edward. I knew the man wasn't stupid and he caught on quick.

"All I can say is that it was wise of you to wait till Tanya was gone before you asked such a request. We really don't need the agent's approval on this one, since it's a minor change…just yours Edward. What do you say?"

For a moment, he was still speechless. Then he said, "Of course. Whatever Bella wants."

Mather's smiled and said, "Good boy Edward…you'd be an idiot if you'd said no."

He ushered us quickly up to the set and Edward finally put two and two together.

"Wait. Did you have anything to do with Tanya leaving today?"

I looked over at him with the most innocent expression on my face, widening my brown eyes for effect.

He half smiled and smirked at the same time. "Nobody looks that innocent…I should've known."

Damn.

I thought he'd be mad at me, but he wasn't. He smiled and pulled me into him really close and whispered in my ear, "_I'm glad we won't have any interruptions during my blow job because I've really been looking forward to this Bella. I hope you can take me…all of me."_

I had to fight the urge to just take him right then and there. I mean, we still had our robes on! Well, we did until I noticed that Edward was already taking his off. I quickly stripped mine off and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed.

He leaned himself against the table and stared right at me, giving me his best 'come hither' look that I could've ever imagined. My knees started to go weak and my thighs were becoming moist from my pooling arousal. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I had been fantasizing about this for so long now…

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard Mathers yell out my name. I looked over at him and he looked agitated.

"Are you waiting for an invitation Bella? Because Edward is standing right in front of you waiting. I don't think it could become any clearer than that."

Crap. I hadn't heard him yell action. I looked over at Edward and he was smirking at me.

That bastard. He was enjoying the effect his cock had on me. I was frustrated with myself. I hadn't meant to look like an idiot…but that's okay. I'd fix it right now.

As soon as he yelled action once again, I was ready. I was going to play hardball.

"So, my young thief…you did such a great job pleasing me, making sure that I was fucked good and hard that I think I ought to show you my appreciation. What do you say to that?"

As I was speaking to him, I had thrown my body up against his and grabbed his length in my hand, slowly stroking him up and down. He let out a hiss as his head was thrown back showing me his beautiful neck.

"I said, what do you think about that?" I grabbed his dick hard and pulled, letting him know who was in charge. That earned me a deep groan as he bucked in my hands.

I had him where I wanted him.

I kissed his chest, making my way down to his huge cock, which was twitching, and nibbled at the sensitive skin at the base of his dick. One of his hands was tangled in my hair and the other was holding on to the table for dear life.

I darted my tongue out, licking up his shaft, until I reached his head. He was looking down at me and it shocked me to see that much desire floating around in his eyes. It made me get wetter, knowing what I was doing to him.

I kept licking, making it torturous for him, until finally he said, "FUCK. JUST PUT MY DAMN COCK IN YOUR MOUTH!!"

I smiled up at him and gladly complied. I pushed my head down on his cock, taking as much as I could in my mouth and letting my hand stroke the rest. He was warm and tasted wonderful, his pre-cum already being licked off by my tongue.

Edward was not gentle. He slammed my head down, keeping a steady rhythm going and I could feel him straining under the pressure. I moaned the entire time, letting him know I was enjoying this just as much. I felt him starting to tremble under my hands and I pulled off of him.

He groaned in frustration, the camera getting a clear view of his red, swollen head as it twitched in the air.

"Goddammit…"

I smiled as I kissed and licked the tip of his head, which was already leaking out more pre-cum for me.

"I'm sorry my petty thief. I can't let you end this so soon. I'm having lots of fun sucking you off…I cant' let you explode into my mouth now…"

He groaned again and this time, to my utter amazement, he grabbed me off of my knees and stood me up.

"You want to play hard ball Officer? Okay, I can play hardball…"

Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, and his dick was sliding up and down my clit, 'fucking' me on camera.

I couldn't breathe, let alone talk. All I could do was close my eyes and enjoy the sensations running up and down my body.

"You like that? I know you do. I can feel you wet for me, trembling for me…wanting your release."

My body started to shake…I was so close to the glorious release that I had been needing.

I felt Edward's warm mouth on my tit as his tongue flickered out over my nipple.

Oh god…all I needed was for him to bite it…

He did…and I was gone.

"FUCKIN SHIT!"

My body trembled all over as my vision clouded. I could hear Edward mouthing something to me, but I was too far gone to understand him.

I slowed my breathing as I came back down from my high, looking right into his deep green eyes. He couldn't take any more waiting…

Neither could I.

I got off of him and shoved him back towards the table – hard.

"You did a great job. But I think that's your problem…you know your good. I've got to show you that there are other people that can do just as good of a job as you can…"

His eyes widened as he saw me kneel on the floor quickly and, wasting no time at all, I took him into my mouth.

"Fuck…"

His hand reached down and guided my head, making me go faster, harder. I heard him moaning and when I glanced up, he was looking down at me, his mouth open as his breathing started to get harder.

I felt him start to shake underneath me and I didn't stop him this time. I braced my hands on his thighs and two more pumps later, I was greeted with his hot cum.

He shot in my mouth and though I tried to swallow as much and as fast as I could, it wasn't enough. I had cum dribbling out of my mouth. I didn't want to waste any of it…Edward tasted like sin. There was no way that I could let this time be the only time I tasted him…that I take him in this way.

I saw the camera zoom in and take every single shot that he could. I pulled my mouth off of him and stroked him a bit more, making a bit more cum come out of his dick. When I saw that the camera was on me, I stuck my tongue out and licked it up, earning another moan from Edward.

Mathers yelled out 'cut' and Edward helped me off of the floor. I was pretty pleased with myself considering how flushed and pleased Edward looked.

"Bella, I…"

"Don't Edward. I had lots of fun. Let's leave it at that."

He smiled and nodded his head. The fact remained that though we did this, it wasn't real. He wasn't mine and all of this was just one big fantasy - that was all.

"Bella, go get dressed. I'll meet you outside of your dressing room and walk you to your car, okay?"

We talked to Mathers quickly, who told us we were wonderful. He wanted to have us do some sequels with one another…but we'd have to see about that. I don't think Tanya would take too kindly to that.

I rushed out to my room and quickly showered and changed. I wondered how everything went with everyone else…I hadn't gotten a phone call from them.

I walked out of my room and sure enough, Edward was there. We just smiled at each other and I reveled in this moment together. It was almost perfect.

Almost because as soon as we walked out of the building we were bombarded.

Leaning up against Emmett's humongous jeep was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. And right in front of them was an infuriated Tanya.

Oh shit.

She was yelling at them from the top of her lungs.

"I know it was you!! I know it was all of you!"

Rosalie smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Tanya."

That just made it even worse.

"Oh? You don't? Maybe this will refresh your memory. I come back to my apartment, finding no police there at all, but finding every picture I own with Edward in them torn apart!! Then, when I walk out, all my tires are slashed so I can't leave. Now tell me, does that sound familiar?"

Alice put her finger up to her chin and cocked her head to the side as if thinking. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Jasper just smiled a bit and said, "Prove it Tanya. Prove that it was us, because it wasn't."

All four of my friends looked smug and I almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

"Come on guys, let's go home." I stared walking toward my car when I saw Tanya coming towards me. Rose made a move to come to me, as did Edward, but I stopped them both with my hand.

"What is it Tanya?"

She glared at me with such hatred, I was almost amused.

"I'd watch my back if I were you Swan."

"Oh really? Well, you'd better watch your back as well. I know how to take care of myself."

I really shouldn't have, but I had to do it. I pushed her a little over the edge when I whispered to her, "Oh and Tanya? Edward tasted good…like sin."

That did it.

Her hand shot out and slapped me, hard. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and punched her, a reaction to the slap. She recoiled and came at me, and the next thing I knew, we were on the parking lot floor.

I could vaguely feel someone trying to pry me off of her, but my hand was flying over and over to her face. I could feel my hair getting pulled but it had no affect on me. I was so enraged by her. She had something I could never have and she treated it like dirt. I'd kill to have Edward and she cared for him like a useless toy.

Finally, I felt myself get hauled off by Emmett as his arms wrapped around me to restrain me. Edward had Tanya.

"YOU BITCH!!" Tanya's yell could be heard all over the parking lot.

"Bella, let's go. NOW!!" Rose yanked on me hard, realizing that we could probably get arrested for having a fight on the company property.

I got into my vehicle and tried to breathe so I could cool down. My eyes were closed as I tried to block out Tanya from my line of sight.

I heard a tap on my window and saw that it was Edward. As much as I probably shouldn't have, I lowered down my window.

"Bella, are you okay? I couldn't leave without knowing you were fine."

That made me feel a bit better. At least he cared.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry I let it get that far. I probably shouldn't have provoked her."

"Provoked her? What did you say?"

I blushed and said, "I told her you tasted good…like sin. That's why she slapped me."

I thought he'd be mad, but Edward surprised me. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry Bella. I really am. But don't worry; I'll take care of this okay? I can't do this to either of you anymore. You deserve so much more."

I had no idea what he meant, and I could only hope it was what I thought he meant. But I also knew how much history they had together and it deflated any hope I could've had. He'd choose her. I just knew it.

I saw them drive off together as I sat in my car. Emmett was waiting at the edge of the parking lot with everyone in there. I had declined having anyone ride with me. I wanted to be alone. But that didn't stop them from waiting on me.

I sighed and put the car in drive. I suppose only time would tell what would happen from here on out. I only hope that Edward would let me down easy,

**AN: There you go. Eight lovely pages of size ten font!! So what does this mean for our dear Edward and Bella? Don't worry, Edward is coming to a decision and fast. It won't be long now!**

**Next chapter: A startling revelation between Bella and James…what does she find out?!**


	32. James

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE WHATSOVER. I DO NOT HAVE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS EITHER…DAMMIT.**

**AN: Okay so here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. Just what the hell is going on with James? I got tons of reviews stating that he was cheating on Bella with Tanya. I have to say I was a bit disappointed in that simple answer. I mean come on, really, when have I ever made this story that simple? I am evil I tell you!! EVIL!!!**

**Also, I have to say the video that James and Edward made together is in this chapter. Just a warning for those who don't like trio action. Feel free to put yourselves in place of the girl in the video. She's non descript so you can imagine yourself ;)**

**Oh and p.s….I'm watching the midnight showing tonight!! Woohoo! Anyone else? Be happy for me fellow Twilight fans, I'll be drooling over Edward and all the Cullen men tonight!!**

**Song: Crush by David Archuleta**

EPOV

"Emmett and Jasper!! Get your asses out here right now!!"

I was pissed. No wait, I was beyond pissed. I was livid. How dare my friends go along and ransack my fiancé's apartment? Have they no shame?

"Yo, Edward! Welcome home. I had no idea you came back!" Emmett walked into the room, cool and calm. Jasper followed right after.

"What's got your panties in a knot Edward? Well, more so than they always are anyway." Jasper was not funny.

"What were you guys thinking? Really? Going into Tanya's apartment and executing silly and childish pranks?"

Jasper stood up from his place on the sofa "Edward, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Can it. I don't need for you to pee on my leg and tell me it's raining. My question is why?"

"Why? Why? Edward let me ask _you_ a question. Why do you care? Answer me honestly and I'll give you an honest answer in return. Why do you care?"

I opened my mouth automatically to answer him but then I stopped. Emmett wasn't bullshitting with me and by the look on his face, he was waiting for my answer.

"Well…I…umm…it's just that…"

_Well shit. What the fuck?_

"Edward, besides the fact that what we did was stupid and childish and shouldn't be done period, why do you care about stupid pictures of you and Tanya together? Do you really love her that much?"

Jasper's voice of reasoning was hard to ignore. I had no idea why I was listening to him now even though they've tried to tell me this hundreds of times before…but I had a feeling that the reason's name was Bella.

I ran my hand through my hair and started pacing, thinking about my future and where I was headed. Tanya had been a big part of my life and helped me in many ways…but I realized that I wasn't _in love_ with her. I didn't want to be with her forever. If I stayed with her, I would never truly be happy and in love.

But Bella…well, she was a different story. Bella ignited something in me that I couldn't ignore. I can't picture myself living without her. Her sweet smile, her laugh, her twinkling eyes. She was my world, my life, and I was just realizing this now.

I loved her.

Yes, that was it. I love Bella.

And she loves me too.

Dammit, I'm such an idiot! She loves me. Now that I look back, all those smiles, hugs and happiness when she was around me was all because she loved me. I was her world and she was mine…AND WHY THE HELL WAS I JUST FINDING THIS OUT?!

I looked up to find Emmett and Jasper staring intently at me. I had forgotten I was with them and they didn't know about Bella and I just yet. I didn't want to tell them either. Whether or not we wanted to admit it, what we did wasn't right. We had done things with one another while we were both attached to someone and I didn't want anybody looking down on her in any way…especially our best friends.

"Edward, are you okay man?" Emmett walked closer to me, my guess is to inspect me closer. I took a couple of steps back.

"Of course I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," Jasper said, "It's just that one minute you looked like you were ready to murder us with your bare hands and now, you look as giddy as a school girl."

"I do?"

They both nodded. I smiled at them. _I was in love._

God, I just hope that Bella will still have me.

"So, what else did you guys do to Tanya's house?"

"What do you mean? I thought she told you," Emmett said.

"Not everything. I could tell she was hiding something but she wouldn't say what."

Jasper laughed out loud. "Oh man, well, Emmett decided it would be funny to hide things throughout her house so she could find later."

I glanced at Emmett and he had a huge grin on his face. "What things?"

"Oh…I just went and hid dildo's all over her house. Some of them were obviously hidden, like her bedroom and bathroom but other's I got creative."

"Creative how?"

"Well, I put one in her freezer in between the frozen corn and pea bags. It's pretty well hidden with just the head poking out of it. If I'm lucky enough, one of her guests will find it before she does."

I couldn't help but laugh. Of all the things…

"Oh and some between the sofa cushions, in her cereal box and another one in her coat pocket. I put that one there for when she's out in public."

"Stop! Stop right there. I get it, you put them everywhere. What I have to know is why? I mean, it's a funny prank and all but why go through the trouble in the first place?"

Jasper stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward…you know we love you right? We'd do anything for you. We have a really strong bond with one another and we'd do anything to not see you get hurt."

As I looked into his eyes, I realized what he was trying to say without him having to say it. "Has it ever happened with you guys more than once?"

This time, Emmett approached and put his hand on my other shoulder. "Yeah man, it has. We tried to tell you but…"

"But I wouldn't listen." I sighed as I looked into their faces. The faces of my best friends…friends who would never lie to me. "I'm sorry I was such a jack-ass for so long. I guess I just didn't want to know what went on."

"I can understand man. It just hurt that you didn't believe us. We'd never lie to you about something this big Edward. Never." Emmett was the most sincere I'd ever seen him.

"Oh also, I'd like to put in something else," Jasper interrupted, "Bella had nothing to do with what we did inside of her apartment. That was all us. She just wanted us to keep her at her apartment in any way possible and we knew the only way she'd leave the studio would be because of a robbery. When she got there, we decided to slash her tires figuring it'd be the easiest way to keep her there. Bella had no clue what was going on. I don't want her name dragged though the mud for doing something she didn't do. "

"Yeah, the mud naming honors go to me and Jazz along with Rose and Alice. Man, those girls are something else."

I rolled my eyes at their apparent idolization of the girls. "Thanks guys, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to lie down. I'd call Tanya right now, but she's busy at the moment. I'll call her tomorrow so I can officially end this with her."

I don't think I'd ever seen my friends look so happy…well, they were happier when they hooked up with Rose and Alice but still. They were happy that I wasn't going to be with Tanya anymore and I was happy that I had finally come to terms with my feelings for Bella.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be one happy day.

BPOV

I couldn't bear the thought of what Edward was probably up to today so I decided to head on over to James' place. I don't know what in the world I was looking for with him, but it had to be better than sitting in my room and moping over Edward. What would be his decision? What outcome would this come to? As pathetic is as this sounds, I knew I'd stick around and just be his friend, even if that meant I'd see him with _her_ and my heart would break that much more.

I was such a masochist.

I walked up to James' door and knocked but he didn't answer. I knew he was there because his car was in the parking lot. _Hmmm….maybe he can't hear me._ I knocked louder this time but still no answer. His doorbell was a no go seeing as it wasn't in working order and he hadn't been answering his phone.

I tried his door and it was open. I hesitated for a minute, wondering if I should proceed. I wasn't sure if we were that close to one another yet but hell, we'd been with each other intimately. I figured having his cock in my mouth would constitute giving me the right to enter his apartment just to check if he was alright.

Everything seemed to be in working order; his living room, kitchen and even his bathroom. I kept walking down the hallway and I heard some noise coming out of his bedroom. It sounded like the TV was on and I was about to knock when I heard exactly _what_ was coming out of the TV.

I would know what those noises were from anywhere. They were all too familiar.

I cracked his door open just a tad and peeked in. James was on his bed stretched out with his dick in his hand furiously pumping himself. His eyes were trained to the TV with a look of pure concentration on his face. I peered over to the screen and sucked in my breath quickly.

Edward was on the screen as was James with some girl. Edward was taking the girl from behind and James was positioned in front of the girl as she was sucking him off. _So this is the video that the two of them made together. But why in the world is he jacking himself off to this?_

My answer came soon when I turned my attention back to James. He was panting and groaning now and with one more stroke, he uttered his fantasy out loud making me freeze in my spot.

"Edward!!" James cried out as his cum spurted out all over his hand and he looked like he was in total bliss. I stared, too shocked to move or make a sound. I knew I had to do something or I'd look like a fuckin' peeping tom; but considering my boyfriend was thinking of my love interest as he jacked himself off, I think I could be forgiven of this incident.

I opened the door a bit wider and cleared my throat. James jumped himself off the bed with a 'holy shit' look on his face.

"Bella! Oh my God! I can explain, just give me one moment, please!" James looked totally mortified and if I hadn't been in love with Edward myself and knew the type of attraction he posed to members of both sexes, I might've been pissed.

I tried to hold in my laughter at the situation for James' sake and gestured my hand toward the bathroom. "I'll be here when you come out."

I sat down on his bed, remembering all the times I was in here on different terms and tried to figure out how I had been so stupid. Of course he was in lust with my Edward. Who wouldn't be? It turns out I wasn't the only one in a sticky situation.

James met me on his bed about five minutes later, clothes and all. I smiled up at him showing that I wasn't upset and patted the spot next to me. He sighed as he planted himself down and squeezed my thigh.

"This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, Bella."

"About what? That you're infatuated with Edward and enjoy jacking off to him?"

He smiled a bit at that. "I'm glad you're the type of woman that can find humor in this situation. Anybody else would've had my balls served on a platter."

Funny…I thought of Rose when he said that.

"How long have you been feeling like this toward Edward?"

"For awhile now. I've never told anybody. I knew what the response would be. They'd all laugh at me."

"What? Why would anybody do that? You're very handsome James there's no doubt about that."

"Oh, I've no question about my looks, as vain as that may seem. It's just common knowledge that Edward doesn't swing that way. Believe me Bella, I dropped hints while we were filming together and he never once acknowledged any of them."

I thought about all those times that Edward and I had together and realized the man was pretty dense when it came to anything regarding hints.

"Edward isn't very good with hints, James. He's the type of person that you need to tell straight up. Have you ever tried to be forward with him?"

He looked a bit shocked as he contemplated what I'd just said. "No actually, I haven't. Do you think that maybe he'd do it? Or even consent to trying?"

"Oh well I don't know James. I can't speak for the man, but I don't think it would hurt you to try. I mean, you've only got this one life right? Might as well make it count. You'd regret having to live with the 'what if' of this situation."

He nodded his head as he agreed with me. "You're very wise Bella. Very wise. Now can I ask you a question? How long have you been in love with Edward?"

I was too stunned to speak for a moment. Did I hear him right? Surely he didn't know…he couldn't know.

"What? I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Bella. I know I've got you by the shocked look on your face. Besides, I know you had to be thinking of someone when we were having sex."

I knew that if my face could've gotten third degree burns from the heat that it harbored, it would've.

"How did you know…"

"It was pretty quick deduction. Any time you'd come to see me when you were upset, it was always after you'd been with Edward. I just put two and two together. I knew you were upset and hurting and I really like you Bella. I guess I just don't love you like a forever, let's get married type of love. I hated to see you hurting. So, I gave you what you really wanted or needed, as the case may be."

God, I felt like such a jack-ass. James had been nothing but kind to me and looked out for me and I had used him like he was some cheap whore. Could I be more disgusted with myself?

"James, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize Bella. Don't you even dare. I'm no saint, not by a long shot. You see, I was fantasizing of your love interest myself and I doubt that makes me a selfless saint."

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. I was crying and laughing at the same time.

"This is so ridiculous! I can't believe this is happening!"

James smiled as he wrapped me into a hug. "I just can't believe you're not more upset with me. I mean hell, I dreamt of doing some really bad things to your Edward. By all rights, you should be ripping me to shreds and burning the pieces."

He was so dramatic. "No actually, I'm not upset. It's actually kind of a turn on to think about it. You're a very handsome man James, although I understand what you mean. It's not a forever, let's get married type of love that I feel."

He nodded and seemed to be deep in thought. "My question is why on earth has he not dropped that god awful woman and turned to you? Surely the idea of you having a boyfriend hasn't stopped him from pursuing you, has it?"

I smiled a sad smile at that. "No, it hasn't stopped him. Things have escalated between the two of us and I think he's actually going to choose her in the end. I mean, it's reasonable. They've been together for years and it's a familiar relationship that they have. She'll always be a part of him."

He made a face at that and said, "God, I hope he doesn't settle for her. She's a two timing slut."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that first night together at that club, she followed me out to the bar and tried coming on to me. I turned her down though. I wasn't interested in Edward's fiancé and besides, I had you. You're really fun to be with Bella."

"Thanks, although I can't believe she came onto you like that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you knew Edward well enough to care and I didn't want you to worry about me leaving you for someone like her. I did try to tell Edward that there's something not right with his fiancé, but he seemed to be preoccupied with something. It turned out to be someone," he gestured, making eyes at me.

"I'm sorry for all the mess I put you in James. I really am. But thank you so much for being there for me. You truly are a good friend…and I'm sorry that I used you."

"Nothing doing Bella. It was my pleasure…seriously. Now, I suppose you want to take back what you said about me trying out some moves on our boy there?"

I beamed back up at him. "Not at all. By all means, James go for it. Even if Edward did fall for something like that, I wouldn't be jealous. The only requirement I have is that you tell me how he reacts to the initial insinuation of what you really think of him."

"Brilliant! I'll do it next time I see him. Now that I've got your blessing, I'm not going to hesitate. I'll let you know how it goes."

I nodded and stared at the TV. It was off but I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was on that tape. James followed my stare as a smile crept up to his face.

"Would you like to see it?"

"I don't know…"

"You'd enjoy it. I promise you. It's not very long anyway and besides, you already know what I look like without clothes…and Edward too?"

I didn't answer, just blushed, and he understood. He got up and put on the DVD to start again.

"Get comfortable Bella. This is going to be good; and don't worry, I won't touch you. This is totally platonic right now."

I nodded and got comfortable, a little greedy as to what was about to be revealed in front of me.

The scene started innocently enough. Edward, the girl and James were sitting on the couch talking about nothing at all. They were enjoying a quiet evening when things started to take a sexual turn. James was rubbing the girl's thigh and looking at Edward as they both smiled.

"What do you say my friend and I try something with you? You up for it?" James asked the girl. She eagerly nodded her head as James' hand went higher up on her thigh, revealing a pair of red panties.

Edward adjusted himself closer to the pair and started to kiss the girls neck, massaging one of her tits in his hands. James had put his mouth on her other tit biting through her shirt and attacked her nipple. The girl just leaned back and let the two men do their thing to her.

Edward broke contact first as he stood up and released himself of his pants, his dick coming straight at attention. He reached for the girls hand and pulled her up too, taking off her shirt and then pushing her to the ground on her knees.

James released himself of his clothing as well and bared himself and all his glory, except he sat back on the couch and stroked himself as he watched Edward and the girl together.

She grabbed his dick and slowly started to pump him earning a groan from Edward. His hands were in her hair, twisting it with his fingers until finally, the girl opened her mouth and took him in. His cock was glistening as the camera got a close-up of the action and her tongue ran his long length.

She continued to bob her head up and down as Edward guided her, pushing her in as much as she could take him. I thought that I'd be jealous watching this but in reality, I was turned on more than I could've imagined. I mean, this was before he met me so it's not like I had a say in the matter.

James had gotten himself up and decided he needed some of the action as well. The three of them readjusted themselves and the girl continued to be on her knees, except this time, she had a pair of dicks waving in front of her face, both vying for attention.

She took in James next and stroked Edward as well who was still standing on the side of her. She kept moving from one dick to the other, taking turns putting them into her mouth. Her moans weren't helping the situation as I couldn't help but wonder what that must've been like.

They moved again and the girl was now positioned on her hands and knees as Edward took her from behind and she continued to suck off on James. She tried to take him all in, but he was too huge for her mouth, so she stroked what wouldn't fit. Edward continued to pump into her hard, using all his strength to fuck her. His hands were up front, one of them fondling her tits and the other grabbing at her hair.

I was so entranced by the show that I had totally forgotten that James was sitting right next to me. I turned to look at him but his eyes were trained to the TV, mainly Edward. I could definitely understand…having his cock dangling in front of you could do that to a person…I'm just glad I wasn't the only one to have that affect.

When I turned my attention back to the TV, the guys had switched places. Edward was now in the front and James was banging her from behind. The camera got up close to both of them and when the close-up of Edward getting a blow job came up I couldn't help but whimper. What I wouldn't give to have him in my mouth again.

To me, that first time didn't really count. It was in front of everyone and as much as you want to lose your inhibitions, you can't. In the back of your mind, you're always aware that someone is watching you, filming you and catching this most private of moments. I had plenty of ideas of what I'd like to do to that man when we were alone. I just hoped it would get that far some day.

The ending of the video was coming near as both James and Edward had now taken the positions that they had before, standing naked and at attention while the girl kneeled in front of them again.

She once again took turns sucking off one and then the other, her strokes never faltering. Both guys were moaning by now and the heads on their dicks looked reddish-purple, a sure sign that they were about to cum.

She kept up her actions for just a moment longer when Edward grunted first, telling the girl to pull back as she offered her tits as a drop off point. He took his cock in his palm and stroked himself, James following suit. Edward shot off first, his cum almost not making it to her tits as his cum propelled out far. He continued to stroke himself vigorously and James was next. He too, jacked himself off and he came just moments after Edward did. His cum shot out and landed on her tits as well, both his and Edward's fluids combined with one another.

They released themselves but both of their dicks still looked full and hard, almost as if they could go on for a next round. The scene cut out and that was that.

"Well Bella, what did you think?"

"Wow, I…I'm speechless. That was amazing."

James' smile was huge and infectious, obviously proud of the little movie that he had made. "I can see why you jack yourself off to this movie. Edward is pretty sexy huh?"

He laughed as he replied. "Yes he is. What I wouldn't give for one more go round with him. Even though we didn't touch one another, just to have him naked in front of me would be enough. What can I say; I'm a glutton for punishment."

I could definitely understand.

"Thank you James for sharing this with me. I know you didn't have to and it means a lot to me that you did."

"Not a problem Bella. Like I said, you're my friend and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

I nodded and then I thought of the question that I had wanted to ask him since I came into the room. I wasn't sure if it was proper or not but curiosity got the better of me. I just hoped I wouldn't offend him.

"Can I ask you something James? I hope I don't offend you or anything."

"You can ask me anything Bella. I'm not easily offended so I doubt you'd be able to."

"Okay well, umm…are you gay or just bi?"

He smiled at me and answered right away. "I'm bisexual. I love the company of women but I also love the company of men. It's the best of both worlds I suppose you could say. I tried out a guy once just for the heck of it, you know, to say that I tried it once. Well, turns out I liked it more than I thought I would…but not enough to give up women totally. Women are just softer, you know?"

I nodded understanding him a little. I'd done a few shoots with Rose and Alice and their bodies were always soft and smooth. Men were definitely a bit rougher, but in a good way.

I realized it was already late and jumped off the bed. "I've got to go James. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. I'll call you later if you don't mind? I just hope we can remain friends considering that you're heart belongs to someone else."

"You'd want to remain friends with me?" Even after the horrible way that I used him, I couldn't believe that he still wanted to remain friends.

"Of course Bella. I meant what I said. You mean a lot to me and I really like you and all your friends as well. I'll still be in your life if you let me."

I gave him a huge hug when I realized that he meant it. "Yes! Yes, I want you to remain in my life James. I couldn't think of a better friend for me…and who knows, maybe we can have 'let's crush on Edward Cullen together' parties!"

He laughed at that. "It's a deal. I'll see you soon Bella."

"I'll see you soon James."

I headed out into the night, hoping that tomorrow, when I wake up on Sunday morning, I'd hear from Edward; whether it be good or bad.

**AN: **So, what did you guys think? I know some of you guessed that James was bi, but lots of people thought that he was crushin on Laurent, not Edward. I have to say I did not come up with the idea myself. 4theluvofMary gave me this idea and I ran with it so thanks! I knew you were my bff for a reason! And (so and so) also gave me the idea for putting dildo's in Tanya's apartment. I thought it was hilarious so I added it.

Is this an all clear for Edward and Bella? No my dears it's not. But to ease your minds, they will be together but that doesn't mean the surprises are stopping at the moment. Oh what else do I have planned for them? You'll see my pretties, you'll see.


	33. The trouble with parents

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THERE, I SAID IT.**

**AN: Buenos dias chicas. ****Una pregunta…quien esta enamorada con Robert? ****Mmmm….**

**Brownie points if you understood what I wrote in spanish. Not my forte, by the way, but eh, it gets me by. I've had this chapter done since Tuesday but I've not had a chance to proof read it and edit some bad grammar until last night, so forgive me.**

**Okay, so in my last chapter, I thanked the wrong person for the whole dildo idea in Tanya's apartment. The idea went to Pastiche Pen…the original idea was to hang them up on her Christmas Tree, but since I'm not really going by holidays in the story, I improvised. So, many, many thanks. **

**Just to let you know, the surprises are not over…Edward and Bella have yet to get together and it will come soon! The part you guys are waiting for…just don't give up!**

**Song: If I never see you're face again by Maroon 5 and Rhianna.**

"Edward? Sweetheart, did I wake you?"

I awoke Sunday morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It jolted me out of a dream that I was having featuring my dark haired, brown eyed beauty. And it brought me to the reality that was my life when I heard the blond haired blue eyed woman that was my fiancé.

I sighed into the phone.

"Yeah, you did, but that's okay. I needed to get up anyway, Tanya. What's up?"

"Oh Edward, I just got called to go away this morning. I'm actually on my way out the door to catch my plane. I hope you didn't have any huge plans with me. I'm really sorry honey."

She's leaving.

She's leaving.

She's leaving.

I couldn't find it in my heart to feel sad about this. In fact, I was ecstatic. This meant that I could spend more time with Bella without any kind of interruption. The only draw back was that I had really wanted to break it off with her today and I didn't want to do it over the phone. Regardless of what she had done, I still cared enough not to be a jerk and break off years worth of history with her over the phone. That just wasn't me.

So, I figured as soon as she got back, I'd have the talk with her. Nothing much I could do until then but wait.

"No actually, I had nothing major planned. Just go on ahead and do what you've got to do…I'll be here when you get back. I'd like to see you though as soon as you do come back into town."

"Of course, Edward. I'll be sure to see you then."

She hung up then and I laid back down on my bed. This was it - the day that I had been waiting for. Today, I was going to tell Bella that I loved her and ask her to be mine. I hope she doesn't exactly mind that I haven't gotten a chance to speak to Tanya yet, but I'll be upfront and honest with her. Tanya is gone, regardless of Bella's answer.

Bella.

Just the sound of her name on my lips sent my body into a fit of giddiness. I don't know what it is about her, but I just had to have her for myself. The only problem now was James. I knew she was still with him, but I was hoping that maybe her relationship wasn't as serious as mine was. Even if she didn't want to leave him, I'd be there for her…

And I'd love her till the end of time. Come hell or high water, she was going to know that I loved her today.

Just then, Jasper poked his head into my door. "Hey dude, we're planning on going over to the girl's apartment today; wanna join us?"

Oh yes…I'm definitely going.

--------------------------------------------

I sat in our kitchen having a bowl of cereal contemplating the weirdness that was my life. I was in love with a man I couldn't have. My boyfriend was bisexual and had the hots for said man and even thought about him while having sex with me. I walked in yesterday to find my bisexual boyfriend jacking off to visions of my love and we had decided to break it off after that. Oh and not to mention Edward's fiancé was cheating on him and I watched a porno with my ex-boyfriend.

I wonder if that summed up my messed up, screwed up life.

I honestly don't know what I'd do if Edward picked Tanya over me. I think I'd go into hiding and take a break from things for a while. There would be no way I could see him with her and not have my heart break.

And then there were the girls…

They had no clue as to my feelings toward Edward…and if he didn't want me, I'd have to explain to the girls why I was locked away in my room crying my eyes out.

Or…

I could just go back home for a spell. I'm pretty sure I could spend some free time with my father. Charlie and I never had much bonding time and this would be a perfect time to go see him.

"Bella?"

I jerked myself from my thoughts and looked up at Rosalie. She was dressed beautifully today and my only thought was that Emmett was probably on his way over here.

I was happy for her, truly I was, but I couldn't help but envy both Alice and Rose for their perfect choices. They had someone that loved them unconditionally and who they loved the same way as well. I couldn't be happier for them, I really couldn't.

But I couldn't be here with them either. Not if they were going to snuggle up with one another and be mushy and lovey dovey. No, definitely not that.

And, I didn't even have James anymore. I still haven't told the girl's we'd broken up yet. I hadn't come up with a good enough reason that didn't sound like a flat out lie. Somehow saying, 'Oh, turns out he's into guys as well and he's into Edward but so am I and so that's why we didn't really work out', wasn't going to cut it with them.

"Sorry Rose, I'm in my own world again this morning. What's up? You planning on going out today?"

"Actually, no, the guys are coming over here to spend the day with us. I was hoping that if you weren't going to do anything today that you could join us so that Edward wouldn't be so bored here alone."

_Edward…here? Does that mean…_

"Turns out that Tanya is out of town and he doesn't have a place to go at the moment. Would you mind, Bella? Pretty, pretty please? With lots and lots of virgin cherries on top?"

I had to smile at that. How could I deny this beautiful woman anything? Especially when she was being so nice.

"Sure, Rose, I'll do it. Let me go get dressed and I'll be right out of my room in a moment."

She nodded and went to work on straightening out the sofa cushions, making sure our apartment was ready for their boys.

I made my way back to my room and sighed deeply, having this huge urge to cry. For a brief moment, I had thought that Edward was coming over because he wanted to see me and tell me he loved me…that he couldn't be without me…that he needed me as much as I needed him. Instead, he was coming over because Tanya was away _again_ and he needed company.

And like a love sick puppy, I knew I'd be there for him, over and over and over again.

Might as well shower and get this show on the road. My friends were counting on me.

-------------------------------------------

The knock on the door had me jump on the couch. I was jittery and nervous and I felt nauseous…not a very good combination when you were trying to be social with your friends.

"Hello beautiful ladies, how are ya'll today?" Jasper walked in with a very cute smile on which Alice just went nuts over. Emmett didn't have to say anything as he and Rosalie were already in a tongue wrestling match. That only left one other person…

Edward.

And currently, he was making a face at Emmett since he was blocking the front door to come inside. Edward was getting a front row seat to the hot and heavy and sloppy make out session that was Emmett and Rose.

"Dude…get the hell out of the way. I really, really don't want to see that right now."

Emmett let go of Rose's lips and started giving her little nips on her neck. "It's a good thing you can't read my mind right now Eddie or you'd be getting quite a visual."

Edward shoved past Emmett, barely squeezing by him while rolling his eyes. "Seriously guys, get a room…and preferably not right now."

Jasper laughed and finally looked up at me. "Hey, Bella. Sorry we've been so rude. It's good to see you."

I nodded in both their directions and concentrated on Edward. He looked and gave me his heart wrenching crooked grin. I had no idea how I was going to tell this boy no if he ever wanted anything more out of me.

"Bella…"

My name coming out of his lips was just sinful. I felt myself start to breathe a little faster as he was fast approaching me, working his way toward the couch to sit by me.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you today. How was you're night?"

He looked taken aback at my attempt for normalcy…but really, I couldn't afford not to be.

"It was fine, you know, not much going on."

I nodded. The answer he gave me was vague and it could mean anything. Were they over or not?

"Bella, I really would love to talk to you in private for a moment, if I can."

It was then that I noticed that his hands were balled up in fists at his sides and he looked abnormally fidgety. It wasn't like Edward to be nervous and my stomach flopped. This couldn't be good, could it? There was only one way to find out. It was now or never.

"Of course, we could go to my room if you'd like?"

He nodded and I was about to get up to lead the way when my cell phone rang.

_Who could that be?_

I reached for it and glanced at the caller ID.

_Charlie. I wonder what happened?_

My father never really calls me, especially on Sunday's. It was usually game day.

"One minute, Edward. It's my father."

"Of course, Bella. No problem."

"Hello? Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Bella? Young lady, NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!"

_Oh Shit…_

Charlie hardly ever yelled at me. It was one of those things that he never had the need to do. I was always a good child and did everything I was supposed to do. What could be wrong?

Unless…

Unless…

He knew.

Holy shit…

I feigned ignorance – at least until I could tell just how much he knew.

"What do you mean, dad? I don't understand…"

"Don't act stupid with me, Bella. You know exactly what you've been doing these last couple of years. I can't believe you! I mean, how could you do something like this? Pornography? Really?"

Yep. He knew.

"Look, dad, it's not that bad…"

Again, he didn't let me finish.

"Not bad? Bella, you are doing some pretty awful acts for money! I just can't wrap my mind around the concept! I mean, what did I do wrong in raising you?"

"You didn't do anything wrong! And what I do for a living is not wrong either! Believe it or not, I enjoy what I do. It brings me really good money and I'm good at it, dad. I'm sorry it's not a lawyer or a doctor or a teacher or any of that other stuff you wished for me, but I love what I do…"

By this time, everyone in the room had frozen what they were doing. Rose and Alice had broken away from their boyfriends and came to join me. Edward had nothing but concern on his face and Emmett and Jasper looked like they had walked into a horrible argument and didn't exactly know what to do.

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed while Rose put her arm around my shoulders.

"Enough! I don't want to hear it, Bella. You are going to march your way to wherever it is you work and tell them you're quitting. You'll come back here with me and we'll find you a more respectful and decent job."

"I don't want to quit and I'm definitely not going back home with you, dad. I'm sorry that you feel that way…"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I furrowed my brow as I wondered and I suddenly asked my question out loud before I could think to stop myself.

"How did you find out what I do anyway? "

Silence.

I was greeted by fucking silence.

Finally, I heard him. "Well…I mean…I was…It just so happened…"

He was a terrible liar. This is where I inherited it from. I glanced up at the audience in the living room and slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Oh dad…did you see one of my videos?"

Everyone's jaw dropped at my question. Alice and Rose looked horrified but the boys looked slightly amused and disgusted. If my world wasn't crumbling apart right at this moment, I would've thought it was quite amusing.

"That's beside the point, Bella. I mean, I stopped it as soon as I saw that it was my own daughter!! Can you imagine my shock and utter horror?!"

Oh. My. God.

My father had seen me in a porn video. I wonder which one it was though. There is no telling what heinous act he saw me do.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry you had to see that. I admit that I should've told you. Really, I should've…but"

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore Bella. I'll talk to you later."

I didn't even get a chance to tell him bye. He just hung up.

I sat there in silence as I stared at my phone. This was so not the way I wanted my father to find out…but I suppose it had been my fault for lying to him all these years.

"Bella? Honey are you alright?"

Was I alright? Even I was beginning to wonder at this point.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was Charlie. He just found out what exactly I did for a living."

"You mean you didn't tell him already?" Emmett looked a bit shocked. Unfortunately, he didn't understand that not everyone was open and honest with their parents.

"No, I didn't tell him. Call me crazy, but I didn't exactly know how to break the news to the Chief of Police that his daughter chose the pornography industry to become a star."

"It's okay, Bella. Don't worry about it. You know we love you, right?"

I nodded, feeling better that Rose and Alice would never judge me or my chosen profession…but Charlie was not so kind.

"I take it all of your parents already know, huh?" I looked around the room as all of them nodded their heads.

"You already know that my parents did not approve and that I have a hard time even to this day," Alice said.

Rosalie spoke up next. "Yeah, my parents didn't give me shit over it. They told me as long as I'm happy, their happy."

Emmett smiled and said, "My parents expected no less. We were always open with one another and I'd always been fascinated with the porno industry so I joined. My parents are like Rose's. So long as I'm happy and staying the hell out of trouble or jail."

I had to laugh at that. I could see Emmett's parents just waiting for a phone call to come and drag their wild child out of the slammer.

Edward spoke up next. "My parents know, but their not happy about it. I had the options to going on to medical school or even the music field; so obviously, my choice of profession didn't go over smoothly with them. But it's what made me happy and I was good at it so my parent's gave me there blessing."

I nodded and looked over to Jasper. He seemed to be fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked a tad bit nervous.

"You know you don't have to Jasper." Edward looked at him, conveying a message to him. Apparently, his parents knowing about his profession was a sore subject.

"It's okay, Jasper. You don't have to tell me. I can totally understand if you're parents don't approve of you."

"Psht. He wishes that was his problem."

Emmett's outburst earned a glare from Jasper.

"It's no problem, really. It's just a bit embarrassing, that's all." His eyes flickered over to Alice and she looked at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes.

"Jasper, I could never think less of you or your family…that is, unless they hurt you."

He smiled and grabbed a chair to sit down. Emmett sat on our recliner with Rose on his lap and Edward sat in the chair closest to me and straddled it, leaning on it, his chin resting on the top of the chair.

"Okay so, I grew up in a really nice neighborhood. Both my parents worked hard and gave me all that I could ever need. I was an only child and so my parents saw that I got a good education at the top notch private schools in our area. "

"My mom and dad were well known around our community and I looked up to them, hoping to be like my father some day. He was a big CEO and my mother was the perfect mother and wife. Our lives reminded me of those old sitcom shows where you had the perfect family."

"One day, I came back for a holiday vacation. My parent's still had my old room available and so that's where I stayed. One night, mom and dad came into my room and told me how proud of me they were."

He was quiet for a moment as I took it all in. He really had led the perfect life. But even I knew there was no such thing as a perfect life.

"Did they know what you did?" I wasn't sure what they were proud of him for.

"Yeah, you see, apparently, they just found out that evening what I did for a living. They bought the new DVD that was out and I was in it."

I sucked in a breath of air, totally in shock. Rose and Alice were shocked as well but Emmett and Edward looked like they'd heard this all before.

"You mean…"

"Yep. They were happy that their son was an up and coming star in that line of work. It turns out that my parents led another life, one that I wasn't aware of."

"What do you mean?"

"He's trying to say that they enjoy the company of other people. Sexual company."

Oh.

_Oh._

"You're parent's are swingers?"

He nodded. "One of their friends asked my parents what my name was. When they confirmed the name was the same, my dad took a quick peek at the video and visually confirmed that that was indeed his son. There was so much rave about me going on, how I was the next big thing to hit the screen that he couldn't help but be proud of me. He told everyone that I took after him." He rolled his at that last comment.

"So you didn't know any of this? Throughout your whole life, you knew nothing?"

"No, I didn't. They'd always had plenty of friends, sure, but I never put two and two together. They are quite happy, I assure you, and I am happy for them. I just find it hard to talk about because my parents are very eccentric."

Wow. I'd no idea that Jasper's life was the way it had been. No wonder when we'd been dating, he'd always tensed up at the mention of parents.

"Do you're parents…you know…watch your movies?" Rose looked over at him, almost dreading the answer.

"No. They may be different, but their not sickos. They don't watch anything I make, but they keep up with my career and read my reviews. They are honestly my biggest fans."

Alice got up and threw her arms over Jasper. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you're parents accept what you do, no questions asked. I would kill to have parents that loved me unconditionally."

Jasper rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings to Alice's ear. They looked so wonderful together. Rose was snuggled up to Emmett's body, both cherishing the feel of one another. I sighed as I realized I was the odd one out. Edward was staring at the floor, trying to look anywhere but at the people in the room. I could see he was in deep concentration and I wondered if maybe he didn't want to give me the bad news now that my day had started off badly. He probably felt sorry for me.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I got up. "Hey guys, if it's okay with you, I'm just going to head out. I need to clear my mind for a bit."

The fabulous four nodded their heads as I grabbed my keys and purse. Before I could walk out, I heard Edward call out as well. "I'm going to go with Bella, just to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Is that okay? I would really like to join you."

I nodded, knowing I was probably digging my own grave. I couldn't believe I'd just agreed to let Edward walk with me just so he can dump me in private. This day was just getting worse and worse.

We got out to the sidewalk as I made a turn when he reached out and took my arm. "Bella, you mind if we just go for a ride in my car? Driving really takes my mind off of things."

"Sure, whatever you want."

We got in, both of us not really saying much of anything. We passed store after store, light after light going in circles. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting antsy.

"Edward, can we just please go somewhere and talk? I know you want to."

He nodded and drove to his destination taking about fifteen minutes to get there. I looked up when he finally parked the car.

I recognized the place right away and my heart started beating fast. I had no idea what this meant.

"We're here, Bella. Do you mind if we step into my apartment so we can talk?"

**AN: Hale yes, I left it there. I'll put up the next chapter soon, but I'd like to hear what you think of this whole thing. **

**Also, britishbitches is doing a smutvent calendar featuring a different author everyday until Christmas. My story will be out on Monday so I'd really appreciate the love from you guys if you all go there and review for me! I've got them posted on my profile and if you subscribe to the story, then you'll be sure to get the update on Monday! There are other really great authors there as well, including fiberkitty and mischief-maker1. WE NEED YOUR LOVE!!**

**Until next time folks!**


	34. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: ALAS, I OWN NOT TWILIGHT…BUT I DO OWN THREE KIDS THAT KEEP ME ON MY TOES…**

**AN: HELLO MY FRIENDS…I COME IN PEACE AND BRING A PEACE OFFERING. HERE IS THE LATEST INSTALLMENT OF SO, THIS IS LOVE IN WHICH BELLA AND EDWARD FINALLY HAVE THEIR LONG AWAITED TALK. HOW FAR WILL THEY GET? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY _FINALLY_ BE TOGETHER? KEEP READING FOR ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**AND BEFORE YOU ALL ASK ME…BSS WILL BE UPDATED TOWARD THE BEGINNING OF NEXT WEEK! MUCH LOVES TO ALL!**

**SONG: WON'T GO HOME WITHOUT YOU BY MAROON 5**

JPOV

Well that was awkward.

I can't believe Bella's father, the police chief of her hometown, found out about his daughter's occupation because he ran into one of her films.

And I thought I had a weird family.

I glanced over at Alice who was clinging to me in my arms. I realized that though my family may not be conventional by any means, they loved me and accepted me for who I am. Alice didn't have that type of acceptance. From what she told me, she wasn't really a welcome sight to her family.

But she accepted me and I accepted her as well. We were made for each other and that was the best feeling I could've had in this whole entire world. I could only hope that Edward would one day find the love of his life, especially now that skank Tanya was out of the picture.

Oh yeah…

"Hey guys, we forgot to tell you because of all of the excitement that was going on earlier, but guess what?"

"You're taking me shopping?" Alice looked up at me with a hopeful expression on her face. I learned pretty early on not to encourage Alice in her shopping habits.

"Nooooooo, it's something better!"

She pouted, obviously thinking that there could be nothing better than shopping.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out already!" Rosalie was dying to get herself to her room and I was taking up her time with Emmett.

"Alright, alright. Edward broke it off with Tanya."

Rosalie and Alice were rendered speechless for a moment. I was wondering if maybe this news wasn't something that they would care about…

Alice shrieked and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. Rosalie had a huge smile plastered on her face, her joy radiating throughout her body.

"Yes!! So how did the bitch take it? What did Edward do? Did he take her out and physically kick her out of his apartment? Oooo, I know! He publicly humiliated her and told everyone who would listen what a no good, two timing whore she's been."

Wow. Rosalie sure was vindictive.

"Umm…no, not exactly. I suppose I should clarify. He's _going_ to break up with her."

"Going? Going? So another words, he hasn't done it yet!!"

Yeah, Rosalie wasn't so beautiful when she was pissed.

"No, but only because she left town this morning. He wants to do it in person."

"That bitch doesn't deserve a formal break-up. He should just call her up and tell her he doesn't want to see her ever again and that he's burned all of her things."

Emmett looked at Rosalie in amazement. "That's what I said!!"

They smiled at each other, both thinking their logic was actually sane and I was secretly hoping that I would never piss the both of them off.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Well, I just want Edward to be happy. I'm glad he's finally come to his senses. I really want the best for him. I wonder though, why was he so nervous when he walked in today? If he didn't break it off with her, why did he look like he was about to take a leap off the deep end?"

Hmm…Alice did have a point. I wasn't exactly sure what was up with Edward, but then again, nobody ever knows what's really up with him.

"I don't know. I did notice that too, but I just chalked it up to normal Edward behavior. That boy goes through mood swings like you wouldn't believe."

I looked toward Alice and noticed she was staring out the front door, looking thoughtful. Before I could ask her what was on her mind, Rosalie spoke up.

"Well, I hope that Edward doesn't change his mind when Tanya comes back. I really hope he sticks it to her."

With a far-away look on her face, Alice answered her. "No, I don't think he'll go back to Tanya. If I'm right, I think he's moved on."

She amazes me everyday. How in the world can she know something like that?

Only time will tell.

EPOV

I was a nervous wreck. I'd been waiting and waiting for this moment and now that it was here, I didn't exactly know what to do or what to say. I wanted it to be romantic and everything that Bella deserved, but the more I thought about it, the more nauseous I became. I mean, how do you tell your perfect goddess that she is nothing short of perfect and that you can't imagine life without her? And that there was no way I was leaving here without her?

After the niceties were over and done with and I had gotten Bella some water, there was nothing left to do but sit with her on my sofa. I had daydreamed about having her here in my apartment and now, I was at a loss. I kept running my hands through my hair, not knowing what to do with them.

God, what would I do if she rejected me? Could I handle such heart ache?

Bella must've picked up on my nerves because she spoke up.

"Edward please, I hate seeing you like this. Listen, I'll just make this easy on you, okay? "

"Easy on me? What do you mean?"

"Look, it was nice being with you and I had a lot of fun…you are a great guy and I see how much you love Tanya. I won't get in your way any longer. I just want you to be happy and being with her makes you happy. Its fine, Edward. Goodbye."

I was too stunned to move because of what she just said. Did she mistake my nerves for not wanting to be with her? How could she even think that? I wanted to commit my whole being to her and be with only her until my dying day and she thought I picked my cheating, bitching fiancé?

I glanced up from my daze and noticed she was no longer in my living room.

_Crap._

I darted out of my front door and noticed a taxi cab at the curb with the door open, Bella making a beeline to get in. There was no way I was losing her again, especially not because of some misunderstanding.

"Bella!! Please wait! Don't leave…"

She stiffened for a brief moment and then, without turning toward me, replied "I'm sorry, Edward."

I was losing her. I did the only thing I could think of and even though it wasn't terribly romantic or the way I had imagined telling her, it would have to do…for now.

"Bella please…I love you."

It seemed that my whole world stopped for those brief seconds that I proclaimed my love for her. I couldn't even breathe since I was waiting to gauge her reaction. If she still left, even after I told her of my feelings, then I knew all was lost and she didn't feel the same.

Thankfully, she turned around…and I noticed she was crying. I couldn't tell if this was good or bad. I walked up to her and placed the back of my hand on her cheek to wipe off the tears. Her beautiful brown eyes just stared right back at me, the tears still streaming down her beautiful face.

"Do you mean it?" Bella's question was barely a whisper but since I was so close to her, I caught it.

"Oh Bella, of course I mean it. I can't believe you thought I brought you all the way over to my apartment just to tell you I didn't want you in my life. That doesn't make any sense at all. I brought you here to tell you that I love you…that I can't live without you…that you're the one I want, not Tanya. If you don't feel the same way about me or don't want to give us a shot, well then, that's okay too. Either way, Tanya is out of the picture."

Bella didn't say anything but she was gnawing on her bottom lip pretty hard. I was afraid she'd bite her way right through it. After a couple more seconds, I started to become a bit panicky…I mean, do women usually take this long to proclaim their love back? Maybe she didn't want to be with me…maybe I was too late…maybe…"

"Bella, it's okay if you don't feel the same way…" That's about all I got out when she threw her body at me and attacked my mouth with hers. I kissed her back enthusiastically, letting her know how much she did mean to me.

She pulled back and half laughed, "It's about time, Edward. I was seriously starting to have my doubts about you."

I smiled back at her and was about to speak when we were interrupted.

"Sorry to break up this happy reunion, but if you're not going to take this cab, I've really got to get going."

Bella jumped out of the way and slammed the door shut, shouting an 'I'm sorry' to the cabbie as he drove away.

I extended my arm out to her and said, "So, shall we?"

She linked her arm in mine and we walked back into my apartment, sitting back down on the sofa side by side, the tension in the room finally broken. Bella spoke first.

"Did you mean it? What you said out there about Tanya being gone?"

"Yes I meant it. I was actually going to break it off with her today, but she called me early this morning saying she had to leave town on a business trip. I didn't want to break it off with her over the phone so I'm doing it as soon as she gets back. I've already informed her that I needed to speak with her upon her return."

"You're too kind to her Edward; but I suppose that's what I fell in love with…the self-less man that is inside of you."

I frowned when she said that. I hadn't been self-less these past few years by any means. "No, I'm not self-less. Not really. I mean, this whole time, Emmett and Jasper have been telling me how much of a bitch and whore Tanya was and I refused to believe it. I'm not even sure why I doubted them. They would never lie to me about something like that and I know I hurt them immensely. I've already spoke to them though and let them know how sorry I was. I can't believe what a fool I was."

Bella reached over and grabbed both of my hands into her soft, warm ones. "Edward, don't beat yourself up over it. Tanya's job is to sell. She sells whatever people want and to you, she sold you the perfect image of what a fiancé is supposed to be. What _your_ fiancé is supposed to be. You were just blissfully ignorant for a long while."

I nodded and then realized that I wasn't the only we had to discuss. "Well, what about you? Last I heard, you and James were hitting it off pretty well."

She had a peculiar smile on her face that I couldn't quite decipher. "Oh yes, James and I had a ton of things in common, one thing in particular that really bonded us together; but we both decided that it would be for the best for us to just remain friends."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…she was available. "You broke it off with James?"

"Mmhmm. We're just better off as friends. Besides, he's got his sights set on someone else, and honestly, I didn't mind because I had my sights set on someone else as well."

I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. It felt so good to just hold Bella here in my arms and not have to ever let go. From here on out, we were going to be an item.

Wait.

Were we? I mean, I hadn't officially asked her. I'm just assuming…

"Bella, I have to ask you a very serious question." I turned my body in to her and took her face in my hands and faced her to me. I wanted her to see that I was serious about what I was asking her.

"Of course, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and asked, "Will you, officially, be my girlfriend?"

The smile that broke out on her face and the love that shone out of her eyes were enough to make any man's heart break. She was an angel…and she was mine.

"Yes!! Yes, Edward, of course. There is nobody else I'd rather be with than here, right now, with you. I love you"

I picked up her hands and kissed every one of her knuckles before I looked back into her eyes. "Bella, you have to know, I have to tell you just how sorry I am. I sent you on this roller coaster ride with me, dragged you through my own problems as I tried to figure myself out. I shouldn't have done that to you and it would mean so much to me if you accepted my apology."

She stared at me for a brief moment before responding.

"No, Edward. I can't accept your apology."

I was a bit shocked, but I took in a deep breath, prepared to tell her that she had every right not to forgive me when spoke again.

"I don't accept it because there is no reason for you to apologize. I'm a grown woman and I made my own decisions when it came to you and me. There is no reason for you to have to apologize to me. I knew what the consequences would be if I continued to allow myself to pursue you and I took them."

I quirked my eyebrow at her when she was done talking. "Pursued me, Miss Swan? I had no idea that I was being pursued and stalked in any way."

She smiled at me, a hint of fire in her eyes. "Well, if I recall, the object of my affection was actually sexually harassing me on the job. I don't think that was acting in a very professional manner in the slightest."

"Hmm…," I replied, tapping my finger against my chin. "I do believe you might have a case there, except for the fact that you didn't really stop me…nor did you even try to."

Bella made a faint shocking noise, dropping her mouth open in shock. "Why Edward Cullen, you sure are full of yourself."

"No, Bella love, I'm not full of myself…I'm just sure of one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Us."

I leaned in then and captured her mouth with mine once again. I had had enough small talk. I really just needed to feel her on me, to feel that she was, in fact, real and really here with me in this moment.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer to her, moaning. My kiss turned from one of love and passion to one of lust and want. I had been waiting for a really long time to have Bella all to myself and proclaim my love for her. There was no way in hell I was stopping now.

I leaned forward and laid Bella down on the sofa putting my body above her, steadying my weight on my arms. Her kisses became as urgent as mine, as wanting as mine were and I knew I had to have her…no cameras, no witnesses, just the two of us, making love and sealing our fate to one another.

Bella opened her legs so that I could settle myself in between her, my dick resting right in the middle of her sweet center. She wrapped her legs around and started grinding herself on to me, making me groan in response.

I pulled my head back and muttered, "Bella, you're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"And what a wonderful way to go Mr. Cullen."

I laughed at that as I let my hands wander up the sides of her body, lifting up her shirt in the process. Her stomach was taught and smooth and creamy and I leaned down to give her kisses, starting with her belly button and working my way up. She moaned in pleasure, running her hands through my already messy hair, urging me on.

I made my way to her bra, not really sure if she had wanted to go this far. It seemed ridiculous considering we just filmed a move together, but that was so impersonal. This was something that I wanted us to do together and I need to know she was ready for this…for us to take the next step.

"Edward? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

I lifted my head to make sure I captured her eyes with mine. I wanted her to be able to see how sincere I was.

"Bella, I want to make sure this is what you want. I don't know how much further I can go without spontaneously combusting. If you want to stop, please, tell me now."

She took my face into her hands and looked me right in the eyes to erase any doubt in my mind about what we were about to do.

"Edward, I have waited and dreamed and fantasized about this night with you, right here, right now. Please, make love to me."

That was all the reassurance I needed. I lifted her up from the sofa and carried her bridal style to my bedroom, gently laying her on my bed. I straightened my self up and took a moment to look upon the beauty that was lying there. She looked 100 times better than I ever could've imagined.

I leaned back over her, picking up where I stopped off at in the living room. Nipping at her skin on her stomach, I worked my way up, picking up her shirt as I kissed along. Her skin really was smooth and soft. She smelled wonderfully of strawberries and freesia and I knew that I would never get enough of her.

I lifted up her shirt, exposing the midnight blue bra that she had on. The color against her skin looked lovely and I found myself wondering if she had on matching panties. _Well, there's only one way to tell, isn't there?_ I reached over to her hips and pulled down her pants, revealing a matching set of panties. The good God was with me tonight, most definitely.

"Bella, you look simply delicious…I could just eat you right up."

She smiled coyly at me. "Then why don't you Edward?" She sat up quickly on the bed and unhooked her bra and made quick work of her panties. All too soon, I was staring down at my beautiful goddess, naked and writhing before me.

"You just going to stand there and let your food get cold Edward or are you going to come and eat it like you said you would?"

Hello! That statement definitely sprung my already hard cock to life. I quickly threw off my shirt and pants and all other unnecessary articles of clothing until we were together again on my bed, our naked bodies reacting to one another.

I leaned my head down, mesmerized by her perfect tits and took one into my mouth. Her moan spurned me on further and soon I was palming her other one as she writhed underneath me. I could hear her saying my name over and over again and it was truly driving me insane. I knew I wouldn't last long once I entered her, so I wanted this to last for her, making sure she received her pleasure.

I kissed my way down her body until I reached the promised land, kissing my way up one thigh and down the other. I could smell her arousal and saw how damp and moist her pussy was for me.

I knelt in front of her, making sure her legs were wrapped around me, resting on my shoulders. I leaned in closely and gently blew right across her swollen clit earning a moan from her. She bucked up to meet my mouth and without warning, I dove right in.

Her juices were sweet and plentiful and even though I was trying to take it all in, it was just too much. She buried her hands in my hair and pushed me in as my tongue swept all over her, not missing any part of her swollen and aching body.

"Ugh…Edward! So close…"

I continued to suck and lick up and down her swollen lips until finally, realizing she was on the verge, I bit down gently on her clit causing an explosion in her body. I put my arm across her waist to settle her down so she could stop writhing and I could drink her in. She yelled my name over and over until she had come down from her high.

Once I was sure I had licked up any remaining remnants of her cum, I kissed my way back up to her, landing my kisses on her neck. She weaved her hands through my hair and pushed me back to look me in my eyes.

"That was…wonderful…fantastic…I don't even know if there are words to tell you how good you are at that."

Well, if that's not an ego booster, I don't know what is. I was about to respond when she spoke again.

"How did I taste?"

"You tasted heavenly, Bella. I licked up all of your juices, making sure there was none left."

"Really? Well then, can I have a taste?'

And before I knew what she was doing, she grabbed me by my head and pushed my face into hers, our lips smashing into one another. Her tongue swept into my mouth, tasting me and herself all mixed into one flavor.

I groaned wondering how much more she could surprise me and how much more I can stand. I was about to bust and I hadn't even entered her yet.

"Edward, please take me. Make love to me and show me how much I'm yours."

My beautiful vixen didn't have to ask me twice. With her legs curled around my waist, I guided myself into her, instantly groaning when we made contact. She was so warm and wet and I had never been with anyone as tight as she was.

I gazed into her eyes, wanting her to see me, to see the love that I had for her. I steadied my rhythm, going slowly at first, savoring every part of her.

"I love you, Edward. More than anything in this whole world…I love you."

I ran my hands through her soft hair and replied, "You are my life now."

I picked up my pace, my thrusts becoming quicker and harder. Bella moaned underneath me, yelling at me to go harder and faster. I could feel my release coming but I needed Bella's release to come before mine. She was so close, so I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Cum for me, Bella."

"Ugh…Edward!! Fuck!"

Her body convulsed around me, her walls tightening around my dick. With two more thrusts, I came as well, positioning myself deep inside of her.

We were both panting hard when we were done. I looked down at Bella lying underneath me. She was certainly a sight to behold. There was a pinkness to her face and she was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her brown hair was splayed around her face and placed upon said beautiful face was the most enchanting smile I'd ever seen her give.

"Oh, Edward. Do you mean it? That you want to be with me?"

"Of course, Bella. I cannot have you out of my life. Not anymore. You are mine, whether you like it or not."

She smiled then and wrapped her arms around me. She managed to pull me down to the bed next to her but before we settled ourselves in, I pulled her into the covers snuggling up behind her. As far as I was concerned, there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

"I hope you don't mind spending the rest of the day here with me, Bella, because as far as I'm concerned, the rest of the world can just disappear."

She snuggled closer to me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. "I agree with you, Edward. Staying here in bed sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

And we did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Monday morning came and I opened my eyes to greet a brand new day. I had this wonderful dream consisting of me, Edward and his bed. When I opened my eyes though, I realized I wasn't in my room and this definitely wasn't my bed.

His scent was everywhere.

_Holy Shit…I wasn't dreaming._

I turned slowly in his arms, looking behind me and sure enough, there he was. He looked so peaceful and he was sleeping with a slight smile on his face. I couldn't blame him. I had one on my face when I had woken up as well.

I thought back to yesterday's events and almost squealed with joy. I couldn't believe it.

He picked me.

He picked me.

He picked me.

And then, against all odds, he told me he loved me. I was his forever.

There were just no words to describe how I felt in this moment. Edward was the perfect man for me. I loved everything about him and apparently, he felt the same toward me.

My mind continued to think about yesterday. How he kissed me. How he touched me. How he made me squirm under his powerful arms.

I had to have him again. Or better yet…taste him.

While he was still sleeping, I shimmied my way underneath the blankets, realizing he was already up and hard for me this morning. We both slept without any clothes on, so it made what I was about to do that much easier.

I grabbed his dick in my hands and in one motion I put him in my mouth. The taste of him was unbelievable. I moved my head up and down and soon, I heard him moaning.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh…it feels like…you're…doing an excellent job."

"I'm glad you think so."

I continued to glide my mouth over him, making sure he was nice and wet. My hand stroked his balls and I could feel him tensing up. His hand came and rested right on top of my head, guiding me up and down with quick motions.

Edward filled up my whole mouth and before long, I could feel him hardening, signaling his release. With one final squeeze of my hand and a final suck on his head, he erupted in my mouth. Every part of my mouth was coated with his warm cum and I greedily sucked it down, swallowing every last drop that he had to offer me. I sucked on him until he had nothing left and he tasted amazing.

"Bella…that was…"

"I know…"

I rested myself on top of him, gazing into his eyes. He really did have such beautiful green eyes. The color of emeralds…

"You are so beautiful, you know that Bella?"

I smiled at him and was about to answer, when we heard sounds coming out of his living room. He closed his eyes and muttered, "That has to be Emmett and Jasper. I suppose we should get up. I didn't want them to know we're together by finding out like this…"

I giggled and replied, "I concur. I kind of wanted to be clothed when we told them we're together."

We shared one quick kiss when we heard it.

"Edward!! I'm back!! My meeting was cancelled! Are you awake?"

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT…_

It was Tanya and she was headed our way.

**AN: OH HALE YEAH, I LEFT IT OFF RIGHT THERE. I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND ALL OF YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL THOUGHTS PEOPLE!!**

**LET THE CIRCUS BEGIN….**


	35. Confrontations, bitch slaps & surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO LIKE TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN WITH THEM…ESPECIALLY THOSE BOYS!!**

**AN: Alright, here is the continuation of that cliff hanger that all of you threatened me over. Lots of you expected the usual to happen, but you know, I've had this confrontation planned for a while now…and it's not what you guys thought it would be (sorry Nina and Mary…no naked parties here.) but I think it's going to be just as juicy… read on!!**

**Song: Circus by Britney Spears**

_Holy shit…_

_She's here!!_

This was not how I wanted that bitch to find out about me and Edward. She was steadily coming back to his bedroom and here I was…

Naked.

On his bed.

On top of him.

I just finished sucking him off…swallowed…

And now, his fiancé, whom he hasn't even broken up with yet, is making her way over here.

There is no fuckin' way I wanted to be the other woman…and that's just what it would look like to her.

I jumped into action mode.

"Edward! Quick, please, you've got to hide me!"

He looked at me like I was crazy…and maybe I was.

"Why? We'll just tell her now that we're together. I mean, sure she'll be upset, but she'll get over it."

Panicking, I picked up all my clothing that was tossed in his room. "No!! Edward, please! I want to be with you, I love you, but I don't want her to find out like this! I don't want to be the other woman. I swore to myself I'd never, ever be somebody's other woman, and yet, here I am, in your room with your fiancé heading right toward us. Please!"

Edward's eyes softened as he realized how much this meant to me. "Alright, but just so you know, I've got no problems telling her we're over with you here."

I nodded, hearing Tanya making a pit stop in the kitchen. It sounded like she was starting the coffee maker. Thank God for small favors.

"Head over to my closet, hide in there and pull the door closed. Give me time to get her occupied and out of my room, then make a dash for the front door."

I quickly picked up my shoes and headed for his bathroom.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned to face him and he smiled at me. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded and smiled in return.

"We're together, forever. When I know you're gone, I'm right behind you. I meant it when I said I'm not leaving you. I'll see you at your apartment."

I quickly turned around and ran into his closet and closed the door right as his bedroom door opened. I could hear the sickly sweet voice of the blonde bimbo echoing in his room.

"Edward, sweetheart! What are you doing still in bed?"

"I thought you were out of town until Wednesday, Tanya?"

"I was but my plans got cancelled. As soon as I found out, I made it straight back here. And I'm so glad I did too…look what I came home too! You look so delicious in your bed…naked…and waiting for me…."

The bitch took it upon her self to slither her way toward the bed. It made me a bit sick watching her because I knew she'd done this many times before…with him. But it didn't matter now…I was the one he wanted and she'd find out soon enough.

Edward jumped out of bed and wrapped his sheet around him. "Tanya, not know okay? Remember I needed to talk with you?"

She purred as she made her way over to him. This woman did not stop. "Can't we talk _after_ we're done fucking? I've been wanting to have you in my mouth for a long while now…and you owe me. You haven't been letting me do what I want."

My stomach flipped but rejoiced at the same time. He really does want me.

Before I knew what was happening, she'd taken off her shirt and was making a beeline for her bra. Ugh. Last thing I wanted to see were her plastic boobs flying in my view.

_God, Edward stop her!!_

He caught her arms and spoke. "Tanya, please. I've really got to talk to you and you might want to stop what you're doing. Meet me in the kitchen…now."

His voice turned forceful and the sexiness of it was not lost on me. Oh man…I wanted him again!!

She pouted but grabbed her shirt, meeting him out in the kitchen. As soon as his bedroom door shut, he pulled open the closet door.

"Bella, look, you don't have much time." He struggled to speak to me in hushed tones as he was putting on his underwear and a pair of pants in a mad dash. "Give me a minute to have her back turned and occupied and run like hell out my front door. Don't trip though, okay? Grab a cab down on the corner and I swear, I'll meet you back at the apartment…fiancé free, okay?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was doing me this huge favor, protecting my honor, and wasn't complaining about it one bit. All he could think about was us…together.

"Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you."

He pulled me into himself quickly, fisting my hair in his hand as he kissed me with such passion, it almost knocked me off of my feet. I recovered just in time to return it back to him. Just as soon as it started, he let me go.

"Forever, Bella. I mean it…forever."

And with that, he was gone.

I hastily threw on my clothes and cautiously made my way out of his room. Sure enough, there they were, in the kitchen talking. Tanya's back was to the living room and I quickly tiptoed out. Edward saw me from the corner of his eye and he grew tense, making sure to keep her attention away from me. I made it out his front door with no problems. It wasn't until I made it into the cab that I breathed a sigh of relief.

That had been too close.

And hopefully, that would be the last time something like that happened. I was going to start my forever and happily ever after with Edward…today.

I got to my apartment in no time and quickly tipped the cabbie. I had no idea how much time I had before Edward made his way over…but I at least wanted to look half decent for him when he did show up.

I quietly opened up the front door and shut it behind me, trying not to make any noise. I didn't want to chance waking the others up; I mean, what would I say?

Unfortunately, as soon as I turned around, all four of them were staring at me as they were preparing breakfast together.

_Oh this is crap-tastic!_

_Think, think, think!! What do I say?!_

"Bella, where the hell were you? I thought you were still sleeping…IN YOUR ROOM!!" Alice's voice was loud and clear.

I wondered with how much of a lie I could get away with but when I looked down at my self, I realized lying would be useless. My clothes were wrinkled…my shirt was put on inside out and I knew my hair must've looked like a haystack. Not only that, these were the same clothes as yesterday. I guess the excuse 'out for a morning walk' was out the window.

I took a deep breath and tried out my brilliant explanation. "I…um…well, you see…it's like this…"

"Were you with James?" Rosalie was trying to figure me out, narrowing her eyes on me. _This could be my safe way out!_ But before I could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Emmett quickly made his way past me and opened the door. The room was extremely quiet still…no one was letting me go that easily. The conversation was just put on hold so that Emmett can answer the front door.

"Emmett! Hey man, is Bella around? I hadn't heard from her in a while and I'd wanted to see her right quick. She wasn't answering her phone."

_Oh fuck me. It was James._

Emmett led James into the apartment, quickly eyeing me down.

Well that excuse wouldn't work.

"Bella, it seems like you've got a visitor. Apparently, James is looking for you."

Rosalie attacked first. "James…you weren't with Bella last night by any chance, were you?'

"Bella? No, actually, I came here to look for her. And I'm glad I found her here." He turned his attention to me then. "Hey, you think I can speak to you for a minute? I tried calling yesterday, but you wouldn't answer your phone."

Alice smirked at me and said, "Well, if you weren't with James yesterday…who were you with?"

And once again, as I could feel all five pairs of eyes boring down on me awaiting my answer, the doorbell rang again.

"Dammit! Who the hell could that be?!" Emmett once again stormed off to the front door.

"I'll give you one guess," Alice responded.

Emmett threw the front door open and there stood Edward…and Tanya.

_What the fuck? What is she doing here?!_

On the bright side…Edward looked annoyed…at her.

"Let yourself in, Edward. We're trying to figure out where Bella was last night." Emmett turned on me again. "So, what happened? You could have at least called, especially if you didn't sleep here last night. Do you know how worried the girls would've been if you'd not been in bed?"

I slapped my head in my hand because obviously, they weren't getting it…and now, Tanya was here. This was a nightmare…

But I had the good fortune to have Tanya figure things out quickly. "Wait. Are you guys saying that Bella wasn't in her bed last night? And that she just walked in?"

Everyone turned their attention to her. I knew she was going to put two and two together. Not even she's that stupid.

"Edward…do you mind telling me why you were sleeping in the nude if you don't usually sleep that way? And why did you refuse to have sex with me this morning? Why did you throw me out of your room and WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?"

She was infuriated. To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement. She was shaking where she stood.

"Wait a minute…" Emmett spoke as the light seemed to dawn on all of them. Well, except for Alice. It looked like she already knew. But the others looked to me, then Edward, then Tanya, then James and then back to me. Their jaws were dropped and they all had this look of incredulity on their faces. It would've been funny had I not been the one in the hot seat.

"Tanya, it is none of your concern how you found me this morning and what I do from now on. It's over between us and nothing you do will change that…at all."

"So, answer me this then…did Bella spend the night with you, in your bed with you naked, last night, while you were still my fiancé?"

_Oh god…how did it come to this?!_

Before Edward was forced to answer, James piped up. "No Tanya, she was with me."

There were collective gasps from all over the room, the biggest one coming from Edward himself. No one had any idea that we'd broken it off and the notion that my 'boyfriend' would be covering my ass for cheating on him was a bit incomprehensible…especially to Edward.

"You're lying!" Tanya hissed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, I know what your preference is…and it's not women!!"

Another collective gasp…this time, the loudest one was mine. That was one secret he hadn't really been ready to share with anyone and he had trusted me with it. How that she bitch knew about it was beyond me, but I didn't want anyone to know about his infatuation with Edward. And I wouldn't put it past her to use it against him.

I had no choice but to speak up and turn myself in. I couldn't let my friends take the fall for something they didn't do.

Besides…Edward meant so much more to me. More than myself or my appearance in front of others.

"You're right, Tanya. I did stay with Edward. I slept right beside him on his wonderful bed, next to his gloriously naked body after we'd had mind blowing sex together…and you know what? We're going to be together…forever."

The whole room grew still and silent. No one knew what to say…not even Edward. He wasn't prepared to have me out myself like that. But what could I say? I was a fool for love…

"Is what she saying true, Edward? You slept with Bella?"

He looked right into her eyes so that she wouldn't misunderstand and replied, "Yes, I did. I love her Tanya…more than anything in this world."

My heart felt overjoyed as he uttered those words in front of her and all of our friends…for the first time, publicly declaring his love for me. It was the happiest moment of my life.

And then reality came and slapped me in the face…hard and literally…in the form of Tanya.

"YOU BITCH!! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU FROM THE START!"

Before I could retaliate from getting bitch slapped, Rosalie stepped in.

"YOU FUCKING TWAT FACE!! HOW DARE YOU SLAP HER FOR DOING SOMETHING YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO EDWARD FOR YEARS!! I BET HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAS A CARPET MUNCHER FOR A FIANCE, DOES HE?"

_What? What was she saying?_

"Rosalie?" Edward looked at her questioningly.

"This whore propositioned me to have a one time fling with her. She's into women as well, Edward, and tried to get me to be with her behind yours and Emmett's back. There are only two women in this world that I would do, and she ain't one of them."

"Really?" Emmett's tone was very suggestive but Rosalie hissed at him, "Not now!"

"Is that true, Tanya? Oh my god…can you tell me if there's somebody in this room that you HAVEN'T propositioned to have sex with?"

Her head held up high, she responded, "Of course!"

"Who?"

"Bella."

Edward laughed dryly. "Oh that's rich. You want to stand there and make a huge deal about me and Bella and yet, here you are, asking people to spend a night with you, to fuck you. How do you justify that?!"

"It's easy. I don't love any of them. I've only ever loved you. YOU went and fell in love with Bella. You're the one that committed the bigger crime in this relationship."

_Was she serious? Did she actually try to justify her actions? In her mind, she actually thought she was less guilty than Edward…_

"I don't want to hear you say you love me, Tanya. What you've put me through the last couple of years is not love…it was cruel and unjustifiable."

Before she could say anything else, I spoke up.

"Get out, Tanya. I want you out of my apartment and out of our lives forever. Oh and don't worry, I'm going to take good care of Edward. He deserves someone that will love him and treat him as such. Don't bother to ever come back here."

And then, without warning, the bitch attacked me.

We both fell to the floor, her landing right above me. It was really a stupid move to make on her part, considering Rosalie and Alice were right beside me. Before I could attack back, Rose had pulled her off of me and was staggering back with her.

Like hell!!

I got up on my feet and in an uncharacteristical move, I attacked her, throwing Rosalie off of her feet and stumbling backward. I landed on top of Tanya with a big thump and quickly straddled her. I slapped her twice – hard – trying to inflict the pain back on her that she had inflicted on Edward.

Her arms shot out and quickly tried to claw at my face but I was too angry to even care or feel anything. All I cared about was getting my message across to her...

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER FUCK WITH MY MAN AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!!"

This time, a pair of strong arms circled around my chest, effectively locking my arms down as I struggled to get free. My feet were flying out as I clawed at the arms holding me down, trying to get back at Tanya.

Emmett had gotten a hold of Tanya himself, wrapping her tightly in a hold so that she wouldn't get loose. Her hair was a tangled mess and her lipstick had been smeared on her face. Her cheeks were red from where I slapped her and her mascara was running.

I knew I didn't look any better, but lucky for me, my hair was already a mess and I wore no make-up. I couldn't have possibly looked any worse than she did.

I heard calm, soothing words being whispered in my ear and I realized then that it was Edward. I quickly quit fighting him and calmed myself down. There was no way I wanted to physically hurt him, even though I could see scratch marks starting to form on his arms.

Alice calmly walked to the front door and held it open. "I think it's best for you to leave right now, Tanya. If not, then I'll be forced to call the police…and believe me, there will be no hesitation."

With the little bit of dignity that she could muster, she smoothed down her hair and walked out pausing only to talk to Edward.

"I want my stuff back."

"Not a problem. I'll have it sitting right outside my apartment door tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to get it though…I'm not sure if it's expected to rain or not."

With a huff, she walked out of our apartment, and hopefully our lives, forever.

Edward turned me in his arms and cupped my face in his hands. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded and hugged him to me, thankful that the drama was over. We hugged in silence for a couple of minutes, just soaking in each other's presence.

Then Emmett spoke.

"So…you and Bella, huh? Wow, I didn't see that one coming, but I guess looking back, I should've."

I looked up to Alice and Rosalie. "When did you find out Alice?"

She smiled and said, "Last night when you left and Edward ran out with you. I could tell there was something deep going on there…more than what you were letting on."

Rosalie smacked Alice's arm. "And you couldn't stop to tell me?!"

"If I remember correctly, you were pretty busy last night Rose."

I laughed at the two of them bickering over me. It felt so good to have everything out in the open and care free. Finally, no more secrets and no more problems.

_Oh shit…James!!_

I quickly turned around and saw him standing there watching Edward and I. I let go of Edward and made my way to James, quickly hugging him as well. "Thank you for sticking up for me…and for lying for me. You really are a great friend."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Bella. That's what friends are for."

"Wait a minute…when did this happen?" Jasper looked at James and I hugging, laughing at what had just transpired right before our eyes.

"James and I broke up a couple of days ago. We just realized we had different interests, that's all."

"Hey, I have a question. Is what Tanya said true about your preference for males instead of females?" Oh god. It had to be Edward to ask James that question.

Before James could answer, the front door bell rang again.

"DEAR GOD!! WHO THE HELL IS THAT NOW!!"

Emmett stormed his way to the door and threw it open, yelling, "What?!"

"Umm…does Bella Swan live here?"

_Oh no._

_Oh God._

_I know that voice._

_Please don't…_

"Yeah, she's right here. Come on in. I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm Chief Swan…Bella's father."

I looked at my dad as we made eye contact. I quickly let go of James and tried to straighten out my appearance, but I knew it was of no use. I looked horrible after just getting into a cat fight. Oh man…what would my father say now?'

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella, we've really got to talk."

"Umm…okay. Let me just get my friends out."

He turned and finally looked at all the people occupying the room. James…Edward…Emmett…Rosalie…Alice and finally Jasper. But at the sight of Jasper, his face turned really red…

"YOU!!" He yelled at pointed at him. Jasper jumped and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

_Well, it looks like I found out which video of mine he saw. Please don't kill Jasper!!_

Will the drama never, ever end?

**AN: So, what do you think? Do you think poor Jasper will live through his encounter with Chief Swan? Only time will tell…**

**Oh and I almost got 100 reviews for my last chapter… it would be nice to hit 100 with this chapter!! (hint, hint)**


	36. Smoothing things over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**AN: Okay, I come to my humble readers with my white flag raised and on my knees in humble apology for this delay. I know, I know, there is no excuse good enough for not updating but I now come to you with a chapter.**

**So…I think there are probably about 4 chapters left, epilogue included. This chapter here is the bridge to set up the next one. Hopefully some of your questions are answered here as I start wrapping up some loose ends. **

**Another thing…my other story Bitter Sweet Symphony got nominated for the Eddie and Bellie awards for the Best Making Out Category. I'm super excited for this and while I know many of you read it as well as this one…some of you don't. So please check it out and if you likey then VOTE!! The link is in my profile. There are some really good stories that were nominated such as Pastiche Pen's The Nymph and the Waterfall (her humor is fantastic), Ninapolitan's The Bella Swan Diaries (God, that bitch has such a dirty mind…which is why I love her), and Wide Awake by AngstGoddess 003 (This is really good for those of you who love angsty fics). Anyway, those are just a few that I read…there's plenty more though, believe me. **

**Alright so here is your update for STIL and the update for BSS is in a bout 2-3 days (since I know many of you will ask). It's going to be good…I think it's time for Bella to try again?...**

**Previously on STIL (Man, this sounds like a bad soap opera):**

"_Hi, Dad."_

"_Bella, we've really got to talk."_

"_Umm…okay. Let me just get my friends out."_

_He turned and finally looked at all the people occupying the room. James…Edward…Emmett…Rosalie…Alice and finally Jasper. But at the sight of Jasper, his face turned really red…_

"_YOU!!" He yelled at pointed at him. Jasper jumped and looked like a deer caught in headlights._

_Well, it looks like I found out which video of mine he saw. Please don't kill Jasper!!_

_Will the drama never, ever end?_

Charlie started stomping his way over toward Jasper, and poor Jasper was cowering behind Alice. I think he was betting on the fact that the police chief of Forks, Washington wouldn't hurt a female. I didn't want to risk it though.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" I jumped in front of him and planted myself in front of Alice and Jasper.

"Bella," he fumed, "this…this…thing was doing all sorts of awful things to you on that DVD. He shouldn't be allowed to continue to breathe for all I care."

I took a deep breath and stared down the other man that I loved. I would definitely need all of my wits for this.

"Dad, how many times have I told you that it was consensual? I agreed to do it because it's my _job_…it's what I do for a living! This is what I've chosen for myself!"

He rubbed his forehead with his hand, clearly frustrated in dealing with me. "Sweetheart, be reasonable. What would his girlfriend think of all this?"

"I'm actually okay with it, "Alice piped up. Charlie's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he realized that the pint sized creature in front of him was, in fact, his girlfriend.

"You're…you're his…girlfriend?"

She nodded up and down and smiled at him. "I sure am. And to answer your question, I'm totally fine with what he does. I've actually seen that video that he did with your daughter and I have to say, it's quite good. We all actually thought it was good, didn't we guys?"

I think she was trying her best to help me, but really, I think she was making it worse. Nobody really wanted to pipe up…well, except for Emmett. But then again, I don't think he really had a filter for that head of his.

"She's right, Chief Swan, sir. The one she did with Jasper was really good, but I think the one she did with her boyfriend was even better. It would've been me, but as luck would have it, I fell in love with her roommate and couldn't find it in my heart to perform with her best friend. So her boyfriend took over my spot."

If Charlie heard anymore from anyone, he'd surely have a heart attack.

"Thank you, Emmett." I made sure to give Rosalie my best 'control your man' stare I could give her. She took the hint and tugged on Emmett's arm…hard.

"You're boyfriend? You mean you actually have a boyfriend on top of it all?" He turned his attention to my left, at James.

"You are actually okay with what your girlfriend - my daughter, does for a living?"

It took a moment for James to realize that my dad was talking to him…even though Charlie was looking directly at him.

"Oh…me? No, I'm not her boyfriend."

"What?"

Edward cleared his throat and I saw him give me a look. Apparently, this was not the way he wanted to meet my dad for the first time. What a way to make an impression.

"Chief Swan, sir, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

Charlie whirled around in his spot and looked between him and James. Finally, his eyes landed on me.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you were hugging on this guy over here when you're boyfriend is this guy?" His thumb jerked between James and Edward, trying to make his point.

I sighed deeply and tried to talk calmly to him. "James is my ex-boyfriend but I broke up with him and he's now my friend. Edward is my boyfriend. We just got together today, actually."

I cringe to think of what would happen if he found out that Edward just broke up with his fiancé and I had actually been hanging around him, hoping to take her place. I don't think he'd take too kindly to Edward for that…

Charlie rubbed his hands back and forth over his face, trying to clear it. I felt a bit bad for him, walking in on my abnormal life. He finally looked back up, right into the face of Rosalie. He quickly sucked his breath in as he stared at her.

"Oh…my…God…you're Rosalie Hale!"

Needless to say, I was shocked beyond all reason to see that my father recognized one of my friends. I wasn't the only one though…the whole room had gone deadly quiet as we waited for someone to say something. Of course, Rosalie is never at a loss for words so she spoke up.

"Hello Chief Swan, it's nice to meet you." Rose stuck her hand out to shake his and for a moment, I think Charlie forgot that he was at his daughter's apartment. He quickly threw his hand out and shook hers with too much fervor. I think I was going to get sick.

He turned his head to the side and scrutinized Alice's face. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in recognition. "Alice? Alice Brandon?"

Alice smiled widely, clearly elated that she was just as well known as Rosalie…by my father of all people. Woo pee freakin' doo.

"Yes, I'm Alice Brandon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

Again, his hand shot out and shook her hand as well, all too eagerly and it wasn't until I cleared my throat that my dad finally noticed where he was at.

"Are you done star gazing, dad? Because believe it or not, this is really awkward. I don't even want to know how you know my two friends."

"Actually, Bella, I recognize everyone in this room. It just took me a while to recognize Alice because when I saw her, her hair was longer and in a nice auburn color…"

Alice perked up again. "Oh yeah, I remember that! I actually enjoyed that hair color but Jasper here loves my black hair…"

Ugh. This was not happening. I looked around the room and I noticed that the guys didn't look to comfortable about this either. Well, except for James. He was actually interested in what Alice was saying about her hair color. I rolled my eyes at him, warning him not to contribute to the conversation.

"Okay!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. You would think the girls would be a little more loyal to me, but whatever…

"Listen, can we _please_ not do this? I mean, you've got to see how awkward this is!"

Charlie pegged me with a hard stare. "I'd have to say that was you're fault, young lady. Maybe you wouldn't be ashamed of what you do for a living had you chosen a more respectable career."

"I'm not ashamed of my career choice, Charlie! I just don't want to hear about your sex life and how you watch porn videos to get your kicks!"

Got him. Now he squirmed uneasily in his spot, clearly not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Bella, please, I just came here to talk with you. I want to know why you're doing this, and what you're planning on doing for the rest of your life. I mean, surely you understand you can't do this forever?"

"Look, I know I can't do this forever and I don't plan to. But at the same time, it's what I've chosen to do for the meantime and you've got to just let me do this, dad. I'm an adult and I've been doing pretty good in my life, haven't I? You raised a really smart girl…you taught me right and I know how to be responsible. I admit, lying to you wasn't the brightest plan, but I'd never in a million years think that you of all people, watch pornography. But that's no excuse…I should've told you, and for that, I'm sorry."

I could tell he still wasn't happy but he could hardly deny that I have taken care of myself, despite his arguments over my chosen career.

He nodded and wrapped me up in a big hug. "I guess we'll drop it for now. I'm only here until tomorrow evening, and then I head out."

I nodded and answered, "Well, since you're here, I'd like for you to spend some time with me and my friends. It would mean a lot to me. How about we do some dinner? I can show you where you can stay and shower…then we'll all have dinner together, is that fine? We'll do something fun tomorrow if you'd like."

"That sounds great Bells. Just show me the way to get to the room and I'll put my bag down."

I nodded and smiled at him, feeling 100 times better than I did before. It felt good not to have my father so upset with me.

After showing him where to shower, I walked back into the living room noticing everyone was there talking. Edward jumped up and met me, giving me a big hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about your father and how he found out I was your boyfriend. I had really wanted that to go so much better than it did."

I shook my head. "Yeah, like maybe when he wasn't so mad he could've killed you right on the spot? I agree."

We both laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you guys look really good together. I don't know how I didn't notice it before…"

Alice stared at Jasper. "Of course you never noticed it before…you were too busy noticing me and that nasty ass bitch Tanya."

"Ugh. I don't even want to talk about her right now," Rosalie said, sneering as she spoke. "Seriously Edward, you are a fucking dumb ass, you know that right?"

"Rosalie!" I hissed. I totally agreed with her, but there was no need to say the words out loud.

"No, Bella, she's right. I was a total dumb ass for turning my back on my friends. It still kind of shocks me how bad and awful she was to me. Thank God I have you, Bella."

I put my arms around him and hugged him fiercely, wanting him to see that I would treat him right because that's what people did when they were in love. I'd always put his needs before mine and he'd do the same for me. But I did have one question…

"Edward, why was Tanya with you when you came back to my apartment? I thought you said you'd be 'fiancé free'?"

"I'm sorry, love. She followed me here. It would be putting it mildly to say that she didn't take the break up very well. I couldn't wait to see you any longer and she just wouldn't quit. If I'd been alone with her any longer, she would've just tried to attack me."

I nodded knowing quite well how awful that woman could be. I was just glad he'd decided to come here instead of being alone with her more than he had to.

"I never got a chance to tell you why I was here, Bella."

Oh yeah. In all of the commotion, I never did get a chance to ask why James had been looking for me. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Why were you looking for me in the first place?"

He laughed. "Oddly enough, it was to warn you that Tanya was coming home early from her 'trip'. I didn't want you to be caught in the crossfire when she showed up at Edward's door."

What?

"How did you know that? I mean, how did you know Tanya was coming back?"

"Actually, that was by chance. You see, it turns out that my friend Laurent was going to see somebody this weekend. You know, get away for a while? Turns out, he changed his mind, finding some guy he wanted to hang with instead. I asked who the female was and he said it was some girl named Tanya. She was pissed to say the least but that she had said it didn't matter, that she was going to go back and spend time with her boyfriend, Edward. Well of course Laurent didn't know the meaning of what he'd just revealed to me, but I did. That's why I was looking for you. I had no idea if you'd be with Edward or not, but I still didn't want it to turn into one huge mess for you."

To say that I was touched would've been one big understatement of the century. I mean, he was really looking out for me. I'd taken the one man he'd been insanely attracted to, then I used him for sex, and if that wasn't bad enough, he'd lied for me and taken the blame when Tanya had tried to figure out where I had been the night before. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like him, but I was grateful.

I got up from my place beside Edward and walked over to James and threw my arms around him, hugging him with all that I had. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "thank you."

"No, don't thank me Bella. You would've done the same thing for me, I know you would've. Besides, you know my deep dark secret…I have to keep you around." I laughed as I pulled back and he winked at me.

"Ahem. I do believe you are hogging up my girlfriend there, James. And why I know I'm not supposed to be jealous or anything, you two did date there for a while and had some private time with one another so…I'd like to have Bella back now."

This time, James and I both laughed. "Edward, you know James is just a friend now. Besides, his lustful thoughts reside elsewhere…with the other gender…"

James face lit up. "They sure do, Edward." While no one understood what we were getting at, I knew that this was not the time for James to try his little experiment on Edward. Not in front of the other guys where he could become embarrassed. I glanced over at James and he seemed to understand that as well.

"So, are you a full out gay or just bisexual?" Rose sent Emmett a death glare, but really, I'm sure they were all just as curious.

James smiled at him. "I consider myself bi but if given the choice, I prefer males. But I can get myself up and aroused with females as well…I just think the male specimen is much more beautiful and perfect…" His eyes drifted over Edward's body, quickly looking at his crotch area.

God, was it bad at how aroused that made me? I shivered.

He continued. "Why, Emmett? Were you offering yourself up to me?"

I almost laughed when I saw Emmett's face. His eyes rounded out and his mouth dropped. You could tell he was trying to say something…anything, but nothing came out.

"You know, I have a soft spot for tall, dark haired, handsome men…and you definitely fit the bill. What do you say, Rosalie? Care to share your man with me?"

Emmett glanced over at Rose, thinking she'd save him. But come on, this was Rose we were talking about. "Of course! I'd love to share him with you. I've always wondered how Emmett would be with another guy. In fact, he could be bottom…I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Rosie!! Baby, you don't mean that, do you? There ain't no way in hell I'd bottom for anybody. I mean, no offense to you, James, but I just don't swing that way…"

By the time we knew it, we were all laughing our heads off. My sides were hurting and tears had begun to fall down my face. It felt good to just let go…no drama, no problems, nothing. Just me and my friends having a great time.

Finally, James said, "Aww, shut down again. That's alright though Emmett. No offense was taken."

I glanced over at Edward and I noticed him staring at James, almost in concentration. I couldn't discern his face…he had put on a mask and it was unreadable. I wonder what he was thinking…

I couldn't dwell on it any more because my father appeared in the living room. "Well, I feel a lot better now, Bella. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, we're going to make dinner and I'd like for you to sit here with the guys, you know, to get to know them better. I think I'm going to make spaghetti, since it's your favorite. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and the girls followed me into the kitchen.

About an hour later, we were all seated around the living room with our plates in our laps. It would've been more ideal to have eaten in our dining room, but our table didn't fit eight people, so the living room it was.

The whole evening was going better than I could've ever hoped. Charlie was getting along well with everyone else and for that, I was grateful. He didn't like the fact that everyone worked in the same field as I did, but it's who I loved and who loved me back. I think he saw how committed we were to each other. My friends were everything to me and they took care of me…Edward especially.

I sighed as I glanced over at him. He was currently talking to Charlie about fishing. Edward wasn't a huge fan but he'd be willing to go, just to spend time with my father. That in itself says something to me; after all, my father had the law on his side…and a gun. And still, Edward was willing to go…alone.

I smiled at them realizing that for the first time in my life…I felt complete…at peace…whole. I felt someone squeeze my hand and looked into the face of Alice.

"He's a great catch, Bella. I knew you guys would get along just fine."

"And how did you know that? Can you see into my future?"

She just smiled. "No…but I knew things would turn out just fine for you, Bella. You deserve a happy ending."

I squeezed her hand back and laid my head on her small shoulder. Yes…I had a feeling that things would finally go my way…at last.

**AN: So there you have it. Like I said, about 4 more chapters before I call this story closed. Don't worry though…we've got some sexy times planned ahead! You see, I've got ya'll covered!**

**Oh yeah…and go VOTE!! Don't forget, link is in my profile lovelies! Oh and please revie too, it would be good to read what you guys have to say! Until next time! **


End file.
